Sam's Nightmare
by Jewelbaby
Summary: Tony's has a daughter who is winning everyone's heart. But will they be able to help her in a crisis. Mild Slash
1. Chapter 1

Here is another story.

**WEST SIDE HIGH SCHOOL**

Samantha Dinozzo was sitting at her History class watching the teacher walking around. Teaching about the revolutionary war. But her eyes were averted to the front side door when in walked Special agents Anthony Dinozzo and Jethro Gibbs. "Class I would like you to meet special agents Anthony Dinozzo and Jethro Gibbs. They're gonna speak to us about one branch of military, Gentlemen." The teach said.

Samantha smiled. Anthony Dinozzo was by far the best dad a girl could have. He had decided about 6 months ago to date his boss. Jethro Gibbs. Sam like the guy he was great. She had never been to Tony's work but she would love to go and meet the rest of his team. She listened as they spoke of some of the tasks they do at NCIS. She also thought about how Tony had told her about how he learned he was a dad.

_FLASHBACK_

_Young Anthony Dinozzo sat his desk when in walked Maryanne Potter. "Maryann would you mind going to a movie with me?" He asked. She just smirked and nodded. _

"_Sure Tony." She said._

_That night Tony and Maryanne went to the make out point and something changed for Maryanne that night._

_NINE MONTHS LATER_

_APRIL- 13TH -1989_

_Tony came into his house to hear yelling from the kitchen. His father Edward Dinozzo and his mom Emily were yelling again about something. "That boy better hope I don't find him first." Edward snarled. Tony flinched at that but didn't have time to think before Edward stormed in. _

"_There you are. Guess who called me." Edward said. _

_Tony shrugged. "Haven't a clue. Who?" Tony asked. _

"_Jamie Potter. Seems Maryanne turned up pregnant." Edward said. _

_Tony felt like someone had sucker punched him. "She what? When?" Tony asked. _

"_She had a baby this morning. Little girl." Emily said. _

_Tony started doing the math. "Umm I'll see you guys later." Tony said trying to get out of the house but Edward stopped him. _

"_Listen here you ungrateful piece of Shit. You go and do damage control." Edward said. Tony nodded meekly and left the house._

_LOCAL HOSPITAL_

_Tony rushed into the hospital to find the maternity ward. He found James Potter looking into the nursery window. "Mr. Potter?" Tony asked. _

_James smiled at him. "Come see your baby girl. Tony." The older man said. Tony stepped up to the glass and looked at the bundle of pink laying squirming around. Tony sucked in a breath. _

"_Did she name her yet?" Tony asked. _

_James smiled. "Samantha Grace Dinozzo. She wanted her to have your name." Jim said. Tony smiled. Yeah this baby won his heart over._

_END FLASHBACK_

Sam was jerked back to reality when the bell rang indicating class was moving. The teacher nodded. "Alright read chapter 13-20 you'll have test on it next week." He said as the students were leaving the room.

Sam was at her locker grabbing a bag with the school play Juliet costume. She jumped when a pair of hands grabbed her shoulders. "Ooo jumpy today." Tony said laughing.

Sam rolled her eyes and turned back to Gibbs and Tony. "No you scared me." Sam said clearing her throat.

"Thank you both for doing this for my teacher." Sam said reaching to hug Tony and then Gibbs.

"Aww kiddo I wouldn't miss something for your school for the world." Tony said.

"And besides I needed to get Gibbs coffee." Tony added.

Sam smirked. "Sure. Well if you guys care to follow me you can come to rehearsals for Romeo and Juliet." Sam said walking down the hall to the auditorium.

**DC HIGHSCHOOL AUDITORIUM**

Sam walked in to find Gail Flemming sitting in the front row. Sam walked up to her. "Where's Todd?" Sam asked.

Gail shook her head. "Having a hissy fit cause you're not here yet." Gail said.

Sam rolled her eyes stepping over and sitting her bags down. "Let me go change into this outfit. And then make him really happy." Sam said taking the outfit and heading out of the auditorium to the bathroom. When she came in Todd and Gail were on the stage and Sam stepped up there. And started practicing the lines she was required to practice.

Gibbs watched Tony watch Sam. He was proud of this girl. But he was also in love with Tony cause of this. He had been graced with the privilege to get to watch them interact and they were truly Father and Daughter. You could see in Sam a lot of Tony. But some feminine thrown in. Gibbs smiled to himself.

TBC

So what do you think. Hate it? Like it? On the fence about it? Let me know.


	2. Chapter 2

.Pt 2

Tony had walked into the bull pen carrying his backpack and jacket. "Good morning Kate." Special Agent Caitlin Todd was at her desk looking at her Email when her partner came in.

"Hey Tony. How was your night last night?"

He smiled at her. "Fine. Went on a date."

Kate smirked. "Kinda figured that Dinozzo."

Tony smiled and sat down at his desk. "Let's see who wants a piece of me today."

Kate smirked from her desk. "Tammy ? Fanny? The girls from the farm."

Tony looked across to her confused. "Did you hack into my computer."

Kate glared at him. "No. But ever since you hacked into mine I've been getting porn mail."

Tony smiled. "Come on Kate. Don't tell me you never looked at an X rated site?"

Kate shook her head. "No I haven't."

Tony picked his phone up and dialed a number. "That's just sad."

Kate looked at him. "Why?"

Tony placed his phone in the cradle. "Cause I believe you."

Just then Gibbs came in and placed something on Tony's desk. "What's this boss?"

Gibbs looked at him. "Well Dinozzo it looks like a book." Tony smiled.

"Yeah Tony. You know you open and read it." Kate piped in.

Tony glared at her. "What's the book for boss?"

Gibbs looked at his team. "It's about the revolutionary war."

Tony looked confused and then realized who it was for. "I'll make sure I read it Boss. Thanks."

Kate looked confusedly between the 2 men.

"Wait why did you get Tony a book on the revolutionary war?"

Gibbs looked at her. "Cause Tony has a collection of articles and this book had an article in it that he wanted. I found it."

Kate nodded. Then turned to Tony. "Could I see your collection sometime?"

Tony nodded. **"**Sure" He then thought. "As soon as I get one."

Kate was settled then.

"Dinozzo you get the toxicology report back from Abby on Peterson?" Gibbs asked .

Tony shook his head. "No she said about an hour maybe more."

Gibbs nodded. "Alright then let's get some work done.

**3:30 PM**

Gibbs and Tony were sitting at theirs desks when the elevator dinged and Sam came in. Kate looked up and spoke first.

'Can i help you?"

Sam smiled. "Yes i need to see Tony Dinozzo."

Tony's head snapped up and looked at his daughter.

"Sam? What are you doing here?"

Sam smiled. "I need my house key."

Tony smiled at her . "Sorry forgot i took your key chain. That would be why i left mine with you."

She nodded. "So we switch you give mine back and i give you yours."

They switched key chains.

Sam then turned to Gibbs. "See you later. " She waved and left.

Kate and McGee then turned to the 2 agents curiously. "Ok Tony was that your girlfriend. She looks kinda young."

Tony smiled shook his head. "No Kate that was not my girlfriend."

Tony looked at Gibbs who nodded. "Um give me 5 minutes boss. I forgot to tell her something." Gibbs nodded.

When Tony was gone Kate looked to Gibbs expectantly.

"Spill it Gibbs who is the girl?"

Gibbs half smiled. "Kate that's Tony's business. Not yours . Now get back to work."

Kate nodded and went back to her desk and worked.

Gibbs just smirked. "I gotta go speak to Abby. Be back in a few minutes." With that he escaped down to the lab.

Just as he left Tony came back in smiling.

"Tony tell me who that was. Please."

Tony shook his head. "Ok i'll let you investigate this matter. But you do me one favor. Come with me and Gibbs to a play next Friday at this highschool." Kate nodded.

Tony turned to Mcgee. "You too Probie. Now let me go see what Abby has for me."

**LAB**

Abby Sciuto was at her microscope working with her Metalica blasting in the background when she heard the elevator door ding. Gibbs stepped in and handed her some of her Caf Pow . "Oh thanks. Toxicology is done."

Gibbs took the sheet from her just as the elevator dinged. And Tony walked to them. "Hey Abs is the Toxicology done?"

Abby smiled at him. "Yeah Gibbs is reading it." Tony looked over to their boss who was holding at arms length.

Tony walked over and snatched it from him. "Get some glasses Gibbs." Gibbs shook his head and let Tony read the report.

"Kate give you a hard time?" Gibbs asked quietly.

Tony smirked. "Yeah but i got it handled. Abby do me a favor.?" Abby nodded. "How do you like Romeo and Juliet?"

Abby looked at him and smiled. "Kate called before you came down. I would love to go Tony." Tony smiled. "Thanks."

Gibbs smirked at them. "Thanks Abs. Come on Tony we got a prisoner to go get."

**FEDERAL CAR**

Kate and Gibbs were in the front seat and Tony was in the back remembering when his life turned around for the better

_FLASHBACK_

_APRIL-20-1989_

_Tony Dinozzo was getting ready to go down to the police academy sign in. He was out the door and at the administrators office before he knew it he was enrolled in the Police Academy. Hopefully no one would make a big deal about this. _

_Tony came into the house to hear his dad fuming about something. _

"_A cop? What does my boy know about being a cop?" He asked his wife. _

_Nancy Dinozzo came out of the kitchen to see Tony standing there listening. "I'm sorry. He wanted you to be his Vice president of the company." _

_Tony nodded. "Well i'm enrolled in the Police Academy. So." She nodded. _

_Just then his dad came in looking as red as a tomato. "You ungrateful little son of a bitch. I provided everything for you. A company you could run and you had to go and become the enemy?" _

_Tony shook his head. "I told you when i was 16 i was gonna become a cop." _

_Edward stepped up to his son. "You GET out of this house. And if i ever see you or your miserable child anywhere near here i will hurt you. So help me god i will punish you." _

_Tony eyes got cold. "I will be packed by morning." With that he went up to the room that he had called his for 18 years. Now it would be just a distant memory._

_MARYANNE'S HOUSE_

T_ony stepped up on the front porch step when he heard a blood curdling cry. That wasn't his daughter that was Maryanne's mother. Tony raced into the house to see Mrs. Potter sitting on the couch holding her head. While 2 police officers talked slowly to her. _

"_Mrs. Potter? What's wrong?" _

_Dorothy Potter looked to Tony with tear filled eyes. "Maryanne she. She was in a car wreck and D died." _

_Tony felt like a Mack truck hit him in the gut. _

"_Oh my god. W Was Sam with her?" _

_Dorothy shook her head. "I was taking care of her." _

_Tony sat down and looked at the 2 officers. _

"_Um I'm Tony Dinozzo me and Maryanne were well we had a daughter together here a few days ago." The officers nodded. _

"_Mrs. Potter I'm gonna go check on Sam." Dorothy nodded._

_With that Tony left to go check on his daughter. Standing next to her crib he let a few silent tears run down his face. _

"_Well little one looks like I'm gonna need to find a place to stay for the both of us." The baby just cooed at him. Tony smiled. _

END FLASHBACK

Tony was jerked from his thoughts when Gibbs stopped in front of the witness/suspects house. Tony checked his side arm. When he stepped into a building he always made sure he was still armed. Cause no matter what he knew that he had to go home to his pride and joy. The one person who could remind him of the joys of life. His daughter

TBC


	3. Chapter 3

PT 3

Sam was at her local gym with her buddies practicing her jump start. Sam had learned how to do all sorts of things. She was a real pro on the court. She sang in her church's choir and she was doing a church play along with a school play. But basketball she loved. Mainly cause Tony and her played one on one with each other.

Sam's watch beeped when it got time to go home. She got into her car and drove to the other side of town. She pulled into the Apartment buildings garage. When she got to their apartment door her next door neighbor stepped out. "Sam ahh good to see you."

Sam smiled. "Hi Mrs. Collins. What's going?"

Emily Collins was the 3rd floor gossip. Especially for Tony and Sam's apartment. "Sam. Your dad and his boss and a dark haired woman got here about 30 minutes ago,."

Sam just smiled. "Mrs. Collins his boss and probably his Colleague are working on a case with my dad. But I will check it out." Mrs. Collins nodded and watched Sam go inside.

Once inside Sam put her bag down on the bench next to the door. She looked at the mail on the end table. Nothing that couldn't wait probably. Sam went into the kitchen to find Tony and Gibbs sitting at the table talking.

"Hey guys." She smiled. "I'll get dinner ready." She said and walked on into the kitchen.

Gibbs raised his eyebrows at Tony. "You told her about Kate Ducky Abby and McGee going to the play?" Tony shook his head.

**AN HOUR LATER**

Gibbs had gone home to work on his boat. Tony was sitting on the couch watching a basketball game. He looked over at Sam who was writing out a problem in her math homework.

"Sam?"

Sam turned in her seat looked at him. "Yeah Dad?"

Tony smiled. "Listen. What would you think of meeting some of my co-workers?"

Sam smiled. "I think it's about time."

Tony smiled. "Ok. Um I kinda invited them to your play."

Sam's smile faded. "Oh. Um dad you know how nervous I'll be."

Tony nodded. "Sam you don't know which play they're coming to."

Sam smiled nervously. "Oh well they could only come to the school play cause I told Mrs. Taylor I had to quit the church play."

That was news to Tony. "Why?"

Sam shrugged. "2 parts in the play is just too much for me,."

Tony nodded. "Sam are you feeling ok?"

She nodded. "Yeah Dad why?"

Tony just shrugged. "You just are quiet. Normally you are talking about how basketball was at the gym."

Sam smiled. "Well it was fine. I'm just tired. After math today we did track and I felt dizzy and tired so I had to lie down."

That got Tony worried. "Sam. You would tell me if something seriously was bothering you right?"

She nodded. "Why?"

He just shrugged. "Me and Gibbs worked this case on a dead sailor's daughter. Turns out that she killed herself cause a friend moved."

Sam shook her head. "Dad you don't have to worry about that. My friends don't move. I move from them." She said smiling at him.

Ever since she was 3 they moved every 2 years. This was the longest they had stayed in one place. Tony nodded and sat back looking at the Tv.

"Dad. What was my mom like?"

Tony sat stark still. This was the first time Sam had asked about her mom.

"Sammy. She was a good person."

Sam nodded. Sam was content with that but she didn't expect to hear the next part.

"You're like her. Your personality. You're kind sweet. More a people person. She was like that. As I called her an Angel."

Sam smiled. Most days he would call her Angel. "Did she sing?"

Tony shook his head. "Not that I knew of."

Sam smiled and went back to her homework. "Why did you ask?"

Sam looked up. "Cause a couple of girls were talking to day outside the nurse's office when I was laying down. Said something about their moms and I was just curious." Tony nodded. They sat in companionable silence. But a thought ran through Tony's head. The day of Maryanne's funeral.

_FLASHBACK_

_APRIL - 23 - 1989_

_Tony stood staring at the head stone in front of him ._

_Maryanne Gail Potter_

_Oct-29-1972 To Apr-20-1989 _

_We will miss you Mom , Dad and your Daughter Samantha_

_Tony looked to Mr. and Mrs Potter who was holding a sleeping Sam. He walked over and kissed Dorothy's cheek. "Let me take her." She handed over the baby to him. Tony walked to the back of the chairs and stood with the baby. His daughter. His flesh and blood. Tony listened to the Potter's preacher talk about Maryanne. But his mind was on the responsibility in his hands. He hadn't told the Potters about going into the police Academy. He would have to. Cause he would need them to watch Sam while he was in school. He knew he couldn't ask his parents for help. His dad made it known he was not welcome. Tony didn't know it but he had a tear sliding down his cheek. _

_When the service was over he made his way to the grieving parents. "Mr. Potter?" _

_Jim Potter looked up to the boy he had wished to be his son in law. "Tony. We're glad you came." Dorothy automatically went to take Sam from him. "Come here darlin." She took the baby to some of her friends. Unlike his parents. Maryanne's had showed them support when she came up pregnant. And had welcomed Tony into their home. Tony watched the baby with his eyes. He heard some gasps from the women. "Is that her baby?" Some would ask. _

_Tony smiled. Jim caught that. "She is gorgeous Tony. Don't doubt that." _

_Tony turned to Mr. Potter. "I don't Sir." _

_Jim smiled. "I have a friend in the police academy." _

_Tony was shocked by that remark. "Oh?" He asked dry mouthed. _

_Jim smiled. "I know what you're doing." _

_Tony looked at him. "What am I doing. Sir?" _

_Jim looked at his wife. "You're waiting for the right time to ask us if we would help you with Sam while you're in the Academy." _

_Tony smiled. "I guess I am." _

_Jim patted him on the back. "Me and Dorothy will always help you and that little girl." Tony smiled. Jim pulled Tony while he walked to the car behind Dorothy a ways. "Come to our house and we can go over some schedules." Tony smiled. He was glad for the help._

END FLASHBACK

Tony looked at Sam who was switching her books for a while. She looked up at the Tv for a second. Jim Potter was right. She was a gorgeous girl. He just wished they had gotten to seen her at this age. But when she was 5 they were in a car wreck themselves. And killed. He took her to the funerals. But she didn't know what was going on. He was pulled from his thoughts when his cell chirped. He snatched it from the end table and caught his first glimpse of Sam's face. She had been crying doing her math homework. That broke his heart more. When he read the read out he knew he had an assignment to do. He flipped his phone open.

"Dinozzo?" He barked into it. From Sam's position she seen his face grow grim.

"Alright Boss I'll be there in 10 minutes,." He flipped his phone shut.

Sam guessed . "Assignment?"

Tony nodded. "In Norfolk. " Sam nodded. Tony hated leaving her for a long period of time at home alone.

"Call Gail and see if she wants to come over." He suggested

Sam shook her head. "Nah. I'll be fine. I know how to box kick a guy if I need to."

Tony nodded, and motioned for him to follow him. "Sammy. Listen to me." Sam sat down on his bed while he tied up his shoes. "You're mom and me may not have planned for you. But you are the best thing in my life right now. And if anything happens to you I will die. You can take that to the bank." Sam nodded. And she never doubts it.

"Dad do me a favor?"

He looked at her. "Yeah Angel?"

She got up and hugged him. "Don't get shot or beat up. Cause you're a big baby."

Tony smiled and squeezed her . "I'll do my best." Sam wiped a tear from her eye. Tony left with a little sense of happiness.

TBC.


	4. Chapter 4

PT 4

Sam had stayed up another 2 3 hours after Tony left. She knew his Assignments were apart of the job. But she knew Gibbs wouldn't let nothing happen to him. Gibbs had told her when he met her that he protected his team. And she took him on his word. So her dad was protected.

At about 10:00 that night the phone rang and she picked it up.

"Hello?" She said into the receiver. Only to receive heavy breathing on the other end.

"Hello? Anyone there?" She asked a little curious.

"Sam?" It was a older female voice.

"Yes I'm Sam. Who is this?" She asked really wondering.

"Is Tony Dinozzo there?" Sam was getting scared a little.

"My dad is at work. Um if you give him a message I will have him call you." She said getting a pen. She could hear the woman breathing a little more.

" Thank you." And with that the line went dead. Sam looked at the phone and hung it up. She didn't think anything of it.

**11:00 PM NORFOLK HOTEL**

Gibbs, Kate, Tony and McGee had rolled into Norfolk a little after 8 o'clock to find two dead girls lying on an embankment. Kate, Tony and McGee went to scene as Gibbs got witnesses statements. Now they're piecing it together. Tony was lying on his bed in his room looking at the ceiling wondering why Sam was crying. She used to tell him everything. But maybe someone said something to her that really did shake her up. He couldn't grasp what it could be. His mind wandered back to his Police Academy graduation.

_FLASHBACK_

_May 10 1990_

_Philadelphia had over 200 Police graduates. Anthony Dinozzo one of them. Early that morning he had gotten up in his 2 bedroom apartment and gotten his 1 year old daughter dressed. In that year she had accomplished 2 major things. Her first steps. Her first word which was Dada. And her mother wasn't there for either of them. With brown hair and bluish green eyes. She was a beautiful baby. _

"_Sammy. Is daddy's girl ready to go see Gramma and Grandpa?" She just raised her tiny hand and at him. This was his routine. Get her ready and put her in the play pen and then get ready and go to the Potter's house._

_POTTER RESIDENCE._

_Dorothy and Jim were sitting at the kitchen table looking the morning paper wait for their granddaughter. Just after 8 Tony came in carrying a squirming Sam. _

"_Sammy are you wanting down?" Dorothy asked her grand child. She stepped back as Tony sat Sam on a blanket in the living and watched her grab her stuff. He then turned to Dorothy and hugged her. _

"_Ok. Graduation is at noon. So I'll see you about 4." _

_Dorothy smiled at him. "Ok dear. Don't worry she will be ok." He nodded and walked out._

_PHILADELPHIA POLICE ACADEMY CENTER_

_Tony was getting into his suit when one of his buddies Jason Greece came up behind him and slapped him on the back. "Hey Buddy congratulations. We made it." He said proudly. _

_Tony smiled at him and nodded. "That we did. Now we have to endure a year of some Hard ass trainers." _

_Jason just nodded and straightened his tie. "Alright let's get out there." Tony followed Jason out onto the bleachers they had assigned for the graduates. As he listened to the Captain call names he looked into the audience to see Dorothy and Jim holding Samantha between them pointing to him. He smiled and waved at her. To Jim's left he noticed none other than his Mother. He didn't think she would come. He looked but his dad wasn't there. Which he figured he wouldn't come. Finally his name was called. And he went and got his certificate. _

_When the ceremony ended he went to find the Potters and his girl. When he got there he took her and swung her around. "Sammy. Daddy did it." He said to her and she giggled. He noticed his mom watching him from where she stood. He nodded to Jim and Dorothy and walked over to her. _

"_Hi Mom." _

_She smiled at him. "I see you made it through the grueling process of becoming a cop." _

_Tony nodded and held onto Sam. Emily looked at Sam in his arms. "Is this her?" Tony nodded. _

"_She looks like you in the face. She has the Dinozzo smile." Emily said smiling slightly her self. _

"_Dad at home?" Tony knew where he was but just wanted to know. _

"_No he went to Boston for some business. I came cause you're my son and I'm proud of you." _

_Tony nodded. "Well I better get her home for her nap. Thanks for coming mom." She hugged him and then left him. Tony stood watching her. _

END FLASHBACK

Tony had fallen asleep remembering that and was woken by the sudden pounding on the door the next morning.

"Dinozzo Get your ass up." Gibbs was barking at him. Tony groaned and rolled over and stretched out. Just then the door stormed open.

"Dinozzo are you up?" Tony looked at Gibbs through blurry eyes.

"Now I am Boss. What's up?"

Gibbs glared at him. "3 more girls on the north side. Hurry up." With that he was gone as fast as he came in. Tony nodded. This case was getting hard. Especially since he could see Sam's face on all these girls. That was hard.

**9: AM NORTH SIDE**

Tony, Kate and Gibbs rolled up to the crime scene and started processing. Tony was bent over photographing one of the foot prints when he heard yelling from Gibbs. "DINOZZO GET DOWN!"

Tony looked to see gun men shooting but was not fast enough ducking. Next thing he knew his stomach and back felt like someone had set fire to them. When he came to the next time Gibbs was over him screaming for an ambulance.

"Dinozzo you stay with me." Millions of things went through his head. Sam was the first and front thought tho. He needed her now.

"Gibbs." He choked. Gibbs looked at him. "Tell Sammy that I did my best."

Gibbs looked at him and shook his head. "You tell her when you see her later. Ok. You tell her." And with that Tony saw black.

TBC


	5. Chapter 5

PT 5

Sam was sitting in her second period Math class listening to the teacher talk about something she still didn't understand. Her mind was wandering all around about her dad and the assignment. He told her he would call her before her first class this morning. But she never heard from him. Which was worrying her. But she wouldn't dare call him cause he might be in a bad case and needed to get done. No she would just let him work. And he will cal whenever.

**NORFOLK HOSPITAL**

Gibbs Kate and McGee was sitting in waiting room waiting on news on Tony. Gibbs was fiddling with something in his hand. They had given him Tony's personal effects. His watch , wallet and a gold chain with a Birth stone on it and charm on it. He looked closely at the charm. "I love Dad." Gibbs smiled. He had to tell Sam. Gibbs stood up. "I need to make a call." Kate nodded.

Gibbs walked to the nurse's station desk. "Yes sir?" A tall dark haired nurse asked.

Gibbs nodded. "I need to borrow your phone."

She passed the phone over the desk to him. "Just push 9 to get out."

He nodded and dialed the high school number. Tony had put the middle school number on as an emergency number. And when Sam went to High school he switched to High school. After all Sam was his daughter and probably knew where all his important paper's were.

"West side High school. This is Tammy. How may I help you?"

Gibbs looked at his watch. "Yes Ma'am I need to get in touch with Samantha Dinozzo." Gibbs heard the secretary clicking keys. "Sir she is in Math class right now. Is it Important?"

Gibbs was growing impatient. "Listen her father was shot and is in fighting for his life. I think that qualifies as important wouldn't you."

The secretary started scurry about. "Yes Sir. Hold on."

Gibbs growled he hated being put on hold. Next thing he knew the extension was being picked up.

"Hello?" It was Sam. She sounded breathless.

"Sam it's Gibbs. Listen can you get out of your classes?"

Sam was getting concerned. "Yes I can. Is something wrong?" He couldn't tell her this over the phone.

"Something I will tell you when me and Kate pick you up in a while. Be out front of the school. Ok?" Sam was worried.

"Yes sir. I'll be waiting."

Gibbs smiled warily. "K. See ya in a few." Gibbs hung the phone up.

He walked back over to Kate. "Kate. Let's go." Kate got up and followed behind Gibbs to the car.

**FEDERAL CAR**

Kate was wondering where we were going. "Gibbs where we going?"

Gibbs glared at her. "To pick up a friend of Tony's. Someone who mite just bring him back to us sooner."

Kate wondered. "Gibbs would this have anything to do with that girl that came the other day?"

Gibbs looked at her. "Yes. That girl is Dinozzo's daughter."

Kate's mouth fell open. "Tony has a daughter?"

Gibbs nodded. "He was 18 when she was born."

Kate was adding up the age. "She's 16 wow. She looks a little like him. Where's her mother?"

Gibbs looked out at the road. "Died a few days after Sam was born. Listen I need to go in and tell her this."

Kate nodded. Kate seen the girl with just below the shoulder length brown hair standing out in front of a jeep Cherokee.

"Hey Gibbs. Is dad ok?" Sam looked to Kate and nodded her head. She seen the worry behind Gibbs eyes.

"Sam your dad was shot this morning. He is in Surgery now. We haven't heard anything." Gibbs told her point blank

Sam felt like someone hit her square in the gut.

"Dad w was shot? Oh my god." She through her hand over her mouth.

Gibbs looked at the girl while she tried to swallow the sobs. "Oh my god. Um can I come with you to see him. Please?"

Gibbs looked to Kate who smiled at him. "Sam I wouldn't have drove all the way here to tell you and leave you wondering. Let's go get everything cleared with the principle." Sam nodded and followed behind him inside her school.

**BACK AT THE HOSPITAL**

Kate, Gibbs and Samantha walked in an hour and half later. Ducky and McGee was sitting in some hard chairs on the fall waiting room wall. Kate walked over and sat down beside Ducky.

"Any word?" Gibbs asked.

Ducky shook his head and looked at the girl. "Jethro who is the lovely lady behind you?"

Gibbs turned to see a pale Sam looking at the floor trying to hold herself together.

"Ducky this is Sam Dinozzo. Sammy this is Doctor Mallard. And Special Agent Timothy McGee."

Ducky smiled at the girl. "Mind me asking young lady are you young Anthony's Sister?"

Sam was taken aback by the question. "Uh no sir. Tony is my dad."

Ducky and McGee were surprised. "Well Tony never mentioned any kids."

Sam nodded. "Um he asked you guys to come to a play?" Ducky McGee and Kate all nodded.

Sam nodded and continued. "That would be my school play. Romeo and Juliet. I'm Juliet."

Ducky was intrigued. "My My. Ain't that exciting. When is it?"

Sam swallowed. "Friday night. I may not be in it tho." Ducky nodded.

Just then the elevator dinged and in walked Abby. "Gibbs how is he?" She walked over to the group.

Gibbs looked at her and shook his head. "Still in surgery."

Abby finally seen the girl sitting on the other side of Kate shaking. "Hello." Sam nodded at her. "Abby this is Sam. Tony's daughter."

Abby smiled. "Tony has mentioned your name. Glad to see your face." Sam smiled. At least he talked about her.

Abby sat down on the other side of her. "He'll make it. He's stronger than we give him credit for." Sam smiled weakly.

Just then the DO NOT ENTER doors opened. "Is there family for Anthony Dinozzo." Everyone braced themselves.

TBC


	6. Chapter 6

Here is another 5 chapters to keep you busy Hope you like. Alright on with the story.

The doctor looked at all the faces anticipating the worse case scenario. "Mr Dinozzo is stable. He sustained damage to his ribs. Some are fractured some are bruised. One was not repairable. So we just took it out. The next 48 hours are critical. If he makes it through these hours he should make a relatively good recovery."

Everyone sucked in breaths. But still knew Tony may not make it. Sam stood rigid beside Abby. "Um when can we see him?" Gibbs was the one to ask.

"He should be in a regular room in a couple hours. I wanna watch his blood pressure and oxygen levels. Is his Daughter here. He was real adamant about seeing her before surgery but we didn't have time."

Sam stood forward. "I'm his daughter."

The doctor nodded. "Ok well family is only allowed in. So the rest of you will have to wait til tomorrow."

Everyone was startled when Sam spoke again. 'Doctor. With all due respect. This is his family. So they have every right to come back with me as the next person."

The doctor nodded. "Alright I will have a nurse come get you when you can see him." They all nodded.

Sam stood back and almost collapsed on the floor.

"Whoa Sam you ok?" It was Kate who asked her.

"Yeah fine just never ate Breakfast."

Gibbs looked at her worried. "Did you check your blood sugar?" The rest of the group looked at them.

"No. I was gonna do it after my second class. But we were coming here. I guess I just forgot."

Gibbs picked her bag up and handed her testing kit. "Here do it."

Gibbs looked to see them looking at each other confused. "She's diabetic. Been that way since she was born."

Ducky walked over. "Do you need help giving the shot?"

She shook her head. "No sir. I can give myself the shot. Just gotta see what my blood sugar is. Probably high."

Abby looked at them. "I say 250. Kate?"

Kate smiled. " 300. McGee?"

He looked at them. "450. Ducky you care to guess?"

Ducky smiled. "350. What about you Gibbs."

Gibbs smirked. "Alright let's see 375." Sam smirked. When the machine beeped she looked at the read out.

"505. Dang." Everyone looked at her gaping.

Kate finally spoke up. "How does it get so high?"

Sam just shrugged. "Stress me not eating much of anything this morning. I knew it was high this morning cause I was more tired than usually."

Abby sat down on the seat beside the girl. "So what do you do when it gets high?"

Sam pulled a little baggy out of the bag and got out her insulin and a needle. "If you want wiped the top of the bottle off with a alcohol swab for me." Abby helped her out.

When everything was done Sam took the needle and pulled her shirt just high enough so she could wipe the swab over her skin. Everyone watched as she expertly poked the Needle into her stomach. McGee went green on them.

"McGee do not pass out on us." Gibbs ordered him.

"Yes sir. It's just that I don't like needles."

Sam smirked. "Neither do I Agent McGee but I still have to use them." McGee smiled.

Ducky looked at the girl. "Does the kids at school tease you?"

Sam looked at the older man. "No Sir Doctor Mallard." She was just about to go on when

Ducky touched her arm. "Sam please call me Ducky. Tony does and your apart of Tony."

Sam smiled at him. "Ok. Ducky. I don't get teased that much. I have a friend Gail she keeps me from getting teased a lot."

Kate smiled "She got your back,."

Sam nodded. "And front and sides. She tells the guys if they tease me. Well let's just say they won't be having any kids." Kate and Abby burst out laughing.

Just then a nurse came out. "Dinozzo family?" They all stood. "Oh I'm sorry. But only 2 can go back at a time." Kate Abby McGee and Ducky all stood back. "You 2 go Jethro. She needs to see him. And she needs you beside her." Ducky told him

Gibbs nodded. "Ok follow me.

**TONY'S ICU ROOM**

Sam followed the nurse to a door that had a figure laying on the bed with tubes coming out of him. She looked closely and seen the figure was her father. Sam sucked in her breath. She had never seen him so pale. Maybe once or twice when he was sick. But not with a ventilator on him. The nurse sensed her uneasiness.

"Come on let me tell you what some of the machines are. Maybe they won't be so scary." Sam nodded.

Sam glanced back at Gibbs who nodded with her. She startled him when she took hold of his right hand. As they went in they could hear the whoosh of the respirator.

"First off let me tell you I am his nurse for the next 6 hours and my name is Nancy. He has been keeping us guessing since he came in. The machine in his mouth is to help him breath. Blood pressure cuff is taking his Blood pressure. And the instrument on his Right Forefinger is taking his pulse every few minutes. The pads on his chest is helping us keep track of his heart rate. He is on some heavy pain medication so he can't feel anything. He mite be able to hear you. But I don't know. You can stay for about 30 minutes. I'll be out at the nurse's desk." With that she moved away.

Sam took in the site again. Her dad was stronger than this. She swallowed her fear and walked over to the bed. She pulled the chair up beside his bed.

"Daddy it's me. I just want you to know we're all here. Kate, Doctor Mallard. McGee I know you call him Probie. But anyway I ain't calling him that. He's here and Abby. And even Gibbs."

Gibbs smiled. He looked up to see the Heart monitor beeping on them a little steadier. "Sammy?" Sam looked up at Gibbs. "I think he hears you."

She smiled. "I knew he would. We have a connection that goes a little deeper than Father and Daughter. We're friends." She held his hand and squeezed it. "Daddy I'll be here when you're ready to open those eyes. I ain't leaving." With that she kissed his forehead.

TBC.


	7. Chapter 7

PT 7.

Friday night came and at 5 o'clock Gibbs leaned over toward Sam. 'Hey shouldn't you be going to school for the play?"

Sam shook her head "No. I'm not going. My under study can do the play for me."

Gibbs nodded and looked to see Kate and Abby nodding at him. "Sam. Do you think your dad would want you to give up the play to sit here and worry until you can see him the next visiting hour?"

Sam looked at him. He could see the torment in her eyes. "I don't think he would. I think if he was sitting here he would tell you to go do your best."

Sam looked at him with tear glisten eyes. "I don't wanna miss if he wakes up."

Gibbs nodded. "Doctor said he would probably be out until later tonight. Why not go and do this. Do something he would be proud of."

Sam nodded. "Ok I'll go. Um did someone bring my car?"

Gibbs nodded. "Yeah Kate and Ducky went and got it for you."

Sam nodded. "Gibbs?"

Gibbs looked at her. "He's lucky."

Gibbs looked at her confused. "How?"

Sam smiled. "Cause he may not tell you. But he respects you as a boss and as a..." She looked towards the people watching their conversation. "Friend." She knew Gibbs knew what she meant.

He just smiled at her. "He's also lucky. Cause he has a daughter that is always watching out for him."

Sam smiled weakly. "K. Let me go and get to dress rehearsal. Gibbs if he wakes up. Tell him I love him. And that I know he did his best." Gibbs nodded.

**HIGH SCHOOL AUDITORIUM**

Gail was sitting at her assigned make up table putting on eye shadow when she saw Sam walk in. "Sammy!" She jumped up and ran over to her.

"Hey Gail. What did I miss yesterday and today." No one at school knew Tony had been shot. Gail looked at Sam worried. "Sammy what happened yesterday. The teacher just told us you went home. But you seemed fine."

Sam nodded. "My dad was shot yesterday early morning. He is in Norfolk in CCU."

Gail gasped. "Oh Sammy. I'm sorry." Sam nodded and looked down at her hands. "Um Todd is waiting for you." Sam nodded and headed for the back to find Todd. Gail watched her friend leave.

**NORFOLK HOSPITAL.**

Gibbs looked at his watch and got up. "Kate."

Kate walked over to him. "What is it?"

He looked at the desk. "I'm gonna go and watch Sam's play. Wanna come?"

Kate smiled. "I sure would. That girl needs all the support she can get. Let's see if Abby and Ducky want to come."

Abby and Ducky were already standing when they walked over. "I over heard. I would love to go. Sam seems cool. I can see her as Tony's daughter."

Kate smiled. "Let's go. I'll go give the nurse our numbers in case something happens."

Gibbs shook his head. "She has Sam and my cell numbers. Let her know we will be back around 10." Kate nodded and left. When Kate returned they all left.

**HIGH SCHOOL AUDITORIUM**

Gibbs found seats in the middle of the rows. Abby sat down and pulled out something from her pocket.

"Abs what is that."

Abby smiled. "It's a camcorder. I grabbed out from my house this morning. Figured when Tony wakes up and is able to watch tv. He should see his daughter as Juliet."

Kate smiled. "Sweet Abby. I'm sure Tony will appreciate it." Gibbs nodded. Just then the lights dimmed and the spot lights came on and what looked like a director came on stage. "Welcome everyone to DC Highschool Rendition of Romeo and Juliet. Romeo is portrayed by Davis Blarington." Every clapped and you could tell the Blarington family. Gibbs looked at the boy who was Sam's opposite in the play.

He leaned over towards Ducky, "They look well paired to me." Ducky nodded.

Then the Director came back up. "And our own Juliet is portrayed by Samantha Dinozzo." Abby smiled while taping the whole thing. Everyone clapped again.

"Alright sit back and relax and enjoy." With that the curtain closed. Gibbs had never sat through a school play. But this one was moving.

**TWO HOURS LATER**

The play had been done and Sam and the rest of the cast was bowing on the stage. When the lights came on Gibbs, Kate, Abby and Ducky stood and walked out into the school hall.

"Jethro that girl has some real talent." Gibbs nodded his agreement. "It ain't everyday someone can pull off playing Juliet and make me cry." Gibbs chuckled. Abby walked over put her arm around Ducky's shoulder. Just then the door to the Auditorium opened to let the rest of the cast out. Sam came out and was shocked to see Gibbs and his team there.

"Dad ok?" Sam asked worried etched on her face.

Kate nodded. "No change. We just wanted to come and see this play."

Abby nodded. "Yeah and I even got it all on tape."

Sam looked at her skeptically. "On tape?"

Abby nodded excited. "So your dad will get to see it after all."

Sam smiled. "Thank you."

Ducky walked over and put his arm around the girl. "Ms. Sam. You were incredible up there. I can't believe you portrayed Juliet to that magnitude."

Sam smiled. "Well practice makes semi perfect." She shrugged.

Gibbs stepped up beside Ducky. "Sam. Your dad would be proud. Come on let's get back to the hospital." Everyone filed out of the school hall out to the cars.

Abby walked beside Sam. "I'm riding with Sammy. I wanna see what kinda of music she has."

Sam smiled. "I'll follow you Gibbs." Gibbs nodded and walked to his car.

**GIBBS CAR**

Gibbs was silent. Ducky finally broke the silence. "How long have you 2 been going out?" Gibbs looked at him shocked.

"How long have you known?" He asked with small smile.

Ducky shrugged. "5 months or so."

Gibbs smiled. "Almost a year." Ducky and Kate smiled.

Kate looked at Gibbs from the back seat. "How long have you known about Sam?"

Gibbs looked at Kate in the rearview mirror. "I met her about a year after Tony came to work for me."

_FLASH BACK_

_Tony was sitting at his desk writing up his report when his desk phone went off. "Dinozzo." "Mr. Dinozzo this is Lt. Barren from the DC Police Department. I'm sorry to inform you but your daughter has been in a car wreck." _

_Tony gasped. 'Is she ok?" Tony was finding it hard to breath. _

"_She is being taken to DC Memorial. I didn't get to see her. But you can see her there." _

_Tony nodded. "Thank you for calling." _

_Tony hung up just as Gibbs walked into the bull pen. "Boss I need to go see someone. I won't be long." _

_Gibbs looked at Dinozzo. He could see the younger Agent was shaking. "Dinozzo are you ok?" _

_Tony didn't know yet. Part of him was in the hospital. "Not yet sir." _

_Gibbs stood up. "I'll drive you." Tony nodded._

_Tony and Gibbs arrived at the hospital in record time. Tony rushed to the nurse's desk. "I'm looking for Samantha Dinozzo. She was brought in from a car crash." _

_The nurse flipped through her charts. "Ahh yes. Samantha is in a cat scan right now. Who are you?" _

_Tony glanced at Gibbs. "I'm her father." Gibbs didn't looked shocked but this is Gibbs tho. _

"_Ok. I will let the doctor know" The nurse smiled sympathetically towards him._

_Tony nodded. He and Gibbs took a seat in the waiting room. Gibbs was looking at his Agent. "Why didn't I know about her?" _

_Tony shrugged. "Cause the one time I told someone on the force about her. I almost lost her." _

_Gibbs nodded. "How?" _

_Tony smiled a little. "I was 18 and my date and me did it." Gibbs looked at him with his warning glare. "Her mother and I were friends. She wanted to go and get back at her boyfriend so we did it." Gibbs nodded. "Nine months later. Samantha was born. My life." _

_Gibbs didn't wanna venture the guess on where the mom was. "Her mother see her?" _

_Tony looked at him. "Yeah From heaven." Gibbs looked at him. _

_Tony explained. "She died a week after Sam was born. Car accident." Gibbs looked at the Agent before him. The guy who skates on in subornation on most days. Who he can whack in the back of the head and never flinches. _

_Just then a doctor came out. "Are you Sam Dinozzo's dad?" Tony nodded. _

_The doctor motioned for them to sit down. "Sam is very lucky.. She busted her arm on the door. And she has cuts and bruises on her face and hands. She will have some soreness tomorrow and maybe the day after." Tony nodded. . _

_The doctor stood. "She should be back in her room. I wanted a C scan just for safety measures." _

_Tony nodded. The doctor walked away and Tony stared ahead. Gibbs could see the worry on his face. "She is my life Gibbs. If I lose her. You mite as well take my gun and shoot me." Gibbs nodded. _

_At that moment a nurse came in. "Mr. Dinozzo you can come see your girl now." Tony jumped at the chance._

_In a room at the far corner Gibbs seen a girl laying on the bed staring at the ceiling a couple of tears falling down her face. Her left eye was bruised and her left arm was in a sling. Tony walked in and stopped. "Sammy?" _

_Sam looked at her dad and they both burst into tears. _

"_Oh Sammy. I was so scared." Sam nodded. This sight touched Gibbs. _

"_Daddy. I am so tired." _

_Tony smiled. "Go to sleep. I'll be here when you wake up." Sam smiled._

END FLASHBACK

Gibbs had just finished the story when they approached the hospital. Ducky and Kate were stunned. Gibbs looked at them both.

"She is so talented. She is in her church choir. A church play here in a couple of days. And she also plays some basketball."

Ducky smiled. "I wonder if Tony would take us to her Church let us hear her sing."

Gibbs smiled. 'I think he would be honored."

TBC


	8. Chapter 8

.PT 8

After the play Gibbs went back to the hospital. Visiting hours were up and he went in to see Tony. He sat down beside his bed and took the younger agents hand. "Tony. You gotta wake up." He was so tired. But that didn't matter.

"Sammy did good tonight. She made Ducky cry." He looked at the heart monitor to see the heart rising a little.

"Tony she is good at acting." He squeezed Tony's hand.

"She's so scared. I think if you die she will kill herself." Gibbs had no doubt these 2 lived with one another. They were a like. No doubt in that. Sam was the female version of Tony. Only her heart was softer some times.

"Come back to her and me Tony." With that he kissed his forehead. He headed out of the CCU room. He needed to go and work on his boat.

Saturday came fast. Sam had gone home to get some rest. But rest wasn't coming. Rest was far from her mind. Her dad was in a hospital fighting for his life. Sam had gotten in around midnight Friday. Her dog. Shaq was sitting at her bed looking at her.

"Shaq dad will be home soon." She told the black lab.

They had gotten Shaq when he went to work with NCIS. For her protection. Sam had just gotten out of the shower the following morning when the phone rang.

"Hello?" She was hopeful it was Gibbs calling to tell her that her dad was conscience. But it wasn't

"Sam?"

Sam looked at the phone curiously. "Yes. How can I help you?"

The voice on the other end was scaring her. "Hi. Is your dad home?"

Sam looked around the apartment looking for her clothes. "No Sir. He isn't here right now can I leave a message?" Sam was getting more paranoid.

"Um I just wanted to call and hear your voice."

Sam dropped her bag when he said that. "Um look I don't know who you are. But I gotta go and see somebody." She knew this was creepy.

"Sam. Turn around."

Sam turned around slowly and saw a man standing 3 feet from her. Sam was trying to stifle a scream.

"Shh. Now I'm gonna give you something to relax." Sam was trying to fight but when the needle hit her skin she went out. To complete darkness.

**CCU NORFOLK MEMORIAL**

Tony's eyes felt heavy. Too heavy. But something else felt heavy his hand. Tony opened his eyes to see Gibbs's head laying on and his left hand clasped his. Tony smiled weakly. Something tasted horrible. He then realized he had a tube in his throat. Tony moved his other hand to rub Gibbs's head. He felt the older man stir.

"Tony?" Tony squeezed his hand.

"Hold on let me get a nurse." Gibbs ran out and came back in a minute later with a nurse in tow.

"Hello Mr. Dinozzo. Hold on and I will get a doctor to take that tube out." The way to perky nurse told him.

Tony nodded. But he kept his eyes on Gibbs. When the doctor took the tube out Tony coughed a few times before he could speak. "Where's my girl?"

Gibbs smiled. "She went home about midnight."

Tony nodded. "She was the last thing I thought of."

Gibbs nodded. "She took you getting shot pretty hard. Well real hard."

Tony nodded "Gibbs I gotta see her."

Gibbs squeezed Tony's hand. "Ok let me go and call her." Tony nodded.

**SAM AND TONY'S APARTMENT.**

Sam woke to the feeling that she was really tired. She heard a phone ringing and screamed. She rushed to it and snatched it up. "LEAVE ME ALONE."

Gibbs jumped. "Sam. It's Gibbs."

Sam relaxed a little. "I'm sorry."

Gibbs looked around the hall worried. "Sam are you ok?" Sam thought about telling him about the guy. And about the fact that she suspected that he raped her. But fought the urge.

"Yeah just have a headache. Blood sugar is up again."

Gibbs nodded. "Listen can you come to the hospital?"

Sam got worried. "Yeah I'll be there in 30 minutes." Gibbs nodded. When they hung up Sam went to her room and pulled out a extra pair of jeans and a t shirt. With that she left.

Sam arrived at the hospital a little after 10 that morning. She went to the admission desk.

"Can I help you miss?" The receptionist asked her.

"Yes. Um how would I go about getting a rape kit done?"

The woman looked alarmed. "Um do you have some parental support here?"

Sam shook her head. "My dad is up in CCU and his co workers are up there. I don't want to tell them."

The woman nodded. "Ok follow me." Sam did.

**30 MINUTES LATER**

About 30 minutes later Sam emerged in her spare clothes and went to the elevator. She went to the 4th floor and walked into the waiting area. She found Gibbs and Kate sipping hot coffee. "Hey I'm here."

Gibbs got up and took in the site of the girl. She looked like she went through a hell storm. "We got someone who wants to speak to you." Sam nodded.

"Follow me." Gibbs stated.

Sam followed him to her dad's room. "Go on in." Sam smiled at him and opened the door to see her dad. She walked over and kissed him on the cheek.

"Hey Daddy." Sam sat down on the chair and picked up his hand. But was surprised when it squeezed hers. She looked up to meet his Green eyes. "Daddy?" She asked.

Tony just smiled weakly at her. "Hey." She could tell the respirator had done a number on his throat. "I need some ice." Sam got the cup and took a piece with her fingers and placed it on his tongue. She could tell he winced when he swallowed some of it.

"Hurts to swallow huh?"

He nodded a little. "I did my best." Sam was shocked at that. But couldn't say nothing cause Kate and Gibbs was trying to keep an over excited Abby from knocking over a nurse.

When they came in Abby ran to Tony's bed and hugged him. "I'm so glad you're ok." Sam was still sitting shocked.

"Hey Abs,." Tony winced when she impacted his left side. "Abs. I've got like 19 stitches and a whole lota ribs that are broken." Abby pulled off of him.

Tony realized that Sam was in the room. "Uh."

Sam finally came to her mind. "Relax they know who I am. They know I'm your little sister." Sam smiled at him.

"Funny." He mumbled moving to get comfortable and finally decided to let it be.

"No we know she's your daughter Tony." It was Kate who spoke.

"Sorry guys. But."

Abby waved her hand. "It's fine. You gotta keep her out of the criminal world. We understand." Tony smiled at her.

Abby moved to squat beside Sam. "We like her Tony. She has a little bit of you in her. And she's smarter than me,"

Sam smirked from her seat. "No Abby I don't think I am." Sam told Abby

Gibbs was watching Sam. She looked really tired. The bags under her eyes was speaking volumes. Gibbs moved to the opposite chair. "Sam you take your insulin?"

Sam looked over at him and shrugged. "I can't remember. Everything is running together." Her stomach was lurching and she was fixing to lose her cookies.

"Um excuse me." She ran out of the room and ran straight to a restroom and lost it all. In the room Gibbs looked at Kate and she took the hint. "Let me go check on her."

Tony looked on worried. "She been eating since I've been shot?"

Gibbs looked at him. "I've made her eat."

Tony nodded. "Something else is wrong Gibbs. She's hiding it."

Abby watched Tony become a worried dad. "Tony did Gibbs tell you?" Abby asked

Tony looked to Abby shaking his head. Abby smiled. "We went to the play."

It took Tony a while to figure out what she was talking about and then winced. "I missed it."

Abby nodded. "Yeah but she was good." Tony smiled a little.

**LADIES REST ROOM**

Sam had just tossed all her cookies into the toilet. She heard the door open. "Sam?"

Sam closed her eyes. "Go away."

Kate walked to the open stall and squatted behind her. "You ok?"

Sam shook her head. "I was."

Kate got concerned. "You were what?"

Sam looked at her and Kate seen the tears running down her cheeks. "Sam what happened?"

Sam threw up again. "I was drugged this morning."

Kate looked at her. "Who drugged you?"

Sam shrugged. "He knew Gibbs. Said something about the morgue." Kate looked at her curiously. The only guy who knew anything about the morgue was Ari.

"Sam did he do anything to you?"

Sam nodded. "What did he do to you?"

Sam looked at her. "Don't tell Dad. I don't want him to be angry at me."

Kate looked at the girl shocked. "Sam. I don't think he would be angry." Sam nodded. "So what did he do to you?"

Sam closed her eyes. "He R raped me."

Kate pulled the girl to her as sobs racked the girls body. This girl was in for the fight of her life. And Kate was sure that Tony would want to know.

TBC


	9. Chapter 9

PT 9.

**NORFOLK HOSPITAL**

Kate re entered Tony's room and found Gibbs and Tony talking to each other. "Gibbs?" Kate asked gaining his attention. Gibbs looked to see her motion for him to step outside. Tony noticed the gesture and shook his head.

"No dammit if Sam is in trouble someone tell me." Tony rasped and regretted it cause his whole body felt like someone stabbed him again. Gibbs nodded to Kate to speak. She spoke in almost whispered tone.

"Sam was drugged this morning. Just before she came here." Kate said.

Tony looked at her worried. "Does she know who drugged her?" Tony asked.

Kate shook her head. "But there's more." Kate said earning her a glare from Gibbs.

"More?" Tony asked. "Kate for love of God tell me what's going on with my daughter." Tony was beyond angry and he was on the verge of growling like Gibbs. Gibbs stepped up to the bed and took Tony by the shoulders.

"Tony calm down. We don't want a relapse." Gibbs said.

Tony glared at him. "I don't give a damn about a relapse I want to know about my Kid. Where is she Kate?" Tony asked.

Kate pointed to the hall. "She's getting her self together." Kate said.

Gibbs nodded. "Can you go get her?" Gibbs asked. Kate nodded and walked out of the room. Gibbs took the time to gauge Tony's reaction.

"You need to stay calm." Gibbs said.

Tony shook his head. "Not until I see my kid." Tony said as Kate came in pulling a hesitant Sam in the room. Gibbs looked at the girl. She looked pale.

"Sam you ok?" Gibbs asked.

Sam shook her head. "My stomach feels like someone is stomping on it." Sam said.

Gibbs nodded. "What happened this morning?" Gibbs asked. Tony watched his daughter. His life.

"Sammy." He said earning Sam to glance at him and that's when he seen the Fear Dread. Vulnerability. The stuff Sam tried to hide from everyone.

"Um I got up about 5 this morning. Let the dog out and took a shower. Was getting out and the phone rang. I picked it up and someone asked for Dad. I told him he wasn't available. Then he said something about hearing my voice." That was when Tony and Gibbs both shared a glance.

"I told him I didn't know who he was and that I had to be somewhere. I was almost to the door when he said something about turning around. I did and." Sam couldn't say no more she was trying to compose herself.

Kate grabbed her before she sank to the floor. "Tell em Sam." Kate coached her.

"Tell us what. Sam what happened when you turned around?" Gibbs asked growing worried.

"He was there. Telling me that he knew about some morgue incident." Sam said. All 3 agents glanced at each other knowing who it was.

Sam pulled her bag to her. "I need to do something." Sam said trying to get up but her legs weren't supporting her. Gibbs and Kate gripped her arms and got her into the chair beside Tony's bed. Sam leaned her head into her hands and sobbed. Gibbs squatted in front of her.

"Sammie you gotta tell us what happened." Gibbs said.

"He came at me and next thing I knew he was shoving a needle in my arm." Sam said trying to catch her breath.

Gibbs nodded. "When did you wake up from the drug?" Gibbs asked rubbing her knee.

Sam thought about it. "The phone jarred me awake. That or Shaq barking in my ear." Sam said smiling a little at that earning a small smile from Tony. Kate was looking at the interaction between Tony and Sam. Tony was just there for comfort not to question her. Gibbs looked at Kate and she knew her task.

"I'll run by and check her teeth for blood just in case she bit this guy." Kate said.

Gibbs looked back to Sam. "Tell me what you think happened." Gibbs said over the past 4 years he had learned to listen to Sam's theories.

"I think he took advantage of the fact that I was unconscious ." Sam said shaking.

Gibbs nodded. "So you think he went farther." Gibbs said just to clarify.

Sam nodded. "Yes I do. I um." Sam stopped talking. Tony reached through the bars and took her hand startling her a bit.

"Sammie?" Tony asked. Sam lost her battle with the unshed tears and leaned over on herself and cried.

"I'm sorry." Sam said.

Tony shook his head. "There's nothing for you to be sorry for." Tony said squeezing her hand. Sam was trying to control her breathing when a nurse came in.

"I'm sorry you guys are gonna have to leave." She said. Sam stood up and followed out of the room.

"Sam they need to do a rape kit." Kate said.

Sam shook her head. "It was done already. I was downstairs when I came in." Sam said.

Kate nodded. "I'll go get it to Abby. Let her get everything done. You hang in there." Kate said squeezing Sam's arm and going to the elevators. Sam stood with Gibbs watching the nurse changing the bandage on Tony's ribs. She caught Tony's eye and just stared at him.

"Gibbs this ain't the first time I've been threatened." Sam said.

Gibbs looked at her. "Oh? When?" Gibbs asked.

_FLASHBACK_

_BOSTON P.D. HOMICIDE DIVISION_

_MAR-20-1995_

_Tony was at his homicide desk talking with his partner about a case. Dick Harvey was a veteran homicide detective who took a liking to Anthony Dinozzo. Dick and Tony had drinks once or twice a week. Dick had went to Tony's apartment and met his daughter Samantha who had won a place in Dick and his wife of 10 years Angela's heart. See him and Angela had all boys when they went to try for a girl they were told it was useless they wouldn't have anymore. Angela and Dick have Tony bring Sam every all the time to see em. As this time Tony and Dick were discussing their latest case. "Are you and Sam busy tomorrow night say 7?" Dick asked. _

_Tony thought. "Nothing that I know of. She has a doctors appointment tomorrow afternoon. Why?" Tony asked. _

"_Angela's parents are coming in tonight. Angela has told em about Sam and they were adamant about meeting her."_ _Dick said. _

_Tony smirked. "Using my kid Harvey?" Tony asked. Dick smirked as Tony's phone rang. _

"_Det Dinozzo." Tony said. _

"_Daddy." Sam said in a whisper. _

"_Sammie. What's wrong?" Tony asked earning Dick's attention. Tony covered the mouth piece and mouthed to Dick. "TRACE THIS CALL." Tony went back to his phone. _

'_Sammie where are you at?" Tony asked. _

"_I don't know." Sam said in a tiny voice. _

"_Alright listen do you know who has you?" Tony asked. _

"_No. He had a mask on. Daddy he's coming back." Sam said in panicky voice. Tony heard the phone being snatched. "You little Bitch. I told you to sit still." He said. Tony listened to the unknown man threatening his daughter. When the phone was picked back up a cold voice came on. _

"_Listen whoever this is,. Forget she called you." He said. _

"_I can't do that. Cause she's my daughter." Tony said. _

"_Det Dinozzo. Nice to hear from you again." The guy said. _

_Tony knew that voice. "Gibson?" Tony asked shocked. _

_The evil laugh. "Ahhh you remember me." Dick said. _

"_Of course I remember you." Tony said. _

"_Good. Now this precious child of yours is causing me to much grief. Think I will put her away." Gibson said. _

"_No. Gibson listen what do you want from me?" Tony asked. _

"_Nothing." Gibson said hanging up on Tony. _

_Tony closed his eyes and looked to Dick who was standing with his coat on. "He's at the old abandoned amusement park on Treasure Str." Dick said. _

_Tony stood up and pulled his coat. "Let's go get my kid back." Tony said walking out._

_AMUSEMENT PARK_

_Dick parked the unmarked car in the lot. Tony jumped out and scanned the area. Tony and Dick both heard Sam scream and Dick yell. "GIBSON!" Dick yelled. Everything went quiet. _

"_GIBSON WE KNOW YOU'RE HERE. COME OUT." Dick yelled. Tony and Dick roamed around until they heard a voice behind em. _

"_Turn around." He said. Tony and Dick swung around to see Gibson standing with a squirming Sam in his arms with a gun to her head. Tony had to keep his composer. _

"_Gibson let her go." Tony said training his gun on the man. _

_Gibson laughed. "Now why would I do that?" Gibson asked. Tony and Dick shared a look. _

"_Gibson that kid didn't do nothing to you." Dick said. _

_Gibson nodded. "I know. But her daddy did." Gibson said. Tony swallowed hard. He watched Sam tears rolled down her face. And was killing him inside. _

"_Hey Sammie can you do me a favor?" Dick asked her. _

_Sam nodded. "Yes sir." She said in a small voice. _

_Dick smiled. "Remember what me and your daddy told you to do?" He asked. _

_Sam nodded. "Yes." Sam said. _

_Dick smiled. "Good. When I say go do it." Dick said. Sam nodded her acknowledgment of the deal. Dick counted in his brain. _

"_GO. SAM." Dick said quickly. Sam took a deep breath and screamed bloody murder. Gibson dropped her and she ran for cover behind a stack of barrels. _

"_FREEZE GIBSON HANDS IN THE AIR." Tony said. Sam stood watching Tony and Dick put Gibson in hand cuffs and hand him off to an approaching officer. Tony was looking for Sam now. _

"_Sammie. Come out baby. Bad guy is gone." Tony said. Sam came out of her hiding spot and ran into his arms. _

"_Oh there's my big girl." Tony said hugging her hard. Dick came over and smiled. "Sammie you did good Squirt." Dick said. Sam smiled from her Dad's arms. "Thanks. But please quit calling me squirt." Sam said earning a laugh from the 2 detectives._

_END FLASHBACK._

Sam and Gibbs were let back in to see Tony. Tony watched Sam's face from where she sat on the floor by the door. Tony wanted his child in his arms for now. "Sammie come here." Tony said trying to coach her to him.

"Come on Sammie. If I could I'd get up and come to you but I can't." Tony said. Gibbs lowered the railing of the bed and went to get her.

"Come on let's get you to Tony. Maybe then he'll calm down." Gibbs said moving Sam slowly onto the bed. Tony touched her arm and pulled her down to him. When she landed on him she sobbed into his chest. Gibbs ran his hand on her arm. Neither man knew what to do for the girl.

TBC


	10. Chapter 10

PT 10

**2 DAYS LATER NORFOLK MEMORIAL PRIVATE ROOM**

Tony had been moved to a room of his own that morning Gibbs had came by already. Yesterday was Sam's church play and yet he missed it. But she had told him that she quit that play. He would ask Gibbs.

Just then a hyper Abby came in along with a subdued Sam and Kate following her.

"Hey girls. What's going on." Tony asked. Abby bounced onto his bed and Tony winced in pain.

"Abby be careful." Kate admonished. Tony waved her off. Sam took the seat in the corner and watched with interest. Just then Gibbs Ducky and McGee walked in carrying coffee.

"Ok Abby we're all here. What's the big deal." Gibbs asked sitting down in the chair next to the bed. Ducky and McGee and Kate took the couch.

"Here in this box I have a tape." Abby said proudly.

"Abby is that security tape?" McGee asked.

Abby nodded a little. "Well yeah. But let's play it." Abby pushed play and squeezed in beside Sam in the chair.

Sam moved over and watched the tape. "Welcome everyone to West Side High school." Everyone clapped.

Kate looked at Abby. "Abby when did you go to Highschool in DC." Abby nudged Sam and smirked at Kate. None of this went un noticed between the 4 men. "Sit back and relax and watch as we un fold the tragic love story of Romeo and Juliet. Let me introduce the main stars of this production. Romeo Davis Blarington." Sam shook her head. She tried looking at the screen but tears were blurring her vision. "And our Juliet. Samantha Dinozzo." Kate Gibbs McGee and Ducky all looked over at Abby. "Well guys I told you I video taped it. Figured someone had to show Tony the performance that was marvelously done by his own flesh and blood."

Sam rolled her eyes. "I messed up about every other line."

Ducky shook his head. "No you didn't"

Gibbs cleared his throat. "Well let's watch it and see."

Tony sat up straighter. "Abby hand me the remote." Abby reluctantly handed the remote over to him. "Alright let's watch. I wanna see this production." Sam smiled weakly at the excitement in Tony's voice. Tony pushed play and everyone watched. At the end of the performance the director came back on. "Ladies and Gentlemen. We have a very special performance by Juliet. Please welcome again Samantha Dinozzo." Kate and Abby both started laughing. Sam had sang a rendition of troubled love. Which made Ducky cry at the school. But Sam hit every note very well. When the screen went blank Abby stood up and pushed Pause. Ducky was drying his eyes.

"Well Tony what did you think." Abby asked him still standing.

Tony looked over at a embarrassed Sam. "I think you are meaner than Gibbs." Everyone looked at him surprised. "I thought I had missed the most important play of my daughter's life. And you filmed it and let me feel that way." Tony said glaring at Abby.

"Well just for that I won't show you the next thing on the tape." Abby said feigning hurt. Any words were halted when Sam got up and walked over to the bed and looked down at him.

"Did you think I was mad that you missed the play?" Sam asked shocked evident in her voice. Tony moved over and patted the bed.

"Yeah." He said in an innocent voice.

"Daddy. Why would you ever think that. I knew where you were." Sam said to him.

Tony looked down ashamed. "Cause I knew you worked hard on that play."

Sam nodded. "And I also worked hard on that song. But it didn't matter much when I found out you were in here fighting for your life."

Tony smirked. "Gibbs is right you know."

Sam looked at Tony dead in the eye. "From the way you talk. He's always right. But what about?"

Tony pulled her to him. "I have the best daughter there is." He said with emotion in his voice.

Sam smiled against his chest. "Well I'm glad your my dad." Sam pulled away and noticed that everyone was watching them.

"Um Abby what else is on the tape." Tony asked. Him and Sam both were drying their eyes.

Abby smiled. "Just have to watch and see." Abby smirked and pushed play.

Sam was about to get up when Tony squeezed her hand. "Stay." It was one simple request. She nodded and laid back down. Tony could tell she hadn't slept since the rape. He also knew her blood sugar was doing somersaults on her. But he just wanted her near him right now. He needed his girl. "Ladies and Gentleman. First Baptist church of Washington is proud to present the Holy Lamb. Sit back and relax. Miss Simpson if you please." Tony looked down at Sam. "Why did you record this Abby?"

Abby smiled. "Just watch." With that Tony nodded.

No one had seen this and Sam smiled secretly. Yeah she had lied to her dad but it was for a good reason. Everyone watched as Sam's pastor walked across the stage and then a girl came up. Kate and Gibbs looked closely.

"Is that Sam?" Kate asked.

Sam reached over and took the remote from Abby. "How did you film this without me seeing you?" She asked from where she laid on Tony's bed next to him.

Abby smiled. "I walked in. Sat in the back and no one noticed."

Sam nodded. "Well I hope you don't mind me skipping this next part cause the actress Sucketh." Sam said in a sarcastic tone.

Tony snatched the remote from her. "I like to watch all plays from start to finish. No fast forwarding." With that he pushed play.

Sam was sitting on a stool and played her part. Sam hoped no one noticed the circles under her eyes. Everyone had asked her what was wrong. When Sam went off the screen.

Sam reached over and took the remote. "Unless you guys wanna see all my friends from Church I will fast forward to the end." Everyone nodded.

At the end Sam and the rest of the cast came on and sang a song and then walked out into the audience. What Sam hadn't told any of them was the voice they were hearing off stage singing was her own voice. Pre recorded on a tape.

When the tape went blank Kate was the first to speak. "Who ever sang,. Was excellent at singing." She said wiping tears from her eyes. Sam smiled to her self.

"That actually was a tape." Sam stated pushing rewind on the remote."

Kate nodded. "Was it someone from the church?" Kate wanted to know. Gibbs could see Sam smile.

"Yeah." Sam said. "It was actually me."

Kate looked at her surprised. "That was your voice."

Sam nodded. "The first rehearsal i sang em all and they taped it." Sam said smiling at her.

"Sam I gotta ask. How long did you guys rehearse that play?" Ducky asked from his seat on the couch.

"Oh about 2 months. For a month we just did rehearsals on Monday nights. Then we went to 2 nights a week." Everyone smiled.

It was Tony who spoke. "Well my opinion is biased. But both plays were superb." Sam smiled gratefully at him.

Gibbs cleared his throat and handed Sam a paper. "What's this the comic section?" Sam asked and everyone laughed.

"No. Read it." Gibbs said with a light smile.

Sam cleared her throat. "Last night West Side High put on the famous yearly rendition of Romeo and Juliet. Now I have seen better Romeo's but Juliet was played with such grace and dignity. Almost as if the actress was going through a tragic loss herself. I give this play 5 stars." Sam smiled a little.

"Well I only have one thing to say to that." She said as straight face as she could.

She looked at Gibbs, "Who did you threaten at the newspaper to get them to write that?" She asked with a smile.

Everyone burst out laughing. Tony sat back and watched his daughter. Yeah the road ahead would be rough but he was glad she was laughing now. It made his heart brighten,.

TBC


	11. Chapter 11

PT 11

Tony was in his room 3 days after the gang had watched Sam's performance. He couldn't believe how well they took to Sam.

He was pulled from his thoughts when he seen Gibbs walk in grimed faced. "Ooo I don't like this. Sam ok?" Tony asked him concerned.

Gibbs nodded. "Yeah she's fine. She's at school. Said she needed to get back to school. But she would drop by and make sure all the nurses aren't passed out from your charm." Tony smiled his daughter knew him.

"She sleeping ok?" Tony asked. He seen Gibbs looked at him.

"I ain't gonna lie to you Tony." Gibbs said. "She's not looking like it."

Tony nodded his head. "Just make sure she eats something. Takes insulin and all. That's all I got." Tony said. Gibbs could see the fatherly concern behind Tony's eyes. He never let Tony know this but he watched him and Sam. They were inseparable. Tony always bragged to Gibbs about her school achievements. And he knew Tony was looking forward to that school play. But he knew Abby filming it was better. Cause he could see the emotion on Sam's face when she watched the other cast members react to her performance. And she could see everyone in the room reaction to. He thought about telling Tony about his discovery when he followed Sam home last night.

"Tony. Listen I need to ask a question. Does Sam have a cell phone?" Gibbs asked. He didn't want to step on Tony's toes about Sam.

"Yeah. She has one. She uses it in case of a emergency. I got it for her when she turned 13. Told her when I go on cases I want her to have it on her cause of me getting in odd hours. Why?" Tony asked concerned.

"Maybe just call her on it not use the house phone." Gibbs suggested.

"Why? Gibbs is something wrong?" Tony asked more worried.

"Last night your house phone rang and she jumped and Tony her face showed she was scared. She answered it shaking so badly I thought she was gonna drop it." Gibbs told him shaking off the memory of the pale face he saw.

Tony nodded. "I figured this would happen. There is one thing. Sammy can hold a lot of stuff in. She will not let this get to her. Cause she thinks if she does she lets me down. I have told her it doesn't matter. That I love her no matter what.' Tony explained. "I'll call the phone company and have them disconnect the phone. No one uses it except my mother and frankly I don't wanna talk to her much any ways. And telemarketer."

Gibbs nodded. "I think you better see if you can talk to her. " Gibbs suggested.

Right at that time a doctor walked in. "Mr Dinozzo. How would you like to leave today?" The doctor asked.

Tony smiled. "I would love to. No offense but this bed is rougher than a rock." Tony said smiling,.

The doctor smiled. "OK well let me get your discharge papers. I want you to take it easy your ribs are still healing. Do your breathing exercises." The doctor told him.

"I have a daughter to keep me in line. She'll make me do em." Tony told him smiling.

"Ok. Give me a few minutes and I will be back with discharge papers." Doctor said walking out.

Tony looked at Gibbs smiling. "I can surprise my girl." Tony told him smiling. Gibbs bit back the urge to mention the skitishness that Sam had been going through.

"Um let's not scare her. Tony she was just assaulted in her own home. You think you surprising her is a good idea?" Gibbs reasoned.

Tony nodded. "My mistake." Tony said,

**3:30 PM TONY AND SAM'S APARTMENT.**

Sam dreaded going home. It was empty and it was where that creep did that to her. Sam walked up the flight of stares that lead to the apartment. She walked over to the apartment door and stuck her key in. She walked in to find Kate and Abby along with Gibbs sitting in the living room talking.

"Hi." She said confused.

Kate smiled at her. "Hi Sam. There's soup in the kitchen if your hungry." Kate told her.

Sam nodded. "Thanks. Um I'm gonna go and get Shaq and take her for a walk." Sam said and had almost made it to the kitchen door when the phone rang. She cringed. And all memories flooded her mind. She didn't see Tony standing in the kitchen rinsing out his bowl. She just ran right to the trash can and threw up what was left over from her lunch. She stayed there for a while. Until she felt a hand on her back,

"No not again. Not my nightmare coming true." She cried onto her arm.

"It's not a nightmare." Tony said softly.

She jumped slightly and turned in his arms. "What are you doing here?" She asked surprised.

"The doctor kicked me out. Nurses were complaining." Tony told her smiling. But he saw the tear stains on her cheek. "Sammy. You ok?" Tony asked her worried.

Sam nodded and stood shakingly to her feet. She rinsed her mouth out with water and spat it out into the sink. "Yeah. Just sore. Gym class was rough. I fell on my ankle. Twisted it." She said.

Tony could see the darkness behind all the excuses. He was a trained agent. He could read any criminal. But his daughter going through her own turmoil and he couldn't tell when she was not sleeping. Hell she was probably sick most everyday she came home. He would be. "Sammy come on. Talk to me." Tony said to her as she walked past him into the living room.

"Dad I told you I'm fine. Look I got a ton of homework." Sam told him standing in front of the couch.

"Sam. You were just in there throwing up. So I don't think you're all that fine." Tony told her.

Sam nodded. "Ok you want me to talk. Ok let me see oh well there is the fact that I dread coming back here since Saturday morning. Or the fact that I wake up if I fall asleep every morning at about 6 in the morning. Or there's the fact that since the paper report my "alleged" rape everyone at school looks at me like I did the football quarterback. Pick a topic." Sam said through tears.

Tony swallowed his emotions. Gibbs was right Sam was having a hard time. He walked over to her but was surprised when Abby got to her first.

"Sammy. God Sammy why keep it bottled up?" Abby asked her. Abby was guiding her towards the couch. Sam almost had a fit.

"No not the couch. Anywhere but there." She said in a weak sob. Abby looked at Tony and then to Gibbs.

"Sam. Is that where you woke up?" Kate asked gently.

"Yes. I need to get out of here. I'm gonna go and walk Shaq." Sam said walking back into the kitchen and grabbing a leash. When she came back through Gibbs stood up.

"Sam you might wanna stay here for a while. I heard you say you twisted your ankle. Walking on it will be hard." Gibbs said gently.

Sam shrugged. "No more harder than sitting in this apartment." She said walked out the door.

Gibbs looked to Tony and he could see the tension and worry in him. But Tony startled him when he turned and walk to the kitchen and snatched the paper off the table.

"Tony what are you doing." Kate asked him confused.

Tony glared at her. "Reading the paper." Tony said matter of fact.

Kate shook her head confused. "Your daughter is out there hurting and your just gonna read the paper. Tony how much more insensitive can you get." Kate asked and got up.

Gibbs grabbed her arm and drug her behind Tony's chair. It wasn't until then she saw he was that looking at the classifieds.

"It's the Classifieds Kate. Tony is looking for another place to live." Gibbs told her.

Kate shrunk back. "Oh. But who's gonna go get Sam?" She asked.

Tony shook his head. "No one. She needs time to deal. Sam's like this. If anyone tries to talk to her now she will clam up. And if she does that she will get depressed. And then she will more or less stop eating. And the last time that happened I had to take her to the ER." Tony said from behind the paper.

Gibbs looked at him. "She got a history of Depression?" Gibbs asked.

Tony nodded. "Yeah. Doc put her on medicine and she takes it. But." Tony didn't have to state the obvious.

"Something like this will make it worse. Medicine won't help. Gotcha." It was Abby who spoke and surprised them.

"Tony until you find a place would it be ok if Sam stayed with me?" Kate asked hesitantly.

"Sure. Just ask her. Oh and Kate does your building allow Dogs?" Tony asked. He knew Sam would be better with Shaq.

Kate looked at Tony and smiled,. "I was already planning on sneaking her in." Kate said.

Tony smiled back at her. "Thanks. To all of you. For accepting her. She's my world. And anything happened to her I would need you to shoot me." Tony told em.

Abby walked over and hugged him. "If she is anything like you. She's a good person. And I can already tell she has a good heart." Abby told him. Tony smiled.

Kate hugged him from upside down. "I know I only met her a week or so ago. But in that time I have seen her and you together. And Tony she will get through this. She mite need you more than you know." Tony nodded and hugged her again.

TBC


	12. Chapter 12

PT 12

**DC NATIONAL PARK**

Sam had stopped in the park and sat down on the bench staring out into the open space. She didn't wanna go back to that apartment. She wanted to go somewhere where she could escape the world. Escape her nightmare she had . Escape her school. Cause it was harder than she wanted to believe. "Why me." She cried into her hand. Shaq nosed her arm and leaned on her leg. "I am so stupid. I shoulda stayed at the hospital." She cried and looked out at the swings. People were swinging and having fun. No one knew of the danger in the city. If they did they didn't care.

**TONY'S APARTMENT**

Tony and Gibbs was sitting at the table.

"Why don't you guys move in with me?" Gibbs asked looking at the man in front of him.

Tony looked at him. "Um Gibbs. I don't know." Tony said unsure.

Gibbs nodded. "Think about it. Tony I love you. And that's not gonna change. We've been going together for a year now." Gibbs told him.

Tony nodded. "But this isn't about just me. I have to make sure Sam is ok with this." Tony said.

Gibbs nodded at him. "Ask her. I know she is going through a rough time. But Tony. This may be what she needs. To see that her dad is happy with someone. I know it'll be weird at first but she'll get used to it." Gibbs said.

Tony stood at the sink looking out the window. Tony watched as a car whizzed by the building. "You were right Gibbs. She's scared and I can't take it away." Tony said in a sad voice. "My girl is literally scared out of her mind and there is nothing I can do." Tony said more angry now.

Gibbs stood and walked behind him. "She's your daughter Tony. She'll get through this. She has Kate McGee Abby Ducky and Me to help her. And most of all from what I see she has the most important person in her life. You." Gibbs said rubbing his chin on Tony's shoulder. Tony turned around his arms and clung to him. Gibbs felt the other man's sobs. And it broke his heart. Not only for the man he loved. But the girl he had started loving as his own daughter.

**NATIONAL PARK**

Sam sat still watching everything around her. She jumped when someone sat down beside her. "Sam?" It was Abby and Kate.

Kate sat down and looked at the area she was looking at. "You people watching?" Kate asked her.

Sam smiled weakly. "Sitting here thinking. These people haven't a clue of the evil in the world." Sam said sadly.

Kate nodded. "But that's a good thing. Then they aren't always walking around scared. They aren't always looking over there shoulders." Kate said looking over the girl beside her. She could see the sadness in her eyes.

"Sam. Did you know about the time your dad kissed a guy?" Abby asked her. Sam shook her head. "Well he was undercover and this guy named Voss was portraying a woman. Well he kissed Tony. Well let's just say your dad didn't know it was a man in drag until later." Abby said.

Kate was giggling. "I asked him if he could handle kissing a guy." Kate said laughing.

Sam sat there smiling. "I feel as if I should be feeling something. But I'm numb." Sam said.

Abby wrapped her arms around the girl. "You'll make it. I promise. Me Kate Ducky McGee and Gibbs will be there for you. But most important your dad will be there not matter what." Abby told her.

Kate nodded. "He sure will. Oh Sam he loves you so much. You shoulda seen him when I told him and Gibbs you were drugged. I thought we were gonna have to tie him to the bed." Kate said.

Sam smiled at that. "We have been each other's main support system." Sam said. "But I feel like I have disappointed him." She said looking down at her hands.

"Sam listen to me. Your dad is not disappointed. He is very worried about you. He wants you to talk to him. Tell him how much you need him. Cause he needs you too. Right now you need each other." Kate said to her.

"I um can't stay at that apartment." Sam said shaking.

Kate smiled at her. "Well I can help there. Me and your dad talked and we thought maybe you could come stay with me for a while. Your dad is gonna find a new place to live." Kate said.

Sam smiled a little. "Well I need one other problem solved."

Abby looked at her. "What's that?"

Sam smiled a little. "I need the kids at school to stop thinking the football quarterback and me did it." Abby and Kate chuckled.

'Well let them think it. It might get you dates later on." Abby said.

Sam looked at them. "Thank you. Both of you." Sam said smiling.

Abby hugged her. "Us girls have to stick together. Hey I got an idea. How about we start a tradition." Kate and Sam looked at each other.

"What do you have in mind Abs?" Kate asked.

Abby smiled. "Well once a month or more if need be. Us girls go out have fun. Go to the movies. Go eat dinner and then head back to my place or Kate's and have a sleep over. Dish about the guys in our lives." Sam and Kate smiled.

"Sounds good to me. Sam?"

Sam smiled. "Sounds nice."

**TONY'S PLACE**

Tony was laying on the couch asleep when Sam walked in. She smiled. Sam sat carefully down on the edge of the couch. "Daddy. I love you so much." She whispered.

"I love you too," Tony startled her. Sam jumped bumping his ribs making him groan and wince.

"Oh I'm sorry. But you scared me to death. I thought you were out." She said wincing.

He controlled his breathing. "It's not a problem." He said looking at her.

"Gibbs go home?" She asked.

He nodded. "Yeah he wanted to give us some time." He said trying to sit up wincing.

"Lay still Daddy. Daughters orders." She said smiling. Tony nodded and laid his head back down.

"Listen Sammy. I have to tell you something." Tony told her. "That morning that I was shot. I thought about you're question about your mom. She was as strong as an ox." Sam smiled at him. Tony smiled his big grin at her.

"You know that you can tell me anything right?" Tony asked her.

Sam nodded. "I need to tell you something." Sam said quietly. Tony nodded. "That morning. I was getting out of the shower. And I thought I heard something. Never thought nothing of it. Wish I had now. But any way when the phone rang I was hoping against all hope it was Gibbs. " Sam said. Tony looked at her.

"Why Gibbs? Tony asked.

"Cause I wanted him to call and say you were awake. And that you being shot was a nightmare.." Sam said.

Tony smiled. "You shoulda been hoping it was a guy from school." Tony said smirking at her.

Sam shook her head. "Any ways when he said turn around I did. And he was there looking at me. He told me that I looked like you. And that you helped get Gibbs shot." Sam was fighting tears. "He said that if I fought he would go to the hospital and turn off the ventilator." Sam said shaking.

Tony gripped her hand and held it. "Listen to me. He was saying those things to scare you. He wanted you to fight him." Tony said looking at her intently.

"He got a fight. Any way I fought to try to keep him off of me. He stuck the needle in my arm and I was out." Sam said clutching her arm. "I woke up on the couch. My shirt undone and my pants on the floor." Sam said sobbing gently into her hands.

Tony grabbed her and brought her into him and held her. He felt his bruised broken and shattered ribs protest but he didn't care.

"My first thought was. Will Dad be mad cause I'm not there." Sam said.

Tony hugged her close to him. "Sammy listen to me. I'm not disappointed in you. I'm scared that I will lose you over this." Tony said.

Sam sat back up. "Not gonna lose me dad. You remember that Faith Hill song. You can't lose me." Sam said smiling tearfully at him.

"Good. Cause I don't wanna. I want to know my girl will be beating me at basketball when I'm better." Tony said smiling at her.

"Dad. One other thing. I can't stay here. I look at this room and I see it." Sam said .

Tony nodded. "Kate has offered to let you stay with her til I figure out another place for us to live." Tony told her.

Sam nodded. "She told me. I think I would like that." Sam said. She could see dread on Tony's face.

"Dad. Remember that I do know how to get into NCIS. And I will come by. I'll probably be by daily. Making sure you aren't giving them to much of a hard time." Sam said smiling.

Tony nodded. "Um question. How would you feel about us living with Gibbs?" Tony asked cautiously.

Sam smiled at him. "I think it would be good. And I don't mind." Sam said.

Tony smiled and sat up. "I love you so much." He said.

"I love you too dad." Sam told him crying He held her there.

"Dad did you get someone to change your bandages?" Sam asked.

"No." Tony said not wanting to break the hug. Cause his girl was right there in his arms.

TBC


	13. Chapter 13

PT 13

**KATE'S APARTMENT.**

It had been a week since Sam had moved into with Kate. Her and Kate worked around the apartment well together. Kate came home most nights to a dinner cooked. She had learned that Sam was having nightmares if not sleeping. Kate walked into the apartment to see Sam sitting on the couch watching something mindless on the tv. "Hey Sam. How was your day?" Kate asked setting down her bag.

"Fine. How was work?" Sam asked switching the tv off.

Kate shrugged. "Work. Your dad is back but griping cause he can't go into the field." Kate said looking at her mail.

"He asked how you were doing today." Kate said flopping down on the couch next to Sam.

Sam smiled. "Well I'm fine. Um are you blocking my car. I have to go to church here in a while. We're doing another play and I have rehearsals and choir practice.." Sam said.

Kate smiled at her. "No I'm not. In fact I parked beside yours." Kate said. Sam smiled.

**1 HOUR LATER**

Sam had left to go to her church. Kate picked up her phone. "Gibbs." She heard the familiar bark.

"Gibbs. Are you with Tony?" Kate asked.

"Yeah. Why?" Gibbs asked.

"Cause I think we need to go and see Sam rehearse her new play." Kate said smiling.

"Call Abby and I'll call Ducky." Gibbs told her and hung up. Kate nodded and pushed in Abby's number. "Yallo?" Abby said brightly.

Kate smiled. "Hey Abs. You busy tonight?" Kate asked.

"No. I'm fixing to fix a microwave dinner." Abby said.

Kate smiled. "Get ready. Me you Gibbs Ducky and Tony are going to see Sam rehearse another play." Kate told her.

She heard Abby punch the air. "Yes. I'm getting ready now." Abby said.

Kate laughed. "Ok we'll be by in about 30 minutes." Kate told her. With that they hung up.

**WASHINGTON BAPTIST CHURCH**

Sam was reading over her lines. She was playing Mary again. Not to mention Martha and Ruth. She was memorizing one line when she heard Patty Taylor sit down beside her.

"You ready for the first scene?" Patty asked her. Sam nodded. Just then the sound tech handed her a Mic. to put on her belt and on her shirt.

"Ok I'll test it in a minute." Doug told her. She nodded. Just then she heard the pastor . "Hello." She didn't turn around until she heard the next voice that sounded like Gibbs talking.

"Hi." Gibbs said.

Her pastor finally asked. "Um are you here to pick someone up from daycare?" Pastor asked.

"Oh no. We know one of the play cast members." Kate said. Pastor nodded. Sam was still sitting reading her lines when she glanced and seen the 5 of them talking to Pastor Knight. Sam got up and walked over behind the pastor.

"Pastor. I'd like you to meet my dad. Tony Dinozzo." Sam introduced the Pastor shook Tony's hand. "And his boss Jethro Gibbs." Pastor shook his hand. "And his Co workers. Kate Todd. Abby Sciuto. And Doctor Mallard." They all nodded.

"Well glad to have you visit. " Pastor said. Just then Sam felt someone nudge her in the side. She almost jumped when she seen Patty come up beside her.

"We're ready." Patty told em. Pastor nodded.

"I'll be there in a minute." Sam told her.

Patty nodded. "Oh Doug check her Mic." Patty told him. Doug did that while Sam was standing still.

"OK Everyone ready." Patty yelled. Sam laughed lightly. Sam made her way down to the stage.

"Sam you're on stage first. And you come up on the right." Patty said.

Sam just smirked. "I read that like 5 minutes ago. I didn't forget in that short amount of time." Sam said sitting down on the stool.

"Ok Jesus." No one came. "Are we missing Jesus?" Patty asked. Everyone laughed.

**AN HOUR LATER**

Rehearsals were dying down. And the choir was getting into place. Sam walked down to her bag and grabbed her water. She noticed that Tony Gibbs Kate Abby and Ducky were all still sitting there staring at her.

"Um why are you guys looking at me?" Sam asked smiling.

Abby finally spoke. "Cause you're standing in front of us." Abby said smiling.

Sam rolled her eyes. "Good observation there Abby." Sam said laughing lightly.

"Let me guess you just all were in the neighborhood?" Sam asked.

They all nodded. Sam turned around looking at the choir director. When she turned back around she looked at them.

"And guess what I think." Sam said. "I think it's a bunch of bull. Kate I came from your apartment. It took me 20 minutes to get here. And it takes me 15 minutes to get here from our apartment Dad." She said smirking.

Kate smiled at her guilty. "Ok I called em after you left." Kate said.

Sam smiled. She reached out and hugged her. And whispered. "Thank you."

Kate smiled when she let go. "Your welcome." She mouthed back.

Just then something dropped on stage and Sam nearly jumped. Jack the choir director laughed. "You ready?" Jack asked.

Sam nodded and went on stage. "Ok Amazing Grace." Jack said and the music started. Sam walked across the floor singing. Her voice was the one thing that could not crumble. She made eye contact with Tony and he saw the unshed tears. She then went to Kate. And just smiled. When she finished she wiped tears from her eyes. Everyone was wiping their eyes.

"Ok. Are we doing another song?" One of the members asked. Jack nodded. "Sam we still doing. I'll fly away?" Jack asked.

Sam nodded. "Yeah. Just give me a minute to get another drink." Sam said and walked into the back.

She was startled when she seen Tony and Gibbs standing in the mirror.

"You guys do know this is a girls rest room right?" Sam asked splashing water on her face.

Gibbs smiled at her. "Yes we know. " Gibbs told her.

"You ok?" Tony asked her.

Sam nodded. "Yeah just tired." Sam said.

Tony nodded. "Kate said you still aren't sleeping." Tony said.

Sam smiled. "Well it's either sleep and wake up screaming. Or not sleep. I chose not to sleep." Sam said pulling hair back into a pony tail.

Tony smiled. "Sammy. You need sleep." Tony told her.

Sam nodded. "I know. I do. It's just I see his face every time." Sam said. She then sighed. "I need to get back out there." Sam said and was to the door when she heard. "Sam." It was Gibbs who called her.

"Yes sir?" She said. Tony smiled to his self.

"You were amazing singing Amazing Grace." Gibbs told her.

Sam smiled. "Thanks." With that she left.

TBC.


	14. Chapter 14

PT 14

**NCIS BULL PEN**

Kate and Tony had been working on reports when Gibbs came in. "Kate. When's Sam's church doing that play?" Gibbs asked sitting down at his desk. It had been a couple days since they had gone to Sam's rehearsal.

Kate looked up from her report. "Sam said something last night about it being in like a month or so. She was going out when I came in." Kate said.

Tony looked up. "Where was she going. You went home at like 8: PM." Tony said. Sam never went out that late. She hated driving at night.

Kate smiled. "Relax Tony. She wanted to go for a run." Kate said. Tony looked back down at his report. Kate could see that he was thinking.

"She misses you." Kate said.

Tony looked up startled. "What?" Tony asked.

Kate smiled and got up walked over to his desk. "At rehearsal when she hugged me she told me thank you. I didn't know why til she came home that night." Kate said.

Tony nodded. "And you wanna share why?" Tony asked.

Kate smiled. "She told me that she said Thank you for bringing everyone to the rehearsal. Especially my dad." Kate said. Tony smiled.

Gibbs was sitting at his desk smiling. "Kate find out when Rehearsals are." Gibbs told her.

Kate looked over at him confused. "Why Gibbs?" Kate asked.

Gibbs just looked at her. "Cause I wanna know. Maybe in a couple of weeks we can surprise her and show up." Gibbs said.

Kate nodded. "Will do." Kate said going back to her desk. Kate sat down and noticed Tony looking at her.

"What?" Kate asked self consciously.

Tony just smiled. "Thank you." He said.

Kate just nodded. "Your welcome. Man this is Deja vu." Kate said. Gibbs just smiled.

**WEST SIDE HIGH SCHOOL.**

Sam was in the girls locker room when her friend Gail came in. "Hey. I didn't see you during lunch where were you?" Gail asked her.

Sam looked at her. "I wasn't hungry went into study hall a studied." Sam said.

Gail nodded. "Take your insulin?" Gail asked her. Sam had told Gail she was diabetic when they started hanging out. Gail made sure that she was ok.

Sam nodded. "Didn't wanna make it spike. So I just didn't eat." Sam said. Gail just nodded.

"Alright girls let's get out onto the field for Gym." The teacher said.

Sam got up and it felt like the whole room was spinning. When she sat down Gail got worried. "Sammy. You ok?" Gail asked.

Sam just nodded. "Yeah just got a little dizzy. Stood up to fast." Sam said brushing off the incident. Gail nodded.

Sam and Gail were out in the field running track when Sam felt like she was being hit in the head with a hammer. When Sam went to her knees Gail squatted in front of her.

"Sam. You ok?" Gail asked worried. Sam just nodded. But her vision was getting blurry and she was feeling sick to her stomach. Truth was she had been feeling sick to her stomach for a week now. But then everything went black. No more consciousness for her. Gail leaned over and touched her.

"Mrs. Gooney. Sam passed out." Gail called urgently. Mrs. Gooney came over and checked her. "Go call 911." She told her. All the while Sam lay there unconscious.

**UNKNOWN RESTAURANT**

Gibbs, Tony, Kate. Abby. McGee and Ducky were all eating lunch at their favorite restaurant. Talking about the case. When Kate's cell rang she looked at it. "Sorry guys." She said to the table.

"Caitlin Todd." She said into the phone.

"Uh yes. I'm calling for Sam. This is her friend Gail." Gail said hesitantly.

Kate nodded. "Yes I know. What's up?" She asked concerned.

"Sam had to be taken to the hospital. She passed out on the track field." Gail said quickly.

Kate dropped her fork when that was said. "She ok?" She asked. That got the rest of the groups attention.

"I don't know they're not telling the teacher or me anything. You need to come down here. Can you get in touch with her dad?" Gail asked.

Kate nodded. "Yes I can. She in DC Memorial?" Kate asked. That really piqued everyone's interest.

"Yes she is. Come to the ER." Gail said.

Kate nodded. "K thanks for calling." She said and hung up. Kate closed her eyes. When opened them she had everyone looking at her.

"Someone in your family sick Caitlin?" Ducky asked.

Kate looked at them. "Kinda. Um I don't know how to say this. But we need to go to DC Memorial. Sam was taken there about 15 minutes ago." Kate said.

Tony dropped his sandwich. "What?" Tony asked shocked. Kate shrugged. But before Kate could get any more words out Gibbs and Tony were already on their feet.

"C'mon let's go. Kate you and Tony with me. Abby you and Ducky go with McGee." Gibbs said. And they were all leaving.

**GIBBS' CAR**

Kate sat in the back seat in silence. Tony was in the front seat looking ahead. His daughter was just taken to the hospital and her friend called Kate? How is that possible. Kate looked in the rear view mirror to see Gibbs looking at her. He just nodded. Gibbs she knew was just as worried about Sam as Tony. She wouldn't tell them but she knew they were secretly dating each other. She could tell she was a profiler for Christ sake. She saw the little hints. The little looks across the desks. The down right pure fear in Gibbs' eyes when Tony was shot. She seen how he was around Sam. And she saw the anger when she told them Sam had been drugged and raped. Now this would top the cake. Gibbs didn't know it. But she saw him holding Tony's hand in the front seat. No there was no denying it. They were together. And she was glad. Cause they were both happy.

**DC MEMORIAL ER**

Gibbs, Tony. Kate all ran into the ER at the same time. Kate spotted Gail sitting in a chair on the far wall. "Gail? Any word?" Kate asked.

Gail shook her head. "They mite tell you something Mr. Dinozzo." Gail said to Tony. Just then Abby Ducky and McGee came in.

"I'll go see. Be right back." Tony said.

At the nurse's desk a nurse in her what looked to be her 30's was standing behind the desk. "Excuse me Ma'am?" Tony asked.

The woman looked at him and smiled. "Yes what can I do for you?" She asked.

Tony looked at her. "My daughter was brought in here a while ago. Samantha Dinozzo?" Tony said.

The woman looked at her chart and nodded. "Doctor is still in with her. If you want to take a seat I will let him know you're out here." She said sympathetically.

Tony nodded and went back to the group. Abby moved over so he could sit down beside Gibbs.

"Any word?" Gibbs asked quietly.

Tony shook his head. "Said doctor would be out in a while." He said to em.

Kate looked at Gail. "What happened?" Kate asked.

Gail shrugged. "I went into the girls locker room and she was there. She seemed fine until she got up and felt dizzy. Said she got up to fast. She said she was fine. So we went out to the track field and we were running laps when all the sudden she went to her knees. I asked her if she was ok and she nodded and then passed out." Gail said. Kate nodded. "But I thought something was funny. I asked her where she was at lunch and she said she wasn't hungry." Gail said. Tony looked at Gail. "I asked her if she had taken her insulin. She said yeah." Gail said. Tony didn't like this. Not one bit. Just then a doctor walked out.

"Is Samantha Dinozzo's father here?" The doctor asked. Tony stood up and the doctor came over. "Hi. I'm doctor Ross." He said extending his hand to Tony.

"Hi. This is my boss Special Agent Gibbs. My co workers Special agents Todd and McGee. And Abby Sciuto and Doctor Mallard." Tony introduced them.

"Doctor Mallard you're well known in this hospital. Nice to meet you." Dr. Ross said. Ducky nodded. "Sam came in passed out. I ran some tests on her and came to the conclusion she was dehydrated. Not sleeping good. I hate to ask this but is Sam sexually active?" Dr. Ross asked.

Tony looked to Kate. "Um Sam was raped here about 2 3 weeks ago. Why?" Kate asked.

Dr. Ross winced. "Um well let me say this she has some Good news and bad news coming her way." Dr. Ross said. Tony clenched his fist together. "Sam has HIV. I'm sorry to have to say that." Dr. Ross said. Everyone gasped. Tony closed his eyes and looked at the floor.

"Um doctor what's the good news." Gibbs asked.

Dr. Ross looked at them sorry. "Well it depends on how she perceives it. But Sam is about 3 weeks Pregnant." The Doctor said. Another round of gasps. "If you guys wanna see Sam you can follow me. We haven't told her about the pregnancy or HIV yet. She is on an IV to hydrate her." The doctor said while walking. They got to a room where Sam was.

Tony turned and looked at them. "I need to see her alone. I'll come get you when she wants visitors." He said. Everyone nodded.

**SAM'S ROOM**

Sam was laying on a bed looking at the wall. Her head felt like someone was hammering in it still. And her arm felt like they had a weight on it. She didn't know why she felt this way. She just wanted to go home. Home where the memories of the rape could flood her. No that wasn't home. Home was where her dad was. Where she could sleep soundly at night without waking up screaming. She was pulled from her thoughts when the big door opened. When she seen Tony she smiled weakly at him.

"You getting revenge on me for getting shot?" Tony asked her.

She laughed a little. "Yeah I guess so. So when do I get out of here?" She asked.

Tony looked at her. How was he gonna tell her this. "Sammy listen to me. We need to talk. I have something I gotta tell you." Tony said sitting down on the bed.

Sam nodded. "I know I'm pregnant." Sam said. "I kinda guessed it when I ate some toast the other morning and threw up a few hours later. And my period being late." Sam said.

Tony nodded. "Why didn't you take a test?" Tony asked.

Sam shook her head. "I guess I wanted to deny it. No denying it now huh?" She asked.

Tony shook his head. "There's something else. Doctor did a test. Found out that you have HIV." Tony said voice shaking.

Sam nodded and looked at her hands. "So. What does it mean for me?" She asked.

Tony seen the tears in her eyes. He had seen em the night she sang Amazing grace. And now they were more fear than anything. Fear for her self. For what was to come in her life the next year. And fear that she would be alone. Tony grabbed her up in his arms and held her. He felt every sob that wracked her body. Every tremble that went through her. Tony held her there for a while. When she pulled back he saw his little girl. Not a girl who was raped and pregnant. He saw his little girl looking at him for answers. None he could give her.

"There's a wait room full of agents wanting to see you. What do you say?" Tony asked smiling. Sam nodded.

**WAITING ROOM**

Tony came out to find em all waiting. Ducky and Abby were on the couch . McGee Kate and Gibbs were sitting in chairs talking quietly. Tony walked in and sighed. They all stood. Abby was the first to ask. "How is she?"

Tony smiled. "She's holding up. She wants to see you guys. Just tread lightly." Tony said. They all nodded.

**SAM'S ROOM**

Abby was the first one in and ran straight over to her bed and hugged her. "Oh Sammy. I'm glad you're ok." Abby said hugging her tightly.

Sam was startled by the sudden weight on her. "Abby. Gotta be able to breath." Sam said smirking. Abby pulled back smiling.

Kate stepped up next and hugged her. "You ok?" Kate asked.

Sam pulled back and smiled. "No. But I will be." Sam said tears rolling down her cheeks.

Kate nodded. "You'll make it. Just remember what me and Abby told you the other day." Kate told her.

Sam nodded and wiped tears from her eyes. Just then Dr. Ross came in. "Oh I'm sorry didn't mean to interrupt." He said.

Ducky shook his head. "We were just lending Sam some support." Ducky said. Sam smiled at him.

Dr. Ross rolled a chair over next to Sam's bed. "Well like I told you guys. HIV can be treated. I will put you on what we call a cocktail mix." Dr. Ross told em.

Sam nodded. "Um will this interfere with my insulin?" Sam asked.

Dr. Ross looked at her chart. "You're diabetic?" He asked.

Sam nodded. "Yeah." She said. Dr. Ross just looked at the chart. Tony was standing by the door watching him.

"What's wrong?" Gibbs asked impatiently.

Dr. Ross looked up. "Nothing. I just need to change her medicines around." He said. . "Let me go do that." He said and left the room.

Abby walked back over to the bed and sat down. "So why you not sleeping?" Abby asked. Everyone just smirked.

Sam was shocked. "Uh.. I... Well." Sam was trying to form a sentence.

Kate noticed the look Sam had in her face. She was scared out of her mind. "Sam what's wrong?" Kate asked.

Sam looked to Kate. "I'm just scared. That's all." Sam said.

Tony who had been quiet while the others were in there finally spoke up. "I think I know why she's scared." Tony said.

Gibbs looked at him. "Wanna share with us Dinozzo?" Gibbs said.

"She's scared of screwing up the pregnancy. And of being a parent at a young age." Tony said looking at Sam in the eye. Everyone looked to Sam who nodded.

Kate who was sitting on bed just took her hand. "Well let that fear go. That baby in you will know that you love it no matter what." Kate told her.

Sam nodded. "I guess it's just that I don't think I deserve happiness. And with the HIV and being Diabetic. I already got so much stacked against me,." Sam said.

Ducky got up and walked over to the bed and took Sam's hand. "Samantha take it from a doctor. Your body will protect the baby." Ducky said.

Sam smiled. "Thank you. All of you." Sam said.

Kate hugged her. "I don't know why Tony kept you a secret." Kate said.

Sam smiled. "Oh I know why. Scared that people knew he had a soft side to him under the pig headed guy he is. They would all turn on him." Sam said smiling at Tony. Tony just shook his head. Gibbs stood up and walked over to Tony. He leaned in and whispered.

"I think we should tell them." Gibbs said. Tony just nodded. Gibbs cleared his throat. "Listen guys. Me and Tony. Well we sorta have been going out for about a year now. And have decided to move in together." Gibbs said.

They were waiting for gasps but was surprise to hear Abby. "Ha McGee and Ducky owe me 50 dollars." Abby said smiling.

Gibbs, Tony, Sam and Kate all looked at the 3 people confused. "Wait you were betting on Gibbs and Tony?" Kate asked shocked.

Abby nodded. "We bet on how long it would take them to move in together. This bet was before we knew about Sam." Abby said. Sam was sitting in the bed just smiling.

Tony rolled his eyes. "Well thanks guys." Tony said sarcastically. Sam just laughed a little. Tony smiled at em. But the laugh didn't go un noticed by Tony. It was good to hear her laugh. If just for a while.

TBC


	15. Chapter 15

PT 15

**NCIS BULL PEN**

Kate was working on a report a couple days later. Sam had been released that night. Her and Kate had spent most of the night on the couch trying to map out the medicine schedule. And they had gotten it. Her report was about done when she had in Instant message pop up.

SAMMYGIRL: Hey Kate. Thought you mite like to know I will be at the church later than expected. I wanna talk to the pastor."

INSPECTORTODD: Ok sweetie. Let me know if you need me to come with you." Kate offered.

SAMMYGIRL: Nah I should be fine. Arrgggghhhh."

INSPECTORTODD: What?" Kate asked worried.

SAMMYGIRL: Nothing just these medicines and morning sickness is making me sick to my stomach."

INSPECTORTODD: Ahhh sorry. Well let me go and get back to this report." Kate looked over to where Tony was sitting. He was watching her.

SAMMYGIRL: Ok. See ya tonight sometime. Give my dad a hug for me. Along with the rest of the bunch." Sammy told her. Kate smiled.

INSPECTORTODD: Will do. Can I hit him when I do?" Kate asked her smiling.

SAMMYGIRL: No! Just tell him I will see him some time soon. And it won't be because either of us are in the hospital." Kate smirked at that. With a quick goodbye she signed off the instant message She glanced back over to where Tony was watching her.

"Boyfriend Kate?" Tony asked her smiling.

Kate rolled her eyes. "No room mate. Letting me know she would be late tonight." Kate told him.

"She also told me to tell you she loves you." Kate aid smiling at him. Tony nodded.

**DC BAPTIST CHURCH**

Sam had gotten to the church a little after 7: PM. Patty Taylor was standing on the stage putting a prop on the stage. "Mary you're here." Patty said rushing over to her.

Sam smiled. "Yeah I'm here. Is the pastor in?" Sam asked.

Patty nodded. "He should be out here soon." Patty said.

Patty looked at the girl. "You ok?" Patty asked her.

Sam shook her head. "No not really. Um about 3 weeks ago I was raped." Sam said.

Patty looked at her horrified. "Oh my word. You ok?" Patty asked wrapping her arms around Sam.

"Yeah I guess. The other day I collapsed at school. Come to find out I'm. P pregnant." Sam said shaking.

Patty nodded. "Sam the day of the other play. You looked out of sorts." Patty said.

Sam nodded. "It happened the morning before. I had spent that day puking. I was drugged." Sam said.

Patty nodded. "I will let you talk to the pastor." Patty said. Sam nodded grateful.

Patty turned before leaving Sam. "Sam if you need anything just let me know." Patty said smiling at her. Sam nodded.

**KATE'S APARTMENT**

Kate was sitting on her couch looking at the stack of work in front of her. Just as she was reaching for it someone rang her doorbell. Groaning she got up. "Coming." She said Kate opened her door to find Tony Gibbs and Abby standing holding a pizza.

"Hey what's going?" Kate asked stepping back.

Tony moved into the house and set the pizza on the coffee table. "Well Gibbs and Tony came to see Sam. And I came cause I wanna know if she has any friends at church that are single. And decide what movie we are gonna watch. Considering it is Friday night." Abby said getting plates out.

Gibbs nodded. "And I figured it would be good chance to see if she wants help packing." Gibbs added.

Kate looked at him. "Pack for what. Oh do you 2 seriously think she will want to move in with you guys?" Kate asked facing Tony and Gibbs.

Tony looked at her shocked. "Kate she's MY daughter." Tony said.

Kate nodded. "Who has just found out that she is caring a child." Kate said.

Abby stepped in. "Wait a minute. Has any one asked Sam?" Abby asked. They all looked at her. "She's the one who inadvertently will be moving. She is the one that is gonna be a basket case for at least a year." Abby said.

Kate nodded. "Abby's right. We should ask Sam." Kate said. They all nodded.

Kate looked out the window. "She should be back by now." Kate said.

Just then her phone rang. "Hello?" She said.

"Hi. Is this Kate Todd?" The person asked.

Kate nodded. "Yes it is. Who's calling?" She asked.

"Oh I'm sorry. I'm Patty Taylor. I go to Church with Sam. I just thought you and her dad mite like to come see her rehearse tonight. I think she needs some support." Patty said.

Kate smiled. "She ok?" She asked.

Patty nodded. "Yeah. She told me what happened. Wanted to talk to the preacher." Patty said.

Kate nodded. "Yeah she's had a rough week. We'll come down." Kate said.

"Good. Come to where you guys came before. She will be in the back for a while. Getting ready." Patty said.

Kate nodded. "Thank you for calling." Kate said and hung up. She turned around faced them. "That was Patty Taylor from Sam's church. Asked if we would like to come see the rehearsal. She said that Sam told her about the pregnancy and the rape." Kate said.

"And that she wanted to talk to the pastor." Kate said smiling at them.

"Let's go then." Abby said. With that they all filed out.

**DC BAPTIST CHURCH**

Sam was in the fellowship hall with Sandy and Barbara when Patty came in. "Ok everyone ready for this to start?" The 3 women nodded.

Sandy who had just had a baby was standing beside Sam putting her hair up. "Ok you're ready." Sandy said smiling at her.

They all filed out of the fellowship hall into the sanctuary. "Ok places people. Doug." Patty said.

"Welcome ladies and gentlemen to DC Baptist Church. Presenting to you. "Lazareth." Sit back and relax and enjoy. Mrs. Simpson."

Sam was standing behind curtains so she couldn't see anyone outside the curtain. When Mrs. Simpson got through playing a song Sam walked out onto the stage and stood before a Manger,

"Behold my son. I gave birth to him. And watched them take him away." Sam said.

Emotions running through her voice. Sam never looked out into the pews. She knew the Sunday they did this play there would be about 50 people in the pews. Sam kept her head high and did the lines. When she went off stage from playing Mary she ran in the back and changed. Doing 3 parts was gonna get to her. She just hoped that Sunday she would be up to parr.

**AFTER REHEARSALS.**

The lights came on and Sam was startled by clapping coming from the pews. She turned around to see Gibbs. Tony. Kate and Abby sitting in back pew clapping a little too loudly. Sandy tapped Sam on the shoulder. "Do you know those people?" Sandy asked.

Sam nodded. "Yes I do. Come on I'll introduce you to em." Sam said. Sandy followed. Before Sandy and Sam could get off the stage. Barbara's grandson came running.

"I want you to carry me." He said.

Sam laughed lightly and picked him up. "Come on kiddo." She hoisted him up onto her hip.

Sam walked up into the very back row and smiled. "Hi guys." She said to em.

Kate smiled at her. "Great performance.. I wanna see this play." Kate said. Sam nodded.

Just then Sandy cleared her throat. "Oh sorry. This is Sandy Martin she is the youth directors wife. This is My dad Tony Dinozzo. His boss Jethro Gibbs. And his co workers Kate Todd and Abby Sciuto." Sam said rattling all names off.

Sandy turned to her and smiled. "You rehearse that?" Sandy asked her.

Sam rolled her eyes. "Yeah Sandy. Like I just rehearsed those lines. Which I mite add I messed up cause a lot of the words were typed wrong." Sam said smirking.

Sandy nodded. "That they are. Glad you guys could come. You coming to the play." Sandy asked. Chandler was watching the whole conversation. "Sammie?"

Sam looked at the boy. "What buddy?"

Chandler looked at her. "I see your Dad is the woman beside him your mom." Chandler asked.

Sandy didn't hear it and neither did Gibbs or Tony. Sam smiled.

Sandy looked at her. "What."

Sam shook her head. "Nothing. Just he asked me something. And the answer is no. She's not my mother." Sam said to him.

Chandler just looked at her. "Well why ain't she here?" Chandler asked.

Sam looked to Sandy. "See what Jessie will do?" Sam asked.

Sandy smiled. "Oh Donna's already doing it." Sandy said.

Sam turned back to Chandler. "Cause she's not alive." Sam said.

Just then Barbara came up. "Hey there he is." Barbara said.

"Sam choir's ready."

Sam nodded. "Ok. I'm coming. Hey what are we singing?" Sam asked. Sandy and Sam looked at each other.

"Uh I think will the circle be unbroken." Barbara said.

Sam winked at Sandy. "Alright I'll be there in a minute." Sam said.

"I gotta go dump this boy somewhere." She said smiling to Barbara.

Barbara nodded. "Take him to the dumpster." Barbara said.

Chandler looked at her. "Hey!" Sam and Barbara laughed.

"I wanna go live with Sammy." Chandler said.

Sam shook her head. "No. You can't live with me. I'm moving buddy." Sam said.

Sandy looked at her. "You are. Where you moving to?" Sandy asked.

"Uh. I'll explain later." Sam said. Sandy nodded.

Just then Patty came up. "Hey Sam. You better put him down. Hurt yourself." Patty said.

Sam shook her head. "I'm fine. Besides I'm fixing to go up there. Sing my favorite song. Or one of them." Sam said smiling. And with that Sam walked off towards the choir.

Sandy stayed back there. "She's an amazing girl." Sandy said.

Tony and Gibbs nodded. "She's been through a lot." Kate said.

"She's an amazing singer. And she works with the younger kids well. I'm gonna hate to see her go." Sandy said.

Tony looked at the woman oddly. "Go. Where she going?" Tony asked.

Sandy looked at him. "She said you're moving. I'm guessing out of town." Sandy said.

Tony smiled and shook his head. "No I'm moving in with my." He looked to Gibbs who just took his hand.

"He's moving in with his lover." Gibbs said.

Sandy smiled. "Well I'm happy for you guys." Sandy said smiling. Gibbs and Tony just nodded.

"Well let me go change. And again Sam is an amazing girl. I'm glad she's here." Sandy said.

Tony smiled. "Thank you. I'm proud of her." Sandy nodded and went off.

Abby nudged Kate. "Well looks like you guys got your answer. Sam wants to live with them." Abby said.

Kate nodded. "I guess I was just kinda hoping she would stay with me. It's been kinda nice having her around. She cooks and cleans. I mean she was actually asking to do the bills." Kate said.

Gibbs, Tony and Abby all smirked. "Well Kate we will be seeing her. I'm planning to have a girls night out at least every week. Cause I think she's gonna need it." Abby said.

Kate nodded. "Mother hood is gonna be hard. Not to mention the pregnancy." Kate said.

Tony nodded. "Yea it will be. And if she has anything of her mother in her. She will make it. And still be fighting afterwards." Tony said.

Everyone smiled. At that point the music started and the voice came on. The voice that was like an angel. The voice that could break Tony's heart without knowledge of it.

TBC


	16. Chapter 16

_Author note: I am sorry if this chapter offends people. It has christian material in it. I grew up in church so it's bred into me. And just to let you know thank you for the kind reviews. Lynn p especially. _

PT 16

**SATURDAY NIGHT KATE'S APARTMENT**

Sam Kate and Abby were sitting Kate's couch laughing at something that was on the tv. Abby got up and went into the kitchen for something to drink when she came back she flopped on the couch and nudged Sam. "So at school is there a guy you're looking at?" Abby asked.

Sam shook her head. "No. Gail has a boyfriend. Nyles is his name. He's a. Well he's a football player." Sam said thinking.

Kate and Abby smiled at each other. "So do you and Gail go to football games?" Kate asked.

Sam shook her head. "She asked me last night. But I had play rehearsals and when I got done at church it was to late." Sam said.

Kate nodded. 'Well what about tonight. Why not go see a movie with her or something?" Kate asked.

Sam turned to her and smirked. "Cause we're doing this. And I wanted to stay in." Sam said looking back at the tv.

Abby looked at her. "Sam are you avoiding Gail?" Abby asked.

Sam nodded. "I haven't told her about the pregnancy or the HIV." Sam said looking at her hands.

Kate nodded. "Well Gail seems nice enough. Tell her. She'll probably be a helpful person when you get to be big. And she will help you keep the people at bay." Kate said nudging her.

"You're right." Sam said.

Kate nodded. "Glad you agree. I can always convince Tony too." Kate said smiling.

Sam burst out laughing. "Well he is a push over." Sam said. Just then the doorbell chimed. Kate got up and rushed over to it.

"It's the pizza." She said opening the door. Abby and Sam were surprised to see McGee Tony and Gibbs standing behind her when she came back carrying 2 large pizzas.

Abby looked at her and smiled. "Um Kate. I thought when I said girls only. That I specified no guys Period." Abby said.

Kate nodded. "Well I couldn't leave em at the door. They looked lost and lonely." Kate said. Sam smirked.

"Kate they maybe a lot of things. But lonely is not one of them." Abby said.

Kate rolled her eyes. "Well none the less they're here and we can't run em off it would be rude." Kate said.

Abby huffed. "Alright you guys can stay but no objecting to the movie. And no talk of work." Abby said pointing her finger at them.

Gibbs nodded. "We promise." He said.

Kate came back in and plated up pizza. Sam took her piece when she seen it she felt her stomach churn. Sam just shook her head when Kate offered her a piece.

"You ok?" Abby asked. Sam shook her head and scrambled to her feet and ran to the bathroom. Kate looked at Abby.

"Ouch. Poor girl. You think she's been doing that all week?" Abby asked.

Kate nodded. "Yesterday morning she threw up 5 times before she could even think of getting ready." Kate said going into the kitchen. She came back with a wet towel and some water. Tony grabbed em from her.

"Let me." Tony said. Kate nodded. Tony found Sam leaning against the tub resting her head on her knees. She felt the cool wash cloth on her forehead.

"God Sammie. Kate never told me it was this rough." Tony said sitting next to her.

Sam smirked a little. "Cause she's never been pregnant have HIV and Diabetic at the same time." Sam said setting up. When she did another wave nausea washed over her and she leaned back over the toilet. Tony looked away as she threw up what she had ate at lunch. Tony pressed the cool compress to her forehead again.

"Sorry about that." Sam said standing up on wobbly legs. She rinsed her mouth out and moved away from the toilet.

Tony shook his head. "Not a problem. Happens when your pregnant." Tony said. When Sam didn't move to leave Tony got worried. He then saw why. She was looking very pale.

"Sam what's wrong?" Tony asked.

Sam shook her head. "Nothing. Just trying to get my land legs back." She said. Tony shook his head. "You looked deep in thought." Tony said.

Sam shook her head. "Just thinking how I'm gonna raise a kid. That's all." Sam said shaking her head.

Tony smiled she was worried. "You'll do it with my help. And Gibbs along with Abby Kate Ducky and McGee. We'll make it." Tony said.

Sam smiled. "Daddy I love you so much." Sam said hugging him.

Tony smiled. "I love you too. More than you know." Tony said.

"Come on let's get back out there before Gibbs comes looking for us." Tony said. Sam smiled and took his hand and led the way out of the room. When they got to the living room Tony surprised Sam when he flopped on the couch and patted the seat beside him. She arched her eyebrows.

"Um dad. Chair beside Gibbs go sit in it." Sam said smirking.

Tony shook his head. "He moves to much." He said. Every laughed. Sam sighed and sat down beside him. Just as she sat down her watch beeped indicating she had to take her prescription dosage.

"NO. I don't need nothing else to make me sick." She said.

Kate smiled. "Ahh they ain't that bad." Kate said.

Sam looked over at her. "Wanna try em." Sam asked sarcastically.

Kate shook her head. "No thanks. But I'll get em for you." Kate said getting up. When she came back she had 6 bottles. Gibbs McGee and Abby along with Tony almost fell out of their chairs.

"My god. How many of each pills do you take at one time?" Abby asked.

Sam rolled her eyes. "One of 3 2 of the rest." Sam said taking the bottles and dumping the dosages out in her hand. When she dumped them all in her mouth and gulping down the milk she was offered by Kate she smiled at the jaws dropping by the rest of the group.

"Ok you guys wanna pick your jaws up?" She asked. Tony starting laughing at the looks.

"She's definitely your daughter Dinozzo." Abby said. Tony wrapped his arm around Sam's shoulders and hugged her to him and smiled at Abby.

"Yes she is. And I'm proud of her." Tony said looking down at Sam. Sam smiled. She was glad he was here. Maybe she could make this work. Maybe.

**SUNDAY DC BAPTIST CHURCH**

Sam was in the back putting on her choir robe when Patty came running back there. Sam smiled. "Forget to change?" Sam asked.

Patty rolled her eyes. "Terry called as I was leaving the house." Patty said. Terry Taylor was a 20 year old man who had every girls heart wrapped around his pinky.

Sam smiled. "He come?" Sam asked.

Patty shook her head. "Said Melanie was to tired." Patty said.

Sam rolled her eyes with Patty. "Well if she's too tired." Sam said.

When Sam was done changing she walked into the room where all the other Choir women and men were standing. Patty came in behind her.

"Do you mind meeting Terry?" Patty asked.

Sam shook her head. "Nah. Just let me know when and where." Sam said smiling. Just then Jack Asbury came out.

"Alright let's go." He said All the choir walked into the pews and sat down. Sam scanned the whole place looking at each face. She was surprised to see the 2nd row. She smiled to herself. Gibbs, Tony, Ducky Kate Abby and McGee were sitting back there. Sam's eyes welled up and she wipe the tears from them.

Sandy leaned over her shoulder and rubbed it. "I see they came." Sandy said. Sam nodded finding it hard to hold her tears in. Just then the preacher got up,

"Welcome to DC Baptist church. We're glad to have you. Jack." He said

Jack stood up and announced the page number and the choir stood. After several songs the choir emerged to the left and changed. Sam and Barbara Sharp walked back up on the stage. The preacher stood up.

"Barbara and Sam will be singing our special music today." Don said sitting back in his chair. Barbara stood beside Sam.

"I asked Sam to sing with me this morning. Well frankly I didn't think my voice would hold up. And hers can." Barbara said. Everyone laughed.

"I asked Sam the other day what was her favorite song to sing. And she told me it didn't matter. So we went through a music book yesterday. And we decided on Precious Memories." Barbara said.

Mrs Simpson started playing the piano. And Barbara sang the first chorus. When Sam stepped up to sing the second she could feel the words filling her. And it made her voice fly. When her and Barbara sang the last together she pulled it all in. And they finished. Everyone clapped and stood up. Sam went and sat down in the row in front of Gibbs and Tony. Sam was wiping the tears from her eyes. The pastor got up and walked over to the platform.

"Thank you Ladies. Very well done." The pastor said. Someone sitting next to Barbara said "Amen". Everyone smiled.

"I had an interesting chat with one of our Drama team members. She came to me a couple days ago. Asked for some prayer. She had a bad experience a few weeks beforehand. Sam came to me and said Pastor one Saturday morning. She had just gotten home. Her dad had been shot in the line of duty. She was fighting sleep trying to keep going. Said she told herself if she just kept going. I asked her is this what you want me to pray for. Your dad. She said in ways yes. But she needed prayers more. That morning she was raped. " Gasps went out over the church. Sam was holding back tears as best she could.

"She said she was handling it fine. Until she was dealt a very big blow here a few days ago. She was told that she has HIV." Then everyone gasped. Sam was losing her battle of holding tears in. She wiped a shaky hand over her eyes.

"She said but she got a greater gift. God prevailed her. She said pastor. A few weeks ago her dad was shot and she met his friends. It took them rallying around her to make her see that God is here. She said this baby may not be out of love but it will be Loved. By not just her." The pastor said. Sam was staring straight ahead.

"I asked her was she referring to God. She said yes. But also said that her extended Family. She told me she never knew her mother but she did consider someone on her dad's team a close second. And that person is very much close to her.. See her mom died when she was baby. God placed this team in her father's life to help him and her through this. And he placed this girl in this church to help us see something. " The pastor said.

"But what shocked me was her faith. God had maybe let her down. But she told me she has believed for a long time that God won't put an obstacle in her path he won't help her over. And she is very right. See this girl has seen the evil that lay in the world. And she has turned to God. Can you do it now. Jack come lead us in a song ."

Everyone stood and sang Just as I am. The preacher stood at the front and Sam was standing in the first row crying. Barbara came up to the front and pulled her to the altar and prayed with her. Sam could hear people sniffling. She was crying fully now. Chandler Barbara's grandson came and stood in front of her when Barbara and her stood up wiping their eyes.

"Can you do it. Can you come and lay all your fears burdens in front of him. Let him lead you." The pastor asked as the song was sang. Chandler wanted to be picked up and he was by Sam who buried her head in his shoulder and was shaking from crying. Barbara wrapped her arm around Sam. Sam finished drying her eyes when the preacher walked up the aisle. When the prayer was finished.

Barbara hugged her. "I had no idea." Barbara said hugging her.

Sam shook her head. "I didn't tell anyone cause I didn't want to put it on anyone." Sam said letting go.

Sandy came up and made a pouty face. "Is this why you moved?" Sandy asked grabbing her and hugging.

Sam nodded. "Yeah couldn't stay in the apartment no more. I see it every time I look at the room." Sam said hugging her back. Sam looked down at Jessie who was sleeping in her carrier. Sandy looked at her and smiled.

"When your little one comes they'll have someone to play with." Sandy said smiling.

Sam nodded. "I look forward to that thought." Sam said. Just then someone cleared their throats. Sam jumped and looked to see Tony and Kate smiling at her.

"I'm sorry. Barbara. This is my dad Tony Dinozzo. And his co worker Kate Todd." Sam said.

"This is Barbara Sharp. The boy I was holding is her grandson Chandler." Sam said.

Tony smiled at them. "Nice to meet you." Tony said shaking her hand.

Barbara nodded. "You too. Sam is one heck of a girl." Barbara said hugging her one more time.

Just then Patty came up and grabbed Sam and hugged her. "You leave something out of the story?" She asked hugging her and wiping tears.

Sam smiled through tears. "I just was getting used to the idea of the disease." Sam said. Tears were running down her cheeks.

Patty pulled back and smiled. "You didn't expect him to tell it did you?" Patty asked laughing.

Sam shook her head. "Uh excuse me a moment." Sam said going to Tony and nudging Him carefully.

"I just wanted to ask you a something?" Sam said. Tony turned to her.

"What?" Tony asked.

Sam smiled at him. 'Why'd you come today?" Sam asked.

Tony smiled and pulled her to him. "Cause I wanted to see what the big plans were for you today. I was worried when Kate said you left early." Tony said.

Sam smiled. "You like the service?" Sam asked. She just now had noticed her dad eyes. He had tears in them.

"I did. The pastor can preach it. And the ladies seem to love you." Tony said. Just then Ducky Kate McGee Gibbs and Abby came up to them.

"My dear Samantha what a dear voice you have." Ducky said.

Sam surprised Ducky when she hugged him. "Thank you Doctor Mallard." Sam said.

Ducky looked at her with his disapproving look. "What did I say about that Doctor Mallard crap." Ducky asked her.

Sam smirked at him. "Sorry Ducky." Sam said.

Ducky patted her arm. "Good girl. Now shall we go to lunch?" Ducky asked.

Abby smiled. "You paying Ducky?" Abby asked. Ducky smiled and linked Abby's arm through his.

"Why yes I am." He said escorting her out of the church. When Sam stopped to shake the pastors hand the pastor held her a second longer.

"I didn't mean to embarrass you." He said.

Sam smiled. "You didn't. You told the church what needed to be heard." She said.

The pastor nodded. "You need to talk just let me know." He said.

Sam nodded. "I will. See ya tomorrow." She said.

When she walked out to where Tony and the rest of the team was she smiled. God would help her through this. She linked her arm through Tony's and walked to her car.

TBC


	17. Chapter 17

_Author Note: I screwed up on the pregnancy. So if you get confused i am sorry. The baby is born on Gibbs Mark Harmon's Bday Sept-2nd So that gives you a time line._

**NCIS ONE MONTH LATER**

Tony and Sam had moved in with Gibbs 2 weeks ago. They had their own routines. Gibbs figured out how good a cook Sam was the night after they moved. And ever since she has been cooking for em. Tony was sitting at his desk when he heard the elevator ding. He looked up to see Kate come in.

"Tony I got a question." Kate said putting her purse down on her desk.

"Sure thing Kate." Tony said.

Kate stood in front of his desk. "Sam's play is this Sunday right?" Kate asked.

"Yeah. Why?" Tony said looking at her.

"I think it would be cool for us to take her out afterwards." Kate said. Tony smiled.

"Already ahead of you. Got a reservation at Grimaldi's." Gibbs told them coming into the bull pen. Kate and Tony turned their eyes on him.

"Really boss?" Tony asked surprised.

Gibbs nodded. "It ain't everyday someone's daughter does 3 roles." Gibbs said smiling.

Kate smiled. "Well now that's settled. What about her birthday ain't it coming up?" Kate asked.

Tony looked at her. "Kate her Birthday is Tomorrow." Tony said.

Kate smiled. 'Cool then let me McGee Abby and Ducky come over after work and bring a cake." Kate said.

Tony shook his head. "Can't . It's my kids birthday and I have plans to have her all to myself tomorrow night." Tony said.

Gibbs smirked from his desk. "Ok you 2 back to work." Gibbs said in a mock stern voice.

Kate went back to work grumbling. Tony smiled. His baby was turning 17 years tomorrow. And he had the perfect gift for her.

**LUNCH TIME.**

Tony Gibbs and Kate went into the lunch room. Tony and Gibbs unwrapped a Parmesan meatball sandwich. Kate looked at them in shock.

"Who made that for you?" Kate asked. Tony and Gibbs glanced at each other.

"Sam." Gibbs said.

Kate gawked. "That smells good. Wish she had made me a sandwich." She said.

Tony smiled. "She probably would. But she knows that I eat anything in site." Tony said. Kate nodded pulling out her cell phone.

"Who you calling?" Tony asked.

Kate smiled at him. "Your daughter." Kate said.

"Hi you've reached my cell phone. I'm probably beating my dad at basketball. Or in school. Leave me a message and I will call you soon. Thanks." Kate smiled at the message.

"Cute message. It's Kate. I want to know where I can place an order for one of these parm meatball sandwiches." Kate said.

"Ok call me when you get this." With that she hung up.

When she flipped her phone shut a paper bag dropped onto the table in front of her. Kate jumped slightly. Kate looked behind her to see Sam and Abby standing there smiling. Kate looked at Abby.

"Ok why is it I get the good stuff at the very last?" Kate asked.

Sam laughed lightly. "Now Kate do you honestly think I'd make you watch these 2 eat their sandwiches in front of you and not make you one?" Sam asked.

Kate took the sandwich out of the wrapper and bit into it. She closed her eyes. "Oh Sam. So good. I think on the next girls night out you cook dinner." Kate said. Sam smiled and sat down on the chair Abby had moved over for her.

"Thanks Kate. But I don't cook that often." Sam said taking out her salad. Abby took out her sandwich and sat down beside her.

"So why is it you don't cook often." Abby asked.

Sam smiled. "I do most times. I just cook enough for left overs." Sam said taking a bite of her salad.

Abby smiled. "I know what you mean. I mean it's just me to cook for." Abby said.

Kate laughed. "Same here. I just order take out." Kate said.

Sam nodded. "It sure is easier." Sam said sipping her soda.

Abby nudged her. "Then why not make Tony cook?" Abby asked.

Sam was about to answer when her cell phone rang. She snatched it up and looked at the caller ID.

"Hello?" Sam said.

"Is this Samantha?" The voice asked.

"Yes it is." Sam said confused. "Um Hi. My name is Thomas Dinozzo." The man said.

"Hi. Uh hold on a second Please." Sam said getting up from the chair.

"Sorry I'll be right back,." She said to the table. Sam stepped out into the hall and breathed a moment and put the phone to her ear.

"Sorry about that. I had to go to a private place. How can I help you?" Sam asked.

"Um. Emily called my cousins number the other day and got you. I was wondering if you know how to get in touch with Anthony?" The man asked.

Sam closed her eyes. "I'm not sure I should." Sam said.

The man chuckled. "It's ok me and Anthony were old pals before he moved. I was there the day your momma died." The man said.

Sam nodded. "Let me think on it. I'll talk to him see how he feels about calling you." She said.

"That's fine. Give me a call or have him. Thank you for answering." He said.

"Not a problem. I'll have him call you when I speak with him." Sam said.

"Thank you." And with that he hung up. Sam shut her phone and went back into the break room.

"Hey who was on the phone?" Abby asked.

Sam smiled. "Teacher." Sam said sitting back down and picking at her salad.

"They must've said some stuff to you." Kate said.

Sam looked up at her. "No. It was ok." Sam said.

Tony noticed the faked smile. "Um guys?" Tony asked nodding to the door. Gibbs nodded and him and the women left. Tony put his napkin down. Sam sat there picking at her salad.

"What's up Sammie." Tony said.

Sam threw her fork down and looked at him. "I think I screwed up." Sam said.

Tony raised an eye brow. "How?" Tony asked.

"Do you know a Thomas Dinozzo?" Sam asked.

Tony nodded. "Cousin of mine. Why?" Tony asked. Sam closed her eyes.

"Sammie. What's going on?" Tony asked.

Sam took a breath. "The day of the rape just before I got into the shower the phone rang. I answered and some woman named Emily said to tell you she called. After everything I completely forgot." Sam said.

Tony nodded. "Understandable. I try to forget my mother too." Tony said smiling.

Sam looked at him shocked. "Emily Dinozzo is your mother?" She asked.

Tony nodded. "Yeah." Tony said.

Sam closed her eyes. "Any ways a few days ago this guy Thomas Dinozzo called your cell phone. You were in the shower and I answered. He said that he got the number from a friend of his." Sam said.

Tony nodded. "He say what he wanted?" Tony asked.

Sam shook her head. "He's the call I got. I told him that the phone was for your work only. And gave him mine. Figured you didn't want to speak with him." Sam said.

Tony smiled. "Well you're right there. Thomas and me never got along. He thought he was better than me." Tony said.

Sam smiled. "Sorry I kept it from you dad." Sam said. Tony motioned her over to him. Sam went to him. Tony pulled her down and hugged her.

"Don't worry about it. You did what you thought was best. I appreciate the protection." Tony said. Sam smiled.

"Tomorrow I got the day off you think you and me could go shoot some hoops?" Tony asked.

Sam smiled. "Sounds good. But could we go to the GYM and work out first?"

Tony nodded. "Sounds good to me." Tony said.

"Sam. Thank you for trying to protect me. But let me know when some of my estranged family calls ok?" Tony said.

Sam smiled. "Will do. Well I better get back to school before they think I ditched." Sam said cleaning up her salad stuff. Tony smiled and cleaned up his stuff. When they got out to the bull pen Sam handed Kate her sandwich back.

"Sorry about that." Sam said.

Kate smiled at her. "Not a problem. So who was on the phone?" Kate asked.

Sam smirked. "You don't give up do you?" Sam asked.

Tony shook his head at his desk. "No she doesn't. And Kate for your information it's a long lost family friend." Tony said.

Sam smiled. "Yeah old family friend. Ok I gotta get back to school." Sam said.

Gibbs stood up. "We'll walk out with you. We need to go to talk to a marine in Roanoke." Gibbs said grabbing his gun.

"Dinozzo Kate McGee let's go." Gibbs said walking out leaving the Agents to scramble behind him. Sam laughed to herself. Sam brought up the rear when the elevator opened they all piled in.

Kate smiled at Sam. "So did you and Gail talk?" Kate asked.

Sam nodded. "Told her the dark truth." Sam said.

McGee looked at her. "What did she say?" He asked.

Sam looked over at him and smiled. "She asked if he was still alive. When I said yes she said well if she finds him he won't be for long." Sam said. Everyone laughed lightly.

"She's a good friend. Now her boyfriend." Sam rolled her eyes. "He's out there."

Kate laughed. "How out there?" Kate asked.

Sam smiled. "Oh he's full of him self. He actually thinks that Gail should plan her schedule around him." Sam said.

Kate smiled at her. 'All guys are that way. That's why us women have to bring em down a notch or 5." Kate said.

Sam nodded. When the elevator doors opened to the lobby they all stepped out and went to the parking lot. Sam was surprised to see Gail leaning on her jeep.

"Hey whatcha doing here?" Sam asked.

Gail smiled. "Wondering when my friend is gonna tell me to take a hike." Gail said. Sam had to look close to see the red eyes.

"Gail have you been crying?" Sam asked.

Gail nodded. "Niles and me broke up." Gail said wiping tears from her eyes.

Sam looked at her shocked. "What when?" Sam asked.

Gail looked at her. "At lunch." Gail said.

Kate cleared her throat. "Sam we're gonna go to this Marine's house." Kate said hugging her.

"I'll see ya soon. Oh Sam Happy birthday." Kate said smiling at her.

Sam smiled. "Thanks. See you 2 at home later." Sam said directing her statement at Tony and Gibbs. They just waved at her and got into the car. When they pulled out Sam hugged Gail.

"Come on let's get back to school." Sam said pushing her to the passenger side of the car. Gail closed her eyes.

"What were you fighting about?" Sam asked while driving.

Gail looked at her. "You and the pregnancy." Gail said.

Sam nodded. "He thinks that me and his captain scored big?" Sam asked.

Gail nodded. "I told him that you and Jimmy aren't a couple. But he didn't believe me. Called me a liar." Gail said. "What happens when you start showing. I mean really showing. You know they'll be rumors." Gail said.

Sam nodded. "I know. But I'll tell the truth." Sam said.

Gail smiled. "Glad you got it planned out." Gail said.

Sam smiled as she pulled into the school parking lot. "Don't let them get to you. We'll handle it." Sam said.

**NCIS 3: PM**

Tony was sitting at his desk when his cell phone rang. "Hello?" He said.

"Anthony?" The voice shocked him.

"Mom?" Tony asked.

"Hi." She said.

"Uh how have you been?" Tony asked. He was trying to shake the sinking feeling in his gut.

"We're fine. Your father's business has been booming. " Emily Dinozzo said.

Tony smiled. "That's great. I don't mean to be rude. But what are you calling about mom." Tony asked. He could hear the shocked expression in his mom's voice.

"Why. Alright you still bitter. Ok I called cause I wanted to tell you that your brother is getting married in June. He wants you to come." She said.

Tony sighed. "Mom I don't know." Tony said.

"Oh come on. He's family." She said.

Tony smirked. "Let me talk it over with Jethro. I'll call you later on in the month." Tony said. He could hear the exasperation in her voice.

"You're living with a guy?" Emily asked disgusted.

Tony closed his eyes. "Yes I am. That bother you?" Tony asked.

"No. It's just your father might have a hard time understand." Emily said.

Tony shook his head. "Jethro won't come with me. We both can't take time off work." Tony said.

"Ok. Call me later on. It's good to hear your voice." Emily said.

Tony dropped his head. "Thanks. I'll call you later. Bye mom." With that he clicked his phone shut. He nearly jumped when Gibbs put a hand on his shoulder.

"God Gibbs scared me nearly to death." Tony said.

Gibbs raised his eyebrows. "Who was that on the phone?" Gibbs asked perching on Tony's desk. Tony looked at the phone still in his hand.

"My mother." Tony said.

Gibbs looked at him. 'What did she want?" Gibbs asked.

Tony smiled. "My older brother is getting married in June she wants me to come." Tony said.

Gibbs pulled out a chair next to Tony. "You wanna go?" Gibbs asked.

Tony shook his head. "I don't really care to. But I should go." Tony said.

Gibbs looked at him. "Why go if you don't want to. From what you've said to me they haven't been real nice to you." Gibbs said.

Tony nodded. "I'm gonna see what Sam wants to do." Tony said.

Gibbs shook his head. "Tony she ain't gonna wanna go. It's April she's 2 months pregnant in June she will be 4 months. She'll feel self conscience." Gibbs said.

Tony nodded. "Still she has a right to meet her dysfunctional family." Tony said.

Gibbs nodded. "She's your kid." Gibbs said getting up heading to one of the labs.. Tony nodded and put his head in his hands. He groaned and got up.

TBC


	18. Chapter 18

_AUTHOR NOTE: Ok i deleted chapter 18 on my word perfect. Short summary Sam was held hostage by a murder suspect that had gone to her school. She was shot in the side and is now in surgery. _

**BETHESDA HOSPITAL 9 HOURS LATER**

Sam had been taken into surgery to fixed her punctured lung. McGee Abby and Ducky had all gone home. Gibbs was sitting on the couch watching Tony. Tony seemed so lost. Hell he should be his child is in fighting for her life.

Gibbs sat down beside him. "You doing ok?" Gibbs asked quietly.

Tony shook his head. "My heart is in there on that operating table. No I'm not ok." Tony said.

Kate came and sat down on the other side of Tony. "Tell me about Sam's child hood. Some of the times you spent with her. I wanna know this girl." Kate said nudging Tony.

Tony looked at her. "Let's see oh let me tell you about when she was 4 and thought asking me about her mom went." Tony said.

Gibbs smirked. "I can see her asking that. In a 4 year old's kind of way." Gibbs said.

Tony nodded. "I was taking her to the baby sitter. She was in the back seat playing with her dolls. And all the sudden she asked why don't I have a mommy. God I thought I would choke on my coffee." Tony said. He then smiled softly. "I told her Maryanne that was her mom's name. Had to go to heaven on a mission but she was with her." Tony said. "God I thought when Maryanne told me she was pregnant. I thought my life would end. But I was wrong. It had only begun. I remember the first time she got sick. I was scared to death. Baby sitter called up my precinct. She had a high fever and was lethargic. That was the night I learned my baby girl was diabetic. It took em 3 hours of poking her tiny arm to find a vein. Sam the whole time watching me." Tony said staring at the wall.

Kate smirked. 'How old was she?" She asked.

Tony thought for a moment. "2 I think. Old enough to know that watching me was ok when she was hurt." Tony said.

Kate smiled. "When you were in here she was very quiet. Only answered questions when asked. You must have instilled manners in her." Kate said.

Tony shrugged. "She's always been shy." Tony said.

Gibbs nodded. "It took us playing a guessing game to get her to talk." Gibbs said.

Kate nodded. "She was checking her blood sugar. Abby asked her what she was doing and Sam told her. Abby just said I bet it's 250 or something like that." Kate said.

Gibbs nodded. "And then we all just guessed. Ducky even took a turn." Gibbs said.

Tony looked at them. 'And who won?" Tony asked.

Kate laughed. 'I think Sam did. She said 500. It was actually 505." Kate said.

Tony nodded. 'She and me play that game sometimes. She always wins." Tony said. At that moment a doctor came out. "Sam Dinozzo?" She said.

Tony stood and walked over to her. "I'm her father. This is my Boss Jethro Gibbs and my co worker Kate Todd. How's my girl?" Tony said in a breath.

The doctor smiled. "Let's have a seat." She said and lead them to where they were sitting. "Let me start off and saying that Sam was very lucky to have been with a doctor when she was shot. Cause blood loss alone could have killed her. The bullet hit Sam's 3rd rib which broke and cut into her lung. Bullet then went into her spine. Now I'm not saying that Sam will never walk again. I am saying that she will be in a wheel chair for a while. With physical therapy and I mean a lot of it she may walk. I won't give you odds cause I don't believe in them. But I'm hoping that she will be on her feet in a matter of months." The doctor said.

Tony could only sit there shocked. "Um what about the uh." Tony didn't know what to ask.

Kate then voice his question. "Sam is a few months pregnant. Did the bullet hurt the baby?" Kate asked.

The doctor sighed. "It didn't hurt the baby. But with the medicine we're putting Sam on it mite cause some problems. Sam's is in recovery right now. So it'll be a while before you can see her. Go home and get some rest." The doctor said.

Tony stood. "Um here's my card if anything changes call me." Tony said.

The doctor nodded. "By the way I will be looking after Sam the whole time she's in here. My names Jenny Hanlon. Don't hesitate to call me if you have any questions." She said and left the room.

Tony sat back down. His child could be in a wheel chair for a while. How was she gonna cope with that. "Oh my god." He finally said.

Gibbs touched his arm. "Come on let's go feed Shaq. Call Ducky Abby and McGee." Gibbs said. Tony nodded numbly.

**11: AM EDWARD AND EMILY DINOZZO'S HOUSE**

Edward was sitting in his recliner reading the paper that Saturday morning when his news channel came on.

"In world news. A high school student was shot in the NCIS building late yesterday evening."

Edward sat up. "Emily. Come here." He called his wife.

Emily Dinozzo came out of the kitchen to her husband. 'What is it Ed?" She asked. He just pointed to the tv.

"Yesterday afternoon a 17 year old Samantha Dinozzo was shot in this building. Officials say that Niles Darinsky brought the girl here to the morgue where several Agents were. Now we have learned that one of those agents is indeed her father Anthony Dinozzo. We had the girl listed as in critical condition. Back to you in the news room." The news reporter said.

Emily put her hand to her mouth. "Oh my gosh. Today was Samantha's birthday I should call Anthony." Emily said going to get up to go to the phone.

"No. Let him come to us." He said and went back to his paper.

**NOON BETHESDA HOSPITAL**

Tony and Gibbs had come in that morning and now here they sat waiting for the 1: PM visitation. A nurse told them that Dr. Hanlon wanted to talk with them. As she was approaching them Abby Ducky McGee and Kate were coming down the hall.

"Hey sorry but Kate couldn't find something." Abby said..

Gibbs nodded. "No problem. Dr. Hanlon was just fixing to update us on Sam's condition." Gibbs said directing his attention back to the doctor.

She nodded. 'Sam is doing a little better. The rib that was chipped is healing. We've still got her on a ventilator due to the punctured lung. I'm keeping her sedated so she won't be in any discomfort. As for the walking. I'm gonna talk to a orthopedic surgeon and see what he has to say. But if you want to see her. You're more than welcome to. I don't think you guys would be a problem. Just talk to her. She maybe asleep but she can still hear you." She said smiling.

Kate nodded. "Thank you." Kate said.

Doctor Hanlon nodded. "Follow me." She said walking through doors and into a ward where rooms were in closed in glass. Gibbs could see some of the patients on Life support and all. He noticed how Tony scanned every room looking for his daughter. Gibbs smiled faintly. He was beginning to know why Tony was so loveable. The doctor stopped in front of a room where the patient had a heart monitor beeping and tubes sticking out of them every which side. Kate and Abby took in deep breaths.

"Don't worry about the tubes they're just to keep her from getting infection in the wounds. Let me tell you what the monitors and gadgets are so you know." She said walking them over. "And you can hold her hand just be mindful of the IV." She said walking to the monitor that was beeping. Tony stood back away from the bed and let Kate and Abby go over.

"The tube in her mouth is the ventilator. It's breathing for her. The tube running along her side is a drainage tube. It's standard when we do surgery in or near the lungs. Keeps the lungs from getting wet. The various IVs are pain medication and her cocktail along with insulin. She has been doing good this morning." Dr. Hanlon said.

Kate nodded. "Today's her birthday." Kate said.

Dr. Hanlon smiled. 'Wow. Poor thing has to be in here on her big day. How old is she?" She asked.

Tony found his voice. "17. She's 17 today." He said.

Dr Hanlon nodded. 'Ok if you need me I'll be at the nurses station. See you later." She said leaving the Agents to visit the sedated teen.

Ducky took the first notion. When he stepped up beside Sam's bed he was surprised at how much this girl could effect him. He had only knew her for a short while but she had won his heart. "Samantha my dear. You've got to stop making us NCIS guys come down here. We love you but this is kinda scaring me." Ducky said. "You hurry up and get better. I wanna hear that miraculous voice in the church again. I'll see you later my dear Sammie." Ducky said and stepped next to the door.

Kate walked over to the bed and sat down in the chair. "Sam. I wish I knew for sure you could hear me. Cause I would tell you that this is driving me bananas. You and Tony keep this hospital on it's toes. Last night when I went home I found your Sheryl Crow cd and played it. I got to home and nearly cried. I thought of what you told me. You never let one place get to feel like Home. Why not start here. You have a good family and friends. I know Gail is waiting to see you. She's scared. Anyway I hear Gibbs clearing his throat so I guess I better tell you Happy birthday. When you are awake we will be talking about going out to eat. I love you. Just don't tell you're dad I said that he'd kill me." Kate said squeezing Sam's hand.

Abby took Kate's spot and squeezed Sam's hand. "Ok let's make a deal I won't play so much music as loud. If you wake up and get out of this hospital. This place gives me the creeps. And looking at Tony's sad face is making me wanna cry. So please just hurry up and wake up so he can take you home. Oh and Happy Birthday me and you will be going to a couple of bars." Abby said and smiled when she heard a chorus of.

"Abby!" From Gibbs Kate and Tony.

"Oh ok not a bar maybe a night club. Or go to a concert. We'll go out." Abby said and leaned forward hugged a unconscious Sam. Before Gibbs could step up to the bed Abby noticed a couple of tears run down Sam's face.

"Hey guys look at this." Abby said.

Gibbs looked at Sam and smiled. "Sam you waking up?" Gibbs asked. Everyone watched as Sam's eyes came open and shut again. "Kate go get Dr. Hanlon." Gibbs said. Kate ran out of the room.

Tony stepped up to the bed. "Alright Sammie you gotta wake up. Daddy needs you here now." Tony said holding her hand. It surprised Tony when her hand squeezed his.

Dr. Hanlon came in and smiled. "I'll need you guys to wait in the waiting room.," She said. Tony was gonna walk out when Sam squeezed his hand again. Tony smiled he knew that signal. "I'm ok dad." Tony smiled she was ok.

**3: PM SAME DAY BETHESDA HOSPITAL**

Gibbs was flipping through a magazine when his cell vibrated.

He flipped it open. "Yeah Gibbs?" He said.

"Mr. Gibbs? This is pastor Knight at DC Baptist Church. How's Sam doing?" He asked.

Gibbs nodded. "She's got a long way to go. But she's hanging in there." Gibbs said cautiously. He didn't know why this guy called his cell phone.

"Alright. Well tell her we are praying for her." He said.

Gibbs nodded. "Will do. Listen I know that Tomorrow is the play. Will there be someone who can film it for her?" Gibbs asked.

"Yes. Barbara has already got it. When she is allowed visitors let someone know. I know of 4 people here who want to come see her." The pastor said.

"Will do. I'll let her know. Thank you for calling." Gibbs said.

"Sure. Have a good day,." The pastor said and hung up. Gibbs flipped his cell shut. Tony was sitting in the chair beside him and looked at him.

"Pastor at Sam's church. Wanted to know how she's doing." Gibbs said.

Tony nodded. "Someone filming the play for her?" Tony asked.

Gibbs nodded. "Barbara had already looked into it. Sam will be upset you know." Gibbs said.

Tony nodded. "Yeah she had practiced night and day for that play. She said that she stunned the director the other night she through her script down and didn't read it the whole night. 19 lines between the 3 characters and she nailed them all with all emotion included." Tony said proudly.

Gibbs smiled. "Good for her." Gibbs said. "She'll walk again." Gibbs said speaking what Tony was thinking.

Tony nodded. "She's gonna be more determined than anyone I know." Tony said. "Always is. You know I never seen her break down when she was raped." Tony said.

Kate who had been quietly sitting on the other couch smiled. "She cried the night after she moved in with me. Cried til she couldn't breath. Told me that night that she didn't wanna cry in front of you cause she was scared you would think she was weak." Kate said.

Tony looked down. "I wouldn't thought she was weak. I think she's brave. More brave than I ever was." Tony said.

Dr. Hanlon stepped out of the door. "Would you 3 care to follow me?" She said. Tony Gibbs and Kate all followed her into a corridor where there wasn't any other patients. Only one bed per room tho.

"Doctor when was she moved?" Kate asked.

Dr. Hanlon smiled. "A little while ago. She's in room 425." She said. Kate nodded and walked in front of the two men.

"Let's go see our girl." Kate said taking Tony's other hand and squeezing it. Tony looked at her and smiled. When they opened the door Kate smiled. Sam laid on the bed no ventilator in her. She still had a drainage tube in her and 3 IV lines in her arm. But she was almost sitting up and she was looking out the window. Kate walked on in to the room.

"You wanna tell me what you were thinking trying to kick him in crotch?" Kate said in her almost stern voice causing Sam to turn sharply and wince.

"Hey guys." She said moving away from the pain.

Gibbs walked into the room and straight to her bed. "How you feeling girl?" Gibbs asked.

Sam closed her eyes against the feeling of pressure on her side. "Sore. Doctor came in and told me I have some rough months ahead of me." Sam said.

Gibbs nodded. "Yeah you do. But I think I recruited a couple of partners for you." Gibbs said.

Sam smiled. "Better not be McGee he needs to buck up." Sam said.

Gibbs smirked. 'Sounds like your daughter Tony." Gibbs said turning to find Tony looking at Sam strangely.

"Tony?" Kate asked.

Tony shook his head. "Yeah she sounds like me. Um excuse me." Tony said leaving the room.

Sam closed his eyes. "He never could deal with seeing someone in a hospital bed. His brother died this way." Sam said.

Kate looked at her. "How long ago?" Kate asked.

Sam was thinking. "I was 11." Sam said. Kate nodded. A minute later Tony came back in followed by Abby and Ducky and McGee.

"Sammie you're awake." Abby said excitedly and ran over to her. Sam smiled and winced when Abby hugged her hard.

"Abby careful the girl just got out of some strenuous surgery." Gibbs said.

Abby shook her head. "Sammie can handle it." Abby said.

Sam smiled weakly. "I'll be ok Gibbs." Sam said.

She glanced back at Tony. "Hey guys you give me and Dad a minute?" She asked.

Gibbs nodded and motioned for the rest to come with him. When they were out of the door Sam looked long and hard at Tony.

"I won't break you know." Sam said.

Tony nodded. "I know." Tony said walking slowly over to the bed. Sam knew he was either scared or upset.

"You ok?" Sam asked.

Tony nodded. "Just tired. Been here most of the night." Tony said.

Sam smiled weakly. "Well wanna tell me why you're so quiet. Kate and Abby took 3 or 4 shots at you while in here. You didn't defend yourself." Sam said.

Tony shook his head. "I just didn't feel like it." He said. Sam seen it then. The defeat. "Oh daddy come here." Sam said and Tony went willingly into her arms burying his head into her shoulder and crying.

Sam smiled. 'I'm ok. A little bullet can't bring me down. It didn't you." Sam said rubbing her good hand over Tony's arm.

Tony nodded. "But they told me that you may never walk. I don't know Sammie that seems like a lot even for you." Tony said in a broken voice.

Sam smiled. "You remember when I was in the car wreck and I said my cast was killing me?" Sam asked.

Tony nodded. "I told you that it would help improve your jump shot. Don't tell me you believed that." Tony said.

Sam laughed lightly. "No. But I believed the next thing you said later that night." Sam said.

Tony shook his head. "Which was?" Tony said.

Sam smiled. "That you would do anything to protect me. And you did." Sam said.

She knew Tony was doubting that he had protected her. "I shoulda shot him Sammie." Tony said in a broken voice.

Sam shook her head. "No. You're an Agent. Gibbs didn't train you to shoot and ask questions later. You told me that much." Sam said.

"She's right Tony. I taught you that much." Gibbs said stepping back into the room. Abby Ducky and Kate behind him.

"Yeah but he had my daughter. I should of blew his brains out." Tony said getting angry.

Sam closed her eyes. "What would I tell you it's sorta of my fault?" Sam asked.

Tony looked at her. "How? He had the gun." Tony said.

Sam looked at him dead in the eye. "Chalk it up to being sick and tired. But he asked me for a ride." Sam said.

Abby shook her head. "You gave him a ride willingly?" Abby asked.

Sam shrugged wincing when she did. "He asked. I dunno I think I felt sorry for him. Don't now. But he said he wanted a ride. I said sure. He got in the car and I started driving. I asked him where he lived he said that he wasn't going home." Sam said reliving the experience.

Tony squeezed her hand. "Where did he want you to take him?" Tony asked softly.

Sam closed her eyes against the flowed of tears coming. "NCIS. Said he needed to talk to Gibbs." Sam said looking to Gibbs.

"Told me that he had a problem. I was stupid to ask. But I asked why." Sam said.

Kate looked at her. "What did he say?" Kate asked

Sam closed her eyes. "Said that he killed his father. Said something about he deserved it." Sam said.

Abby raised her eyebrow. "Talk about the dysfunctional family." She said.

Gibbs looked at Sam. "When did he pull the gun?" Gibbs asked taking the notes in his head.

Sam looked at him and smiled. "I think when I hit Broward Drive. Yeah cause I asked him if he wanted me to take him home and he could come see you by himself. That's when he pulled the gun said that if I said another word I would be shot to death." Sam said.

"Truth is I don't even know how I drove after that I was shaking so badly. We got into the NCIS building and I think Rebecca was at the receptionist desk. Niles leaned down and told me to act cold. He wanted to hide the gun. So he hid it behind his coat." Sam said trying to hide her own tears.

"We got into the elevator and I told him I couldn't remember the way to autopsy." Sam said. "He said that I should remember fast. So I did. Elevator opened I seen a body I thought ok he mite pass out. Make a run for it. But then I saw everyone I knew this was gonna get messy." Sam said.

Kate watched her. Sam was fighting every tear. "You did good when you started talking to him." Kate said.

Gibbs nodded. "Course I still think you did good with kicking him." Gibbs said.

Sam laughed lightly and winced again. 'Ok no more laughing for a while." Sam said.

Abby smiled. 'Did you hear me when I was talking to you earlier?" Abby asked.

Sam looked at her. 'Some vaguely. I know I was in and out a lot. But refresh my memory." Sam said.

Abby moved over to behind Tony and sat down and bumped the drainage tube. Kate noticed that Sam didn't flinch. Kate nudged Gibbs.

"Did you notice that?" Kate asked quietly. Gibbs nodded.

Ducky stepped up. "Ain't uncommon for the body to section out pain. Sam may have felt it but didn't flinch. Say when she takes her insulin her body has made her stop feeling the pokes,." Ducky said from behind them.

Gibbs nodded. "K. Thanks Ducky." Gibbs said. At that moment Dr. Hanlon and a nurse came in.

"Oh hello all." Dr. Hanlon said. "Hi Sam. How you feeling today?" She asked.

Sam nodded. "Like someone is running through my lungs right now." Sam said.

Dr. Hanlon smiled. "It'll feel like that for a while. Sam I don't know if you know but you do have a punctured lung. Which is causing you to feel like you are short of breath. Now we can put you back on a ventilator or we can let it heal. Without the ventilator it will take a couple of weeks." Dr. Hanlon said.

Sam closed her eyes. "I guess the ventilator goes back in." Sam said.

Kate looked at the Doctor. "If you put the ventilator back in how long will it take then?" Kate asked.

Dr. Hanlon looked at her. "Matter of a week. The lung needs time to heal. And the more Sam breaths on her own it just makes it harder for the lung to heal. I took her off the ventilator because she was fighting it." Dr. Hanlon said smiling.

"Put it back in." Sam said without hesitation.

"Wait Sam are you sure?" Abby asked.

Sam nodded. "I hate feeling like I'm out of breath." Sam said.

Dr. Hanlon nodded. "Ok I will go get it all set up. I'll wait til your family leaves." Dr. Hanlon said.

Sam nodded. "Thanks." Sam said. The doctor nodded and walked out. Gibbs studied Sam from his chair she was becoming very pale and her breath were hard for her catch.

"Um we better get going." Gibbs said standing up. "I have a Marine I need to go talk to." Gibbs said. "You hang in there Sam." He said leaning down and kissing her forehead.

"Will do." She said.

Ducky walked over and leaned down and hugged her. "I'll call in a while and make sure the procedure went ok. Ok?" He asked.

Sam smiled. "I'm sure it will." Sam said squeezing his hand.

Ducky smiled. "See ya later Sammie dear." Ducky said backing up so Kate can get in next to her.

"Ok why is it I get the short end of the stick?" Kate said. Everyone laughed. Sam touched her hand. "So I found this Cd while cleaning off the table." Kate said

Tony perked up. "You mean you clean Kate?" He asked with a mock grin on his face. Sam hit him in the leg and winced when she did.

Tony grinned at her. "Teach you hit me in the leg." Tony said. Sam grinned when Gibbs walked up behind him and smacked him upside the head.

"Hey." Tony said which got everyone laughing.

Sam smiled back to Kate. 'As you were saying." Sam said.

Kate smirked. "Keep her around Tony she actually knows how to keep you in line." Abby said from where she was sitting in the chair beside McGee.

Tony looked at them. "Using my kid against me isn't nice." He said.

Kate laughed. "It's so fair. Besides I can keep you in line while Sam's recuperating." Kate said smiling.

Gibbs nodded. "I think we all can." He said laying a hand on Tony's shoulder.

Sam smiled watching everyone Kate who was laughing at Abby. She had become like her bigger sister. Maybe mother. Ducky just stood back waited for them all. Sam smiled this man had became like a grandfather to her. But in his own sort of way. McGee who was sitting and playing around with Abby was smiling. She was still un sure what he was. Not quite a brother. But friend was out of reach. Abby who was sitting with him laughing at something that he said was like a sister. She knew what Sam needed. And had told Sam as much. Then Gibbs her dad's everything except for her. He had fast become like her second dad. Always there and supporting her. Sam smiled faintly when she seen him touch Tony's shoulder. She smiled some more inside she knew they'd make it. And then her dad. Her rock. He stands by her when need be. Sam just watched him he was trying so hard to fight this. But she knew he would need his space to break. Just like her. He never liked anyone to see him cry. Sam smiled. Yeah this bunch had become her family in a way.

"Sam you ok?" Kate asked worried.

Sam nodded. "Yeah just thinking. Oh man no." Sam said suddenly remembering the play.

"What?" Gibbs asked.

Sam closed her eyes. "The play. It's tomorrow." Sam said.

Gibbs Tony and Kate all looked to each other smiling. "Yeah but I talked to the pastor earlier. Your friend Barbara has someone taping it for you." Gibbs said touching her leg.

Sam looked at him and nodded. "They must've got Sheila to play my parts. She's the next youngest for it." Sam said thinking.

Tony smiled. 'Ok well let's get going so they can get her back on the ventilator." Tony said. Everyone nodded and said their goodbyes. Gibbs Abby Ducky Kate and McGee all walked out into the hall and let Tony to say good bye to his daughter.

"You gonna be ok?" Tony asked.

Sam nodded. "Yeah. I'll be fine. They'll put me out for a few hours at a time so the ventilator won't bother me." Sam said.

Tony nodded. "And this time next week hopefully you'll be home." Tony said.

Sam looked at him. "Home. Dad if you haven't noticed Gibbs' house ain't equipped for wheel chairs." Sam said.

Tony nodded. "We'll see what we can do. If worse comes to worse you can sleep in the bedroom downstairs." Tony said.

Sam nodded. "Daddy? I love you." Sam said in tears.

Tony smiled not being able to hold his own tears any longer. "I love you too." Tony said with a raw voice. "I love you so much." He said laying his head down on her chest. "I'll see you later." Tony said getting up and squeezing her hand. Sam nodded. She watched Tony get to the door.

"Daddy? You did the right thing." Sam said.

Tony looked at her and nodded. "Maybe. I mite shoot him yet." Tony said causing Sam to smile. With that he left the room. Sam sighed. Yeah her family just left. All 6 of them.

**DC BAPTIST CHURCH**

Patty Taylor and Pastor Knight were sitting at his desk. "There's no way someone can come in and memorize 19 lines before tomorrow." Patty said. She then sighed. "Besides Sam could hit them without failure. I think we should just postpone the play until she is well enough to do it." Patty said.

The pastor nodded. At that moment a knock came on the door. "Come in." He said. Barbara Sharp and Sandy Martin stepped in and sat down.

'So what's going on?" Barbara asked.

"Sam was shot yesterday afternoon. She may be paralyzed from the waist down." Patty said.

Sandy gasped. "Who shot her?" Sandy asked.

Patty looked at her. "Some kid at the school. Her dad and his boss were investigating the dad's murder. Kid killed him." Patty said.

Barbara looked at them. "So what about tomorrow?" Barbara asked.

Patty looked at them. "We're gonna postpone it til Sam can do the parts. So I need your help to call everyone." Patty said. Sandy and Barbara nodded.

"I talked to Agent Gibbs earlier and he said that he would call us with updates. But as soon as Sam is well enough I'm sure she would like to see some of us. Maybe take Chandler." The pastor looked to Barbara.

She nodded. "So what about going to check on her tomorrow then?" Barbara said to Patty and Sandy. They all nodded.

"I can't believe she was shot." Sandy said. "I mean I was worried when she didn't show for rehearsals last night but I figured it was due to her not feeling good." Sandy said.

Patty nodded. "Alright let's go call these people. I'm gonna call someone else." Patty said. With that everyone left.

TBC


	19. Chapter 19

**NCIS BULL PEN-****ONE WEEK LATER FRIDAY**

Tony came in smiling. Kate and McGee looked at each other.

"What's the smile for Tony?" Kate asked.

Tony looked at her. "Sammie is coming home Sunday. And I can't wait." Tony said.

Gibbs came in smiling at Tony's enthusiasm. "I got the wood for the ramps." Gibbs said.

Tony nodded. 'Cool. If no case comes we'll get started on it tomorrow." Tony said.

Kate looked at them. "Tony mind if I go by and see Sam for a while. Me and her need to talk." Kate said.

Tony smirked. "Girl talk?" Tony asked moving a report.

Kate nodded. "I want to ask her something. And get something from her." Kate said.

Tony nodded. "She would love to see you." Tony said.

When Abby came in she noticed the smiles on everyone's faces. 'What's going on?" Abby asked. All of them just smiled.

"Ok is this a guessing game?" Abby asked.

Kate cleared her throat. "Sam's coming home Sunday." Kate said.

Abby bounced a little. "Cool. So when's the party?" Abby asked.

Gibbs just shook his head. "Abby give her a few days to adjust to being home." Gibbs said.

Abby just sighed. 'Fine. But you better do something for her birthday guys. Tony do what you were gonna do with her. Don't let this change things. Make her life as normal as possible." Abby said.

Tony nodded. "Plan to." Tony said.

Kate smiled. "Abby tomorrow care to join me for a visit with her?" Kate asked.

Abby nodded. "Yeah I got something I wanna tell her." Abby said.

Kate nodded. "I'll come by your house around 10:30 and we'll grab some lunch and sneak it in." Kate said.

Abby smiled. "Sounds good" Abby said.

Gibbs cleared his throat. 'Abby don't you have some tests to be running?" Gibbs asked.

Abby nodded. "Got it boss." Abby said going to the elevator only to be greeted by Ducky and pulled back into the bull pen.

"Got something for me Duck?" Gibbs asked the ME.

Ducky just smiled at him. "Got a call from Dr. Hanlon." Ducky said.

That caused everyone to look at him. "What's going on. Did something happen to Sam?" Tony asked worried.

Ducky smiled. "Seems Dr. Hanlon took the breathing tube out of our dear Samantha." Ducky said. Everyone smiled.

"So how's she doing?" Tony asked.

Ducky just looked at him. "She's sore. Today she did some therapy on her leg." Ducky said.

Abby looked at him. "Ducky I thought we were her therapists." Abby said.

Ducky smiled at the lab tech. "We are Abigail. But Samantha needs some professional help. Now I have a dead Sailor to get back to. Oh and Dr. Hanlon did say that Sam had said she would love to see some of us." Ducky said looking at Gibbs.

Gibbs got the message. "I'll go over there on my lunch break." Gibbs said.

Ducky nodded. "K. I shall be off." Ducky said leaving the bull pen. Abby following. When the ME and lab tech had gone Kate glanced over at Gibbs.

"Why haven't you been to see her?" Kate asked.

Gibbs sighed. "Cause I wanna be able to tell her that Ari has been found." Gibbs said.

Tony smiled faintly. "Sam knows that he won't be found over night. She also knows we're doing everything possible to find him." Tony says.

Gibbs smiled over at him. "Good to know." Gibbs said.

Then he cleared his throat. "Back to work everyone." He said and went back to his report.

**BETHESDA HOSPITAL 1: PM**

Gibbs came into the hospital and went to Sam's room. Sam was laying on her bed lightly dozing off. Gibbs just smiled and looked at her. The tube was out but they still had medications running through a IV. But what worried him was her paled face. He walked all the way in and sat down in the recliner. When she stirred he grabbed her hand and held it.

"Gibbs?" She asked groggily.

Gibbs just nodded. "Yeah. How you feeling?" He asked.

Sam smiled at him. "Other than feeling like a mac truck has been set on my back and legs. And that a wild cat has ran up my throat. Just fine Sir." She said.

Gibbs laughed lightly. "Sorry I haven't come by. But we've been trying to get the house fixed up for Sunday." Gibbs said.

Sam smiled. "I heard you're putting ramps into the down stairs bathroom." Sam said trying to get comfortable.

"You ok?" Gibbs asked.

Sam just nodded. "Can't lay on my back for very long. Starts to ache. Doctor said that's a good sign." Sam said. Gibbs smiled. They both looked up when the door opened.

"I wonder where you went boss." Tony said.

Gibbs just smirked. "And here I thought I made a clean break." Gibbs said winking at Sam.

Sam just grinned and turned to her dad. "Hey Daddy." Sam said holding her arms out when Tony leaned down and hugged her.

"Glad to be able to talk to you. Without you smiling at me" Tony said moving to sit on the bed beside her.

Sam smiled. "Well some of that was drugs." Sam said.

"How you feeling?" Tony asked. Gibbs and Sam just looked at each other and laughed.

"What's so funny?" Tony asked.

Sam shook her head. "Nothing. I feel like crap today." Sam said.

Tony nodded. "Better than what you said the other day." Tony said squeezing Sam's hand.

"So how's work going?" Sam asked the 2 men.

Tony smiled. "Oh you know. Gibbs making McGee squirm. Kate and me bickering. Abby and her loud music. And Ducky and his long boring stories." Tony said smiling.

Sam smirked and turned to Gibbs. "And him?" Sam said pointing to Tony.

Gibbs shook his head. "His annoying self." Gibbs said earning him a grin from Sam.

"Oh speaking of Kate and Abby. They're gonna stop by tomorrow." Tony said.

Sam nodded. 'Let them know I'm in therapy 9-12 noon." Sam said.

Gibbs nodded. "I'll tell them. So you excited about going home Sunday?" Gibbs asked. Tony and Gibbs both noticed the hesitation in Sam's eyes.

"Sammie what's wrong?" Tony asked.

Sam sighed. "Just worried that I may never walk again. And that everyone thinks they're getting themselves in over their head." Sam said.

Gibbs shook his head. "By everybody you mean me?" Gibbs asked.

Sam looked at him. "Come on Gibbs. I know you didn't sign on for the crippled daughter." Sam said.

Tony smirked. "Man she's better than me." Tony said.

Gibbs shot him a glare. Then looked to Sam. "Listen to me. I wouldn't of asked Tony to come live with me if I didn't intend for you to come to. As for the wheelchair. Who said that you'll be in that thing forever?" Gibbs asked.

Sam looked at him and shook her own head. "No one. Yet." Sam said.

Tony looked at her. "And they aren't. You said the other day that I underestimate you. Well show me. Fight to walk and show me that I do underestimate you." Tony said.

Gibbs couldn't believe Tony was challenging his daughter. "Dinozzo I can't believe you just challenged her." Gibbs said.

Sam smirked. "Don't slap him upside the head. He knows I'll take it." Sam said.

Tony smiled. "In fact I'm giving you a goal. You have to be on your feet walking by July." Tony said.

Sam looked at him confused. "Why July?" She asked.

Tony looked at her and smiled. "Cause that's when I need you to come with me to Philadelphia. Michael is getting married." Tony said.

Sam smirked. 'Won't last all his other marriages didn't." Sam said.

Tony laughed. "Very true. But mom called and told me to come. So I guess I go. I wanted you come with me. You can meet some of that family." Tony said.

Sam nodded. "You know I'll go with you Daddy. Someone has to watch your back." Sam said.

Dr. Hanlon came in with a machine behind her. "Hey guys. Glad you're here." She said moving beside Sam's bed. Tony moved around and stood behind Gibbs.

"Sam did you ever have a ultrasound done?" Dr. Hanlon asked.

Sam shook her head. "No. I had a doctors appointment scheduled for the next Monday after I was shot. Why?" Sam asked.

Dr. Hanlon smiled. "Figured you might wanna see something." She said.

She got out the gel. "This may be cold." She said putting the gel on Sam's stomach. Sam didn't flinch. When she moved the wand over the area a beat came to light.

"Oh my." Sam said with tears in her eyes. "Is that?" Sam couldn't finish her question.

Dr. Hanlon smiled. "That's your baby. It seems healthy." She said wiping off the gel from Sam's stomach.

"I'll leave you guys." She said moving out of the room. Sam just closed her eyes getting her emotions under control.

"I can't believe this thing is still ok." Sam said.

Tony smiled. "Body can amaze you about keeping the fetus safe." Tony said moving to sit beside her.

Sam looked at him shocked. "Learn that from Ducky?" Sam asked.

Tony nodded. "Knew the guy would say something useful to me." Tony said.

Gibbs cleared his throat. "Tony we need to get back." Gibbs said.

Tony nodded and leaned over and hugged Sam. "I'll come back later" Tony said.

Sam nodded. "See ya whenever." She said.

Tony smiled and motioned toward the hall. "I need to ask Dr. Hanlon something Gibbs meet you out there." Tony said smiling at Sam and walking out of the room.

Sam turned to Gibbs. "He doing ok?" Sam asked.

Gibs looked down. "Wish I knew. He keeps it bottled up inside." Gibbs said.

Sam nodded. "He'll be ok. He's broke down already." Sam said.

Gibbs looked at her. 'When?" He asked.

Sam shrugged. "That I don't know. But he has that I do know." Sam said then sighed.

"I can't believe Michael wants him at the wedding. I think I know why tho." Sam said.

Gibbs looked at her again. "What's your theory?" Gibbs asked as if he was asking one of his team for their thoughts. Truth was she was one of their team.

Sam looked at him. "They've had suspicions that Dad is gay. His dad ain't gonna like that. So they're gonna try to hurt him. Reason I'm going." Sam said.

Gibbs smiled. "Gonna stick with him?" Gibbs asked.

Sam nodded. "Better believe it. No one hurts my daddy and gets away with it. Plus I'll have pregnancy hormones backing me up." Sam said.

Gibbs smirked. "You'll do fine. Alright I'm gonna go make sure he didn't get lost." Gibbs said.

Sam smiled. "Thank you." Sam said.

Gibbs smiled. "For what?" Gibbs asked.

"Just being there for Dad and me. Means a lot." Sam said.

Gibbs smiled and leaned down and hugged her. "Wouldn't be anywhere else." Gibbs said kissing her forehead.

"Don't tell your dad this but you've become more like a daughter to me then anything. And I will find Ari." Gibbs said.

Sam smiled. "I know. Don't get hurt in the process tho. I don't think Dad can handle that." Sam said.

Gibbs nodded. "You get some rest. I'll see you Sunday at home." Gibbs said.

Sam smiled. "Bye." She said watching him leave the room.

**SATURDAY MORNING BETHESDA **

Abby and Kate came down the hall to Sam's room only to see she had visitors. "Who are these people?" Abby asked.

Kate only recognized Patty Taylor. "Must be her church friends." Kate said walking into the room.

"Hi." Kate said. Everyone turned and looked at her.

"Hey Kate." Sam said from the bed.

"Wow you're popular." Kate said coming in and hugging her.

Abby walked in behind her. "I brought along Abby." Kate said.

Sam smiled when Abby hugged her. "Ok I don't know who all knows who here. So I'm gonna introduce again. Kate Todd. Abby Sciuto these ladies are Barbara Sharp. Patty Taylor. Sandy Martin and the little boy who is currently fascinated with my stomach is Chandler. Barbara's grandson." Sam said.

Kate smiled at the women. "Nice to meet you all. How'd the play go?" Kate asked.

Patty looked at the other 2 and smiled. "We should tell her." Sandy said.

Sam raised her eyebrow. "Tell me what?" Sam asked.

Patty smiled. "That we rescheduled the play." Patty said.

Sam looked at them. "So when is it?" Sam asked.

Patty smiled. "You give me 2 weeks when you can do it and we'll be doing it." Patty said.

Sam looked at her confused. "I don't understand." Sam said.

Barbara smiled at her. "We want to wait til you are well enough to do it." Barbara said.

Sam smiled. "Thank you." Sam said. "Patty how's your son?" Sam asked.

Patty smiled. "He left her." Patty said.

Sam smirked. "Wow. What did she do?" Sam asked.

Patty laughed. 'Just forgot to tell him the baby wasn't his." Patty said.

Sam closed her eyes. "Ouch." Sam said.

Patty smiled. "If you don't mind I'll bring him by sometime to church. Or you can meet us for lunch." Patty said.

Sam nodded. "Next week I'll be back in school so my schedule will be hectic again." Sam said.

Sandy smiled. "Well there goes you babysitting Jessie and Donna." Sandy said.

Sam smirked. "Look I will meet Terry. I will call you when I have some free time." Sam said.

Patty smiled. 'Ok. Well we'll go and let you visit with these ladies. You take care. Call me tomorrow when you get home and settled." Patty said hugging her.

"Will do." Sam said.

Sandy came over. "And let me know about Wednesday night. I'll make arrangements with the pastor." Sandy said.

Sam nodded. 'Will let you know. But likely no. Cause of the surgery. They already told me no strenuous moving with my right arm." Sam said.

Sandy nodded. "Well then let me know. I'll call you Tuesday evening." Sandy said.

Sam nodded. Barbara got to Chandler. "Better go give Sammie a hug." She said.

Chandler crawled up to Sam's chest. "Bye buddy. You come see me Next week ok?" Sam said.

Chandler nodded. "Ok. Get well soon Sammie." He said hugging her again.

Sam nodded. "I'll do that. Barbara give Ronnie a hug for me." Sam said hugging Barbara.

"Will do. Gonna be lonesome singing with out you up there." Barbara said.

Sam smiled. "I'll be back before you know it." Sam said.

Barbara nodded. 'Alright get well. I'll see you later. Bye ladies nice to meet you again." Barbara said closing the door on her way out.

Sam breathed out. "Finally." She said.

Kate smirked. "You doing ok?" Kate asked setting the bag of hamburgers down on the table.

Sam nodded. "Wore out. I had just gotten back from therapy when they came in." Sam said.

Abby smiled. 'So what's your therapist like?" Abby asked.

Sam shrugged. "Kinda cute. In the older man type. Not as handsome as Ducky. But he's about his age maybe younger. His assistant is maybe Dad's age." Sam said rolling her eyes.

Kate burst out laughing. "That bad?" Kate asked.

Sam nodded. "Perky blond." Sam said taking a bite of her burger.

Abby sat down and crossed her legs. "So you ready for tomorrow?" Abby asked.

Sam nodded. "This bed is so uncomfortable. Not to mention I'll be glad to see Shaq." Sam said.

Abby nodded. "Tony said he seems lost without you." Abby said.

Sam laughed. 'Shows what dad knows. Shaq's a Girl dog." Sam said.

Kate smiled. "I knew I liked that dog for some reason." Kate said.

Sam nodded. "She and me have been through a lot." Sam said putting her burger down.

"Sam you told me that before you moved to DC you didn't feel like you had a home. Why is it that?" Kate asked.

Sam sighed. "Cause I just never wanted to have a home. Not material any ways. Dad and me moved so often it just never seemed right to call somewhere home. Me and Dad now that's home to me." Sam said. Kate smiled at her.

All the girls jumped slightly when the door came open and Gibbs Tony and Ducky all stood there looking at them.

Kate looked at them. "Um what's going on?" Kate asked.

They shook their heads. "Nothing." They all said.

Sam smirked. "Now that don't sound suspicious." Sam said. Kate and Abby nodded.

"Alright guys spill." Sam said.

Tony smiled. "I just talked to the doctor." Tony said.

Sam nodded. "She tell you she keeping me in here another week or something?" Sam asked.

Tony shook his head. "More like she's kicking you out. Today." Tony said.

Sam looked at Ducky. "You give him something?" Sam asked. Gibbs smirked.

Duck just shook his head. "No my dear. Dr. Hanlon thinks that you're lung is better. And she says as long as you don't over do it for a week you'll be ok." Ducky said.

Sam sighed. 'Well then where's the discharge papers?" Sam asked.

Kate smiled. "Oh what did Sandy mean by making preparation with the pastor for Wednesday?" Kate asked.

Sam shrugged. "Field trip. Going to a church in Norfolk for a revival." Sam said.

Abby looked at her. "Why not go?" Abby asked.

Sam looked at her with an eyebrow raised. "Have you looked at me lately?" Sam asked.

Abby nodded. "Yeah. But that still don't answer my question." Abby said.

Sam nodded. "I don't want to go. I did but now. Don't think it's a good idea. Not with therapy and all. Besides I gotta get Gail to bring me my assignments from my classes." Sam said.

Tony shared a concerned look with Kate. "Sam you should really consider going." Kate said.

Sam nodded. "I did. And I weighed the options. I need to get caught up on my schooling." Sam said.

Kate nodded. 'Ok. Well did you guys bring her a change of clothes?" Kate asked Tony and Gibbs.

Tony held up a plastic bag. "Pair of sweat pants and a sweat shirt. It's kinda cold outside." Tony said.

Sam smiled. "Well if you 3 would leave so I could get dressed it would be greatly appreciated." Sam said.

Gibbs was starting to push Tony out when he looked Kate and Abby. "Are you 2 coming?" Gibbs asked.

Sam shook her head. "I need their help." Sam said.

Gibbs nodded. "Alright we'll be out there filling out the papers." Gibbs said pushing a reluctant Tony out the door.

Out in the hall Tony leaned against the door. "I can't believe this." Tony said.

Gibbs nodded. "I know. She's coming home." Gibbs said.

Tony shook his head. "No. That girl in there never cared what anyone thought of her." Tony said.

"And now. She thinks cause she's in a wheelchair that everyone will look down on her." Tony said slowly going to the floor.

Gibbs squatted beside him. "I think she wants everyone to treat her the same. So until Wednesday we try to talk her into going." Gibbs said.

Tony nodded. "I know. But Gibbs I know her. The look in her eyes. That was defeat." Tony said looking back into the room where Kate was helping Sam get changed.

"Gibbs she's not like that. She's that strength I go to when a case gets to hard. When she was 12 I had this case in Baltimore. Kid choked his mom cause she wouldn't let him play on the play station. I went home after solving the case and putting the kid away. Sam wasn't home yet so I took some Advil and went to bed. I was awake when she came home. For some unknown reason she came in and just wrapped her arms around me. Told me it was ok. I asked her later why she did it. She told me that she came home and I was crying. She said that my partner had called her at her friends house and told her what had happened. And had explained that I wasn't myself. Which got Sam worried. So she came home. Which I was grateful for." Tony said.

Gibbs smiled. "She loves you Tony what did you expect. She's gonna stick by you." Gibbs said.

"Truthfully I'm a little scared of what will happen if I should screw up in our relationship." Gibbs said.

They both jumped when a voice said. "Then I hurt you really bad." Sam said from the door way.

Gibbs and Tony stood up and looked at the 3 women. "How long have you been listening?" Tony asked.

Kate smiled. "Long enough to hear the story about Baltimore." Kate said.

Sam nodded. "And I'd do it again in a heart beat." Sam said.

Tony smiled looked down at the floor. "Sammie don't give up." Tony said.

Sam smiled and motioned for him to squat down to her. When he did she put her hand on his shoulder. "I ain't giving up. I just want to take the first week home slow. Not get to much on my plate. And then that way I can start school and work my classes. And therapy. Along with handling that I can get back on my feet faster." Sam said.

Tony shook his head. "But why give up going to this field trip?" Tony asked.

Sam smiled. "Cause getting on my feet is my number one goal right now. I got a trip coming up and I can't be wheelchair bound now can I?" She said smiling.

Tony nodded. "Ok. Sammie think about going. Mite be good for you tho" Tony said standing up.

Sam nodded. "Maybe. I'll think about it." Sam said.

Tony nodded. "Kate mind if I push my kid out?" Tony asked Kate who still was holding the handles of Sam's wheelchair.

Kate smiled and stepped back. "Sure. Be my guest." Kate said watching Tony take hold of the wheelchair.

**GIBBS/DINOZZO HOUSE**

Gibbs entered the house and opened the door wide enough so Tony could push Sam's wheelchair in. Sam looked around smiled. Kate caught the smile.

"Good to be home?" Kate asked.

Sam nodded. "Yes. Where's my girl?" Sam asked.

Abby had come through the back and held a very hyper Shaq by the collar. "Let her go?" Abby asked.

Sam nodded. "Yes." Sam said.

When Abby let Shaq go Sam clapped her hands. The black lab bounded towards her and with a crisp stop she stopped right in front of Sam's feet.

Kate was impressed. "Wow. She listened." Kate said in awe.

Sam smirked up at her from rubbing the dogs fur. "Taught her that when she learned how to roll over and sit." Sam said.

Kate smirked. "Now how can we house break Tony." Kate said.

Tony looked hurt. "You wound me Kate." Tony said stepping around the wheelchair into the living room and flopping down.

"So Sam what do you think?" Gibbs asked.

Sam finally looked at the ramp going into the bedroom off the living room. Sam smiled. "It's nice. Thank you." Sam said.

Gibbs hugged her. "Glad to be able to do it." Gibbs said.

Ducky perked up. "Bathroom is Wheelchair accessible to." Ducky said.

Sam nodded. "Well if no one minds I'm gonna go and get some rest. Long time since I felt a bed that felt some what comfortable." Sam said. Everyone nodded.

Kate stood up. "I'll help you out." Kate said walking into the room where Gibbs had a queen size bed. And matching dressers.

Sam smiled this hadn't been in there before today. 2 dressers were for her clothes and one for her books. "Thanks Gibbs." Sam said quietly.

Kate looked at her from where she was pulling the covers down. "Did you say something?" Kate asked .

Sam shook her head. "No. Thanks for the help." Sam said.

Kate nodded. "Come on over and I'll help you get in." Kate said.

Sam shook her head. "I'll get it. Go on out to the living room. I'll get it." Sam said reaching to hug Kate.

"I'll see you later." Kate said.

"Yeah." Sam said.

Kate looked at her the girl was dealing with everything. Nothing could stop the rumors that were bound to happen at school. But she would make it. Kate walked out and closed the door behind her.

Sam watched the door shut and just took a breath. She laid her hand on her stomach. "Ok it's me and you now." She said to her abdomen.

**LATE IN THE NIGHT**

Tony had gotten up around 1 in the morning after him and Gibbs had gone to bed around 10 the night before. When he walked through the living room he noticed the TV playing. When he looked to the couch he seen Sam sitting up on her laptop.

"Sammie?" Tony asked.

Sam looked up from what she was doing. "Did I wake you?" She asked quietly.

Tony shook his head. "Bladder did. Along with my stomach wanting something to drink. What are you doing up?" Tony asked sitting down carefully on the couch beside her.

"Working on a term paper." Sam said.

Tony leaned his head over onto her shoulder. "What's it on?" Tony asked.

Sam smirked. "World war 2. " Sam said.

Tony nodded. "You ok?" Tony asked looking at Sam.

Sam looked at him and just nodded. "Yeah." Sam said going back to her laptop. Tony just closed his eyes and laid his head over a little more on Sam's shoulder.

"Daddy you want me to move my Laptop so you can lay your head in my lap a little bit comfortably?" Sam asked.

Tony nodded. "Please." Tony said. Sam smiled and moved the Laptop up a bit and put a pillow on her lap. When Tony laid his head down on the pillow he watched as Sam went back to typing.

"Sam? Did you ever consider having an abortion?" Tony asked.

Sam's hands froze. "I thought about it. But I wanted to give this kid a chance. Even though it wasn't created out of love it still deserved some chance." Sam said. Tony nodded.

Sam looked at the screen on her laptop. "Dad why aren't you in bed with Gibbs?" Sam asked.

Tony rolled onto his back and looked up at Sam's face. "Cause I wanna spend time with you." Tony said.

Sam shook her head. "You're worried." Sam said.

Tony smirked. "I have a right to be." Tony said.

Sam sighed. "If I say I'm fine will you believe me?" Sam asked.

Tony shook his head. "No cause you're like me. You hold it all in til it gets to you." Tony said.

Sam nodded. 'Well then I guess I better tell you what's wrong." Sam said.

Tony nodded. "Please do." Tony said.

Sam sighed. "I close my eyes I see the shooting. I see his face looking at me like I'm minced meat. I hear the voices. And then it's not me that's shot it's You or Gibbs or worst of all a whole school full of people." Sam said.

Tony nodded. "You see anyone else?" Tony asked.

Sam nodded. "I see the rape happening. It varies. Stuff I have to work through." Sam said.

Tony nodded. "Well I'm glad you have it all worked out." Tony said.

Sam smiled. "I don't have it all planned out. But I know it's a part of healing. No one else needs to have to deal with it. If it gets bad I can get up come out here and work on my school." Sam said..

Tony was quiet for a minute until he finally spoke. "I see it too." Tony said.

Sam looked down at him. "See what?" Sam asked.

Tony looked at her and she got his meaning. "I looked at the sliding doors and seen Niles come in with you. I got this gut feeling. I think everyone did when they seen you jerk a little." Tony said smirking.

"I had never seen Gibbs more pissed. Any ways I felt like I was helpless." Tony said.

"Hell I was. When we pulled our guns I was training my gun on him. If I had to I was gonna shoot him dead. If not just shooting him in the hand. My god I was trying so hard not to shoot him in the head." Tony said.

Sam heard the emotion in his voice. "Shhh." Sam said rubbing her hand over Tony's head.

"He had you and I couldn't do nothing. When I seen the name it sounded familiar but I didn't think about it til I seen him pushing you in the autopsy." Tony said wiping his eyes. Sam just sat and listened.

"I watched as you made eye contact with everyone. And then you tried to kick him. Did it actually and I seen his finger pull that trigger. Everything went cold. I wanted to rush to you and hold you but I knew I would lose it." Tony said fulling crying now. Sam ran her hand over his hand.

"I finally came out of my funk when I seen em loading you onto the Gurney. I felt so helpless. I sat in that waiting room and waited for them to come tell me that you were ok." Tony said.

Closing his eyes Tony grabbed hold of Sam's hand. "I don't know what I would of done without you." Tony said.

Sam smiled at him through her own tears. "You won't have to find out. Ok? You won't have to find out." Sam said.

Tony leaned up and hugged her to him. Both crying. Gibbs who was standing in the doorway just smiled faintly. Tony and Sam both needed this.

TBC


	20. Chapter 20

**2 WEEKS LATER**

**NCIS TUESDAY 3:30 PM**

Tony was writing a report when Kate came back from an errand.

"It's 3:30 ain't Sam supposed to be down with Ducky?" Kate asked sitting at her desk.

Tony nodded. "Yes. Why is she not down there?" Tony asked.

Kate shook her head. "No. I just came from there." Kate said pulling a file from her filing cabinet.

"I'll call her cell." Tony said picking up his phone when the elevator dinged.

"Who you calling Dinozzo?" Gibbs asked.

Tony looked at him. "Sam. She ain't with Ducky." Tony said.

Gibbs smirked. "Give the girl a break. She and Gail probably got stuck in traffic." Gibbs said as the elevator dinged again and in came Sam and a boy that Tony did not recognize.

"Hi guys." Sam said rolling up between the desks.

Kate smiled. "Hey. How was school?" Kate asked.

Sam rolled her eyes. "One long day of the question. How did you get into the wheelchair. Did it hurt. What was it like being in a morgue. You know the random questions." Sam said.

Gibbs and Tony smirked. Kate looked pointedly at the boy standing behind and Sam got the point.

"Oh sorry. This is David Blarington. He was Romeo. David was interested in seeing what NCIS looks like." Sam said.

Kate nodded. "David thinking of going into the Military?" Kate asked.

David nodded. 'Yes Ma'am. My dad was a Navy man." David said.

Tony raised his eye brows. "David how old are you?" Tony asked.

Kate and Sam shared a look. "15 sir." David said.

Tony looked at Sam. "He didn't drive me. Gail dropped us off. She'll come back in a while." Sam said looking back at Tony.

"Does Ducky got a body on the table?" Sam asked.

Kate shook her head. "Waiting on you. he sent Jimmy to torture Abby." Kate said.

Sam smiled. "Excuse me David I gotta go and get started. But before I go let me introduce them to you. The guy behind the computer is Special Agent Tim McGee." Sam said.

Tony spoke up. "Or probie." Tony said.

Sam rolled her eyes. "My dad Special Agent Tony Dinozzo." Sam said pointing to Tony.

"Special Agent Kate Todd." Sam said looking at Kate. Kate smiled.

"And their boss Special Agent Jethro Gibbs. Don't take his coffee." Sam said to David.

Gibbs smirked. "Only person I let do that David is Sam. And she knows it." Gibbs said.

Sam nodded. "With that I will leave you with them. Gail should be back in about 30 minutes to get you." She said.

David looked confused. "What about you?" David asked.

Sam smiled. "If I need to go somewhere I'll get someone to take me." Sam said.

David looked at her. "Where are you going? And who's Ducky?" David asked.

Sam just looked at him. "Ducky is the medical examiner. And I'm going to the morgue." Sam said.

David looked at her shocked. "Um Sam is that where they keep the um dead bodies?" David asked going ghostly pale.

Sam just smiled. "Yeah it is. But I promise not to bring any up with me. Excuse me. Play nice everyone." Sam said going to the elevator.

David just kept standing in the same spot. He nearly jumped out of his skin when a chair bumped into his leg. David looked down to see it had come from Tom no Tim yeah that's it Tim's desk. "Have a seat Mr. Blarington." Gibbs said..

David nervously sat down. "So were you nervous playing Romeo?" Kate asked.

David nodded. "I was. But I enjoyed playing opposite Sam. She played Juliet well. Considering." David said.

Everyone looked at him. 'Considering what Mr. Blarington?" Gibbs asked looking down at a report.

David looked at him. "Considering that she was pregnant when she was doing it." David said getting some nerves.

At that time the elevator dinged again and in walked Abby and Jimmy. "Hey guys Sam here?" Abby asked.

Gibbs nodded. 'Down with Ducky. Abby Sciuto and Jimmy Palmer meet David Blarington. He was just about to enlighten us on how he thought that Sam was pregnant during her school play." Gibbs said.

Abby looked at the boy. "Sam wasn't pregnant then. Why would you assume that?" Abby asked.

David shrugged. "Cause of the rumor going around about her and that football player." David said. Tony closed his eyes. He had wondered why Sam was upset about last night.

"Sam did not do it with the football player." Kate said.

David nodded. "She just looked so tired and rung out at the play." David said.

Gibbs spoke up. "Did it ever occur to anyone that she might have been tired cause she spent like 2 nights in the hospital waiting room. Waiting on new about her dad." Gibbs barked.

David shrank back. "I didn't know." David said.

Gibbs phone rang and everyone tensed. "Gibbs." He said.

"Jethro I need you to bring me Sam's bag." Ducky said.

Gibbs looked around the area. "Ducky I don't see it." Gibbs said. He heard Ducky asking something to Sam.

Gibbs covered the mouth piece. "You guys seen Sam's bag?" Gibbs asked.

Kate held it up in her hand. Gibbs smirked. 'Ducky I found it. I'll bring it down." Gibbs said hanging the phone up. He walked in from of Kate's desk and looked at David. 'Care to join us at the morgue?" Gibbs asked.

Tony and Kate were behind him and David nodded. "Sure sir." David said following them into the elevator.

**AUTOPSY**

Sam was laid out on the cold metal table and Ducky was standing over her pushing her left leg to her chest. When the elevator door dinged Ducky looked up and straightened Sam's leg out.

"Here you go Ducky." Gibbs said passing the bag to Ducky.

Duck nodded. "Thank you Jethro." Ducky said. Sam breathed for minute and wiped sweat from her face.

"Dang Dinozzo. I've never seen you this white." David said.

Sam shot him a glare. "No kidding Sherlock." Sam said.

Ducky was drawing up insulin while Sam checked her sugar. "150." Sam said.

Ducky handed her the needle and she stuck it into her side. "Thanks." She said. Then turned to David.

"If the school has a rumor about me using drugs of some sort. I'll find you and hurt you really bad. Got it?" She said.

David nodded. "I didn't know that you were uh." David squirmed.

Sam looked at him and raised her eyebrow. "Raped?" She asked he just nodded.

Sam nodded. "Yeah I was. I know the rumors David." Sam said.

David just stared at her. "Then why not tell everyone the truth?" David asked.

Sam just shook her head. "Cause if they were so interested they would've watched the news. Or they would of asked me." Sam said. "But they weren't they just want something to talk about. Well they got it." Sam said.

Kate smiled. "Smart girl." She said.

Sam nodded. "Someone smart taught me that. Can't remember now who it was." Sam said smiling at Tony. "Any ways can you please kick them out so we can get back to work Ducky?" Sam asked.

Ducky smiled. "You heard the lady. Leave." Ducky said shooing his colleagues out. Everyone went out grumbling.

Once in the elevator David voiced what he was thinking. 'She should tell the truth." He said.

Kate looked at him. "She may not want to tell the school she was raped. Sam is really private." Kate said.

David just looked at them. "What are you guys her cheering section?" David asked.

No one spoke after that. When they got off the elevator each went to their desks. Abby and Jimmy were gone. Sitting down at their desk Kate and Tony let David go on.

"I mean you guys don't know her apparently. Cause I think she was doing Niles Darinsky. It was a good thing he shot her." David said.

Gibbs spun on his heel so fast David almost bumped into him. "Let me tell you something Son. That girl did not deserved to get shot or Raped. She did nothing to that kid or that man. So you need to go back to school and tell who ever thinks that she did that they need to stop cause Samantha Dinozzo is one of the brightest kids I know. Got it?" Gibbs asked looking at the boy point blank in the eyes.

David looked at him. "But she's not so innocent." David said smirking. David nearly jumped sky high when Sam spoke.

"Oh am I not? Tell me David what would you call innocent?" Sam asked from where she was in front of Kate's desk staring at David's back..

David turned and looked at her. "I I I." David sputtered.

Sam spoked again. "Is what I deserved to be drugged in my own apartment and then raped. Not to mention forced to relive it so I could face it." Sam said looked him dead in the eye. "Or was it becoming HIV positive and Pregnant. No it was being shot in a morgue where my father and his boss and co workers could watch. Is that what I deserved. Cause I think I got it." Sam said. Kate smiled while looking down at her file.

"Your dad is gay. Don't you find that disgusting?" David asked.

Sam looked at him glaring. "No I don't. My father's sexual life is HIS business not mine. Just like who he dates is HIS business. As long as they treat him ok. It's fine by me." Sam said to him.

David nodded. "I see." David said.

Sam smiled at him. "David I think it best you take a cab home. Cause I really don't think we have anything left to say." Sam said.

David nodded and pushed past her. When the elevator dinged and shut Kate jumped up,.

"Oh my word Sam you were excellent." Kate said hugging her.

Sam smiled. "He spread the rumors cause he was mad." Sam said.

Gibbs raised his eye brow. "Mad about what?" Gibbs asked.

Sam smirked. "He asked me out. I told him I didn't date guys on the football team." Sam said.

Kate and Tony smirked. "Good girl." Kate said going back to her desk.

**1 WEEK LATER**

**NCIS**

Kate and Gibbs was sitting at their desks when Sam came in with a angry Gail. "Tell them Sam." Gail said.

Gibbs looked up to see Sam had sunglasses on. Kate looked at her to. "Tell us what?" Kate asked.

Sam took her sunglasses off slowly. Kate took site of her eye. "Oh my god. Sam what happened?" Kate asked. Gibbs looked up and seen the bruised eye and cheek.

"David Blarington happened. David came to Sam's locker and punched her when his girlfriend claimed he got Sam pregnant." Gail said.

Gibbs got up and went over to Sam. He squatted in front of her and took her hand. "Sammie?" Gibbs asked.

Sam looked up at him. "Gibbs I can't do this." Sam said a tear rolling down her cheek.

Gibbs hugged her to him and held her. "Come on let's get some ice for that eye." Gibbs said pushing her to the elevator.

'Where's dad?" Sam asked.

Gibbs smiled faintly. "Down with Ducky. Why?" Gibbs asked.

Sam shook her head. "Take me to Abby. I don't want him to see this." Sam said.

Gibbs was shocked. "Sam why?" Gibbs asked.

Sam just shook her head. "He'll go do something stupid. Gibbs don't let him do something stupid. I don't want him to." Sam said in between sobs.

Gibbs nodded. 'Alright I'll tell you what. I'll take you to Abby and then I'll go and get your dad." Gibbs said. Sam nodded.

**ABBY'S LAB**

Abby was in the process of figuring out a computer program. When the elevator dinged she looked to see Sam and Gibbs come in. "Sammie!" Abby exclaimed jumping and running to hug her. "What brings you down here?" Abby asked.

Sam looked at her and pointed to the eye. Abby just shook her head. "Ok who is he. I'll go beat him up." Abby said.

Sam smirked at Gibbs. "We really need to see about getting her into a program for Caffeine addicts." Sam said. Gibbs nodded.

Abby just glared at them. "Well if I have to go to one of those classes. He has to go to a coffee Addict class." Abby said.

Gibbs held his hands up. "Speaking of I think I'm gonna get some. And some ice. Be back in a few minutes." He said making his way to the elevator. Sam smirked.

"Ok. Tell me what happened?" Abby asked.

Sam breathed. "David. He roughed me up. Ain't the first time. Probably won't be the last." Sam said.

Abby nodded when the elevator opened to Tony Ducky and Gibbs coming into the lab. Ducky was carrying a ice pack along with some Advil.

"Sam? Gibbs said you need me to look at something." Ducky said.

Sam rolled her eyes at Abby. Abby smirked. "Gibbs all she needs is ice." Abby said.

Sam wheeled herself around and face the 3 men. Ducky just shook his head. "My. My. Indeed you do. That's one hell of shiner there." Ducky said placing a towel around the ice bag.

"Abby could you get her some water?" Ducky asked.

Abby nodded but before she could move Sam pulled out a bottle from her bag. "I keep it so I can take my meds." Sam said. Ducky nodded and handed her the Advil.

When Sam took it she just shook her head. "Headache in the morning. Ok I can handle that." Sam said.

Ducky nodded. "Just ice it. And put some cream of some sort on it." Ducky said.

Sam nodded. "I know I've taken care of a few black eyes. Right Dad?" Sam asked eyeing him standing in the corner.

Tony just nodded. "Yeah but see I didn't make any men this mad at me." Tony said smirking. Sam rolled her eyes. Gibbs did fix it for her. Some what.

TBC


	21. Chapter 21

**6 WEEKS LATER**

**DC BAPTIST CHURCH 2 DAYS BEFORE PLAY**

Sam was in the fellowship hall when she heard Sandy Martin come in

"Hey Sam." Sandy said and hugged her.

"Hey. Is Patty here?" Sam asked. Sandy nodded when Patty came in.

"Hey Sam. You ready?" Patty asked.

Sam nodded. "Yeah let's do this play." Sam said.

Sandy smiled. "When do you get out of the wheel chair." Sandy asked.

Sam smiled. "Sunday. I have this all planned for my dad and his friends." Sam said smiling.

Sandy giggled. "Oh a little surprise huh." Sandy said.

Sam smiled and nodded. "Yeah they have been so great. A support system." Sam said.

Patty nodded. "They seem the type. Ok well let's do rehearsals." Patty said.

**NCIS 4:00 PM**

Tony Kate McGee and Gibbs had just come from talking to an ex Marine when that had been one of their victims friends. Kate noticed a letter on her desk and picked it up.

"Who's the letter from Kate?" Tony asked.

Kate smiled. "From Ducky. Listen to this. "Dear Caitlin. Would you do me the honor of accompanying me to a play. It's Sam's church but they wanted to do the play. So if you would accompanying me it would be my honor. Thank you Ducky." Kate read.

Gibbs looked at her. "I wonder why they decided to go ahead with the play." Gibbs said.

Tony nodded. "Cause Sam told em to." Tony said.

Abby came in about that time. "Hey guys. What's going on?" Abby asked.

Gibbs smirked. "Abby what's your plans for Sunday?" Gibbs asked.

Abby thought. "Nothing at the moment. Why?" Abby asked. McGee Tony and Kate all shared a smile.

"Cause we have a case. We're all going to this play." Gibbs said.

Abby looked at Kate. "What play?" Abby asked.

Kate smiled. "Sam's church decided to go ahead and do the play. Without Sam." Kate said.

Abby was shocked. "Wonder how Sam is handling that." Abby said.

At that time a voice said. "Same way I handle everything else." Sam said making Abby jump.

"How did you sneak in without me knowing." Abby asked.

Sam smirked. "Cause you were talking. Easy." Sam said. Kate laughed along with Tony Gibbs and McGee.

"Ducky ready for me?" Sam asked.

Kate nodded. "Told me to tell you don't be alarmed if Jimmy is down there. He'll leave." Kate said.

Sam nodded. "I'll see ya guys later." Sam said rolling away.

Abby watched her. "Something's not right." Abby said.

Kate looked up. "Oh?" Kate asked.

Abby nodded. "She don't like it that the church is doing the play without her." Abby said.

Tony smirked. "Abby she did 2 weeks of rehearsals for 19 lines. And nailed it. Wouldn't you be kinda mad cause they decided your recovery wasn't fast enough?" Tony asked.

Abby nodded. "Kate we need to cheer the girl up. You bring her to my apartment and we'll have a girls night." Abby said.

Kate shook her head. "No. Let Sam do this. She can. She's stronger than any of us think." Kate said.

Abby was shocked. "Kate that girl is in pain. Why can't we give her some relief." Abby said.

Kate smiled. 'She don't need no relief. She's a Dinozzo. She's making it." Kate said smiling.

Abby nodded. "Let me ask you something. Why are we going to this play any ways?" Abby asked Gibbs.

Gibbs smirked. "Cause I got a gut feeling. That Sam is got something up her sleeve. And I wanna know what." Gibbs said getting up and heading to the elevator.

**AUTOPSY**

Ducky was sitting at his desk and Sam was changing back into her clothes.

"Ducky you got the Marine's tox screen back?" Gibbs asked. Ducky nodded and handed it to him. Sam came out of the closet in her wheelchair and clothes in hand.

"Alright Ducky. I'll see you later." Sam said hugging him.

"Ok Sam. Oh and Sam tell Kate I need an answer." Ducky said.

Sam nodded. 'Will do." Sam said. 'Gibbs you going up to the bull pen?" Sam asked.

Gibbs nodded. "I'm coming." Gibbs said getting into the elevator.

**BULL PEN**

Abby was still in the bull pen when Sam and Gibbs came in. And she was still sulking.

"What's wrong with Abby?" Sam asked Kate.

Kate just smirked. "She's mad cause I won't do a girls night with her." Kate said.

Sam smiled. "Abby how about me and you have a girls night?" Sam asked.

Abby perked up. "You mean just you and me?" Abby asked.

Sam nodded. "I need a little distraction tonight. Besides I'm sure Dad and Gibbs want some alone time. And I really don't wanna hear about their first date again." Sam said smiling at Tony.

Gibbs laughed lightly. "Well pardon us. What will you be doing tonight Abby?" Gibbs asked.

Abby shrugged. "Girl talk. Pigging out. Movies with hot guys in them." Abby said. Kate was gonna say something when Sam went white all over.

"Sam what's wrong?" Abby asked.

Sam shook her head. "Nothing. Just something felt strange." Sam said.

Kate looked at her. "What?" Kate asked.

Sam shrugged. "Like I had butterflies in my stomach but I'm not nervous. Oh my god. I know what it is." Sam said finally remembering what her OB said.

Kate asked,. "What?" Kate asked.

Sam smiled. "Something every mom to be experiences. The baby moving around for the first time." Sam said laughing at Abby.

"Abby what time do you want me back here?" Sam asked.

Abby looked at her confused. "Uh why are you leaving?" Abby asked.

Sam smiled. "I have to do something. Like get my homework assignment from my Spanish teacher." Sam said.

Abby scrunched her nose up. "Well why can't Gail bring it to you?" Abby asked.

Sam started laughing. "Abby they really need to get you some help with the caffeine." Sam said.

Abby just looked at her. "Fine missy no Kevin Costner for you." Abby said huffing.

Sam rolled her eyes. "I don't really care. Besides Kevin Costner can't beat uh well I ain't saying." Sam said smirking at Abby.

Abby nudged her. "Who?" Abby asked.

"I met Patty Taylor's son." Sam said.

Kate raised her eye brows. "Wow. I can't believe you finally met." Kate said.

Sam nodded. "Met the other night at play rehearsals. By the way I'm helping the other girl run the lines." Sam said.

Abby nodded. "Alright come to the lab when you get back and then we'll head home." Abby said.

Sam nodded. "Will do." Sam said rolling to the other elevator.

Tony sat and stared. He nearly jumped when something hit his desk. "What the." Tony asked but stopped mid sentence when Sam smiled at him.

"Think I forgot you?" Sam asked. Tony shook his head and leaned over his desk.

Sam kissed his cheek. "Bye daddy. Be good tonight. And I DON'T want details. Oh walk Shaq." Sam said rolling back wards and into the elevator.

Tony smiled. "You're right Kate. She'll make it." Tony said. Kate just smiled.

**SUNDAY MORNING**

**DC BAPTIST CHURCH**

Sam was in the back of the fellowship hall getting her costume on. Patty came back and smiled at her.

"Your dad and his co workers are out in the back row. I think this will be the best gift you can give him." Patty said. Sam smiled. Today was Tony's 35th birthday and Sam had this planned out for him.

Sam nodded. "I know. Is Terry coming?" Sam asked.

Patty nodded. "Out there. He can't stop going on about you." Patty said smiling.

"I just hope me having HIV and Pregnant didn't scare him away." Sam said.

Patty smiled. "He wanted to know if I would ask you to go with him to a family thing this coming up Saturday." Patty said.

Sam smiled. "Tell him I'd love to. Alright can we get this show on the road?" Sam asked.

Every smiled and got into placed. From the back of the curtains Sam could see Tony and Gibbs sitting in the back row holding hands. Along with Kate Ducky McGee and Abby. Sam smiled.

"Ladies and Gentlemen Welcome to DC Baptist Church. Today we are presenting to you the play. "Lazareth" If you have questions about the play please ask our director Patty Taylor or our Pastor Don Knight at the end. Til then sit back and relax. Mrs. Simpson." Doug said. Sam smiled.

Patty came up beside her. "Nervous?" She whispered.

Sam nodded. Just then the piano quit and Sam walked out and walked onto stage. Saying her line while walking across the stage. Sam didn't get to see the shocked expression on Tony's face. Or the tears streaming down his Gibbs and Kate's faces. All she saw was the other person and portrayed each part.

**HOUR AND HALF LATER**

The play participants were at the back of the church while the pastor talked. Sam was standing and crying into her hand. She couldn't believe the intensity of the parts.

"I think we all witnessed a miracle in this church the past 8 weeks." The pastor said. Sam was almost bawling when Barbara wrapped her hands around her and moved her to the back of the pews where Sam placed her hand on Tony's shoulder. Tony grabbed hold of it and Sam could feel him shaking.

"One of our cast members was hurt badly. I asked them in back before the play how did they do it in 6 weeks. They told me they had a goal. And god helped em through it. You have to take your problems to him. Can you do that as we sing this last stance. Jack." The pastor said everyone started singing the last stance and Sam was wiping her eyes.

"Can you give it all to him. Let him have it." The pastor said through the song. Sam was almost bawling but kept still. She let the music end before she took her hand off Tony's shoulder.

When the pastor motioned for them to come down she walked down and stood between Barbara and Patty.

The pastor spoke. "A few mentions. Mrs. Simpson on piano." Everyone clapped their hands. "Jesus Doug Martin." More applause. "Our director Patty Taylor." Everyone applauded. He looked at her. "Would you like to say something." The pastor asked.

Patty nodded. "Yes I would. This girl that is standing beside me is amazing." Everyone smiled. "She not only played 3 parts. But she also sang most of the songs in this play. This girl walked within 6 weeks and I can't imagine what she was put through." Patty said. Sam was wiping tears from her face. "I had a talk with her the other day and she told me this was the perfect day for her to reveal her secret. She'll explain the reason for that. Sam." Patty said.

Sam breathed for a moment. "Today is my dad's birthday. And no I won't be revealing his age. So don't ask." Everyone laughed. Sam looked at Tony's teary eyes. "Any ways he's stood by me and kept me sane through this whole ordeal. And I can't thank him enough. Happy Birthday Daddy." Sam said wiping more tears from her eyes. Tony smiled at her.

"Ladies and Gentlemen the cast and crew of the Lazareth." The pastor said and everyone stood and applauded. Sam smiled she had accomplished it. She had walked and did this play. Now all she had to do was have this kid. And then she would be home free.

**30 MINUTES LATER **

Tony and the rest of them were standing at the back of the church talking with the pastor. "Sam is remarkable." Pastor said.

Tony nodded. "She's been through a lot. But has done well with the outcomes." Tony said.

Pastor nodded. "I'm glad she's back on her feet. Proves that miracles do happen. We just need to be reminded sometimes." The pastor said. Barbara Patty and Sam came walking up the aisle at that time. It was apparent on Sam's face that she had been crying.

"Well here comes our leading ladies now." The pastor said.

Patty smirked. "Any one seen my husband?" Patty asked. Pastor shook his head. "Haven't seen him." He said. Sam stood and watched the group before her.

"Sam I need to go find him. Again you were excellent." Patty said hugging her and kissing her cheek.

Sam smiled. "Give him a hug from me." Sam said.

Patty nodded. "You're gonna come to the picnic Saturday. Right?" Patty asked.

Sam nodded. "I'll be there. See you Wednesday." She said to Patty's back.

Barbara sighed. "Chandler is coming up behind you." Barbara said.

Sam turned around just as he was fixing to scare her. "BOO." Sam said.

Chandler jumped. "Hey you scared me." He said smiling. "How'd you know I was here?" He asked.

Sam smiled at him. "Well an imaginary friend told me." Sam said.

Chandler laughed. 'Sammie?" Chandler said. "I'm glad you aren't in that chair no more." He said.

Sam nearly lost her battle with her tears. "Me too buddy. Me too." She said pulling him into her arm and picking him up.

"Well he ain't the only one." Gibbs said.

Sam looked at him and smiled. "I'm proud of you." Gibbs said giving her a hug. Sam then lost the battle with her tears and they came down her cheek. When her and Gibbs broke the hug she wiped her eyes.

"Sam you did good this time. I loved the play and like you I was crying my eyes out." Kate said hugging her.

Sam smiled at her. "Barbara got up to say her line I think that's when the whole back stage lost it." Sam said smiling at Barbara.

Abby bounced up to her. "Ok it's official I so want you to be an actress." Abby said.

Sam smirked. 'Abby I ain't that good." Sam said.

Abby and Kate rolled their eyes. "Definitely Tony's daughter. Downplaying compliments." Abby said to Kate.

Sam smirked at her. "Uh huh I just am stating a fact." Sam said.

Abby shook her head. 'Fine. But seriously you did good. 3 parts and each one was amazing." She said hugging Sam again.

Ducky stood beside Sam. "I think we did it Ducky." Sam said.

Ducky nodded. "Indeed we did. I was wondering what I was gonna get young Anthony." Ducky said.

Sam raised her eyebrow. "Well thank you for the help." Sam said hugging Ducky.

Ducky smiled. "It was my pleasure. I enjoyed having you down there to keep Jimmy on his toes." Ducky said.

Sam smirked. "Well anytime you need help just call me." Sam said.

Ducky nodded. "I will do just that. Oh and by the way. You were excellent. You should take up Acting." Ducky said.

Sam smiled at him and stepped over beside Tony. "Ok you haven't said one word." Sam said. Tony smiled at her and pulled her into his arms. When they embraced they both started crying. Kate Gibbs Abby and Ducky just smiled. It took 6 weeks but here they were watching Sam and Tony enjoy her standing on her own 2 feet. When Tony pulled away from her he cupped her face.

"I'm so proud of you. You'll never know what it was like for me to watch you walk across that stage." Tony said tears running down his cheeks.

Sam smiled through her own tears. "Probably the same feeling it was for me to do it. You do know that what I said about you keeping me sane through it all is true. I couldn't of done it without your support." Sam said. Tony nodded and brought her back to him and held her.

Gibbs cleared his throat. "Alright let's go home and eat some cake and ice cream." Gibbs said. Tony and Sam nodded.

Sam hugged Barbara. "I'll see you Wednesday." She said hugging Chandler once more and then walking out of the church holding Tony's hand.

**LATER THAT DAY**

Tony was washing a couple of the plates from the party after Kate Ducky and Abby had all gone home. He stepped into the living room when he noticed an envelope with his name on it. "Hmm must of missed one." Tony said to himself picking it up. Inside was a card.

"Grandpa thought you mite like my first picture. I know it's grainy but look closely and you'll see me. Can't wait to meet you in 6 months. Love you.

Love Lil one."

Tony took out the picture. It was of a sonogram photo. Tony's eyes were tearing up when he noticed Sam standing in the doorway from the kitchen.

"You like your card?" Sam asked. Tony nodded not being able to speak.

"I thought you mite like to meet your first and hopefully last grandchild." Sam said smiling.

Tony looked at the picture and smiled. "Thank you so much." Tony said. Sam smiled and wrapped her arms around his neck and held him.

"This means so much to me." He said. She just kissed his shoulder and walked around and sat beside him.

"Well it was our honor to do it." Sam said. Tony hugged her. The pastor was right. Sam was remarkable. And she was his.

**NCIS MONDAY MORNING**

Kate came to her desk to find a envelope laying there. "Kate. Meet us in Abby's lab. Tony." Kate read. Kate walked out of the bull pen into Abby's lab where she found Gibbs Tony Abby and Ducky all standing down there.

"Agent Todd nice of you to join us." Tony said smiling at her.

Kate shot him a glare. "What do you want Dinozzo?" Kate asked.

Tony pulled out a grainy picture and showed it to everyone. "Sam gave me this in my birthday card yesterday afternoon." Tony said.

Kate took the picture and smiled. "Wow." Kate said in Awe.

"Caitlin mind if I see it?" Ducky asked. Kate gave it to him.

"My. Looks like the baby is growing. Congratulations Tony." Ducky said passing the picture to Abby.

Abby was bouncing and giggling. "I bet it's gonna be a girl." Abby said.

Tony shook his head. "Nope a boy." Tony said.

Kate shook her head. "Nah. Girl. I don't think karma is gonna be that bad to Sam to give her another Boy Dinozzo to raise. Poor girl wouldn't stand a chance." Kate said.

Gibbs stood back and listened. "Abs hand me the picture?" Gibbs asked. Abby handed it him and Gibbs looked at it.

"Girl." Gibbs said and handed it to Tony.

"Let's get to work everyone." Gibbs said walking to the elevator. "Oh and Dinozzo? Hang that on the fridge." Gibbs said. Tony Kate Abby and Ducky all just smiled.

TBC


	22. Chapter 22

PT 23

**1 MONTH LATER**

**NCIS BULL PEN**

Kate was at her desk typing on her computer. Tony was sitting at his desk looking over something. He never showed Kate or any of them the card Sam had gotten him from the baby.

He was brought of his train of thought when he heard someone calling his name. "When do you and Sam leave for Philadelphia?" Kate asked.

Tony looked at his watch. "She's supposed to get here around 4." Tony said. Gibbs came in carrying his coffee and motioned for them to follow him.

"Where we going Boss?" Tony asked following Gibbs into the elevator.

"Down to see Abby. She's got something on the hair fibers for us." Gibbs said.

**ABBY'S LAB**

Gibbs Kate and Tony all came off the elevator to blasting rock music. Gibbs smirked and walked over and turned it down. "Hey. Who ever did that better have a good reason." Abby said. Gibbs just stared at her and Abby back down.

"Oh well I guess you have a good reason." Abby said.

Gibbs just stood and watched her for a minute. "You got something for us Abs?" Gibbs asked patiently.

Abby stepped around him and to her machine. "Your suspect's DNA matches the semen found on the victim." Abby said.

Kate smirked. "So my theory was right." Kate said.

Gibbs shook his head. "Not necessarily. I watched a tv show with Sam the other night and it showed how someone can freeze Semen." Gibbs said.

Abby perked up. "You have a tv?" Abby asked.

"Yeah he does. And I can verify that." Said Sam walking into the lab. Gibbs smirked when he seen Tony and Abby jump slightly.

"Hi Sammie." Abby said hugging her.

"Hey." Sam said.

Abby pushed her back when something weird hit her. "Hey what was that?" Abby asked confused.

Sam smirked at her. 'Come on Abby you're a lab tech. Don't tell me you don't know about Babies kicking." Sam asked.

Abby smiled. "It's kicking. Yay." Abby said bouncing.

Sam shook her head. "We really need to see about getting you some help." Sam said.

Kate snorted. "Sam we've all been telling her that." Kate said. Sam nodded.

Abby straightened up and looked at the 3 agents. "Ok Sam can tell me to go. But that's cause she could probably beat me up." Abby said.

Sam looked at her confused. "Um at the risk of sounding weird. But how pray tell do you think I'm gonna beat you up?" Sam asked.

Abby shrugged. "Take away my girls night?" Abby asked.

Sam just shook her head. "Yeah. Good thought." Sam said mock thinking it.

Kate smirked. "So Sam you ready to go to Philadelphia?" Kate asked.

Sam shrugged. "I guess. Ain't too thrilled of the circumstances. When I know what's gonna happen." Sam said. "Abby can you see if Ducky has any bodies on the table. I wanna talk to him for a minute." Sam said. Abby nodded and typed on her computer and on the plasma Sam seen that Ducky had no bodies on the table.

"Thanks Abby. I'll be down in the morgue for a little while." Sam said going to the elevator.

Kate smirked. "She's getting protective." Kate said.

Gibbs raised an eyebrow "About?" Gibbs asked.

Kate smiled. "Her dad. Philadelphia isn't gonna be a vacation for her. She thinks something will happen." Kate said.

Tony nodded. "She ain't the only one. I think this is a set up. But gonna check it out any ways." Tony said.

Gibbs step up to him. "Don't put you Sam or the baby's life at stake. You got me Dinozzo?" Gibbs asked.

Tony nodded. "Ain't gonna happen boss." Tony said.

**3 HOURS LATER - SAM'S JEEP**

Sam had told Tony she would drive to the whole 5 hours. While driving Sam noticed that Tony had fallen asleep and she turned on the some music that was ok to listen to while driving. "What's your gut telling you?" Tony asked out of no where.

Sam nearly jumped out of her skin. "Holy cow. Don't scare me like that." Sam said casting a glance over to the passenger seat.

Tony smirked at her. "Sorry." He said.

Sam nodded and took a drink of the iced tea she had sitting in the cup holder. "My gut tells me that something is brewing on the Dinozzo front. And it has a lot to do with you." Sam said.

Tony nodded. "You'll like Michael." Tony said.

Sam nodded. "Any cousins I should know about?" Sam asked.

Tony thought for a moment. "Can't remember any. Course I haven't spoken to my parents but a few times since I moved us to Baltimore." Tony said looking out the passenger window.

Sam kept her eyes on the road. "We'll have to go back to Baltimore and see your old partner." Sam said.

Tony nodded. "Yeah. Maybe we can rope Gibbs to go with us." Tony said.

Sam smiled. "Give me your hand.' Sam said. Tony held his hand out to her and she took it and placed it on her stomach where she had felt the baby kick.

Tony jumped when the baby kicked where his hand was. "Oh my god. Sammie did it just kick?" Tony asked amazed.

Sam smiled. "Yeah daddy it did. Guess it knows it's Grandpa was kinda down." Sam said.

Tony bowed his head. "Sam I don't want this to be a mistake." Tony said.

Sam shook her head. "How is it a mistake?" Sam asked.

Tony shrugged. "Get here and it be a set up. My father is a high powered man." Tony said.

Sam raised her eyebrow. "Oh. How high powered?" Sam asked.

Tony rolled his eyes. "As in he has a LOT of money." Tony said.

Sam smirked. "So we could've been rich and yet we're poor? Not fair." Sam said smiling over at Tony but the smile disappeared when she seen Tony's hurt face.

'Daddy you know I don't care how poor we are. We had food and clothes and a place to live. And best of all. We had each other." Sam said.

Tony smiled. "You're right. Just do me a favor while we're here?" Tony asked.

Sam nodded. 'Anything." She said.

"Stay close by in case I need to leave soon." Tony said.

Sam smirked. 'Always." She said and continued to drive.

**2 MORE HOURS PHILADELPHIA PA.**

Tony had been drive for the past 2 hours letting Sam rest before they got to the Dinzzo mansion. When Tony pulled into the big driveway he took a big breath. It was 9 am in the morning and him and Sam were both dead tired. Tony looked over where Sam had her eyes closed and rubbed his hand on her shoulder. "Sammie wake up." Tony said softly.

Sam stirred a little and tried to get her bearings. 'Where we at?" Sam asked groggily.

Tony smirked. "We're sitting in my parents driveway." Tony said looking out at the house. Sam nodded and pulled herself together.

"Ready to go inside?" Tony asked. Sam nodded and got out of the jeep. Her back was aching from the long ride. Not to mention the HIV meds were doing numbers on her stomach at the moment. Tony stepped around the jeep and wrapped his arm around her shoulders.

"Come on let's go see the folks." Tony said walking slightly in front of her. Tony rang the door bell and when a woman in her mid 50's opened it she smiled.

"Anthony." She said hugging him.

"Hi Rose. How you doing?" He asked her while hugging her.

She smiled. "Fine. Who's this sweet thing behind you?" She asked. Tony stepped aside and allowed Sam to stand beside him.

"Rose this is my daughter Samantha. Samantha you may not remember but Rose actually was the one who taught me how to change your diaper." Tony said.

Rose smirked. "And you still didn't do it right." She said.

Sam laughed. "Well I'm glad you taught him." Sam said.

Rose hugged her and pulled back to look at her. "Yep you look exactly like her." Rose said.

Tony looked down and asked. "My parents here?" He asked. Rose nodded.

"In the den as always. Go on in and I'll go get something to eat." Rose said patting his cheek. "Don't forget to say Hi to Mario." Rose said walking into the foyer.

Tony nodded. 'Will do. You still making that excellent porter house steak you made?" Tony asked.

Rose nodded. "That's what's on the menu for tonight. Go on now go see your mom and dad." Rose said moving into the kitchen. Tony sighed and looked at Sam. Sam just took his hand and squeezed it. Tony nodded and moved into the Den area. There sat his parents. Emily Dinozzo looked back to see her son standing in the doorway.

"Anthony. My god it's good to see you." She said standing to hug him.

Tony smiled slightly hugging her back. "Good to see you too Mom." Tony said.

"Son. How you been?" Edward Dinozzo stood and shook Tony's hand.

Tony nodded his head. "Ok." Tony said.

Emily looked past Tony to see Sam standing behind him watching. "My god is that Sammie?" Emily said side stepping Tony to hug Sam. "Oh you are so big." Emily said. "Ain't she gorgeous Edward?" Emily asked.

Edward just looked at his Granddaughter. "She's pretty that's for sure. Anthony mind me asking how long you're staying?" Edward asked.

Tony nodded. "I have to be back to work on Tuesday so about 3 days." Tony said.

Edward nodded. "Ok. I'll have Rose set up adjoining rooms." Edward said.

Tony nodded. "K sounds good." Tony said.

Emily looked at Sam. "Me you Maria and Stacey must go shopping tomorrow." Emily said.

Sam nodded. "Sounds good. Um dad I need to take my medicine." Sam said. Tony nodded heading out to the car.

Emily looked at her. "What do you take medicine for? If you don't mind me asking." She said.

Sam shook her head. "I have HIV." Sam said. Emily gasped.

"Oh my. How did you get it?" Edward asked.

Sam looked at him. 'Sorry I don't really wanna answer that." Sam said walking out of the room. Tony came in the front door with their bags.

"Mom what room are we in?" Tony asked.

Rose came out of the kitchen. "I'll show you." She said going up the stairs.

Tony smiled. "Thanks. How's Alfred doing?" Tony asked following her up the stairs.

"He's fine. Him and his girlfriend are living in Virginia now." Rose said.

Tony nodded. "Wow. He's doing good." Tony said.

Rose nodded coming to a room. "Here you go Anthony. When you get settled me and you really should catch up." She said.

Tony smiled. "I'd love to Rose." Tony said hugging her and watching her go down the 2 flights of stairs.

Sam smiled at him. "She seems nice." She said.

Tony nodded. "She helped me when I told her I had to move out." Tony said.

Sam nodded and pointed to the door. "Which one you want?" She asked.

Tony smiled. "Either will be fine." Sam nodded and stepped into the room and sighed.

"I'm so tired it's not funny." Sam said.

Tony smirked in his room. "I know the feeling. Here's your medicine." Tony said handing Sam her medicine bottles.

Sam took it and pulled out the bottles. "You mind if I slept until lunch my head is killing me." Sam said taking a gulp of water.

Tony nodded. "Sure. I'll come get you when Rose serves lunch." Tony said kissing her forehead and walking back into his adjoining room.

Sam smiled. "Thanks." Sam said laying down and giving into sleep.

**NOON **

Tony and Mario were sitting down at the large pool. That was where Sam found em. "Hey." Sam said sitting down on the lounge chair beside Tony.

"Mario this is my Daughter Sam. This Rose's husband Mario." Tony said.

Sam smiled at Mario. "Nice to meet you." Sam said.

Mario nodded his head. "Tony was telling me that you were in a couple of plays?" Mario asked.

Sam nodded. "Yeah I was in a couple of church plays and I was in the yearly rendition of Romeo and Juliet. At my highschool." Sam said.

Mario smiled. "Who'd you play?" He asked.

Sam smirked. "I played Juliet. Still ain't sure how I got roped into it. Almost didn't do the play." Sam said.

Tony raised his eyebrows. "Oh. Why pray tell not?" Tony asked.

Sam smiled. "You were in the hospital. It took Gibbs telling me that you would want me to do it to get me to go." Sam said.

Tony nodded. "Glad he got you to go. Cause you did very well." Tony said.

Mario smiled. "Rose should have lunch done by now." Mario said.

Tony nodded. "You check your sugar and take your insulin?" Tony asked Sam.

Sam nodded. "Already done." Sam said.

Mario watched the 2 interact. "You guys seem more like best friends then Father and Daughter." Mario said getting up.

Sam laughed. "Well simple. We are." Sam said.

Tony nodded at Mario. "Best friends first Father Daughter second." Tony said following Mario into the house with Sam in tow.

"Oh dad before we go in for lunch just a quick question. Who's Maria and Stacey?" Sam asked.

Tony smiled and wrapped his arm around her shoulders and walked the rest of the way to the dining room. "Maria is Thomas's wife. Stacey is Michael's fiancee." Tony said.

Sam nodded. "Good to know. Emily wants me her Maria and Stacey to go shopping tomorrow morning." Sam said.

Tony nodded. "Just make sure that they don't rope you into being a brides maid." Tony said.

Sam rolled her eyes. "Not a chance." Sam said.

Tony smiled and hugged her. "Come on let's go get some grub." Tony said.

**LATER THAT NIGHT**

Sam was laying on her bed with her laptop when she got an Instant message from someone. She'd never seen the name before.

TOOCOOL: Hey."

SAMMYGIRL: Hi. Who is this?"

TOOCOOL: Oh sorry. It's Terry. Thought I gave you my screen name."

SAMMYGIRL: No. But glad I know it now."

TOOCOOL: I called your cell but no answer. Where you at?"

SAMMYGIRL: Oh sorry I turned it off. Me and my dad are in Pennsylvania. His brother is getting married Sunday and he was invited."

TOOCOOL: Ahh ok. So are you in the wedding?"

SAMMYGIRL: No. Hopefully they won't ask. So how is Patty and Marvin doing?"

TOOCOOL: Fine. Mom is standing here asking about you."

SAMMYGIRL: Hey Patty. Hope to see you Wednesday night."

TOOCOOL: She's smiling. So when do you get back?"

SAMMYGIRL: Hopefully I can talk dad into leaving here Monday night. It'll put us in DC by noon Tuesday."

TOOCOOL: Cool. Maybe if you feel up to it we can go out Tuesday evening and get a burger?"

SAMMYGIRL: Maybe. Hey I gotta go and take me insulin. I'll talk to you maybe Monday."

TOOCOOL: Ok. G'night."

Sam was about to sign off when another Instant message popped up.

BOATLOVER216: Hey. How's it going?"

SAMMYGIRL: Hey Gibbs. Cute screen name. It's going ok. I'm still leery about what this family is about."

BOATLOVER216: Well your instincts haven't proven wrong. You should consider becoming an agent."

SAMMYGIRL: If you're my boss. I'll consider it. But seriously dad is ok with Rose and Mario. The maid and Gardener."

BOATLOVER216: Sounds good. I tried his cell but it must be turned off."

SAMMYGIRL: Oh he's charging it. Must've been low."

BOATLOVER216: So what's on the agenda for tomorrow?"

SAMMYGIRL: Something I really don't wanna do. Me and I guess I should call her grandma but she's not really. Hasn't been. Any ways. Me and Emily and a couple other women are going shopping."

BOATLOVER216: Why don't you want to go? And don't call her Grandma if you don't want to."

SAMMYGIRL: Cause I gotta leave dad alone with his dad. God this guy seems like a mob boss."

BOATLOVER216: Well they raised Tony I'm sure they can't be that bad. Besides it'll do Tony good to be a man to his dad."

SAMMYGIRL: Yeah I guess. I just worry. By the way how's my girl?"

BOATLOVER216: Fine. Kate came and got her and took her with her running."

SAMMYGIRL: Aww good. Hey Gibbs? Thank you for sticking by me and dad. It means the world to me."

BOATLOVER216: Not a problem Kiddo. Listen I'm gonna go and work on my boat. Tell Tony to call me when his phone through charging."

SAMMYGIRL: K. Have fun. Nite Gibbs."

BOATLOVER216: Nite Sammie."

Sam did sign off this time. When she did she went and looked in Tony's room to find him laid out sound asleep on the bed. Sam smiled and went to pull a blanket over him. Tony stirred slightly and Sam watched him settle back into sleep. "Nite Daddy." She said quietly kissing his forehead and going back to her room. When crawled into bed and quickly thought about tomorrow. But decided to sleep. Tomorrow would work itself out.

TBC


	23. Chapter 23

PT 24

**DINOZZO MANSION 6: AM SATURDAY**

Sam woke up automatically and got out of the bed. Since Ari raped her she didn't get to sleep after 6 o'clock in the morning. Even tho sometimes she wanted to. She just couldn't. She noticed that Tony was still dead to the world. Her dad's eternal clock would go off at 6:30 and he would get up and go for a run. Or maybe not. But in any event she would lay in bed and look at the ceiling praying that the shopping trip would not be to strained. She didn't know these people. She knew jack about Emily. And she hadn't even met Maria and Stacey. Sam shook her head and got out her laptop. When she signed on she noticed she had a couple of Email. One from Gail and another from Kate. But before she could even check her in box again an Instant message popped up.

INSTECTORTODD: Morning early bird."

SAMMYGIRL: Morning. You guys get a case?"

INSPECTORTODD: No. Shaq woke me up wanting to go out. She misses you."

SAMMYGIRL: Kate I am so sorry. Me and her always go with dad for his morning runs."

INSPECTORTODD: I kinda knew that. So I took her with me on mine. Course she wanted to check every tree and sand box we passed."

SAMMYGIRL: Lol. Well she is a Dinozzo's dog."

INSPECTORTODD: True. So what is Tony's parents like?"

SAMMYGIRL: You know the show Gilmore Girls?"

INSPECTORTODD: Yeah. Why?"

SAMMYGIRL: You know in the show Lorelai's parents are snobs. Well his mom is really nice. But I can tell something is brewing. Haven't figured it out yet."

INSPECTORTODD: Hmm sounds like you have a gut feeling."

SAMMYGIRL: Yeah Emily Tony's mom wants me her and a couple of other women to go shopping. I'm still kinda leery about that."

INSPECTORTODD: I can see why. You told Tony about it?"

SAMMYGIRL: No. I don't want him to feel like he has to baby me. Him and Gibbs have been doing plenty of that since we moved in with Gibbs. Speaking of which he Instant message me asking how it was going."

INSPECTORTODD: Wow. Impressive Gibbs knows how to use the computer at home. Not just at work."

SAMMYGIRL: LOL. Well I taught him some stuff. Now if he would just let me teach him how to work the stove."

INSPECTORTODD: Lol. Ahh I don't think he wants to learn cause he loves your cooking. So do I. hint hint."

SAMMYGIRL: Blushing. Thanks."

INSPECTORTODD: Alright sweets I'll talk at you tonight sometime. Tell me about the shopping trip. By me something cool."

SAMMYGIRL: K. I need to wake dad up. Emily is standing in my doorway."

INSPECTORTODD: Alright. Bye;"

Sam signed off and turned to her door when she heard someone knocking. When she opened it Emily Dinozzo stood in a jumpsuit.

"Oh I didn't know you were still asleep. I just came to ask if you would like to go for a swim?" She asked sweetly.

Sam smiled. "Give me 10 minutes." Sam said smiling.

Emily nodded. "Anthony came down about 10 minutes ago." She said.

Sam smiled. "I figured he would. I'll change my clothes and come down." Sam said. Emily nodded and walked away.

Sam came down the stairs 10 minutes later to find Rose the maid and cook standing at the window. "Rose would you be so kind as to show me where my dad is?" Sam asked smiling.

Rose smiled and held her hand out and Sam took it. "Sure would. That's why I was waiting." Rose said.

Sam nodded. "This house is so big. It amazes me." Sam said.

Rose smiled. "I know. Emily and Edward took me and Mario in when we were only 16 and 18. When I had Alfred I figured that they would kick me and Mario out. But Emily helped me and Mario raise him. She got him the best of everything and now he is a lawyer in Virginia." Rose said.

Sam smiled. "Nice." Sam said. Rose stopped at a door leading to the pool area. Sam noticed that there were a couple sitting with his dad and his parents.

"Who's the couple?" Sam asked.

Rose looked out and smiled. "That's Michael and Stacey." Rose said.

Sam nodded. "Rose when do you start making dinner?" Sam asked.

Rose looked at her and smiled. 'Why you wanna help?" Rose asked smiling.

Sam looked down and nodded. "And wanna get some childhood stories on my dad. You seem like you would know." Sam said.

Rose smiled and wrapped her arm around Sam's shoulder. "I'd love to have you in the kitchen with me. Come to the kitchen around 5 I'll be ready then." Sam said.

Sam stepped out of the door where Tony Michael and Stacey were sitting on lounge chairs laughing and talking. "Morning Daddy." Sam said sitting down on Tony's chair beside his feet. Tony smiled. "Morning. You sleep ok?" Tony asked.

Sam nodded. "Slept ok." Sam said looking at Michael and Stacey.

"Michael this is your niece Samantha." Tony said.

Michael smiled at Sam. "It's a pleasure to see you again. Last time I seen you was when you were a baby." Michael said leaning over to hug her. Sam accepted the hug and smiled. Michael looked at Stacey. "This is Stacey Windgrow soon to Dinozzo." Michael said.

Sam smiled. "Hi." Sam said shaking Stacey's hand. Sam looked at Stacey. To Sam she was like a real sophisticated woman.

"Your dad was telling us that you were in a couple of plays. Said you played Juliet." Stacey said.

Sam nodded. "I did." Sam said.

"Was it hard learning the lines?" Stacey asked.

Sam shook her head. "Nah. Just had to get them straight. It helped that every time we rehearsed them we had comical relief." Sam said smiling at Tony.

Tony shrugged. "Hey Teddy said you guys needed a critic. So me and Gibbs came to you guys rescue." Tony said.

Sam nodded. "Yes you did." Sam said smirking.

At that time Emily came over and smiled. "Ahh good I see you met Stacey Sam. You'll get to meet Michael's 3 daughters. Tanya Danielle and Suzie. Later when we go shopping." Emily said.

Sam nodded and put on a fake smile. "Great sounds good." Sam said.

Emily smiled and sat down beside Michael. "And Thomas and Maria and their 4 girls will be here shortly. There names are Gladys Tori Misty and Patty." Emily said.

Sam smiled. "Ok." Sam said.

Emily noticed Sam was wearing a t shirt and shorts. "Where your bathing suit?" Emily asked.

Sam smiled politely. "I didn't bring one cause I don't swim. I'll just like to stay here and read or work on some stuff." Sam said.

Emily took that. "Oh well. Excuse me I need to talk to Rose." Emily said getting up. Michael and Stacey looked at each other.

Stacey cleared her throat. "Sam how far along are you?" Stacey asked.

Sam looked at her and realized that she meant her stomach. Sam looked down at her slightly showing stomach. "5 months next week." Sam said.

Stacey smiled. "You picked names out yet?" Stacey asked.

Sam nodded. "Have a few picked out for both genders." Sam said.

Stacey smiled. "When I was pregnant with my daughter I could never find a name. One week I named her Hilary. Next it was Gertrude." Stacey smirked.

Sam smiled. "What did you name here finally?" Sam asked.

Stacey smiled. "Heather." Stacey said.

Sam smiled when her watch beeped. "Excuse me." Sam said getting up and going into the house to take her medicine.

Once in her room she sat down and sighed. This shopping trip was gonna be hard. Not only did she not know the other woman. But she had to put up with snotty nose teenage girls who has had everything handed to them on a silver platter. Sam nearly jumped when someone tapped on her door.

"Come in." She said throwing the pill bottles on the bed and hiding them.

Tony stepped in and sat down on the bed. "You ok?" Tony asked.

Sam smirked. "Yeah. Just trying to prepare my self for this shopping trip." Sam said while taking her pills.

Tony nodded. "Yeah I can tell you were getting antsy down there. Mom is trying to form a bond with you. In her own way." Tony said.

Sam rolled her eyes. "You know I woulda been ok with me and her and Stacey and Maria going to the mall. I mite had a chance then. But I have 7 other girls coming. 7 girls who probably think I'm fresh meat. They'll definitely think so when they look at me." Sam said sighing and laying back on the bed.

Tony smirked and laid out beside her. "Well do what you do best. Tell the truth." Tony said.

Sam nodded. "I will. But daddy I know girls like this in my school. Their ruthless. I may be wrong about these girls. But if I'm not I won't be staying at the mall with them." Sam said rubbing her hand over her face.

Tony nodded. "Stacey seems nice." Tony said.

Sam smiled. "Yes she does. You and Michael have a good talk?" Sam asked.

Tony nodded. "Yeah. Now I just need to talk to my father." Tony said sighing.

Sam smiled. "Well it'll go ok." Sam said.

Tony smiled. "Good. Now I think that Thomas and Maria have gotten here. Let's go meet their crew." Tony said holding his hand out for Sam to take and help her up.

**1: PM SAM'S ROOM**

Sam was getting into a nice outfit that would still not show her pregnancy. She jumped slightly when someone knocked on her door. "Come in." She called. Tony who was in his room on his laptop looked at her confused. Sam looked to see Stacey coming in with a little girl about 8 years old.

"Hey we just came to see if you were ready." Stacey said smiling.

Sam smiled. "Just about. Gotta get my cell and bag." Sam said going to the chair her bag was in. Sam looked at her medicine bottles on the dresser. She snatched them up and threw them and her insulin case in her bag as well.

'Alright. Let's go. I'll meet you guys at the front door in a minute." Sam said.

Stacey smiled. "You taking your car?" Stacey asked.

Sam nodded. "Yeah I just feel better taking it." Sam said.

Stacey smiled. "Mind if me and Heather ride with you?" Stacey asked.

Sam nodded. "Sure. Let me tell dad we're leaving." Sam said heading into Tony's room.

Tony looked at her and smiled. "You heading out?" Tony asked.

Sam nodded leaning down and hugging him. "Tell Gibbs and Kate hi for me." Sam said smirking.

Tony smiled. "Will do. Call me if you don't think you'll get home before you head home. Or if you just need to scream." Tony said smiling.

Sam nodded and hugged him again. "I got my insulin and HIV crap." Sam said.

Tony nodded. "Eat something please. I know you didn't anything but a granola bar for breakfast." Tony said.

Sam nodded and headed to the door. "Dad?" Sam said.

Tony looked at her. "Yes?" Tony asked.

Sam smiled. "No matter what your dad says. You were definitely a better father than he ever was. Still are" Sam said heading to her door and walking out leavin Tony to find his voice.

"Thanks." He said to the empty room.

**LOCAL MALL**

Sam Heather and Stacey pulled into a parking space at the local mall. Michael's daughters rode with Emily and Maria took her crew with her. Sam got out and walked to the back of her jeep and popped it up to get a bottle of water out of the cooler.

"You 2 want anything?" Sam asked.

Heather nodded. "I do." Heather said.

Sam looked down at the little girl. "Whatcha want sweet heart?" Sam asked.

Heather smiled. "To hold your hand." Heather said.

Sam smiled. "Well that can be done. Come on let's go see what kind of trouble us girls can get into." Sam said closing the trunk lid. Heather grabbed hold of her hand and walked with her. Stacey came up on the other side of Sam.

"You're lucky. She hasn't taken to Michael's daughters this well." Stacey said.

Sam smiled. "Oh so I'm special then." Sam said. Heather who was carrying on swing her and Sam's arm was just listening to all the chatter. When they met up with Emily and her 3 other granddaughters Heather got considerably closer to Sam.

"Samantha this is Tanya Danielle and Suzie." Emily said pointing the girls. Tanya smiled politely. Danielle just looked Sam up and down. And Suzie just smiled and waved.

"Girls this is Uncle Tony's daughter Samantha." Emily said.

Tanya the oldest just sneered. "How did you get pregnant? Football quarterback?" Tanya asked. Stacey bristled at that remark and went to speak but Sam stopped her.

"No. But he did get mad cause I wouldn't go out with him and sent one of his buddies to shoot me." Sam said smiling ever so slightly.

Stacey had to hide her smirk. "Um can we go inside and get out of this sun?" Stacey asked. Emily nodded and walked ahead of the group.

Stacey and Sam stayed back a few foot steps. "They're really nice. But Tanya does think she is better than the average girl." Stacey said.

Sam nodded. "I figured. Well as long as she's nice to me. I'll be nice to her. Trust me the smoother this weekend goes the better." Sam said.

Stacey nodded and walked with her silently. "You know that what the reason we're here is so Emily can browbeat you into joining the wedding party." Stacey said.

Sam nodded. "But see I have more ammunition. I have no desire to be in the wedding. Reason being nothing against you. But look at me Stacey I'm 5 months pregnant. I just want to be displayed." Sam said.

Stacey smiled. "Hey I respect that. I didn't want a big wedding. I wanted a small intimate one. But once we told his parents it was all fuss and muss." Stacey said.

Sam rolled her eyes. "Stinks doesn't it?" Sam asked.

Stacey nodded and looked at a store window. "Sam mind if we go in here?" Stacey asked stopping at a baby store.

Sam smiled. "No. But what about the others?" Sam asked.

Stacey smiled mischievously. "I think this place needs to be looked into." Stacey said. Sam smirked and followed her into the store. Where she would be going into in a few weeks for herself.

Stacey stopped at a baby outfit rack. "Oh my god look at all these cute dresses." Stacey said.

Sam smiled. "They are adorable. To think in a few months I'll be dressing a baby." Sam said.

Stacey looked at the girl. "You scared?" Stacey asked.

Sam nodded. "Petrified." Sam said.

At that time Gladys came into the store and spotted Sam and Stacey talking.

"Excuse me. Mom and Aunt Emily want you 2 at the food court." Gladys said

Stacey nodded. "Coming." She said and linked her arm with Sam's.

Sam Stacey Maria Emily Heather Tanya Danielle Suzie Gladys Tori Misty and Patty were all sitting at a table eating pizza when Tori spoke up. "Sam how did you become pregnant." Tori asked.

Sam looked at her while she was forming her words Tanya spoke. "Oh look she can't make a come back." Tanya said with a sneering smile.

Sam looked at the other girls at the table. "None of your business." Sam said.

Danielle looked at her and nudged Tanya. "Was he cute?" Danielle asked.

Sam just let it go. "No actually he wasn't cute." Sam said.

Danielle looked at her. "So why did you do it with him then?" Danielle asked.

Sam sat and just ignored the question. Emily spoke up. 'Well answer your cousin Samantha." Emily said. Sam was about to come back with a retort when her phone rang.

"Oh saved by the cell." Stacey said smiling at her.

Sam nodded and picked her phone up. "Hello?" Sam said.

All she could hear was shouting. "Sam. This is Rose. Sweetie you need to get back here. Now." Rose said.

Sam was about to panic but didn't. "Rose is everything ok?" Sam asked.

"No. Just come home please." Rose said and hung up.

Sam didn't waste no time grabbing her stuff. "Where you going?" Tanya asked.

Sam looked at her. "To make sure my dad is ok." Sam said walking the length of the table.

Heather jumped up and followed. "I wanna come." Heather said.

Sam looked back to Stacey but nearly jumped when she seen her right behind her. Sam was about to the end of the table when Tanya and Danielle whispered. "She couldn't handle this family. So she leaves. We did it." Sam and Stacey looked at each other. Sam smiled and walked out of the mall with Stacey and Heather in tow.

**DINOZZO HOUSE**

Sam Stacey and Heather walked in to see Michael yelling at Edward and Thomas it was an all out war. "HEY!" Sam shouted. When all 3 men looked at her Michael walked over to her.

"What's going on?" Sam asked.

Michael was glaring at His dad and cousin. "I came in to find these to goons holding Tony and beating him." Michael said.

Sam jerked her head back to Michael. "Where is my dad?" Sam asked worried.

Edward stepped in. "Anthony is fine. He needed to think of what his actions would do to this family." Edward said.

Sam stared at him. "I'll ask again. Where... Is... My... DAD." Sam shouted the last word.

Edward just looked at her. "In his room. But he's probably mad as a hornet." Edward said.

Sam turned to him and rolled her eyes. "You better pray it's just a black eye." Sam said running up the stairs.

**TONY'S ROOM**

Sam walked into Tony's room to see Tony laying on his side. She seen the shaking of his body. "Daddy?" Sam asked crossing the room.

Tony just laid still. "Go away Sammie. I don't want you to see me like this." Tony said.

Sam closed her eyes. "No. Not happening. Roll over let me see the damage." Sam said. Tony sighed and rolled over onto his back wincing the whole way. Sam had to catch her gasp. Tony's right side of his face was a massive bruise. His left cheek was cut pretty good.

Tony looked at Sam's face and nodded. "Yeah figured it looked bad." Tony said trying to roll back over but winced.

Sam walked over to the bed and sat down easily on the bed. "Daddy what happened?" Sam asked rubbing his arm.

Tony looked at her. "You were right Sammie. Something was brewing." Tony said. Sam looked down.

"Dad called me down just after you guys left. Said that we needed to talk. Said some things about me being irresponsible. Letting you get pregnant. Said that I was a worthless father. And all that garbage." Tony said a tear slipping down his face. Sam looked away trying not to show her tears.

"Thomas came out and I told Dad that I was gay. He got so mad he punched. Thomas went to pull him Dad off of me but than he grabbed a bat and hit me in the ribs." Tony said.

Sam closed her eyes. "Where was Michael?" Sam asked.

"He came in just after the first hit to my ribs. He wrestled the bat from Thomas." Tony said.

Sam nodded. "Anyone clean up your eye?" Sam asked.

Tony shook his head. "No. And I could really use some ice for my ribs. God I forgot about that incision til now." Tony said groaning.

Sam smiled. "Can I say one thing?" Sam asked.

Tony nodded. "You bet." Tony said.

Sam took his hand. "Don't believe him. You're not a worthless father. And trust me I should know. You've been there for me through everything. And I'm sure when I go into labor you will be there beside me helping me through it." Sam said tears in her eyes.

Tony closed his eyes against onslaught of tears that were threatening him. "Oh Sammie." Tony said. Sam leaned over and hugged him to her. She felt him shaking with sobs. Sam sat there and held him til it was all out. Cursing Edward Dinozzo the whole time. How could a father beat his son because he was gay. Sam shook her head and pulled Tony back.

"Daddy let me run downstairs and get some ice and Tylenol not to mention a first aid kit. Ok?" Sam said. She helped Tony lean back against the pillows.

Sam smiled. "I'll be right back." Sam said pushing off the bed.

**KITCHEN**

Sam walked into the kitchen to see Rose Michael and Stacey sitting around the large island. Michael smiled. "How is he?" Michael asked.

Sam sighed. "Upset. Sore." Sam said.

Rose smiled. "Does he need anything?" Rose asked.

Sam looked at her. This woman was a god send. "Can you get me a baggie full of ice. And Advil along with a first aid kit?" Sam asked.

Rose smiled. "Can do. Be right back." Rose said walking into the pantry.

Stacey cleared her throat. "Sam. Me and Michael were talking." Stacey said.

Sam turned to them and smiled. 'Oh. God please tell me you figured a way for me to beat that man that fathered my dad senseless." Sam said.

Michael smiled. "No but I did come to a decision. Me and Stacey don't want a big wedding. We just want our family and friends there. Not dad and mom's friends. That's why we decided to move the wedding up." Michael said.

Sam looked at them. "Well I may not be able to come." Sam said sadly.

Stacey smiled. "That's the other thing we were talking about. It's gonna be in DC. So you and Tony can come. Think you can help me plan it." Stacey asked.

Sam smiled. "You mean I came out here for nothing?" Sam asked smiling.

Stacey and Michael laughed. "No you got to come out here to see me tell my parents off. Along with my snotty nosed daughters. Besides Stacey wanted to meet you and Tony." Michael said.

Sam smiled when Rose came back in with the supplies. "Thanks Rose." Sam said she then turned back to Stacey.

"I would love to help you plan it. Um would you care to join me by the pool later tonight?" Sam asked.

Stacey smiled. "We would love to. Maybe we can rope Michael and Tony into joining us." Stacey said.

Sam smiled. "I'll see how Dad feels." Sam said.

"I need to go check on him." Sam said going out of the room.

**TONY'S ROOM**

Sam entered it and found him laying out like she left him. When she closed the door she placed the Ice on the bed and opened the first aid kit and pulled out the antiseptic solution. "This may sting." Sam said blotting the napkin on Tony's left cheek. Tony hissed in pain and Sam just smiled sympathetically at him.

'Sorry." She said. She pulled out a bandage and placed it over the cut. She then looked at the bruises forming on his right cheek and eye.

She smiled. "This ain't to bad. I've seen the football players get worse being tackled." Sam said.

Tony smiled at her. "You're trying to make me feel better." Tony said.

Sam raised an eyebrow. "Wow you're smart." Sam said earning her a mock grin.

"Well that is why I was planted on this earth was to make you happy." Sam said.

Tony shook his head. "No it was to make me see what life was supposed to be like." Tony said.

Sam smiled. "That and to keep you in line. Keep you on track til you got together with Gibbs." Sam said.

Tony laughed and then groaned. "Yeah that to." Tony said.

Sam smiled at him and motioned for him to pull his shirt up. "Show me the rest of the damage." Sam said. Tony rolled his shirt up and Sam seen 3 bruises on his side.

"Ouch. Ice is gonna be cold on it." Sam said placing the ice on one of the bruise. Tony hissed again and laid back down. Sam cleaned up the remains of the first aid kit and put it back together. She was throwing the bandage wrappers away when Tony spoke.

"Staying in here til it cools off down there?" Tony asked.

Sam shrugged. "Thought I'd go online." Sam said.

Tony smiled and patted the bed beside him. "Stay in here keep me company" Tony said. Sam nodded and grabbed her laptop. When she came back in Tony was flipping through channels. Sam smiled and crawled back onto the bed and logged online. When she got on she seen Kate online so she typed a message.

SAMMYGIRL: Wanna hear the early afternoon scoop?"

INSPECTORTODD: Oh please do tell. How was the shopping trip?"

SAMMYGIRL: Well the shopping trip was ok. Michael Tony's brother his fiancee is nice. Her name is Stacey and she and me get along great. Michael has 3 daughters who are about as stuck up as the glue in your office."

INSPECTORTODD: LOL. So did any of them mention you being pregnant?"

SAMMYGIRL: Oh yes asked if he was cute. When I told em no. They asked why. I didn't answer."

INSPECTORTODD: And?"

SAMMYGIRL: Emily their grandmother told me to tell em."

INSPECTORTODD: Oh that bitch."

SAMMYGIRL: That ain't the half of it. Remember me telling everyone I felt something brewing?"

INSPECTORTODD: Yeah. What happened?"

SAMMYGIRL: I got a call from Rose their housekeeper sweet lady. Said I needed to come back. I did. Found Edward Tony's father and Thomas his long lost cousin yelling with his brother."

INSPECTORTODD: What were they fighting about?"

SAMMYGIRL: Dad. Edward and Thomas beat dad up."

INSPECTORTODD: OMG. Is Tony ok?"

SAMMYGIRL: Yeah nothing a few bandages and some ice and Advil won't cure. Maybe some TLC from Gibbs."

INSPECTORTODD: Where is he now?"

SAMMYGIRL: We're in his room. He's watching tv."

INSPECTORTODD: Sammie once again your gut proved right. So what's gonna happen at the wedding?"

SAMMYGIRL: Well funny thing is there ain't gonna be a wedding. Least not here."

INSPECTORTODD: Oh? Stacey and Michael find other people to marry?"

SAMMYGIRL: No. Just neither want a huge wedding. So later me and Stacey are gonna plan a small intimate one in DC. I thought maybe I'd ask my pastor if we could use the church and he would do the ceremony. See what she thinks first."

INSPECTORTODD: Wow. Hey I need to go Gibbs is screwing up."

SAMMYGIRL: Ahh hey Kate don't tell him about dad. Let Dad explain when we get home."

INSPECTORTODD: Sure thing. Take care of him."

SAMMYGIRL: Always. Bye."

When Sam signed off she smiled when Tony snored slightly. She closed her laptop and curled up next to her dad. Tony wrapped his arm instinctively around her and both slept.

TBC


	24. Chapter 24

PT 25

**3 HOURS LATER LIVING ROOM**

Sam came down the stairs to see Edward sitting in the living room talking to Thomas. Sam was getting to the last step when Thomas noticed her. "Hi." He said.

Sam just glared at them both. "I have one question. Why beat him?" Sam asked in a cold voice.

Edward looked at her. "Cause. He needs to take responsibility for his actions." Edwards said in a powered voice.

Sam nodded. "And what actions are those?" Sam asked.

"For being gay. For disgracing this family." Thomas said.

Sam glared at him. "Oh and you didn't by sneaking around my dad's back and trying to get him here so you could pull this prank." Sam asked.

"What we did was for the family. Anthony needs to admit that he is gay so we can." Edward stopped his sentence.

Sam looked at him. "So you can what disown him. Here's a news flash he left the family about a year after I came along. I may be only 17 but I do know one thing. My father would never. And I mean never disown me cause I was gay or anything else. So in my book he's a far better father than you'll ever be." Sam said.

Edward looked at her and smiled. "You know something you're right. But why stand by him when he let a terrorist rape you? Or a guy shoot you in the morgue in front of his team." Edward asked.

Sam stepped closer to him. "Cause he did everything in his power to stop it. Unlike you who had help beat him cause he's gay. Excuse me I need to go do something." Sam said walking out of the room not noticing Michael standing in the far corner smirking.

**10:PM POOL SIDE**

Sam and Stacey had been sitting by the pool laughing when Michael and Tony and Heather came out. "Well I see the famous Dinozzo brothers came out to join us." Stacey said.

Michael smiled and sat down beside her on the lounge chair and pulled a giggling Heather into his lap.. "Sam I gotta tell you. I would not want to make you mad." Michael said.

Sam smirked. "Why you say that?" Sam asked moving over so Tony could lean back in the lounge chair.

Michael looked at her. "I heard you talking earlier." Michael said. Sam looked down and Stacey looked at Michael.

"What am I missing here?" Stacey asked.

Michael looked at his fiancee. "This girl stood up to my father and she didn't back down one bit." Michael said.

Tony looked at Sam. "When did you speak to my dad?" Tony asked.

Sam looked at him. "Earlier." Sam said.

Michael smiled. "Well I'll tell you what she said." Michael said.

Sam rolled her eyes. "It's official. You're worse than my dad." Sam said laughing.

Michael burst out laughing. "Thank you. Now I can stand up to him." Michael said.

Tony smirked. "Not a chance bro." Tony said.

Stacey cleared her throat. "I want to know what was said." Stacey said.

Sam smiled. "I just told him the truth. Asked him why he beat my dad up. He made up something about taking responsibility for his actions. He asked me why I stood by him after he let a terrorist rape me and then let some guy shoot me in front of his team. I just told him what I felt." Sam said.

Tony smiled. "And what was that?" Tony asked nudging Sam in the leg with his foot.

Sam turned and smiled at him. "That you were far better father than he was. Something you already know." Sam said.

Tony smiled. "Thank you." He said emotion in his voice.

Sam smiled. "Are we gonna talk about this or are we gonna plan this wedding." Sam asked earning a laugh from all 3 adults.

"Let's plan this wedding. Sam I was hoping you would be my maid of honor." Stacey asked her quickly.

Sam smiled. "As long I don't have to wear something that shows off my stomach to much." Sam said. Heather jumped up.

"What's in your stomach?" Heather asked.

Sam smiled. "A baby." Sam said.

Heather smiled. 'Cool. When it's born can i play with it." Heather asked.

Sam smiled. "I'm sure it'll like that." Sam said. Heather was settled with that and pulled her self up beside Sam on the lounge chair next to Tony's feet.

Stacey smiled. "Deal. Heather is the flower girl. Me and Michael had decided not to have a lot of wedding party. Just maid of honor and best man. Which Michael isn't there something you need to ask Tony?" Stacey said.

Michael nodded. "Wanna do it?" Michael asked.

Tony nodded. "You bet." He said slapping Michael's outstretched hand. Stacey and Sam smiled at each other.

"The church and minister I think I can arrange. My church is nice and big. Not to mention the minister has offered to help me out in any way he can. If you guys want to come a week before the wedding and listen to sermon." Sam said.

Stacey smiled. "I heard through your dear father that you actually sing in church?" Stacey asked.

Sam smiled. 'Some. Why?" Sam asked.

Stacey smiled. "Will you be singing at this church sermon?" Stacey asked smiling.

Sam nodded. "Very likely." Sam said.

**SUNDAY AFTERNOON GIBBS/DINOZZO HOUSE**

Sam and Tony pulled into the driveway a little after lunch Sunday afternoon. Tony let Sam drive the whole way while he slept. Sam noticed that Kate and Abby's cars were there. "I guess Gibbs called in the calvary." Sam said.

Tony smirked. "Guess so. Let's go and see what we have to face." He said getting carefully out. Sam noticed Gibbs standing in the doorway watching them. She seen the angry look on his face when he seen Tony's face. Sam got out and walked around to the back to give them time to kiss and say Hi. She was startled when Abby bounced beside her.

"Hey you." Abby said.

Sam smiled. "Hey. Wanna help me here?" Sam asked. Abby nodded and motioned for a preoccupied Gibbs to come help.

Sam shook her head. "Abby let them see each other. Us girls can manage." Sam said.

Abby shook her head. "No he needs to come see you too." Abby said when Gibbs and Tony approached the rear of Sam's Jeep.

Gibbs smiled at Abby. "What is it Abs?" Gibbs asked.

Abby pointed to one of the heavier suitcases. "Take one of these inside." Abby said. Sam turned her trying not to laugh.

"Abby when did you become the boss?" Tony asked.

Abby shrugged. "When I helped Gibbs redecorate this weekend." Abby said earning her a glare from Gibbs. "Ooops I wasn't supposed to say that." Abby said looking at Gibbs.

Kate came out at that time and almost ran into Gibbs carrying the luggage back into the house ran straight for Tony.

"Ok where's the black eye?" Kate asked.

Tony looked at Sam. "You told her?" Tony said before turning to Kate.

Sam shrugged. "I had to tell someone before I burst." Sam said turning back to the bag she was carrying.

Tony turned to Kate. "It's just a black eye. Nothing more." Tony said.

Kate glared at him. "Well as long as you were taken care of." Kate said.

Tony smiled. "Yes I was. Taken good care of. My daughter is an excellent nurse." Tony said.

Sam rolled her eyes. 'Well if no one minds I'm going to go lay down. I've been driving for 5 straight hours." Sam said moving to go inside. Kate grabbed her arm and walked inside with her.

Sam set the bag down next to the couch. "Oh it feels so good to be home." Sam said sitting down on the couch.

Kate smiled and flopped down beside her. 'So when is the wedding?" Kate asked.

Tony who was sitting down next to Gibbs on the floor spoke. "Week from Saturday. And you all are invited." Tony said.

Sam nodded. "Yeah. Michael and Stacey are coming this coming Sunday to listen to Pastor Knight preach. And then I'll ask to use the church following Wednesday night." Sam said.

Abby smiled. "When do we get to meet Terry?" Abby asked.

Gibbs and Tony perked up then. "Yes when do we get to meet Terry?" Gibbs asked.

Sam smiled. "He'll probably be at church Wednesday to help with the kids." Sam said. "But if any of you agents pull your weapons just for one minute you'll never and I mean never meet any more of my friends." Sam said with a smile. Earning a laugh from everyone.

Gibbs cleared his throat. "Sam can you come with me for a minute?" Gibbs said getting to his feet.

Sam nodded and took Gibbs hand to get up. "Thanks." She said. She followed him into the room she was using as a bedroom. When she walked in she bout fell over. In the far corner was a crib and dressing table.

Sam was amazed. "Oh my. Gibbs when did you do all this?" Sam asked taking in the site.

Gibbs smiled. "When we found out you were pregnant. I started working on the crib. And Abby and Kate helped with the changing table." Gibbs said. "I had to do something for this kid. Avenge what happened to it's mother." Gibbs said.

Sam turned to him. "You did do something. You're in it's life. And that's all it'll ever need." Sam said. Gibbs looked at her. "You've become like a dad to me. And this kid will be lucky to have you as a grandfather." Sam said causing Gibbs to get misty eyed.

"Thank you." Gibbs said hugging her tight.

Sam smiled through her own tears. "No thank you. For giving my dad someone to keep him out of trouble. And to keep him happy." Sam said.

Gibbs smiled. "You do that too." Gibbs said.

Sam nodded. "But I won't always be around that's why I have to ask you and the rest of the team a big question. Come on." She said moving back into the living room.

Tony looked at the tear stained cheeks of his lover and daughter. "What did you do to each other?" Tony asked.

Sam waved him off. "Nothing. Just made each other a little happier." Sam said.

She sat back down beside Kate and Abby. "I have to ask you all something." Sam said saying a silent prayer to make her strong. "I've been thinking ever since I found out I have HIV who can keep my kid safe when it's born. You guys are like family to my dad and have become like family to me." Sam said wiping a tear from her face. "And it's only right to ask this to all of you. But and I'm not saying I'm looking to die in child birth. But if I should die in childbirth or after please raise this baby." Sam said not meeting anyone's eyes. She knew Kate was crying from the sniffling and Abby was shocked from the gaps.

"Sammie why would you think that you would die during childbirth?" Kate asked through tears.

Sam looked at her. "Cause Kate I ain't gonna live forever. Not with HIV. And this kid needs to someone watch it's back. And who better than a group of NCIS Agents." Sam asked.

Kate smiled and hugged her. "We would be honored to raise this kid. It'll know all about you. And the everything you've done for all of us." Kate said.

Abby nodded. "And even if you're alive or dead I'll teach it to get into trouble with Gibbs." Abby said.

Gibbs shook his head. "Abby if you do you're so fired." Gibbs said chuckling.

Tony who was laid out over Gibbs lap just smirked. "And I'm sure as the dutiful Grandfather I get to spoil the kid. Right?" Tony asked excitedly.

Sam Kate and Abby smirked. "I don't who'll be the kid. Tony or the baby." Kate said.

Sam laughed. "We'll have 2 kids on our hands then." Sam said.

Kate nodded. 'So even if you live or die. This kid will be loved by all of us." Kate said.

Sam smiled. "Good." Sam said.

**THURSDAY NCIS BULLPEN**

Kate was sitting at her desk when her phone rang. "Agent Todd." She said.

"Kate? It's Gail. Listen you guys need to get down to the highschool." Gail said.

Kate looked over at Tony who was working on a report. "Is something wrong with Sam?" Kate asked earning her a worried look from Tony and Gibbs.

"No not per say. But just come to auditorium. She needs your support." Gail said.

Kate nodded. "I'll get us down there. Thanks for calling." Kate said hanging up.

Tony looked at her. "What's going on?" Tony asked.

Kate motioned for them to follow her. "Sam needs us for support. Gail said to come to the auditorium. Can Abby and Ducky come?" Kate asked Gibbs.

Gibbs was already on his phone. "Yes they'll meet us at the car." Gibbs said snagging his jacket and keys. '

**WEST SIDE DC HIGHSCHOOL**

Sam couldn't believe this was happening. Cause some football wanna be thought that he was so popular and asked her out and she rejected him he spread rumors they did it and now she's the one who's being ridiculed. She noticed Gail come up next to her. "Hey. You doing ok?" Gail asked.

Sam shook her head. "I'm scared. This can't be good." Sam said breaking into pieces. Gail wrapped her arms around Sam's shoulders and held her while she cried.

They heard the principle cleared his throat. "You ready Sam?" He asked.

Sam nodded. "Yes Principle Manson. As ready as I'll ever be." Sam said.

He smiled and moved to the podium. "Can I have everyone's attention." Everyone came to attention. Gibbs Tony Abby Kate and Ducky were sitting in middle and looked at the principle.

"We've had rumors going around about one of our Football stars who got one of our top students pregnant. That student has decided to tell her story. Sam?" He asked.

Sam stepped up. "Daniel Richfield didn't get me pregnant. We didn't even go out. But someone did get me pregnant and he was very mean. A person my dad and his team are trying to get decided to get revenge on my dad's boss and he attacked me drugged me then raped me. Feb- 13th I was raped. It wasn't consensual in the least. So the rumors need to stop. This is the God's honest truth. If you want proof then ask. But spreading rumors that I slept with half the football team that was wrong." Sam said and stepped back out of the light.

Kate held her hand to her mouth. "I can't believe this. They were ridiculing her cause she was pregnant." Kate said.

Tony who had watched Sam closed his eyes. "I wanna kill him Gibbs. Find Ari cause I wanna kill him." Tony said.

Gibbs nodded. "I'll help." Gibbs said.

Outside the Auditorium Sam was leaning against the wall sobbing frantically. This was like a bad nightmare. She had her head in her hands when she felt hands on her shoulder. She looked up to see Tony and Gibbs. "I screwed up." Sam sobbed.

Kate who was standing behind moved to sit beside her. "No you didn't. They screwed up." Kate said wrapping her arms around Sam who was sobbing harder. "They spread the rumors about you. They were the ones who screwed up." Kate said rubbing her back.

Abby sat down on the other side of her. "Tell me who started the rumors." Abby said.

Sam shook her head. "I have no clue. I just came to school about 3 months ago and it was all over the school." Sam said.

Kate was doing the math. "They're blaming you for Niles's arrest aren't they?" Kate asked.

Sam nodded. "Said I should of let him kill me." Sam said.

"Well they are wrong. You did good in the morgue. I know I couldn't of done that." Abby said.

"No Abs. You would of tortured him." Kate said.

Abby smiled. "I might still do that. But the point I'm making is you did what you had to do." Abby said.

Sam nodded. "Yeah I did." Sam said.

Kate smiled. "Why not come with us and go home and rest for the rest of the day." Kate aid.

Sam shook her head. "I need to go to math." Sam said.

Gibbs smiled. "Ok. Come by the office when you get out school. Keep us out of trouble. Or maybe Abby." Gibbs said.

Sam smirked. "K. Thank you guys for coming." Sam said.

Kate hugged her. "Always here for you." Kate said standing.

Abby hugged her. "You're one of the teams and we don't leave team members in a situation without backup." Abby said.

Ducky hugged her. "Don't let those young people get to you Samantha. You're far better person than them." Ducky said.

Sam smiled and hugged him back. "Thank you." She said.

Gibbs patted her shoulder. "Don't forget come by the office after school." Gibbs said.

Sam nodded. "I won't. I'll be there about 3:45." She said.

Gibbs nodded. "Ok. People back to work." Gibbs said going to the entrance. Sam smirked and watched the team leave only to notice there wasn't one. She turned back to Tony.

"You gonna be ok?" Tony asked.

Sam nodded. "Of course. I'm a Dinozzo. We don't scare easily." Sam said.

Tony nodded. "K." He said.

Sam hugged him. "Thank you.." She said kissing his cheek.

"For?" He asked.

Sam smiled. "Being there for me through everything. For not being like Edward Dinozzo and making feel like a failure." Sam said.

Tony grabbed her up. "Your so welcome. Cause in my book you're not a failure. You're brave and courageous." Tony said stepping back.

Gail came up and nudged Sam. "Ready for Math?" Gail asked.

Sam nodded. "I'll see you in a few hours Daddy. Don't get into trouble." Sam said kissing his cheek.

Tony nodded. "Will do. Bye Gail. Try to keep our girl here safe." Tony said winking at them and going in the same direction Gibbs and the rest of team went. Sam just smiled at her dad was everything she could hope to be.

**FRIDAY AFTERNOON.**

Sam was leaving school to head to NCIS when Todd Glason called to her. "Sam. Hey you going to your dad's work?" Todd asked.

Sam nodded. "Yeah. A friend of his has a chemistry book I need to borrow. Why?" Sam asked.

Todd looked at her. "Mind if I tag along?" He asked.

Sam hesitated for a minute. "Um. I guess." Sam said feeling like she had deja vu all over again.

Todd held his hand up. "I know what Niles did. And I don't have a gun." Todd said.

Sam smiled. "Get in. But I'm not staying long head hurts and I need to take my medication." Sam said.

Todd nodded. "Fair enough. I just want to see the building." Todd said while Sam drove.

Sam nodded. "I understand. Just let me warn you I brought David here a couple months after the shooting and my dad's boss and team mates went all over him. Course that mite have been cause he was bad mouthing me." Sam said.

Todd laughed. 'Mite have been. Listen I know about your dad being gay. And I'm ok with it." Todd said.

Sam smiled. "Thank you. We're here." Sam said parking the car and getting out. Todd waited for her to come around and took her hand. Sam and Todd walked into the bull pen to find Kate and Tony throwing pea nuts and Carrots at each other.

"Whoa." Sam said ducking.

Kate was giggling. "Hey Sam." Kate said.

Sam waved. "Hi. This is Todd Glason he was the co director on the play." Sam said.

Kate smiled. "Hi Todd. My name is Kate." Kate said .

Sam pointed to Gibbs. "My dad's friend Gibbs. The rookie of the bunch McGee and of course my dad Tony Dinozzo." Sam said pointing to each of the men. Kate noticed Todd holding Sam's hand but didn't say anything.

Sam turned to Kate. "Abby leave the Chemistry book I asked to borrow up here by any chance?" Sam asked.

Kate shook her head. "No. Said you had to come and get it." Kate said.

Sam smirked. "Ahh Abby wants me to walk all the way down there to get it. Well I'll be back. Todd you staying here or coming to the lab with me?" Sam asked. Todd looked around the bull pen Sam sensed his dread.

"They won't bite Todd. Gibbs may bark a little but he won't bite my dad and Kate have a muzzle for him." Sam said.

Gibbs smirked at her. "She's right I only bite the ones that bad mouth her." Gibbs said.

Todd smiled. "Then if I tell you I think she's the bravest person on earth could I stay and go untouched?" Todd asked.

Kate nodded. "Sure. Sam will be back in a minute or so." Kate said.

Sam went to walk away but was yanked back when Todd's hand clutched hers. She got next to him. "Todd you gotta let go of my hand." Sam said smiling.

Todd blushed and let go. "Sorry." Todd said. Sam nodded and walked to the elevator leaving Todd in the bull pen.

Kate smiled. "Sit down Todd." Kate said.

Todd sat down and looked around the office. "Sam talks about you guys." Todd said.

Tony looked at him. "Oh what does she say?" Tony asked.

Todd looked at him and shrugged. "Just that she likes to be around all of you." Todd said.

Kate smiled. "Well you 2 seemed nice holding hands." Kate said.

Todd smiled. "I held her hand cause she seemed uncomfortable." Todd said.

McGee spoke up. "Perhaps it was cause she was bringing a boy to meet her Dad." McGee said.

Sam who walked back in with Abby on her tail smirked. "Sorry it took so long." Sam said.

Todd stood up. "Not a problem." Todd said. Abby who was standing in front of Gibbs desk cleared her throat.

Sam smiled. "Todd this is Abby Sciuto. Abby this is Todd Glason." Sam said.

Todd smiled at Abby. "Nice to meet you." Todd said.

Abby nudge Sam. "You're right he is cute." Abby said smiling.

Sam turned to her and smirked. "And when have I ever been wrong." Sam asked.

Abby laughed. "Hey I got a question you mentioned that Stacey needs to see you for a fitting tonight. You come over to my house afterwards. I got something to show you." Abby said.

Sam nodded. "I think I can fit it in. But if I don't go home now and get Shaq she'll be done gone ballistic." Sam said moving to stand beside Todd.

Todd looked at her. 'Shaq?" Todd asked.

"My dog. Actually I think it's my protector." Sam said.

Todd smiled. "She bite someone?" Todd asked.

Sam closed her eyes at the image. "Yeah." Sam said opening her eyes and wishing she hadn't. "Dang did the lights in this place get brighter?" Sam asked squinting.

Kate looked up concerned when she noticed Sam's pale face. "Sam you ok?" Kate asked getting up and getting quickly to Sam.

Sam nodded. "Yeah my head is just hurting really bad. It started earlier today." Sam said.

Tony pulled his drawer open and pulled out the Advil and threw it at Abby who dropped 3 in her hand.

"Sam take these." Abby said handing her the pills and some water. Sam downed the pills and about 10 minutes the pain was subsiding.

"Sheesh that is weird." Sam said.

Gibbs looked at her. "Had them often?" Gibbs asked.

Sam shrugged. "One of the HIV meds does give me a headache just not like that." Sam said. When a cell phone rang everyone looked but it was Sam's "Hello?" Sam said.

"Sammie. Hey it's Stacey." Stacey said.

Sam smirked. "I kinda knew that from my caller ID." Sam said.

"Oh a smart one. Listen when you come over to tonight could you spend the night. Heather wants to know." Stacey said.

Sam shook her head. "Ok. Hold on." Sam said pulling her cell down. "Abby can I look at that thing tomorrow. Stacey's daughter wants me to stay with them." Sam said. Abby looked at her and then down.

Sam smiled and pulled her phone back up. "Stacey I'll be there about 8 give or take a few cause I gotta go home and rest I just don't feel good. And then I need to run by and see someone. So 8 or 8:30 ok?" Sam said.

"Sure." Stacey said after saying goodbye Sam hung her phone up.

Abby smile at her. "You're too good for your own good." Abby said hugging her.

Sam rolled her eyes. "Remember this when I scream in agony of childbirth." Sam said getting up and walking over to Tony's desk.

"Can I borrow that extra pair of sunglasses I know you keep in your desk." Sam asked quietly.

Tony smiled at her and reached for em. "I'm sure Stacey and Abby wouldn't mind if you didn't come tonight and came tomorrow night. Give you time to rest." Tony said passing her the sunglasses and holding her hand a minute longer.

Sam smiled and leaned over and kissed him. "I'll be fine Daddy. Call me when you get home. And I'll see you sometime tomorrow." Sam said.

Tony smiled and nodded. "Will do. Tell Stacey and Heather Hi for me." Tony said.

Sam nodded. "Will do." Sam stepped over to Gibbs's desk and smiled. "Make sure he stays safe along with you." Sam whispered while kissing Gibbs's cheek.

Gibbs smiled at her. 'Always do. Have fun." Gibbs said.

Sam nodded and walked back over to Todd. "Ready?" Sam asked.

Todd laced his fingers in Sam's "Ready. Want me to drive?" He asked while walking out.

Sam shook her head. "Nah I'll be fine."

When the two got into the elevator Abby turned to Kate. "I think Todd is in love with Sam." Abby said.

Kate smirked. "Well I think you're right. But us agents don't need to be meddling in her love life." Kate said.

Abby gasped. "Katie. Sammie is our friend. And after the baby is born we need to make her realize that she needs to date. So I think right here and now we need to make a system." Abby said.

Gibbs looked up from his report. "What kind of system Abs?" Gibbs asked.

Abby smiled. "Well about a month after having the baby Sam will need a break. That's when dear old grandpas step in and say go take a few hours to yourself. And then that's where me and Kate will be waiting for her at Kate's door. And every week on Friday someone will watch the Baby so she can go do something for herself." Abby said bouncing.

Tony smiled. "To tell you the truth. I don't think Sam will go for that." Tony said.

Kate looked at him. "Why? She's gotta know she'll burn out if she don't rest after the baby comes." Kate said.

Tony smiled at her. "Cause if she's anything like I was after Maryanne had her. She won't leave the baby for a minute until it's at least a year old." Tony said. Kate smiled she loved to hear Tony talk about Sam he got this smile on his face. Like a proud father.

"Well I guess we gotta hope she's like you." Kate said.

**SUNDAY MORNING DC BAPTIST CHURCH**

Sam was in the sanctuary getting a bulletin when Pastor Knight came up with Tony Michael and Stacey behind him. "Sam?" The pastor said.

Sam turned and smiled. "Hey." She said.

"Patty needs you in her class." Pastor said.

Sam nodded. "Chandler must be pitching a fit." Sam said.

Pastor smiled. "Oh wait before I forget your singing right?" Pastor asked.

Sam nodded. "Me Barbara and Mrs Simpson." Sam said. Pastor nodded Sam smiled and walked back a ways before she felt someone following her. She turned and found Tony and Stacey following her.

"Ok not nice to follow someone without letting them know. Especially when that someone is 5 months pregnant." Sam said.

Stacey smiled. "Yeah you're right." Stacey said. Sam opened her Sunday school class door to have a little boy run straight for her legs.

"Sammie!" The little boy cried.

Sam patted his back. "Hey Chan man." Sam said.

Patty smiled at her. "He wanted to know where you went when you would be back. Why he couldn't go." Patty said.

Sam smirked. "Aww. Chandler if I'd known you wanted to go I woulda took you." Sam said.

Chandler backed up and looked at the grown ups behind Sam and hid in front of her.

"Oh we're going shy now." Sam said smiling. Chandler raised his hands up for her to pick him up.

"Come here kiddo." Sam said hoisting him up to her hip.

"Patty when Doug and Sandy got married how did they go about getting dressed here?" Sam asked.

Patty thought a moment. "The bridal party got dressed in the women's bath room. The groomsmen and groom got dressed in I think the fellowship hall." Patty said.

Sam nodded. "K. Just was curious. " Sam said.

Patty nodded. "Hi Tony." Patty said to Tony who was amazed by how Sam was handling asking questions to these people.

Tony smiled at her. "Hi. How you doing?" He asked.

Patty smiled. "Good. You taking care of our girl?" Patty asked.

Tony nodded. "Doing my best. I think she takes care of me more." Tony said.

Stacey smiled. "She definitely knows how to nurse you back to health." Stacey said.

Sam smiled and motioned to Patty. "Patty Taylor meet Stacey Windgrow." Sam said.

Patty shook her hand. "Congratulations." Patty said.

Stacey smiled. "Thank you. This church is real nice. People are real kind." Stacey said.

Patty smiled at Sam. "She hasn't met Vivian has she?" Patty said.

Sam shook her head. "Not gonna either." Sam said.

Chandler poked Sam. 'What buddy?" Sam asked.

"Are you gonna sing?" Chandler asked.

Sam smiled. "Yes. So is your nana and Mrs. Simpson." Sam said adjusting him on her hip.

Sandy Martin came in carrying her bundle of joy. "Hey Sam got a question but I need to ask you out in the hall." Sandy said.

Sam nodded. "I'll be right back." She said setting Chandler down who latched onto her leg.

"I wanna go with you." Chandler said.

Sam smirked at Sandy. "Can he?" Sam asked.

Sandy smiled and nodded. "Just think in about 2 years time yours will be doing that." Sandy said watching Sam pick Chandler back up.

Sam followed Sandy out of the room. "What is it?" Sam asked.

Sandy smiled at her. "Carlos told me what happened at school Wednesday. You ok?" Sandy asked.

Sam closed her eyes. "Yeah. I told my story. And if they have a problem with it then it's their problem." Sam said.

Sandy smiled and hugged her. "Good to know. Now come into me and Doug's class. We want you in it." Sandy said.

Sam smiled and pointed to Chandler's class. "Let me let Patty know. And drop him off." Sam said. Sandy nodded and went back to her room.

**11: AM**

Sam and Barbara were sitting in the front row of the church. Sam was holding Chandler on her lap and Barbara had a squirming baby Kevin who wanted Papa. Ronnie came over and took both and sat back down. "Welcome everyone." The pastor said. "Well the choir is on leave due to our song director not being here. So we have a special trio gonna sing for us." The pastor said sitting back down. Sam smiled at Barbara and stepped up next to her.

Sam spoke into the microphone. "This week I learned that some people are just plain mean. As you all have probably heard my school had some rumors spread around. Well I had to make a speech. And in the process of the speech I had to rely on my faith in God to help me through. I asked Barbara if she knew of a song that was titled Thank you." Sam said.

Barbara nodded. "I said I did and that's what we all will be singing. And then Sam is singing the first song I made her sing with me. Rock of ages." Barbara said. Mrs. Simpson played the piano and Barbara started singing. When Sam stepped up to sing her voice took the angelic voice everyone said she had. When her verse was finished Barbara and her finished the song with almost as much voice as the next best choir. The song was finished and everyone clapped. Mrs. Simpson stepped off the stage and Barbara took the piano seat.

"When Sam started coming to church we all just started liking her. And one Sunday I told her come up on stage sing with me. She did and has been since." Barbara said.

"She has only missed a few Sundays due to her being sick or loved ones being in the hospital." Barbara said.

Sam smiled. "Well someone has sing this song without breaking. May not be me today." Sam said. Everyone laughed and listened as Barbara tickled the ivory. When Sam sang she pulled her whole heart into it. When Barbara came in behind her voice Sam backed down her voice. When Sam sang it with her heart her voice took on it's tone. The song ended with clapping from the rest of the church. Sam stepped down and went with Barbara into the back with the kids. Sam didn't notice Tony and Gibbs holding hands.

**55 MINUTES LATER **

**SANCTUARY**

Tony stood and made his way down to the Pastor and they both prayed. Sandy who was sitting in the back smiled. The pastor turned. "This young man has come..." Pastor said interrupted by Sandy. "Wait. I know someone who would love to see this. Just let me run get her." Sandy said. Pastor nodded. "Of course. I forgot Samantha wasn't here." Pastor said as Sandy ran out of the Sanctuary.

**BACK OF CHURCH.**

Sam was sitting in one of chairs in the back with Barbara when Sandy ran back to her. "You need to come out here now." Sandy said. Sam got up and walked quickly out front with Sandy. Sandy opened the door and her and Sam sat on the front row where Sam noticed Tony kneeling at the altar with Ronnie beside him. Sam glanced back to the door to see Barbara standing and she had tears on her face. Sam wiped tears from her face and Sandy smiled at her. When everything was done the pastor spoke.

"Anthony Dinozzo comes to us he wants to give his life to the lord." The pastor said. Barbara stepped all the way out and stood behind Sam who was wiping tears from her eyes.

"Anthony is Sam's father. And we're glad you chose us to come to." The pastor said. "He wanted to share one thing." The pastor said.

Tony cleared his throat. "I had this feeling for sometime that something was missing from my life. And watching Sam go through all the stuff she's been through and still rely on God for strength I thought heck I can do this. Cause truthfully I've watched my daughter come out some pretty tough stuff. Some stuff I think she couldn't of done without God." Tony said his voice hitching in emotion. Sam and him made eye contact and smiled.

The pastor cleared his throat. "Everyone if you except Tony as your new brother say Amen." The pastor said.

"Amen." Everyone said. The pastor nodded and everyone clapped.. When Tony could he went and grabbed hold of Sam and hugged her and as they both cried. Tears of joy.

TBC


	25. Chapter 25

PT 26

**DINOZZO/GIBBS RESIDENCE**

**THURSDAY 3: AM**

Sam was laying in bed when she heard the keys in the door. Gibbs had called her to let her know that would be late. When she rolled over Shaq got up and walked out of the room. She was surprised to hear laughter. She got up and walked out herself to find Gibbs and Tony holding a drunk McGee. "What happened?" Sam asked.

Tony looked at her. "Probie decided he would go get drunk while at Fornell's retirement party." Tony said. Sam moved some of the pillows on the couch where Tony and Gibbs could sit McGee down.

"I'm gonna go get something to drink." Sam said moving into the kitchen.

Gibbs followed her with his eyes. "Wander why she's still awake." Gibbs said.

Tony shrugged and walked into the kitchen. "Hey why are you still awake. It's 3 in the morning." Tony said.

Sam nodded. "Couldn't sleep." Sam said pouring some orange juice into a glass.

Gibbs came in and grabbed a class for some water. "Hey." Gibbs said to Sam.

Sam smiled at him. "Hey. How was your friends retirement party?" Sam asked sitting down at the table.

Gibbs noticed her wincing while she sat. "Fine. Bunch of FBI guys getting hammered." Gibbs said.

Sam smirked. "Wow." Sam said.

Gibbs nodded. "They're all gonna be sorry tomorrow and Friday." Gibbs said taking sip of his coffee.

Tony sat down at the table with them. "Fornell's partner was hilarious." Tony said.

Gibbs nodded. "Yeah he was." Gibbs said.

Sam looked at them. "Ok why aren't you 2 going to bed?" Sam asked.

Tony smirked. "Cause someone's gotta make sure McGee doesn't run into the bathroom door when he wakes up." Tony said.

Sam nodded. "I ain't going to get much sleep with the little one kicking me." Sam said. Gibbs looked to Tony.

Sam rolled her eyes. "Go to bed. You both have to work tomorrow." Sam said pushing herself up and going to the sink and rubbing the small of her back.

"Back hurting?" Gibbs asked.

Sam nodded. "Been giving me a fit for about a week now." Sam said. "But I knew it was coming. Carrying a baby can be hard on the body. Especially the back." Sam said sitting back down.

Tony nodded. "Uh your mother had a lot of back problems." Tony said.

Sam nodded. "Go to bed guys. Don't worry about me I'm gonna work on the computer for a while." Sam said.

Tony nodded and kissed her head. "Have fun. Guide Probie in the right direction." Tony said waiting on Gibbs.

Sam nodded. "Will do. Good night." Sam said watching her dad go hand in hand with Gibbs.

**THURSDAY 3:30 PM**

Sam came into the bull pen and seen McGee sitting at his desk. "Hey. Where's the rest of the team?" Sam asked.

McGee looked up. "Down in the lab with Abby. Hey by the way thank you for not letting me run into any doors this morning." McGee said getting up.

Sam smirked. "Not a problem. You walk me down there?" Sam asked.

McGee smiled and held his arm out. "Glad you asked. Tomorrow is Friday. School out soon right?" McGee asked.

Sam smiled. "Promise not to tell anyone but today was the last day til the beginning of September.." Sam said stepping with him onto the elevator.

McGee nodded. "So you can go back to school and not be pregnant. Just be sleepless." McGee said. Sam nodded when the doors opened to hear Abby going on about something.

"Alright Abby tell us in English now." Gibbs said.

Sam smirked and walked in fully. "She's saying that the micro chip in this computer is obsolete." Sam said.

Abby turned and smiled. "Wow. How did you know that from all the technical stuff I just said?" Abby asked. "Oh and Hi. When did you sneak in?" Abby said.

Sam smiled. "Cause I actually took a computer class. And just a minute when you finished your last sentence." Sam said.

Gibbs looked at Sam. "Do you think you can get into the main hard drive thingy?" Gibbs asked.

Sam looked at Abby. "Gibbs I just got into the hard drive." Abby said.

Sam smirked. "Abby pull up the program manager and put in the code." Sam said. Abby did so and Sam nodded.

"When you delete stuff it goes into the program manager for like I think 7 days. And then it's deleted fully. I know I have to clean it out like every day considering what I find on the computer from Dad." Sam said.

Abby smiled. "You're so telling me and Kate what you find." Abby said.

Sam smirked. "Ok you should be able to see all her deleted files." Sam said rubbing her lower back.

Kate watched her. "You ok?" Kate asked.

Sam nodded. "Yeah. Back is hurting me." Sam said staring at the computer screen. Abby looked at her.

"Should get Tony to rub your back." Abby said smiling at Tony.

Sam burst out laughing. 'Abby I think I can manage my back problems. But thanks for offering Dad up." Sam said.

Kate nodded. "Yeah Tony might get the wrong idea." Kate said.

Tony laughed. "Funny Kate." Tony said.

Gibbs cleared his throat. "Alright Dinozzo go look for Ensign Perry. Kate make sure Officer Dansky's service revolver is a match to the bullet's found in our Petty Officer. McGee how's the headache?" Gibbs asked smirking.

McGee looked at him scared. "Fine Sir." McGee said.

Abby smirked. "Ahhh McGee got drunk last night." Abby said.

McGee blushed. "Yeah. I woke up on Gibbs's couch." McGee said.

Kate smiled. "Yeah I watched them take you out." Kate said.

Abby looked at Sam. "How was school?" Abby asked.

Sam rolled her eyes. "Like any other day. Told by the football captain I should of let Niles shoot and kill myself. And told by the queen bee that I should have let everyone think I was pregnant by the chess captain." Sam said.

Kate smiled. "Todd there today?" Kate asked.

Sam nodded. "Yeah. Me and him have Spanish together." Sam said.

Kate nodded. "Cool." Kate said.

Sam looked to Kate. "You think you can go with me to an appointment tomorrow morning?" Sam asked.

Kate nodded. "What kind of appointment?" Kate asked.

Sam smirked. "One I don't want Dad at. Ultrasound." Sam said.

Kate smiled. "I'll come by and pick you up." Kate said.

Sam smiled. "Thanks. Alright heading home." Sam said walking to the elevator and going through the bull pen. Gibbs who was sitting at his desk motioned for her to come to him.

"Yeah." Sam said.

"You want company to the Ultrasound in the morning?" Gibbs asked.

Sam narrowed her eyes at Kate who held her hands up in surrender. 'I didn't say anything." Kate said.

Sam nodded. "I forgot about my calendar." Sam said turning back to Gibbs. "I got it covered." Sam said.

Gibbs nodded. "Ok. You heading to the house?" Gibbs asked.

Sam nodded. "Yeah gonna go prop my swollen ankles up." Sam said.

Gibbs nodded. "See ya later." He said. Sam walked away from his desk to the elevator. She looked back to see Tony pouting. Sam smirked and walked over to his desk and kissed his cheek quick.

"Didn't want to ruin your image." Sam said.

Kate smirked. "Fat chance of that happening." Kate said.

Tony glared at her. "Be quiet." Tony said kissing Sam back. "Be careful." Tony said.

Sam smiled. 'Always am." Sam said heading to the elevator again.

**FRIDAY 8:30 AM DINOZZO/GIBBS RESIDENCE**

Sam had gotten into her maternity clothes and was sitting at the kitchen counter when she heard a knock on the door. Sam got up and walked over to the door to reveal Kate and Abby. "Bring company?" Sam asked smiling.

Kate nodded. "Yeah Abby was bored so I brought her with me." Kate said.

Sam smiled. "Let me get my purse." Sam said getting her purse from the couch. 'Alright let's go." Sam said locking the door and walking next to Kate to her car.

**OB OFFICE**

Sam had signed in and was taken to an exam room. She was sitting on the table waiting for the doctor to come in. Kate and Abby were sitting in the chairs. "Doctor must have a lot of people." Sam said.

Kate smiled. "Do you want to know what it is?" Kate asked.

Sam shook her head. "No I'd rather be surprised." Sam said. Kate nodded as the doctor came in.

"Hello Samantha. How you doing today?" Doctor Goodwin asked.

Sam smiled. "Fine. Just tired and my back has been sore." Sam said.

Doctor Goodwin smiled. "Happens. When I was pregnant with my first son I was constantly having my husband massage my back." Doctor Goodwin said.

"Ready for this?" Doctor Goodwin asked. Sam nodded and laid back on the table.

The nurse stepped in. 'Doctor Goodwin. There's 2 men saying they know this patient." The nurse said.

Sam looked at Kate. "Gotta be my dad." Sam said. Kate nodded and slipped out and dragged Tony and Gibbs in.

"Just in time Gentlemen we're fixing to start." Doctor Goodwin said. "Alright Sam this will be cold." She said squirting gel onto Sam's stomach and getting the wand out.

"Ok let's see. There's a hand." Doctor Goodwin said pointing toward the screen. Sam had to remind herself to breath cause the picture was amazing. Her child was moving in her and she was watching it. She didn't notice Tony moving to stand beside her until he took her hand.

"Do you want to know the gender?" Doctor Goodwin asked.

Sam shook her head. "No." Sam said.

Doctor Goodwin smiled and handed Sam some tissue. "Clean up and we'll set up your next appointment." Doctor Goodwin said leaving the room. Sam wiped her eyes with her hand.

"Pregnancy hormones." Abby said.

Sam nodded. "Yeah and they get better when you actually have the kid." Sam said letting Tony pull her up. "Thanks." Sam said.

Tony wrapped his arm around her shoulders. "I couldn't let you do this without coming. Besides I need to see my grandchild in the womb." Tony said.

Sam smiled. "Well in about 4 months you'll meet it for real. All of us will." Sam said.

Gibbs smiled. "Alright ready to go?" Gibbs asked.

Sam nodded. "Yeah just need to make my next appointment." Sam said opening the door.

**LATER IN THE DAY NCIS BULL PEN**

Tony was sitting at his desk staring at the ultrasound picture Sam had handed to him when him and Gibbs left the house. McGee who was sitting at his desk wondered what it was. "Whatcha got Tony?" McGee asked.

Tony looked over at him. "A picture." Tony said opening his desk drawer and slipping it in.

Kate smiled at McGee. "It's Tony's new baby." Kate said.

McGee looked confused. "But I thought Sam was 17." McGee said. Gibbs and Abby walked in them and heard the last line.

Abby smirked. "McGee ask what Tony was looking at?" Abby asked Kate.

Kate nodded. "Yeah now he's confused. Should we tell him?" Kate asked.

Abby shook her head. 'See if his investigator's skills work." Abby said.

Gibbs cleared his throat. "Kate did you get the Petty Officer's jacket?" Gibbs asked.

Kate nodded and stood up. "Yeah." She said as Tony's desk phone rang.

"Sorry." He said picking up. "Dinozzo." He said.

"Hey Daddy. Are you busy?" Sam asked.

"Listening to Kate talk about our latest victim. Why what's wrong?" Tony asked.

"Nothing just wanted to let you know that Stacey called and wants me to stay with her and Heather tonight so I can drive her to the church." Sam said.

Tony nodded. "Ok. I'll call you when we get home. And Sammie make sure you eat and take your medicines." Tony said.

"I always do daddy. Give McGee a hard time for me." Sam said.

"Gladly already started. Love you." Tony said.

"Love you too daddy. Have fun. Bye." Sam said.

Tony hung up and looked at Kate who was looking at him. "What. It was Sam. She wanted to let me know that she was staying at Stacey's tonight." Tony said going back to his computer.

**SATURDAY DC BAPTIST CHURCH**

Sam was helping Stacey get dressed when Sandy Martin came in. "Hey. Sam Tony and his brother need to know where their changing." Sandy said.

Sam nodded. "Alright. Chandler here?" Sam asked.

Sandy nodded. "Barbara is out here to." Sandy said.

Sam nodded. "Alright Stacey I'm going to show them where to change. Sandy come help out for a second." Sam said opening the door wider.

Sandy nodded. "Oh someone's in the sanctuary for you." Sandy said.

Sam turned back. "Say who it was?" Sam asked.

Sandy nodded. "Todd. Said that he just wanted to ask you something." Sandy said.

Sam smiled fondly. "K. I'll be back." Sam said stepping fully out into the hall to see Chandler jumping out of Barbara's arms.

"Sammie!" Chandler said excitedly.

Sam smiled and hugged him. "Hey buddy. Hey Barbara." Sam said hugging her.

"Hello. How you doing this morning." Barbara asked.

Sam nodded. "Fine. Care to join me in showing these 2 where to change." Sam asked.

Barbara smiled. "Sure. " Barbara said.

Sam turned to Tony and Michael and was surprised to see Gibbs. "Come on guys I think this Sunday school room will work nicely." Sam said nudging the door open slightly.

Chandler ran in front of them causing Sam and Barbara to laugh. "To much energy." Barbara said.

Sam nodded and turned the light on. "Alright I need to get back and see what Todd wants." Sam said turning back to Tony and hugging him. "Morning daddy." Sam said smiling. Tony was stunned that Sam would hug him in front of Michael and a woman Sam went to church with.

Sam smirked at his reaction. "Thought I forgot didn't you?" Sam asked smiling.

Tony looked down. "Yeah. Figured that you wouldn't want to hug me in front of everyone." Tony said.

Sam shook her head. "You should know by now I don't really care what people think of me." Sam said.

Tony nodded. "Go see what Todd wants." Tony said. Sam smiled and left the room.

Michael nudged Tony. "Who's Todd?" Michael asked.

Tony smiled. "A friend from school. But I think it's gonna turn serious here soon. And I think the boy will be good for Sam." Tony said.

Gibbs snorted. "We'll see if he passes my test." Gibbs said.

Michael laughed. "Well how about we change quickly and see if we can spy on this couple." Michael said.

Barbara said. "Or send Chandler in there." Barbara said.

Tony smiled. 'Sounds good to me." Tony said adjusting his tie.

Barbara stooped in front of Chandler. "Alright go see Sam. And be quiet." Barbara said.

**SANCTUARY **

Sam stood in front of Todd. "Hey. Whatcha doing here?" Sam asked sitting down wincing as she did so.

Todd smiled. "Came by to see this wedding." Todd said.

Sam smirked. "You're early." Sam said.

Todd nodded. "Cause I wanted to speak with you before it all started." Todd said.

Sam smiled. "Well I kinda need to put my dress on." Sam said.

Todd smiled. "It'll only take a minute. Just want to know if I have a chance of going out with you?" Todd asked.

Sam was shocked. "Wow. Um Todd if you haven't noticed I'm five months pregnant." Sam said.

Todd nodded. "Yeah I noticed. And I noticed that you have fought most of the way through the pregnancy." Todd said.

Sam nodded. "Todd look. I like you a lot as a friend. But getting into a relationship is probably a big mistake." Sam said.

Todd looked down. "Can I just do one thing?" Todd asked. Sam looked at him and was surprised when he kissed her on the lips. Sam reciprocated quickly. When they pulled apart Sam wiped her mouth.

"So what do you say now?" Todd asked.

Sam smiled. "Stay for the reception and I'll let you know." Sam said and got up. "I gotta go get dressed. Have fun." Sam said and walked brusquely into the back.

**5 HOUR LATER -2: PM**

The wedding was fixing to start. Sam and Stacey were both dressed and had their hair up. "You ready?" Sam asked.

Stacey nodded. "Yes. You look gorgeous." Stacey said.

Sam smiled. "You look good too. Come on let's not keep your groom waiting." Sam said walking out into the foyer in front of Stacey.

Sandy was standing there. "Alright ready?" Sandy asked.

Sam nodded. "Yeah. Heather you and Chandler go first. Then me and then Stacey." Sam said. Sandy motioned for Doug to start the music. Chandler and Heather walked down the aisle and stood in front of the aisle. Sam walked down it then. Kate and Abby were sitting with Gibbs in awe. When Sam turned at the altar everyone stood and Stacey came down. When everyone sat down Pastor Knight smiled.

"Dearly beloved we're gathered here to witness the union of Stacey and Michael in marriage in the presence of God. If they're is someone here who thinks these 2 should not be wed. Please speak now or forever hold your peace." Sam Stacey Michael and Tony all held their breath.

The pastor then spoke. "Would you 2 turn to each other." Pastor Knight asked. Stacey turned and faced Michael and smiled.

"Do you Stacey take thee Michael Vincent Dinozzo to be your lawful wedded husband. To have and to hold. For better and for worse. For richer and for poorer. In sickness and in health. Forsaking all others. Til death do you part?" The pastor asked.

Stacey nodded. "I do." Stacey said.

Pastor Knight turned to Michael. "Michael do you take Stacey Amber Windgrow to be your lawful wedded wife. To have and to hold. For richer or for poorer. In sickness and in health. Forsaking all others. Til death do you part?" Pastor Knight asked.

Michael nodded. "I do." Michael said.

Pastor Knight smiled. "The rings?" He asked. Stacey turned to Sam who handed Michael's wedding band. They each handed the rings to the pastor.

"Michael place this ring on Stacey's finger and say. This ring is a symbol of my love and devotion to you. With this ring I thee wed." The pastor said.

Michael placed the ring on Stacey's finger. "This ring is a symbol of my love and devotion to you. With this ring I thee wed." Michael said.

Stacey took Michael's ring and placed it on Michael's finger. "This ring is a symbol of my love and devotion to you . With this ring I thee wed." Stacey said.

The Pastor nodded. "By the state of Washington and under God's presence I pronounce you man and wife. Michael you may kiss your bride." Pastor Knight said. Michael kissed Stacey and everyone clapped.

The Pastor smiled. "Ladies and Gentlemen it is my pleasure to present to you. Mr and Mrs. Michael Dinozzo." Pastor Knight said. Everyone clapped. Stacey took her bouquet from Sam walked out of the church with Michael next to her. Sam took Tony's arm and motioned to the left for Michael to go.

**RECEPTION HALL**

Michael and Stacey were seated at the front of the room. Sam and Tony sat with Gibbs Kate and Abby. Ducky who was dancing with Stacey's mother came and sat down. "My dear Samantha you look lovely." Ducky said sitting on Sam's right.

Sam smiled. "Thank you Ducky." Sam said.

Todd came up. "Hey Todd." Tony said smiling at him.

Todd nodded. "Hey Mr. Dinozzo. Sam can we talk?" Todd asked.

Sam nodded. "Sure. I'll be right back." She said. She took Todd's outstretched hand.

"Actually she won't." Todd said earning a laugh from everyone one.

Todd led Sam to the dance floor and held her close. "So what's the answer?" Todd asked.

Sam smiled. "You do know if we start dating that you will have to answer to my dad and Gibbs along with that whole team. Right?" Sam asked.

Todd nodded. "Yeah. But I think I'm on your dad's good side. Gibbs well he smiled at me." Todd said.

Sam laughed. "Alright let's say I say yes. What happens when this little one comes?" Sam asked.

Todd looked at her. "I dunno." He said.

Sam nodded. "Todd this baby will be my soul priority for about 18 years and then some God willing. But for it's first 6 months I wanna make sure that it's healthy." Sam said.

Todd nodded. "So what are you saying? That we can't just go have fun?" Todd asked.

Sam looked at him. "I'm saying if you think you can handle a baby with me then I'll date you." Sam said.

Todd smiled. "I promise you that it won't be what you're thinking will happen." Todd said.

Sam smiled. "If it does I will be sending Gibbs and my dad after you." Sam said.

Todd laughed. "And I'll gladly get beat by them. Cause I'll probably be doing a good job of it myself." Todd said. Todd leaned in and kissed Sam. Tony and a whole slew of people were watching the young couple.

Kate smiled. "Glad he finally did it." Kate said.

Gibbs who was scowling looked at Tony. "That kid is kissing Sam." Gibbs said.

Tony nodded. "Yeah I can see. She needs to have some relationships. Me and Todd had a talk. He knows not to push Sam." Tony said resting his hand on Gibbs thigh.

Sam and Todd were still kissing when the room erupted into cheers. Todd and Sam pulled apart and blushed.

"I'm guessing I'm fixing to be Shaq's dinner re Gibbs." Todd said.

Sam smirked. "He actually is clapping to. Come on." Sam said taking his hand and walking back over to the table.

Kate smiled at her. "So when's the first date?" Kate asked.

Todd looked at her. "Actually I was hoping Sam would come with me in a while. My family is having a picnic. And I would love for them to see her." Todd said.

Sam looked at Chandler who was playing with her other hand. Sam looked back at him. "Yeah. Just let me change my clothes in a while." Sam said.

Todd nodded. "Sounds good." Todd said.

Michael cleared his throat. "Sam would you dance with me?" Michael asked.

Sam nodded. "Sure." Sam said.

Stacey smiled at Tony. "You have a wonderful daughter Tony." Stacey said.

Tony nodded and looked back to his Brother and Daughter. "Yeah I know." Tony said and felt Gibbs squeeze his hand.

TBC


	26. Chapter 26

_Well this story is back to being updated. I had to rewrite about 30 chapters of it. Please send me feedback._

2 WEEKS AFTER THE WEDDING THIS TOOK PLACE IN JUNE SO SAM IS 6 MONTHS PREGNANT.

SUNDAY

GIBBS/DINOZZO RESIDENT

Gibbs and Tony were sitting on the couch when Sam came out in her dress. "Gorgeous." Tony said smirking.

"Thanks." Sam said.

"Isn't Stacey and Michael home?" Gibbs asked.

"Got back yesterday." Tony said.

"Well I am gonna go on to the church for Sunday School. Don't be late." Sam said.

"Won't be." Gibbs said watching her leave the house.

"How's the rocker coming along?" Tony asked.

"Should be finished for the baby shower in August." Gibbs said standing and heading for his and Tony's bedroom to get dressed.

DC BAPTIST CHURCH

10: AM

Sam walked into the church and went to Sandy and Doug's Sunday school room. "Am I late?" Sam asked.

"Hardly." Sandy said smirking at her and standing to hug her. Jessie was toddling around their feet.

"Hey Munchkin." Sam said bending painfully and picking the baby up.

"How is the baby doing?" Sandy asked.

"Good. Found out what I am having." Sam said.

"Ooo do tell." Sandy said.

"Keep it a secret. Want Dad and Gibbs to be surprised. It's a girl." Sam said.

Sandy almost squealed and hugged Sam hard. "Come on sit down. I wanna see the Ultrasound." Sandy said closing the door and taking the picture Sam was keeping out of reach from Jessie. "Here it is." Sam said.

"Wow. I can't believe that you are gonna have a.. Baby." Sandy said glancing behind Sam making her turn to see Tony Michael Stacey and Gibbs at the door.

"Sandy you remember Michael and Stacey?" Sam said.

"Of course. By the way welcome back." Sandy said.

"Thank you." Stacey said coming in and sitting down beside Sam. "Who's this cutey?" Stacey asked.

"This is Jessica. Can you say hi?" Sam asked turning her so she could face Stacey.

"Stace me Tony and Gibbs are gonna go out into the Sanctuary." Michael said.

"Actually Pastor is holding a Sunday school class in there. So.." Sandy said.

"Oh well guess we'll camp out in here." Tony said coming in and sitting down at the table. Sandy and Sam smirked at each other.

11: AM

SANCTUARY

Sam was sitting on the front side row waiting for her and Barbara to sing. She was startled when a hand touched her shoulder. "Sam?" The voice belonged to Todd.

"Todd. What are you doing here?" Sam asked.

"My mom and Dad had decided to come to this church. And I figured I might as well come and see what it's like." Todd said.

"It's nice here. My dad is gonna be baptized today." Sam said.

"Cool. Mind if I sit with you?" Todd asked.

"Not at all. I got children's church with Sandy tho." Sam said. Tony and Gibbs came out of the hall door then and smirked at the couple.

"Todd how you doing?" Tony asked sitting on Todd's other side.

"Fine Sir. Agent Gibbs." Todd said nodding his head.

"Call me Gibbs." Gibbs said.

"Yes Sir." Todd said. Just then the choir came out and the next 20 or so minutes were taken up with songs of rejoicing. Then Barbara and Sam went up.

"Sam and me figured we would do a song now and then a song while they're getting her father ready to be dunked." Barbara said causing everyone to laugh.

"So we're gonna sing "I'm to near heaven to turn back now." Barbara said. She started playing the piano and Sam and her started singing. When done everyone clapped. Sam and Sandy got the kids and went to the back leaving everyone to listen to sermon.

11:55 AM

Barbara came back and got Sam so she could sing while Tony was getting ready. Sam came out through the hall and Tony spotted her. "Barbara mind giving me a minute?" Sam asked.

"Sure. I'll get the song." She said going out.

Tony looked at her and smiled. "I wanna know something. Are you gonna tell me how to do this right?" Tony asked.

'Sure am. Don't think I'd leave you high and dry do you?" Sam asked.

"Thank you." Tony said hugging her.

Sam smiled. "Daddy go get baptized. I gotta go sing." Sam said kissing his cheek and walking out into the sanctuary. She stood up on the stage with Barbara getting ready to sing Amazing Grace. Once the song was over they walked down and watched as the pastor walked out into the water. Tony followed and everyone watched,.

"This is a time in a person's life where they're now an infant in Christianity. To get to this point you have to watch something or someone you love experience this. For Tony it was watching his Daughter become pregnant and face abundance of trials. That she has over come. So without any further ado. Tony do you take Christ as your personal savior?" Pastor asked.

"I sure do." Tony said.

"Well then my brother I baptize you in the name of the Father the Son and the Holy ghost." Pastor said dunking Tony in the water. Sam smiled when Tony came back up.

"And all the brothers and Sisters said." Pastor said queuing everyone.

"AMEN." The congregation said.

"Mr. Bill Moresay please close us in prayer." Pastor said. Everyone bowed their heads as Bill prayed. Sam was wiping her eyes and when the prayer was over she turned and walked over to the family gathered stuff.

"Sam were you ever baptized?" Shirley the Pastor's wife asked.

"No Ma'am." Sam said.

"Dang I coulda sworn you were." Shirley said.

"Nope. I gotta go and take some insulin I feel my sugar dropping." Sam said. Gibbs had her arm and guided her out. She needed some reassurance.

TBC


	27. Chapter 27

_Ok i updated am i unhated now? LOL. More to come whenever. Ps i just couldn't resist the softer Gibbs_

2 WEEKS LATER JULY 2ND

NCIS BULL PEN

Kate Tony and Gibbs were all sitting at their desks at 9 at night going over their case. "I am starving." Kate said. Just then the elevator dinged and in came Sam with 2 bags.

"Please tell me you have some kinda food in there." Tony said a hopeful look on his face.

"I do. I got 4 hamburgers. And 2 tofu burgers." Sam said.

"Tofu? " McGee asked with a grimace on his face.

"Hamburgers are for you dad and Gibbs as well as me. Tofu burgers are for Kate and Abby." Sam said smirking.

"Oh thank goodness." Tony said.

Sam handed him and Tim their burgers and placed an open container on Gibbs desk. "Eat and don't give me any of the I'm too busy to eat crap." Sam said.

"Yes Ma'am." Gibbs said earning smirks from everyone.

"I'm gonna run this down to Abby." Sam said leaving the bull pen.

"My god that girl can read minds." Kate said.

"She sure can. Definitely knows how to get Gibbs to eat." Tony said smirking at his lover. Just then Abby and Sam came up and sat down at the desks. Sam was eating off of Tony's desk .

"Hey didn't you and Todd go out the other night?" Kate asked.

"We did. He's real sweet." Sam said.

"What if he don't wanna be around when you give birth to sweat pea?" Abby asked.

"Then I told him if he hurts me I'd sick some really pissed off NCIS agents on him. Not to mention a lab tech and Medical examiner." Sam said.

"That's our girl." Gibbs said. Just then Sam's phone rang doing the twilight theme. Which she never put on it.

"I see someone really needs to stop messing with my phone." Sam said looking at the caller ID. "Hello." Sam said.

"Sammie? It's Heather. Mommy asked me to call you." The little girl said.

'Hey Sweet heart. What did she want you to call me for?" Sam asked.

"She wants to know if you'll go with her to the Dinozzo house next weekend. " Heather said.

"Ahhh is she around?" Sam asked.

"Uh huh. Hold on." Heather said.

Stacey came on the line. "Sam. I am so sorry she asked you." Stacey said.

"Not a problem. Do you want me to go?" Sam asked.

"Yes. That woman infuriates me. And Maria she and those snotty kids of hers." Stacey fumed.

"Tell me how you really feel there Stace." Sam said laughing causing the other woman to laugh.

"Oh man I don't know what to do with Heather. I really don't wanna take her with us." Stacey said.

"Leave her with Uncle Michael." Sam said.

"He said he would but Sam can you imagine those 2 together?" Stacey asked.

"Umm Stace I was raised by Michael's younger brother and look at me." Sam said getting a tongue stuck out at her from Tony.

"True. Listen I'm gonna go and I'll pick you up at 9 Friday night. Sound good?" Stacey asked.

"Sounds fine." Sam said.

"Ok sweetie thank you bye." Stacey said.

Sam hung up and shook her head. "Crazy lady." She muttered.

"What was that about?" Gibbs asked.

"Nothing. Just plans for next weekend." Sam said looking at her food.

LATER THAT NIGHT

Sam was sitting up working on her laptop when Tony startled her by plopping down beside her. "Mind telling me why you aren't asleep?" He asked.

"Baby must sleep during the day cause when I wanna sleep it wants to play." Sam said.

"Ahhh sounds like me." Tony said.

"Yep. Just like grandpa. Why are you up?" Sam asked.

"Was thirsty. Gibbs is hogging the covers as well." Tony said.

Sam looked at him eyebrow raised. "Uh huh. Real reason works too." Sam said.

"I wanna know what the plan with you and Stacey is." Tony said.

"She wants me to go to Philadelphia with her. Maria and Emily want her to come and I guess make nice with the girls." Sam said.

"Sam." Tony said with warning.

"Dad I figured me and her could share driving. And beside Edward ain't likely to have anything to say to me." Sam said.

"No he'll just find some way to get back at you." Tony said.

"Well as long as he keeps his mouth shut about you he'll be fine. Beside I am a big girl." Sam said.

"Yeah but you will always be my baby." Tony said kissing her cheek.

"Aww thank you Daddy. You know you are a better father than Edward." Sam said.

"Thanks. I did my best." Tony said.

"You made sure I had schooling ,. Clothes on my back. Medicine for my diabetes. Heck you even stayed with me in the hospital. I don't think Edward would've done that." Sam said.

"You're right. But I did it cause I knew my daughter needed that from me." Tony said.

"Want to get some sleep?" Sam asked.

"Yes. But I ain't leaving you." Tony said.

Sam smirked and pushed her laptop down her lap. "Grab your pillow." Sam said. Tony got the pillow that was behind him and laid it on Sam's lap and curled up for some sleep. Gibbs who was in the hall smirked at the site. Father and Daughter are always a good match,

TBC


	28. Chapter 28

**_Ok i don;t know how long it is from Philadelphia to DC so i guess. And i know there ain't much Tony or group in this but there's still more to come. Feedback is welcomed._**

9:PM JULY-16 TH

GIBBS/DINOZZO RESIDENCE

Sam had her duffel bag packed and came through the living room where Michael Heather Gibbs and Tony were sitting laughing. Stacey came out behind her and snagged her cell phone. From her belt loop when it rang. "Who is it?" Michael asked.

"Your mama." Stacey said. Sam came out of the kitchen with her insulin in one hand and her sugar meter in the other. "Hello?" Stacey said.

"Yes I wanna know when you're coming." Emily said.

"We're leaving in 10 minutes. Sam wasn't all packed yet." Stacey said.

"Well tell her me her and Maria and the rest of the girls will be going shopping." Emily said. Sam who could hear the conversation closed her eyes and just shook her head.

"Will do. See ya about 6 in the morning." Stacey said hanging up.

"A shopping trip with my daughters and Maria's girls?" Michael asked.

"Yeah. She said nothing about me going." Stacey said looking at Sam.

"I noticed." Sam said.

"Sam you might wanna make sure you have a lot of good ammo." Michael said laughing.

"If you remember correctly I did go to lunch with em once. Although it was cut short by Rose calling frantically but me and Stacey survived." Sam said.

"Yes but you won't have that frantic phone call to get you out of it early." Tony said.

"You offering to come up and get beat up again?" Sam asked raising her eyebrows. "Cause I doubt Gibbs would care to nurse your but back to health." Sam countered.

"She's right. I only did that cause you were caught off guard. If you go looking for trouble I won't be here nursing you back to health. I'll likely shoot you." Gibbs said smirking at the hurt look on his lovers face.

"Well we best be going." Stacey said.

"Yeah you guys better get on the road." Tony said reluctantly.

Sam sighed and hugged him. "Don't worry daddy I won't let nothing happen to me or little bit." Sam said kissing his cheek.

"Ok. Love you Sammie." Tony said.

"Love you too." Sam said leaving the room and heading for the car.

"Take care of her Stace." Tony asked solemnly.

"I plan to Tony. We'll be back tomorrow evening some time." Stacey said kissing Michael and Heather and following Sam.

6: AM JULY-17TH

DINOZZO MANSION

Rose opened the door and smiled. "Hey girls." She said.

"Hey Rose." Sam said.

"Come on in I got bagels and jam out for us. Then you can take a 3 hour nap before Emily and Maria wanna go." Rose said.

"Wow she has it all planned." Stacey said.

"She sure does." Sam said.

"Alright come this way girlies." Rose said. The two girls followed and sat down at the counter. Sam ate her bagel and drank some coffee while looking out at the pool.

"Where's Mario?" Sam asked.

"He went to Virginia to see Alfred." Rose said. Alfred was Rose and Mario's son who was in law school.

"Oh. Well I was hoping to spend a few hours in the pool. I doubt I'll sleep so if no one minds." Sam said.

"Not at all honey." Rose said. "There should be some bathing suits in the guest rooms." Rose said.

"I got my own." Sam said.

"Ok see ya later." Rose said watching the teen leave the room.

"When is she due?" Rose asked Stacey.

"September I think that's what Tony said." Stacey said.

"When is who due?" Asked Emily who was standing at the doorway.

"One of Stacey's cats." Rose said smiling.

"Yes I have 2 cats one is pregnant. Gonna have 12 kittens." Stacey said.

"Oh well you must let me see em when they're born." Emily said.

"I sure will." Stacey said.

Emily looked out to see Sam jumping in the pool. "Oh you brought Sam." Emily said.

"Yeah figured she could use the fresh Philadelphia air." Stacey said.

"I think I'll go see her." Emily said going outside.

POOL SIDE.

Sam was doing a few laps when she noticed someone on the pool deck. When she came up she was almost at Emily's feet. "Hi." Sam said.

"Hi. I came to see how you are doing." Emily said.

"Fine. Where's the rest of the bunch?" Sam asked staying in the water trying to keep her 7 month belly under water.

"Oh they'll be here probably in an hour. Why are you in the pool at an ungodly hour of the morning?" Emily asked.

"Just relaxing having some me time. School was rough this week." Sam said.

"I bet with you being 7 months pregnant and all." Emily said. Sam closed her eyes and sighed. "Thought you get around telling me?" Emily asked smirking.

"Guess not. I know uh he knows." Sam said.

Emily nodded. "You ready to come out of the pool?" Emily asked.

"Yeah." Sam said going to the steps and taking his towel.

"My you are just like him." Emily said.

"My dad. Thank you." Sam said.

"Come on inside so me and you can talk." Emily said.

INSIDE- GARDEN ROOM

Sam found the room and sat down. "Big house I can barely believe dad grew up here." Sam said.

"He didn't much care for it. He wanted to get out from under his fathers thumb so much." Emily said.

Sam could sense something else was bothering the woman. "Did you agree with him I mean Edward?" Sam asked.

"No. I barely tolerated what he did to Anthony. But he reminded me I was a poor girl before I met him." Emily said.

"Don't mean you can't have your own opinions." Sam said.

"I wish I could explain to Anthony that all I wanted was for him to be happy. When he decided to keep you I was thrilled. I couldn't believe Edward decided to make him choose between you or us." Emily said.

"And when he chose to take me and move? " Sam asked.

"I was so proud. I wanted to go with and make sure he did everything right. But I knew that he needed to do it on his own." Emily said.

"Emily?" Maria asked coming into the room.

Emily sighed. "Sorry for this to be interrupted. But Maria and the girls aren't as forthcoming about stuff as I am." She said.

"No problem. If you like I can give you my email address and we can talk more." Sam said.

"That'd be great. Thank you." Emily said hugging her. Emily got up and smiled softly walking from the room. Sam sat and watched her go and made her mind up about somethings.

TBC


	29. Chapter 29

12 NOON

LOCAL MALL PHILADELPHIA

Emily and Michael's daughters were going along picking out dresses for some formal their school was having when the oldest Tanya dropped back. "You ok?" She asked Sam.

"Just tired. Been up since 7 yesterday morning." Sam said.

"Wow. Why didn't you sleep when you get here?" She asked.

"Baby decided my kidney's was a good kicking board." Sam said.

"Would you like to beg off and go get some food?" Tanya asked.

"Sure. Tell Emily." Sam said. Tanya went and told Emily who looked at Sam asking if she was sure. Sam nodded. Tanya ran back and they walked out to the food court and got some pizza.

"I'm sorry about last time when we all went. My sisters and Cousins are a little rude." Tanya said.

"It's ok. I'm used to it." She said biting into her pizza.

"Is it too rude for me to ask how it happened?" Tanya asked skittishly.

"No. But no offense but I don't think you wanna hear it. So I'll just say it wasn't the high school football team." Sam said.

"Oh. Did you get ridiculed for being pregnant at school?" Tanya asked.

"I did. But my friend Gayle toned it all down for me. " Sam said.

"Grandma seems happy since we got here." Tanya said.

"I guess I don't know her that well." Sam said. Just then Emily and the rest of the girls came and sat down.

"So Sam what was the football Quarterback like?" Danielle asked.

"Shut up Danielle." Tanya snapped.

"Tanya don't be mean to your sister." Maria said. Tanya rolled her eyes at Sam and went back to her pizza.

"You never answered my question." Danielle asked snootily.

"Really none of your business." Sam said.

"Well see you don't understand in this family we tell everyone everything. So spill Missy." Tory said.

"No sorry. I don't tell you anything at all. Now if you excuse me I need to go back to the house and get ready to go back to D C." Sam said standing and leaving the food court. Tanya and Emily watched and smirked.

2: PM

DINOZZO MANSION - SAM'S ROOM

Sam was on the computer typing when an Instant message came up.

PROUDDAD: Hey.

SAMMYGIRL: Hey. Whatcha doing?"

PROUDDAD: Nothing much. You doing ok?"

SAMMYGIRL: Yeah. Uh dad I need to you to do me a favor."

PROUDDAD: Ok. I ain't gonna like this am I?"

SAMMYGIRL: Probably not. But I need to do this. Emily talked with me today."

PROUDAD: Did she bad mouth you? Sammie I swear I'll come up there and tell her off if she did."

SAMMYGIRL: LOL No. But I need you to call me in an hour."

PROUDAD: Why? Escape plan?"

SAMMYGIRL: No. You'll see. You trust me right?"

PROUDAD: With my life. I'll call you in an hour.

SAMMYGIRL HAS SIGNED OFF.

DC -GIBB/DINOZZO RESIDENCE

Tony was signing off when Gibbs came in the room. "Talk to Sam?" Gibbs asked.

"Yeah. Remind me to call her cell in about 45 minutes." Tony said getting up and going to where Gibbs was sitting on the couch.

"Why?" Gibbs asked.

"She asked me to. Unlike most of my father's antics I do as my daughter ask." Tony said laid his head back on the couch.

"Wonder why she wants you to call her." Gibbs said.

"My mom spoke with her . Wonder if it had to do with the rest of the snotty pack." Tony said.

"I'll be glad when she gets home." Gibbs said laying out on Tony. Tony looked at him and Gibbs sighed.

"Ok so I have been thinking of her as my daughter. After Kelly died I didn't think I would get another chance at being a dad. Then I met you and you introduced me to Sam. She's everything to me. I wanted to kill Ari when she said he had raped her. I wanted to shoot Niles in the morgue. " Gibbs said getting worked up.

Tony silenced him with a kiss to his lips. "Shhh. I know. I was there and I seen all the looks, She did as well." Tony said. Gibbs smirked and kissed him back.

LATER ON WAY AFTER AN HOUR

PHILADELPHIA- DINOZZO MANSION.

Sam was sitting on the couch packing her duffel bag when Emily came in. "I'm sorry about Tory and Danielle." Emily said.

"It's no problem. I just don't think they need to know about it all. I got a question." Sam said.

"Ok." Emily said sitting down on the other side of Sam's duffel bag.

"Did you mean what you said earlier about wanting to tell Dad about all that?" Sam asked.

"Yes I did. Why?" Emily asked.

'Cause I have something I wanna give you." Sam said grabbing a pencil. "This is my email and the one under it and Dad's. Let me talk with him he normally does what I say. And I can see if I can warm him to talking with you. Maybe in Email or even on the phone. He hurts as much as you do." Sam said.

"Oh Sammie. Edward has no clue what the kind of person you are. Your dad did a wonderful job." Emily said hugging her.

Stacey came through with her bag. "Sam if we wanna get back before dark we best get going." Stacey said.

"Ok. I'll email you tomorrow sometime." Sam said leaning down and hugging Emily.

"Ok. Thank you. Sam?" Emily called.

"Yes?" Sam asked turning at the door.

"If you feel comfortable with it could you maybe call me Grandma sometime? I know that not right off the bat but sometime." Emily said.

"I can try. All I can give you." Sam said.

"All I ask." Emily said. Sam nodded and left for the car.

TBC


	30. Chapter 30

_Hey All. Ok i know this chapter lacked some stuff but it gets better. Baby is coming and some angst is coming. PLEASE REVIEW. Thanks_

SUNDAY JULY 17TH

GIBBS/DINOZZO RESIDENCE

Sam was sleeping in. She had decided she really needed the sleep since she and Stacey drove most of the night. She was startled awake when the dog came and jumped on the bed. "Shaq what's up girl?" Sam asked. Shaq laid her head on Sam's thigh and sniffed her stomach. "Feel the baby?" Sam asked. She was unaware of Gibbs standing watching her.

"I bet she does." Gibbs said finally letting himself be known.

"How long you been there?" Sam asked rolling over and looking at him.

"A few minutes." Gibbs said coming into the room. Sam moved over on the bed and nodded for him to sit down.

Gibbs did and smirked. "Have fun in Philly?" He asked.

"Eh It was ok. Michael's daughter Tanya befriended me. His middle daughter and oldest and middle cousins were a little trying at lunch but nothing I couldn't handle." Sam said.

"And Emily?" Gibbs asked.

Sam sighed. "That's a whole other matter. One I need to discuss with dad." Sam said.

"He said he was gonna go to church and then maybe drop by Michael and Stacey's." Gibbs said.

"Ok. So did you and him have a good day together?" Sam asked.

"We did. Reason why he didn't call you back. We are sorry for that." Gibbs said.

"I know. I was glad he didn't call when I asked him to. Probably woulda ruined what I was doing." Sam said.

"What were you doing." Tony asked from the door startling both Jethro and Sam.

"Wow I got both of you at once." Tony said excited.

"And it won't happen again Tony." Gibbs said.

"So any ways Sandy asked about you Sam. I told her you would be there Wednesday night." He said.

"Ok. Dad can me and you talk?" Sam asked.

"Sure babe. Whatcha need to talk about?" Tony asked sitting down behind Gibbs.

"Umm remember how I told you I talked with Emily?" Sam asked.

"Yeah. She give you a hard time?" Tony asked sitting down on the bed behind Gibbs.

"No. But I did learn something." Sam said.

"Oh what was that?" Gibbs asked.

"That Emily didn't always agree with Edward." Sam said looking at Tony.

"What do you mean?" Tony asked.

"Me and her talked. She told me that when Edward made you chose between raising me and the family fortune. She was proud you chose me." Sam said.

Tony looked down and shook his head smiling faintly. "She just wants to be on your good side Sammie." Tony said.

"Maybe. But maybe she just didn't know how to stand up to Edward." Sam said.

"Come on Sammie you did it and you're 17." Tony said.

"But I had hormones running through me and I was really mad at him. I probably woulda told off the devil himself at that point. " Sam said.

"What does she want?" Tony asked quietly.

"Just for you to hear her out. I have the times that Edward won't be around today if you wanna call her. Or you can Email her." Sam said.

"Why could it hurt Tony. Find out what she wants. Maybe she just wants to be part of your life." Gibbs said.

"Why. After 17 or so years why now?" Tony asked. They all sat in silence for a few minutes until Sam spoke.

"Maybe she finally realized what she lost." Sam said.

"Doubtful." Tony said getting up and leaving the room.

Sam sighed and leaned back harder into the pillow. "He's mad." Sam said.

"He'll get over it." Gibbs said rubbing his hand over her stomach.

5: PM

Sam was sitting in the living room working on the computer when her email dinged indicating she had a new one . July 17th

Subject: Sunday

Hey Sam,

Tony told me that you went to Philadelphia to see his mom. Just wanted to make sure you were ok. Email me back when you get a chance.

Sandy

Ps. The Marions joined the church this morning

Sam smirked and clicked reply.

TO: re:

Hey Sandy

That's good re Marions I know the pastor was hoping they would. As for the trip it was enlightening. Apparently dad's mom has been holding onto her resentment of his father and decided to spill to me. She never agreed with his decision to make dad choose when I was born. But never said nothing. So now she wants to make it right and try to explain. I told dad what she said and he won't even think about it. Oh well.

I'll see ya Wednesday Night

Sam

Sam hit send and debated on whether or not to Email Emily. She was startled when the couch moved beside her. "Whatcha doing?" Tony asked.

"Working on term paper." Sam said.

"Did you umm. Did you email her?" Tony asked.

"Emily? No. I was just debating on doing it." Sam said.

"I thought about what you said and came a to a conclusion. I need to hear her out." Tony said.

"Glad to hear it. You know I wouldn't do nothing that would hurt you." Sam said.

"I know. It's just that it's just been you and me for so long. And as much as I love the thought of you getting to know my mom I also feel somewhat scared that she'll sweep in and steal you from me." Tony said.

Sam laughed. "Daddy do you honestly think that could happen. You and me are always gonna be best friends. I think that's how we get along so well. We're the Tony and Sam version of the Gilmore Girls." Sam said.

"I ain't a girl." Tony said.

Sam smirked. "I well aware. And I am sure Gibbs is as well." Sam said.

"I am." Gibbs said coming into the room.

"Ok I need to write this paper out before Tuesday." Sam said going back to her computer. Gibbs and Tony just smirked at her.

TBC


	31. Chapter 31

_Ok all here is an update. A lot of angst and good ole team work. Sam included. ENJOY!!!!!!!!!!_

JULY 18TH [MONDAY 9:AM

NCIS

Tony was sitting at his desk working on a phone records for their dead sailor when Kate and McGee came in. "Find anything at the girlfriend's house?" Tony asked.

"Only that the man had a daughter about 9 months old." Kate said.

"Damn." Tony said.

"So how was Sam and Stacey's trip to Philadelphia?" Kate asked.

"Alright I guess. Emily cornered her." Tony said.

Just then Gibbs came in. "Damnit. Apparently our shooter is a high school student. On a rampage about somebody telling him what to do. He just took a class hostage." Gibbs said.

"What school?" McGee asked.

"DC High. Abby is getting the class roster." Gibbs said.

"What class is it?" Kate asked.

"A history class." Gibbs said.

"Hmmm wonder if there is a connection." Tony said.

"You think Dinozzo. He has 7 11th graders in a class room. With a semi automatic." Gibbs said. They all moved inside the elevator each in their own thoughts.

SAME TIME

DC HIGH SCHOOL HISTORY CLASS

Sam and the 6 other class mates were sitting in the class room desk in the back watching the boy with the gun pace back and forth. Sam hadn't taken any of her medicine before coming to class. Gayle who was beside her was watching her. "Where are the negotiators?" Luke yelled.

SCHOOL OFFICE.

Gibbs and his team came into the office and everyone looked at em. "Agent Gibbs my name is Officer Scott Pillows." Scott said.

"Officer this is my team. Tony Dinozzo Kate Todd and Tim McGee. What have we got.?" Gibbs asked

"It is mr. McFarley's class. Teacher was told to leave the room. So the suspect Luke Miller has 7 students. All of which are in McFarley's class." Detective Pillows said.

"Where is Mr. McFarley?" Gibbs asked.

"Over there. Daniel McFarley is his name." Det. Pillows said.

"McGee. Tony." Gibbs snapped. They both walked over and spoke to him.

"Mr. McFarley? I am Agent Tony Dinozzo and this is Agent McGee. We need you to tell us who all is in your class. If any of the kids has any medical problems. " Tony said. Just then Gibbs phone could be heard.

"I have one girl who has a few medical problems." Mr. McFarley said.

"What do you mean by 'a few' problems?" Kate asked.

"She's... wellll she's..." McFarley couldn't finish but Gibbs finished for him.

"She's pregnant has HIV and is Diabetic. Abby just got the roster. Sam's in his class." Gibbs said. Kate and Tony's face lost color.

"Excuse me." Tony said having to step out of the room.

"Can I ask how you Samantha's medical problems?" Daniel McFarley asked.

"The agent who stepped out is Samantha's father. We're his friends." Kate said.

"Oh my. " Mr. McFarley said.

OUTSIDE HALL

Tony leaned his head back on the wall. "McFarley said Sam had taken her insulin just before he started class. He's one of the teachers who watches out for her." Kate said when her and Tim came out.

"Thank god. Did Gibbs happen to know if Gayle is in the same class?" Tony asked.

"I think Abby said she is." Tim said.

"K. She'll look out for Sam." Tony said,

"And Sam will look out for herself." Kate said. Tony nodded.

4 HOURS LATER 1: PM

DC HIGH SCHOOL

A plan was made through a computer system with Gibbs stating they would go in. "Everyone know what they're supposed to do?" Gibbs asked.

"Yes." Everyone said.

DC HIGH SCHOOL- HISTORY CLASS

Sam was sitting looking out the window in the back of the room. She knew her sugar was low and that wasn't good. Course it wasn't good that a student was walking the length of the class room with a semi automatic in his hand. Sam jumped slightly when the door busted open. "NCIS FREEZE." Gibbs yelled. Luke snatched up the only person close which at the time was none other than Sam.

"Big mistake Luke that girl did nothing to you." Gibbs said. Gayle who was beside a cabinet was waiting on the perfect time to sign to Gibbs that Sam's blood sugar was low. But Tony could already see it.

"They tell me that if I take a hostage you have to do what I say." Luke said. Sam closed her eyes trying to get her vision back to one.

"That's true. But you holding a hostage is only gonna make your sentencing more worse. " Kate said. Luke looked absolutely scared.

Sam figured she needed to talk. "Luke can I ask a question?" Sam asked weakly.

"Please be quiet I don't wanna hurt you. Or your baby." Luke said.

"Why would you hold this class hostage then?" Sam asked.

"Cause these people told me to. Said if I did NCIS would probably come. Mainly if they knew you were here." Luke said.

"They were right." Gibbs said.

"But what happens now?" Luke asked.

"Now you let Samantha go and hand one us the gun." McGee said. Tony watched him and when he released her and breathe a sigh of relief. Sam went to step away and almost stumbled into Gayle who caught her.

"Sam you ok?" Kate asked.

"Yeah. Where's my bag." Sam asked.

"Over here." Gayle said handing it to her. McGee and Tony were watching Luke. Sam swallowed all her pills.

McFarley came in. "Everyone ok?" He asked.

"Yes." Sam said.

"Good to hear. Sam I arranged for them to sign you out early. You need to get checked out." McFarley said.

"Ok thanks." Sam said standing shaking.

"Me and Gayle will take her to the hospital. You 3 take Luke here to the NCIS." Gibbs gave out orders.

"Actually can dad and you take me?" Sam asked

"Sure can sweetie." Tony said relinquishing his hold on Luke. With that settled everyone was set to go.

9: PM

DINOZZO/GIBBS RESIDENCE

Tony was sitting in the living room looking at the phone. The doctor had told Sam that she was ok. Just to call if she didn't feel the baby move anytime soon. Now Tony was sitting looking at the phone. He sighed and finally dialed the number. "Hello is Emily Dinozzo there?" He asked. After a few minutes Tony said. "Hey Mom."

TBC


	32. Chapter 32

_hERE YOU GO. I have to worn some of the later chapters will be based around Sam's church. So there will be people you don't know. Sorry. But this i had to write. Sam needs someone to talk to._

_Review please._

JULY- 20TH WEDNESDAY 7: PM

DC BAPTIST CHURCH

Sam was in the fellowship hall finishing cleaning up when Sandy came in and smirked. "Hey. Where's Tony and Jethro?" Sandy asked.

"They had a case and couldn't make it. They felt bad about it." Sam said.

"I'm sure. Come on let's go sit out in the church. Seeing as we have almost no kids. Unless you wanna talk." Sandy said.

Sam sighed "Been a rough week. Monday I was held hostage in school." Sam said.

"Wait I saw that on the news. You were one of the hostages?" Sandy asked.

"Yeah. The kid was scared when Gibbs and company came in with guns on him." Sam said.

"I bet. So I take it the outcome was ok?" Sandy asked.

"I ended up going to the hospital for testing. I was there 2 hours with dad and Jethro beside me. Baby's fine." Sam said.

"But somehow I don't think you are. So tell me?" Sandy asked.

"I didn't think I would ever over come the fear of a gun. But when Luke. That was the kids name. Came into the class and just pulled a gun and said that class needed to be dismissed. He let the teacher go." Sam said looking at the table top. "I just wish I hadn't gone to school that day." Sam said.

Sandy leaned over and hugged her. "Oh sweetie." Sandy said. Before they knew it was time for them to go out and count off.

"Anymore back there?" Pastor asked.

"No. Sam was the only one." Sandy said smiling.

"Alright. Sam please tell your dad we have a council meeting next week." Pastor said.

Sam nodded. "I'm sure him and Jethro will be here if they don't have a case." Sam said.

"Alright let's close in prayer." Pastor said. As the prayer was being said Sam had a tear trickling down her face.

Once it was done Sandy leaned in and wrapped her in a hug. "I have to go and get stuff done. See you Sunday morning." Sam said walking up the aisle and out the door to her jeep.

NCIS 9: PM

Kate was sitting at her desk trying to work on her report when Tony looked up. "God I'm hungry." Tony said.

Gibbs smirked. "Finish the case and you can eat Dinozzo." Gibbs said.

"Or you could eat what I brought you guys." Sam said coming around the divider in front of the desks.

"Oh you are a life savor." Kate said.

"Nah just had some left overs I figured you would like to have." Sam said handing Kate a Tupperware container of some sort of pasta.

Kate took a bite and sighed. "Oh Sammie this is goood." Kate said.

"Thought so myself. And for you 3 I got hamburgers and fries." Sam said handing the Styrofoam boxes to Tim and Tony.

Gibbs never got up so Sam sat his on his desk right on his paperwork. "And don't give me any of the too busy to eat crap. Eat." Sam said walking away from the desk. Kate Tony and Tim all looked at each other expecting to see Gibbs glare at her. But were surprised when he just ate and smirked.

"I got Abby and Ducky something as well. Let me go give it to em." Sam said walking out of the bull pen.

"She sleep any the last couple of nights?" Kate asked.

"Barely. I think she got up at 3 this morning." Tony said.

"Have you 2 tried talking with her?" Tim asked.

"Tried. She shuts us down." Gibbs said.

"Maybe she's just trying to cope in her own way." Kate said.

"I wish she would stop." Tony said.

"Stop what Anthony?" Ducky asked standing at the entrance with Abby and Sam behind him.

"Uh not getting me ketchup for my fries. Sam knows I like it." Tony said smiling.

"It's in the container." Sam said skeptically.

"Oh so it is." Tony said.

Sam's cell rang and she looked at it surprised at the number. "Who is it?" Tim asked.

"Uh Emily Dinozzo." Sam said hitting the talk button.

"Hello?" She says.

"Samantha? It's me Emily. Are you busy?" Emily asked.

"Just standing in the middle of NCIS." Sam said when Ducky pushed a chair next to Tony's desk and nodded for Sam to sit. Sam eased into the chair and smirked.

"Sounds exciting. Reason I am calling is cause I was hoping you could go with me to an event in a couple of weeks. Nothing to elaborate I know you don't like dressing up. But I just wanna show you a few things." Emily said.

"Umm I would have to get the date and let you know. Cause well I don't wanna be far away from the hospital in case of you know." Sam said.

"Oh I understand. Your dad don't want you driving this far in your condition. No the dates are Aug-13th it'll be a day thing but I thought you mite could come Friday night and stay. I know Rose and Mario would love to see you." Emily said.

"I'll see about that. What is the event?" Sam asked.

"A fund-raiser." Emily said.

"Ok well see ya then." Sam said.

"You sure will. Bye Samantha." Emily said.

"Bye." Sam said hanging up smirking.

"What did she want?" Tony asked softly.

"For me to go to a fund-raiser with her." Sam said.

"Sounds nice. When?" Gibbs asked.

"August 13th ." Sam said.

"Well why not go. I mean you'll only be 8 months pregnant." Kate said.

"We'll see." Sam said.

"How was church?" Tim asked.

'Fine. Dad pastor wants me to tell you that there is a council meeting this coming Wednesday." Sam said.

"Oh ok. I'll try to make it." Tony said.

"K." Sam said.

Kate had a little radio going and a song came on and Sam perked up. "Kate could you turn that up?" Sam asked.

"Sure." Kate said turning the radio up a tad bit. The song was a song Sam had memorized by heart. Sam stood at the window watching the night and smiling. Sometimes life gets in the way of fantasies.

TBC


	33. Chapter 33

_Here we go another chapter. I warned ya this is a lot more church. And a father Daughter moment. Hope you like it_

JULY 27TH [WEDNESDAY 6:15 PM

DC BAPTIST CHURCH- FELLOWSHIP HALL

Sam and Sandy were passing out pizza and Drinks to the kids when Doug came in. "Sandy you gonna come to the meeting or not?" Doug asked.

"I can't leave Sam with the boys. You go and take notes for me." Sandy said.

"Ok. Hey Sam is Tony coming?" Doug asked.

'Should be." Sam said.

"Alright I'm gonna eat my Pizza." Doug said.

Sam and Sandy sat down as well and began eating. Just a few minute later Doug got up and through his stuff away when Jethro and Tony came in. "Hey guys." Doug said.

"Hey Doug." Tony said shaking his hand.

"Hey everyone." Jethro called. All the kids smiled at the duo and waved.

"Sandy you keeping him in line?" Tony asked indicating Doug.

"Trying." Sandy said.

"So where are they having the meeting?" Jethro asked.

"I don't know. Sandy do you remember where the meeting was supposed to be held/" Doug asked.

"I think Vince's Sunday school room." Sam said.

Sandy nodded. "Yeah either in that room or the room across the hall." She said.

"Ok well we are going in now. I'll be back in a while." Doug said. Tony followed him out of the fellowship hall.

"Miss Sandy. Are we gonna fold the flag tonight?" Marissa one of the older girls asked.

"Sure are. But everyone needs to clean up their area." Sandy said.

"I am gonna go and check my sugar and take my medicines." Sam said pulling herself up and picking up her plate. Gibbs who was sitting at the first table smirked at her when she went by.

"Sam can you take Donna and Ashley with you?" Sandy asked.

"Sure. Come on girls. Quietly." Sam said leading them down the hall. Meanwhile Jethro was in the fellowship hall with Sandy and the rest of the bunch.

"Joe you need to sit down and let me handle this." Sandy said.

"But I can handle it." Joe said.

8: PM

SANCTUARY

Once the church was over everyone was standing in the circle. Sam was between Sandy and Tony. "Alright . What are we singing." Don asked.

"Uh Pastor can I say something?" Sandy asked.

"Sure go ahead." Pastor said.

"Thank you. My AH girls will be having a awards ceremony on that stage. On September 21st . We would love you all to come and watch and what not." Sandy said.

"You might even have a whole other ceremony on your hands and if that girls goes into labor." Ronnie Sapp said.

"True. With my luck it might happen." Sam said.

"Alright let's count off." Pastor said.

10: PM

DINOZZO/GIBBS HOUSE

Sam was sitting on the couch watching CSI N Y when Tony came into the living room and sat down beside her. "You feeling ok?" Tony asked.

"Yeah just tired." Sam said.

Tony nodded and looked at the tv. "Hey ain't that show that is like what we do but all of them look good doing it?" Tony asked.

"Yeah. How was the council meeting?" Sam asked.

"Fine. Made some decisions about the choir." Tony said.

"Good." Sam said. Tony seen her mask and didn't say nothing.

"I was scared." Sam said.

"What?" Tony asked.

"I was scared. I got scared when Luke came into the room I froze. I I couldn't do nothing but sit there thinking that if he shot me I wouldn't make it." Sam said.

"Sammie." Tony said pulling her to him and hugging her.

"I couldn't bare for you to see me like that anymore. I've put you and Gibbs through so much. And it's just starting." Sam said crying.

Tony had silent tears running down his face. "Baby girl I know you were scared. Truth is I was scared too. I was scared I was gonna see a re enactment of Niles shooting you. I was so glad when you said you wanted me and Gibbs to go with you to the hospital." Tony said.

"You're not upset or anything?" Sam asked weakly.

"I am not upset. Sammie I am so proud of you. If those brats of Maria and Thomas could see your strength. You put em to shame." Tony said kissing her head.

"Daddy? Could you just hold me a while longer?" Sam asked.

Tony smiled it was rare Sam asked to be held. "Sure can." Tony said getting comfy on the couch and Sam leaning over on him.

2 HOURS LATER [MIDNIGHT

Gibbs came up out of the basement he rounded the corner of the hall to find Tony and Sam laying on the couch sound asleep. Tony was laid on the couch flat and Sam was off to the side of him with her head on his chest. Gibbs smirked and went over to them and pulled the blanket off the chair and draped it over them. Neither stirred. Gibbs moved hair off of Sam's face and he could see the tear tracks. He went and locked up and went to bed.

TBC


	34. Chapter 34

_Author's Notes: I don't own anyone except the people i made up. Please beware this will have a lot of church scenes so if that offends you please don't read. I write what i feel._

AUGUST 1ST WEDNESDAY 9: AM

DINOZZO/GIBBS HOUSE

Sam was sitting in the kitchen nursing her second cup of tea. They told her that drinking coffee wasn't good for the baby. Due to her large stomach she was taking her last assignments for school at home. Gayle was gonna bring them to her on Friday which meant she would be home for the summer. She was startled by 2 massaging hands on her shoulders. She groaned when they hit a hard knot in between her shoulder blades. "Feel good?" Gibbs asked.

"Very. Dad know about this talent of yours?" Sam asked smirking.

"Know about what talent?" Tony asked coming into the kitchen.

"Nothing. You want coffee?" Gibbs asked.

"Uhhh Jethro. What about the agreement?" Tony asked nodding his head towards Sam.

Sam just rolled her eyes. "Let me guess no coffee in the house til little bit is born?" Sam asked.

Gibbs nodded. "Yep. Tony's idea." Gibbs said.

"Daddy as sweet as that is. Do you honestly think me and you can bare Gibbs without his morning fix?" Sam asked getting up and placing her cup in the sink. Gibbs who was at the sink just growled at her.

"Be nice to my daughter." Tony said behind his cup of coffee.

"You 2 are crazy. I gotta go get dressed." Sam said leaving the room.

Tony set his cup down and walked over to Gibbs and wrapped his arms around him. "I'm crazy about you." Tony said.

"I am definitely crazy about you. Might even say I love you." Gibbs said leaning to kiss Tony. Sam who was coming out of her room in maternity clothes saw the kiss and smirked.

NOON

NCIS

Tony was working on a phone records search when Gibbs came down from MTAC mad as a hornet. "Something's wrong." Kate mouthed.

"Agent Todd get back to work." Gibbs said.

"Yes boss." Kate said going back to her computer.

In a few minutes director Tom Morrow came down. "Listen Gibbs you have to understand there's testimony that this kid was unstable." Tom said.

"Yeah he was unstable he held a girl at gun point. Not to mention the whole class.." Gibbs exploded.

"Agent Gibbs calm down. Go up to my office." Tom said.

"I'll do better I need to go see someone. Tony you're in charge." Gibbs said walking out.

"What was the yelling match about Director?" Kate asked.

"Luke Walker was released to a mental facility this morning. Agent Dinozzo I know your daughter was in that room. So if you wanna go tell her you have a few hours leave time when Gibbs comes back." Tom said.

"I'll tell her tonight." Tony said.

"Ok back to work." Tom said going back to his office. Tony Kate and McGee sat stunned. Tony hit his speaker phone and dialed Gibbs number. "Gibbs." He barked voice rough.

"Hey where you going?" Tony asked.

"I'll be back when I feel like it Tony. I gotta go see someone." Gibbs said softly.

"Tell her I love her. And I'll be fine." Tony said knowing who he meant..

"Will do. I gotta go." Gibbs said and hung up leaving Tony holding his phone.

GIBBS/DINOZZO HOUSE

Sam was sitting at the kitchen table working on a term paper that a few of her teachers had asked her write for the end of the term. She was just fixing to save one when the front door and opened and in walked Gibbs. "Gibbs what's wrong?" Sam asked a little worried.

"I need to tell you something." Gibbs said.

"Ok. What is it. Did dad get hurt again?" Sam asked.

"No nothing like that. They released Luke Walker he's gonna go to a psychiatric facility." Gibbs said.

Sam nodded. "That's good. I'm glad he'll get help." Sam said looking back at her laptop.

Gibbs stared at her in shock. "Sam how can you be so at ease with that?" Gibbs asked.

"I just am." Sam said.

"Sam he'll get out and go on with a normal life when he turns 21. Free to do what he wants." Gibbs said.

Sam walked into the living room and sat down on the couch and motioned for Gibbs to sit beside her. When he sat down Sam breathed deeply. "What did you want me to do Gibbs. Get upset cry a little? Get freaked out?" Sam asked.

"I guess so. It would be natural." Gibbs said.

"It would but living with me hasn't proved to you that I'm not natural? What girl could get Drugged Raped be pregnant and HIV positive and shot all in the same year?" Sam asked.

Gibbs smirked. "You're right. I guess I felt that I had failed you somehow. That if he got out you would think we didn't do everything possible." Gibbs said.

Sam looked at him amazed. "Gibbs you didn't fail me. Look reason I ain't freaked is cause when we were in the class Luke looked like a kid who was scared out of his head. Not a kid who was fixing to commit a crime. He wasn't like Niles." Sam said.

"I know I just. I don't know." Gibbs said leaning his head into his hands.

Sam rubbed his back and smirked. "You're just trying to be a good dad. And trust me you're doing fine." Sam said.

"Thank you. I uh have something I wanna give you." Gibbs said getting up and running the stairs to his and Tony's and coming back with a box. He handed it to Sam and just watched her.

"My mom gave it to me when I married Shannon my first wife. She told me to give it to my daughter when she turned 18. My daughter didn't make it to 18 but I think of you as a daughter. You have become like a daughter to me. And I believe this needs to go to you cause my mom wanted me to give this to a girl who is as courageous as she was. And you are far beyond that. She would be proud to call you a granddaughter and I am proud to call you a daughter. Even if not by blood." Gibbs said unshed tears in his eyes.

Sam had to wipe tears from her eyes and opened the box to reveal a gold pendant. Sam gasped and smiled.. "Thank you. I'm honored to call you dad or whatever you want. Hey I got something for you. Care to go with me somewhere?" Sam asked.

"Sure. But where?" Gibbs asked.

"Just come with me. Actually drive cause Dad don't want me driving now that I am 8 months." Sam said. With that said Sam and Gibbs got in his car.

3 HOURS LATER 3: PM

NCIS -ABBY'S LAB

Tony Kate and Tim were standing around talking about the cases and other stuff when the door dinged and in walked Gibbs and Sam each laughing at something. "Tony Kate McGee there better be 3 reports on my desk." Gibbs said.

"We're on it boss." Tim said as him Tony and Kate were leaving the lab. Gibbs Sam and Abby all smirked and watched as the elevator dinged again and all 3 were back and standing in front of them.

"Damn Gibbs record timing." Abby said.

"I'm impressed." Gibbs said.

"Gibbs you're mean. That's my kid." Tony said.

"Yes Tony I am well aware of who Sam is." Gibbs said.

"Oh just checking Boss." Tony said looking sheepish.

"Sam asked me to tag along with her to an appointment. And I have to say I needed the reminder that there is something more important than getting revenge on Ari and Luke." Gibbs said.

"Awww Bossman is getting sentimental in his old age." Abby said running into his arms.

"I am not old. Sam tell em I am not old please." Gibbs said.

Sam smirked and shook her head. "Gibbs and me are gonna go do something. You 3 are gonna finish the reports that are sitting on each of your desks." Sam said taking Gibbs hand and dragging him out of the lab.

"My report was finished 2 hours ago Gibbs." Kate called.

"Check again Kate." Gibbs said from the elevator as the door shut.

6: PM

DC BAPTIST CHURCH.

Sam and Gibbs pulled into the church parking lot and got out. Sandy was in the fellowship hall with her baby and Donna. "Hey Sam!!" Sandy said coming straight to her and hugging her.

"Hey Sandy." Sam said hugging her back.

"Hey Gibbs. Wait where's Tony?" Sandy said going back to the table she was feeding Jessica at.

"I brought Sam due to the fact me and her had been together most of the day." Gibbs said.

"Ahhh bonding time?" Sandy asked.

"Yeah." Sam said as Doug came out of the sanctuary.

"Hey guys. Sandy where is the stuff for Vacation bible school?" Doug asked.

"In the attic. But you might need help." Sandy said.

"I could help Doug." Gibbs said. Doug nodded and the 2 left Sandy and Sam alone to talk. Sam took over feeding the baby.

"So what's with the spending time together." Sandy asked getting stuff together for the Pizza party.

"He was mad at himself due to the fact that the kid who held the class hostage is getting to go to a psychiatric hospital instead of Juvenile hall." Sam said making an airplane noise for the baby to eat.

"It's good stuff?" Sam asked.

"Oh Sam I'm sorry. How do you feel?" Sandy asked.

"I feel ok. Amazingly. I think I got to the stage a long time ago nothing much fazes me." Sam said.

"That's good I guess. So what did you do today?" Sandy asked.

'Well he came home about noon so we went to eat and I had a doctor's appointment at 2 so I brought him along. Got another picture of my little one wanna see it?" Sam said just as Doug and Gibbs came in carrying boxes.

"What the picture of?" Doug asked as he set the box down behind Sandy.

"Ultrasound picture of Sam's baby. So when is your due date?" Sandy asked.

"Sometime in September." Sam said taking the picture and placing it in her wallet.

"Ohhh you're getting close. So you got everything?" Sandy asked.

"I think so. Diapers Dad and Abby have been buying since I've been pregnant. Crib well Gibbs had me covered on that along with a changing table. So yeah I think it's all covered." Sam said.

"Hey Sam." Barbara Sapp said coming in.

"Hey." Sam said receiving a hug from her.

"I got a question. You feel like singing Sunday morning. I thought I might could do God Bless America and you sing it?" Barbara said.

"Yeah sounds fine." Sam said just as the fellowship started filling up with kids.

7: PM

Sam and Sandy had gotten everyone settled and were working on getting the class started when Tony Kate and Abby came into the fellowship hall. "Sammie!!" Abby exclaimed running to hug her.

"Abby shh. Sandy was talking." Sam said quietly.

"Ok girls we're gonna try folding the flag again." Sandy said smirking at Sam.

"Miss Sandy can we talk about the boy who broke into the high school class and took all those kids hostage?" Michelle asked.

"If you girls want to." Sandy said throwing a cautious look over to Sam and the NCIS agents and lab Tech. Sam nodded at her reassuringly.

"Did you know someone in the class Sam?" Danielle asked.

"I did. I was in the class." Sam said leaning onto a chair.

"You were? Were you scared?" Cassy asked.

"I was. But I'm here now." Sam said easing herself down into the chair she had been leaning on.

"Ok. That's enough talk about the shooting." Sandy said.

"But Miss Sandy we wanna know if he guy is gonna pay for his actions." Danielle said.

"Danielle maybe Sam is a little uncomfortable talking about this." Sandy said.

"Sorry." Danielle said.

"It's ok." Sam said taking a bit of a breather. Tony Gibbs Kate and Abby all smiled at each other. Each knowing that Sam would make it.

TBC


	35. Chapter 35

_AUTHOR NOTES: OK I HAD TO THROW SOME DUCKY/SAMANTHA SCENES IN. HOPE YOU LIKE IT. **PLEASE REVIEW.**_

AUG- 20TH THURSDAY 1: AM

DINOZZO/GIBBS HOUSE

Sam was siting on the couch writing a term paper when an Instant message popped up.

NAVALWRITR: Hey what are you doing up?"

SAMMYGRL: Baby is deciding that my ribs are kicking mats."

NAVALWRITR: Ahhh. So how are you doing. Haven't seen you around the office lately."

SAMMYGRL: Dad don't want me driving the Jeep cause I'm so far along. Who'd ever think I would get to 8 months of the pregnancy."

NAVALWRITR: We all knew you would. Just like we all knew you would walk again. So how hard is it to talk Gibbs and Tony into bringing you to the office?"

SAMMYGRL: Not hard. Why you miss me?"

NAVALWRITR: :Blushing: Yeah."

SAMMYGRL: LOL. McGee you're too sweet."

NAVALWRITR: No sweeter than you. What are you doing tomorrow?"

SAMMYGRL: Probably just sitting here working on something or another. Why?"

NAVALWRITR: How about I come get you about Noon and maybe you can come have lunch at the office with us."

SAMMYGRL: Sounds good. Tim? Do you think I was wrong for not wanting to press charges on Luke Walker?"

NAVALWRITR: No. You were right he was unstable. He was just looking for some one to help him."

SAMMYGRL: I wish I could make Dad see that. I think he's mad cause I wouldn't press charges. I was just glad I survived without a gunshot somewhere."

NAVALWRITR: I know. Tony will know that soon. Listen 6 am comes way to soon so I am gonna go and rest. I'll come by about 11:30 and get you ok?"

SAMMYGRL: Ok. Night."

NAVALWRITR: Night.

Sam signed off of the computer and fluffed the pillow on the couch and laid out to watchtv.

7: AM

Gibbs came down stairs and noticed Sam laying on the couch asleep. He smirked and draped an afghan over her and went to the kitchen. When Tony came in he seen her on the couch and smirked and walked into the kitchen. "She must of came in there after we went to bed." Tony said.

"Must have. You know Emily will be here to pick her up Tomorrow at noon. Why don't we have her come with us to the office tomorrow morning?" Gibbs said.

"Yeah she's all packed. All she needs is her medicines. God Jet if this is a set up and my father is planning to hurt her I'll kill my mother and him." Tony said.

"And I'm sure me Kate Tim Ducky Abby heck even the director will help. But I think Michael is going to be there as well." Gibbs said.

"Yeah Stacey is taking Heather to see her dad and Michael is gonna be at the function." Tony said.

"See she has Michael there to protect her." Gibbs said kissing Tony on the lips.

About that time they heard a groan as Sam was making her way into the kitchen. "Next time I fall asleep on the couch someone roll or push me to my bed please." Sam said rubbing her back. Tony smirked at her and put his coffee down and dug his thumbs into her lower back and middle back.

"Thanks Daddy." Sam said moving away from the hands.

Tony smiled and kissed her head. "Welcome Sammie." Tony said letting her walk away.

11:40 AM

NCIS- ABBY'S LAB

Abby was typing on her computer when the door opened revealing Kate Gibbs and Tony. "Hey Gibbs where's Timmy?" Abby asked.

"Said he had to pick something up." Kate said.

"Oh ok." Abby said going back to her computer.

"Whatcha got for us Abs." Gibbs said. Abby went off on telling them her findings when the elevator dinged again revealing Tim and Sam coming in.

"McGee where you been?" Gibbs asked.

"I went to pick Sam up. We talked last night and agreed she'd come to the office for a few hours today." Tim said.

"Sammie!!" Abby exclaimed.

"Hey Abby." Sam said hugging her.

Kate came and hugged her as well. "You doing ok?" She asked.

"Yeah. Just tired." Sam said sitting down on the chair next to Abby at her "Baby"

"So what did I miss?" Tim asked. Tony filled him in on what he missed and smirked when Abby was sneaking Sam her caf pow.

"ABBY!" Gibbs shouted and took the caf pow away.

"Gibbs she needs the caffeine. Besides it wasn't clinically proven that Caffeine stunts baby's growth." Abby said.

Sam smirked. "It's fine Abby. I've taken to drinking Sprite." Sam said.

"Abby Ducky wanted you to run these." Jimmy Palmer said handing Abby some samples.

"Thanks Jimmy." Abby said signing for it. Jimmy left and every one laughed. The computer bleeped and Abby was jotting a address down for Gibbs.

"Let's roll. Abby you're in charge of Sam til we get back." Gibbs said as he and the other agents got into the elevator.

Sam sighed. "When did I start needing a baby sitter?" She asked.

"When you became 8 months pregnant." Abby said..

3 HOURS LATER

NCIS- BULL PEN

Sam had came back with the agents when they got back and was sitting at Tony's desk typing for him while he was running down another lead when Ducky came in. "Jethro I have the primary cause of Death." Ducky said not seeing Sam.

"And it is Duck?" Gibbs asked.

"Blunt force trauma to the head." Ducky said.

"He was hit in the head that hard?" Sam asked.

Ducky turned and smirked. "Dear Samantha it's so good to see you." Ducky said walking over and hugging her.

"Good to see you too Ducky." Sam said hugging him.

"Duck you're saying someone beat this sailor to death in the head?" Gibbs asked.

"That's in deed what I said Jethro." Dicky said. Tony came back in with a bag in his hands.

"Whatcha got Tony?" Kate asked..

"Seems that our young Sailor had a secret life." Tony said reaching In and pulling out child pornography.

Kate gasped. "This guy is sick." She said throwing the pictures back into the case.

"I want this guy." Gibbs said.

Sam smirked from Tony's desk at the dangerous look in Gibbs' eyes . No one except her and Tony possibly Abby and Kate got to see the softer side of Gibbs. The side that sat with Sam at night sometimes all night while she had recurring nightmares. Or when he all but has to lift her off the couch cause of her rounded belly. No those were the special things about that man. And she was glad she was of a select few who got to see it.

5: PM

NCIS- BULL PEN

Gibbs took a glance at Sam who was sitting at McGee's desk helping him sort phone records. He noticed her distractedly rubbing her back and smirked. Kate caught a glimpse of Sam and smiled herself. 'Sammie when you have the baby what happens if you get frazzled.?" Kate asked.

"I don't know. Pray that don't happen." Sam said pointing to something for McGee to search.

"Well I got an idea." Kate said.

"And what is that Agent Todd?" Tony said egging Kate on.

"Grow up Tony." Kate said. Tony was about to say something to rebuke that when Sam rolled up a blank sheet of paper and through it at his head and hit it.

"Continue Kate." Gibbs said smirking at Sam.

"Thanks. Nice aim Sam. I think you should leave the baby with the dutiful grandparents. Being Tony and Gibbs. And Abby and me will take you away for a fun filled day." Kate said.

"Sounds heavenly but let's wait and see. I may just not wanna leave my baby." Sam said smiling.

"So you ready for this weekend?" Kate asked.

"Hell no. But Michael will be there so." Sam said shrugging.

Tony smiled. "He'll take care of you. Cause he knows if he don't I'll kill him." Tony said.

Sam smirked. She loved her dad so much. She was almost scared of what will happen if she doesn't make it through this birth. The odds were she would but there is the slight chance she won't. What would happen.

FRIDAY AUG- 21ST 5: PM

NCIS- ABBY'S LAB

Sam was sitting at the desk talking with Abby when Tony came in with Michael. "Sam. Michael is here." Tony said.

"Hey." Sam said.

Michael put his hand on her stomach. "Girl when will this little one make an appearance?" Michael said kissing her head.

"Sometime in September. Why you got a bet going?" Sam asked smirking at him.

"What if I did? What would you do about it?" Michael asked.

"Make sure you didn't win." Sam said.

"Well just for that I'll let mom parade you around tomorrow evening on her own." Michael said.

"You better not. Cause if I find out father has gotten his hand anywhere near her I'm gonna kill you and him." Tony said.

"Whoa there little brother. I ain't gonna let anything happen to her. You think I would do something like that? She's just as special to me as she is to you." Michael said.

"Aww that's so sweet. Now tell us the real reason." Sam said.

"Ok so Gibbs scares me a little bit." Michael said.

Sam smirked yeah life was good right now. She didn't know what a month held but she was willing to find out.

TBC


	36. Chapter 36

_AUTHOR'S NOTES: HERE WE GO ANOTHER CHAPTER AND WE HAVE A BABY THIS TIME. NOW I AIN'T A DOCTOR SO I KNOW NOTHING ABOUT HEMORAGING AND ALL THAT STUFF. HOPE YOU LIKE IT. IF YOU LIKE THAT THIS STORY. GO READ MY NEW STORY "SEASON 6 SAMANTHA DINOZZO STYLE" IT'S A GLIMPSE INTO THE FUTURE. ENJOY_

**SEPTEMBER 1****ST**** FRIDAY 2: PM**

**DINOZZO/GIBBS HOUSE**

Sam was laying on the couch when her phone rang. "Hello?" She said.

"Hey Kiddo. You ok?" Stacey asked.

"Yeah really sore right now tho. Baby has been kicking my ribs." Sam said.

"Oh boy. Heather did the same thing to me all the time. Listen Emily is here and we think we need to come and get you take you to the mall for a little while. What do you say?" Stacey asked.

"Sounds good. What time you coming. Ain't it a little late?" Sam asked.

"Well we're coming now. But you're staying the night here with me and Michael." Stacey said.

"Ok just can I run by and see dad first. He's been a little overprotective lately and I wanna go by and let him see that I'll be fine." Sam said.

'Oh sure sweetie. We'll be there in 15 minutes. We'll help you get your stuff ready." Stacey said.

'Ok. See ya then." Sam said and flipped her phone shut.

3: PM

NCIS- BULL PEN

Tony was sitting at his desk working on his report from the last case when the elevator dinged. When he looked up he seen a big belly and then looked a little farther and see his daughter's face smirking "Hey Daddy," Sam said.

"Hi. What are you doing here. Please tell me you did not drive here." Tony said getting upset.

'Why calm down there. I didn't drive. Stacey came and got me. Me her Emily and Heather are going to go to a mall. I just wanted to let you know I would be staying at her and Michael's house." Sam said.

"That's fine. Just please be careful. Don' let my mother sucker you into anything." Tony said.

"I won't. So you got big plans for tomorrow?" Sam asked.

"Tomorrow?" Tony asked.

"Dad! Do not tell me you forgot that Tomorrow is your lovers 45th birthday." Sam said.

"I was just testing to see if you remembered. And yes I do. Well we do." Tony said smiling as Gibbs Kate and Tim came in from seeing Abby.

"Hey Sammie." Kate said.

"Hey." Sam said turning to Kate's desk.

"Sam is Stacey waiting on you?" Tony asked.

"No Emily and her needed to run get something real quick so she said she'd page my cell." Sam said sitting down beside Kate's desk.

"So how's our godchild doing?" Kate asked.

"Kicking my ribs at the moment.." Sam said as her phone went off.

"There's Stacey." Tony said.

Sam pushed herself up and walked over to the front of Gibbs' desk when she leaned over and kissed his cheek he smirked. "Happy Early birthday. I won't get to see you til tomorrow afternoon sometime. So I wanted to get it in before I leave." Sam said.

"Thank you. Take care of our grandchild." Gibbs said.

'Will do. Bye all." Sam said kissing Tony's cheek and going to the elevator.

"Tony where is she going?" Tim asked speaking for the firs time.

"Stacey and my mother wanna take her shopping. My mom's feeling guilty for putting Sam between me and her. And she wants to make up for it." Tony said.

"Will she get hurt?" Kate asked.

"No. Stacey and Michael will protect her. I'm sure of it." Tony said. Just then Gibbs cell rang Tony watched his lovers body language and stood up and grabbed his gun which signaled Kate and Tim to do the same.

"Gear up we got a case. Sailor found on deck of a passenger ship. Off the harbor." Gibbs said going to the elevator.

**MIDNIGHT**

**STACEY/MICHAEL'S HOUSE**

Sam was laying in the bed next to Heather per Heather's request. Emily had taken the guest room. Sam was jolted awake by a hard pain in her side. 'Ow!" Sam said quietly rubbing her side. "Sammie? You ok?" Heather asked waking up looking up at Sam.

"Yeah. Could you do me a favor. Could you go and get me a glass of water please?" Sam asked.

"Yes. I'll be back." Heather said going to the upstairs bathroom. Once she was out of the room Sam whipped the covers back to see the bed wet. She knew what that meant.

"Oh no." Sam groaned.

"Sam you ok?" Michael asked coming followed by Heather.

"Um I have a problem." Sam said.

"Pregnancy wise?" Michael asked. Sam nodded biting her lip.

"Let me run get Stacey." Michael said running out of the Master bedroom.

'Sammie are you scared?" Heather asked.

"Scared? No. Cause I know that God will get me through this. Can you be a big girl and just crawl back in bed for now?" Sam asked. Heather crawled in beside Sam and laid facing her. She very carefully put her hand out on Sam's stomach and smiled when she felt the baby move.

"Feel it?" Sam asked closing her eyes trying to not show the 8 year old that a contraction was ripping her apart.

"Sam Michael said you're having pregnancy problems. What's the matter sweetie?" Stacey asked.

"Um that bag broke." Sam said.

"Oh it did. Any pains?" Stacey asked.

"Yes the first was a minute ago." Sam said.

"Ok let's get you up." Stacey said.

**3 AM**

**BETHESDA HOSPITAL.**

Sam was in the maternity ward and was only 3 centimeters dilated. And the contractions were getting harder. "I still can't get hold of Gibbs or my brother. Sam is there anyone else we can call?" Michael asked.

"Try Ducky. His house and the morgue is in my cell." Sam said.

"Ok." Michael said.

**NCIS- MORGUE**

Ducky and Jimmy Palmer were standing over a body working on dissecting it when the phone went off. "Mr. Palmer finish dissecting this young lad's hand. I'm gonna go see who's up at this bloody hour." Ducky said.

"Yes doctor." Jimmy said.

Ducky walked over to the phone and picked it up. "Morgue." Ducky said.

"Ducky? It's Michael Tony's brother." Michael said.

"Ahh yes. What can I do for you?" Ducky asked. Just then Gibbs Kate and Tony walked in all looking worn out.

"Well I can't get a hold of my little brother. And I kinda have something here that I need his help with." Michael said.

"What is it. " Ducky asked.

'Well Samantha has been in labor for the past 2 hours." Michael said.

"Oh my I see. Well him Gibbs and Kate have just walked in. I'll let them know. Thanks for calling." Ducky said hanging up.

"Who was that Duck?" Gibbs asked.

"Michael. It seems our dear Samantha is in labor. Has been for the past 2 hours." Ducky said.

"WHAT?" Three voices boomed.

"Michael couldn't get you guys on your cells so he called here." Ducky said.

"Ducky just put your report on my desk. Tell Abby when she gets through running the samples you 2 can come to the hospital. Let's go." Gibbs said going to the elevator.

"Will do. " Ducky said after them.

**3:45 AM**

**BETHESDA HOSPITAL**

Tony Kate Tim and Gibbs all rushed into the hospital. When they reached the maternity ward Tony spotted Heather and his Mom sitting on benches. "Anthony. I'm glad you could make it." Emily said. "Where is she?" Tony asked.

"306. Stacey and Michael are in there with her. I stayed with Heather." Emily said.

"I'm gonna go and check on her. I doubt they'll allow us all in there." Tony said walking into the room. Sam was on the bed white as a sheet and drenched in sweat.

Tony smirked at her. "You know if you wanted to upstage my gift to Gibbs you coulda just gone in on it with me." Tony said coming standing beside her. Sam had her hand clenched around the bed railing.

"Tony she's in a rough contraction." Stacey said indicating the monitor. Tony sat on the bed and rubbed her stomach feeling the tenseness

When the monitor beeped indicating the contraction was over Sam smiled softly. "Hi Daddy." She said.

"Hey sweet pea. How you doing?" Tony asked.

"Tired. Where's Gibbs?" Sam asked laying her head back on the bed.

"He's out in the waiting room with Kate and Tim. Want me to run get them?" Tony asked running his hand through her sweaty hair.

"Yes please. I want them to be here for this." Sam said.

"Ok let me run get em." Tony said getting up and going out to the waiting area.

"Where's Heather and my mom?" Tony asked.

"Went to sleep in a family room." Tim said.

"Sam would like you guys to come in." Tony said as Abby and Ducky came in.

"Just in time. Sam wants to see us all." Gibbs said.

"Cool. How she doing Tony?" Abby asked.

"She's been going at it for 3 hours." Tony said leading them into Sam's room.

"Sammie!" Abby ran to her side.

"Easy Abby." Gibbs warned.

"You ok Dear?" Ducky asked.

"Tired. Ready for this to be over." Sam said.

"I bet you are." Kate said wiping her forehead with a wash cloth.

Gibbs walked over to her and sat down in the chair beside her bed. "So why couldn't this wait til tomorrow?" Gibbs asked smirking.

"Baby wants out. Although I ain't sure it'll come today." Sam said.

"It will." Kate said.

**NOON**

Sam had progressed to 9 centimeter an hour ago and now it was time for the fun to begin. A nurse came in and smiled. "Ok sorry to have to do this. But only the coach can be in here. You can all wait in the hall." The nurse said. Kate Michael Stacey Gibbs Abby and Tim all filed out.

Ducky was already declared staying with Tony. "Doctor Goodman said I could stay." Ducky said.

"That's fine. Alright Sam when Doctor Goodman comes in we'll get started. But hold on til then. Ok?" The nurse said.

"Yeah." Sam mumbled tiredly.

Doctor Goodman came in and smiled. "Ready Sam?" She asked.

"Yeah." Sam said.

"Ok on the next contraction I want you to push real hard." Dr. Goodman said. Tony grabbed Sam's hand when he seen the monitor beep.

"Ok someone count for her." The nurse said.

"I'll do it." Tony said softly. "1 2 3 4 5 6 7 8 9 10." Tony counted and Sam breathed out.

**30 MINUTES LATER**

"Sam one more push and it'll be here." Dr. Goodman said. Sam bared down as hard as she could and in 2 minutes she heard the baby scream.

"Shirley could you step out there and tell all those people to come back in. I have a feeling they wanna be here when I call the sex." Dr. Goodman said.

Once everyone was filed in she said. "It's a girl." Dr. Goodman said. Everyone burst into cheers. The baby was handed to a nurse and taken to the nursery. What no one expected was the next beeping sound.

'Doctor mom is losing blood fast." The nurse said.

Tony looked down at Sam and seen how white she looked. "Daddy I don't feel so good." Sam said.

Tony kept rubbing her hair. "I know." He said smiling at her.

"Shit she's hemorrhaging. Call OR tell em we're bringing one up." Dr. Goodman said getting Sam ready for transport/.

"Scuse me fellas we're moving her." Dr. Goodman said rolling the Gurney. Everyone stood and watched the Gurney roll out of the room shocked.

TBC


	37. Chapter 37

**_author notes: I REALLY DEBATED PUTTING THIS OUT. FOR ONE I AM NOT A DOCTOR SO I KNOW NOTHING ABOUT WHAT WOULD CAUSE A GIRL TO HAVE TO HAVE A HYSTERECTOMY. A SECOND I FELT I SHOULDA PUT A TONY/SAMANTHA SEEN IN HERE. BUT THAT'LL COME LATER. HOPE YOU LIKE IT_**

**3: PM**

**BETHESDA HOSPITAL**

Tony Gibbs Kate Michael Stacey Tim Abby and Ducky were sitting in the waiting room when Emily and Heather came in. "Why all the scared faces?" Emily asked.

"They had to take Sam into surgery." Michael said.

"Oh my. Whatever for?" Emily asked sitting down beside Ducky the only seat available.

"Hemorrhaging." Gibbs said lacing his fingers with Tony's. .

"What did she have?" Emily asked.

"A baby girl." Kate said.

Emily smiled softly she was startled when a big woman came in the room. "Samantha Dinozzo's family?" She called. Everyone stood and waited. "Dr, Goodman told me to tell you that she's placing Sam in Recovery and will be in to talk with you in a minute or so." The nurse said smiling and walking out. Everyone sat back down and waited some more.

"4 ½ hours. Something went drastically wrong." Tony said closing his eyes.

"Not necessarily Anthony. Could be they couldn't locate the bleeder. Or that they explored a little while in her." Ducky said.

"Doctor Mallard is partially right. Let me start off saying Sam is a strong girl. And that I don't see any further problems. With that said here's what we did. She was bleeding badly in her uterus. We couldn't stop it. So we had to do a hysterectomy on her. She still has ovaries but no uterus." Dr. Goodman said.

"So what about tying her tubes. Why do a total hysterectomy?" Gibbs asked.

"Agent Gibbs Samantha woulda died if we hadn't did it that way." Dr. Goodman said.

"What about the baby?" Abby asked.

"The baby is doing great. 6 lbs 4 oz. 16 inches long." Dr. Goodman said.

"Wow." Tony said.

"Samantha is in Recovery right now. So in about an hour you can all go back to her room and see her and Baby." Dr. Goodman said standing.

"Thank you Miranda." Ducky said.

"Sure thing Donald. Sweet girl." She said leaving the room.

"How do I tell her that she'll never have any more kids." Tony asked.

"With our help." Gibbs said rubbing his back.

**5: PM**

**SAM'S ROOM**

Sam was coming round from her drug induced sleep. She looked around and seen that her dad was sitting in the chair beside her bed his head leaning on the bed. And him fast asleep. Gibbs was on her other side fast asleep as well. "I just had a baby and they're tired?" Sam mumbled to herself.

Dr. Goodman came in and smirked. "Men." She said. Tony and Gibbs both woke when she said that.

"Evening fellas. " Dr. Goodman.

"How's Sam doing?" Tony asked.

"Ask me yourself." Sam said startling both men.

"You're awake?" Gibbs asked stretching his tired muscles.

"Yeah." Sam said smiling.

"Why don't you 2 go get some coffee while I talk with Samantha and check her out." Dr. Goodman. Tony and Gibbs took turns kissing Sam on the cheek and they both left the room.

"You have you a whole team of support." Dr. Goodman said..

"Yeah the best." Sam said .

**20 MINUTES LATER**

Tony and Gibbs were going back towards the room when Kate Tim Ducky and Abby all came in. "Has Sam been awake?" Ducky asked.

"Just woke about 20 or so minutes ago." Tony said.

"We wanna see her." Abby said.

"Come on the Doctor should be done by now." Gibbs said and all of them making their way to the room

**SAM'S ROOM**

Sam was cooing over her bundle of joy when the door opened and Tony and the rest of the "family" came in. "Oh my." Kate said gasping at the baby.

"She's so cute." Abby said looking over her lover's shoulder.

"So what's the name?" Tim asked.

Sam breathed deep. "Gracie Gibbs Dinozzo." She said.

"Wow. A beautiful name for a beautiful baby." Ducky said.

"Wanna hold your birthday gift Gibbs?" Sam asked.

Jethro was stunned and smiled. "Yes." He said his voice shaky. He sat down on the bed next to Sam and she passed him the little girl. Kate and Abby quietly snapped pictures with their cell phones.

"Ok my turn." Tony said...

"Be patient Tony. You can have her in a minute." Abby said.

"But she's my Granddaughter. I already had to give up my Daughter to you people." Tony said good naturally.. Everyone laughed.

"Alright you go to the crazy man over there." Gibbs said passing Gracie to Tony.

Tony took her and smiled down at her. "You're gorgeous. Just like your momma." Tony said smiling to Sam who just smiled back.

Dr. Goodman came in bout that time. "Ahh glad you're all here. Test results came back on the little one. Everything is perfect. No HIV no Diabetes. Nothing. She's healthy." Dr. Goodman said. Sam put her hands over her face crying with relief. Gibbs wrapped his arm around her and kissed her head.

**1 HOUR LATER**

Kate Tim Abby and Ducky had all left and now it was Gibbs Tony and Sam who was holding the baby. Tony was in the chair and Gibbs had taken post on the bed watching Sam with Gracie. Sam looked at him and smiled. "Well I didn't have time to help Dad with you're present. So please accept my apology." Sam said.

"Sam why apologize. You gave me the best Birthday present." Gibbs said reaching over stroking Gracie's little cheek.

"I want my granddaughter." Tony said impatiently.

"Here take her Tony." Gibbs said handing the baby over.

'Thank you." Tony said taking the baby and sitting down.

"You did good today." Gibbs said.

"I tried." Sam said... Gibbs leaned over and kissed her forehead. Tony smiled softly and continued to rock Gracie.

TBC


	38. Chapter 38

**_Author notes: Hi ALL Here we go another installment. Just to clarify things I do go to church and some of the church folk are people i am close to in my church. With that said at the end i say 5 agents. Kate Gibbs and Tony are Agents but in my book Abby and Ducky should be as well :) Anyways feedback is welcomed._**

**SUNDAY SEPT- 4****TH** 11: AM

DC BAPTIST CHURCH

Jethro and Tony had came to the church smirking. Sam had kicked em out of the hospital telling em she wanted them to go to church and share the good news. So here they sat with Michael and Stacey in a pew talking softly. Tony had written the Pastor a letter telling him of the new addition and the Pastor came over to em. Ronnie Sapp came over as did Barbara "Hey guys." Barbara said. "Hi." The 4 of em said.

"Where's Sam at?" Ronnie asked.

"Well she didn't feel well. But she said to tell you when she comes back she would love to sing for you guys." Gibbs said.

"Oh good." Barbara said following Ronnie.

"You lied in Church bro." Michael said nudging Tony's arm.

"Hey it was a half lie. She didn't feel well when I talked to her this morning. Said the stitches were hurting her." Tony said.

"Yeah I bet." Stacey said.

Sandy and Doug came out of the hall way door and smiled at the 2 couples. "Could you ask Sam if she can take Children's Church next Sunday for me?" Sandy asked.

"I doubt she'll be able to. But I'll ask." Tony said.

"Thanks. How is she doing?" Sandy asked.

"Tired." Jethro said.

"I bet. When I was pregnant with Jessica I was about ready to drop come my last month." Sandy said smiling.

"Welcome to First Baptist DC. " Doug Michel said. Everyone turned and stood to sing the first Hymn. Once it was done everyone sat down. "Well it so good to see everyone here today." Pastor said.

"I got an announcement to make. A joyous one. We have a new addition to the world. Sam Dinozzo gave birth Friday at about Noon." Pastor said.

"What was it?" Doug asked. Pastor nodded to Tony.

Tony stood. "A girl. Gracie Gibbs Dinozzo she weighed in at 6lbs 4 oz 16 inches long. Baby was doing wonderful when we all left last night. Sam had to have emergency surgery for some hemorrhaging. But is doing better now. I'm sure she would love to hear from people when she gets home. I'll let Doug or Pastor know when that is. Thank you." Tony said sitting down.

"So Tony and Jethro are grandparents. I'm sure you guys are very proud too." Pastor said.

"Yes indeed we are." Jethro said.

**35 MINUTES LATER**

Once the sermon was over Tony and Gibbs were getting their stuff and heading for the door when Sandy and Barbara intercepted them. "You lied Tony." Sandy accused.

"Hey I did not she said this morning when I called she did not feel well." Tony said holding his hands.

Barbara and Sandy smirked. "So what does the baby look like?" Sandy asked.

"She has dark eyes and dark hair but all Sam other than that." Stacey said.

"I have a picture or two if you like to see." Tony said.

"Yes. Definitely." Barbara said. Tony got his picture of him Sam and Gracie out of his pocket.

"Awww she's so cute." Sandy said.

"She's adorable." Barbara said.

"Any word when Sam will get out of the hospital?" Ronnie asked.

"Probably tomorrow. Barring no complications." Tony said.

"That's good. I'm sure she would like to be home." Sandy said.

"Oh yes. She told me last night before we left she wanted me to take her. " Tony said.

"We about had to drag you out of there." Jethro said.

Tony just smirked at em. "She's my girl." Tony said.

"Corrections they're our girls now." Gibbs said.

**3: PM **

**BETHESDA HOSPITAL -SAM'S ROOM**

Sam was laying on her side in the bed trying to sleep. She was startled when the door was opened and looked to see Tim McGee walking into the room smiling. "How you feeling?" Tim asked sitting in the chair beside the bed.

"Sore." Sam said rolling over and adjusting wincing.

"Where's the baby?" Tim asked.

"They kept her in the nursery so I can rest a little." Sam said.

"Oh well if you were resting I can go. I don't wanna keep you from resting." Tim said getting up.

"No you're not. They didn't give me nothing to help me sleep. So I'm wide awake." Sam said.

"So how does it feel to be a mom?" Tim asked.

"Ok. I haven't gotten to see her much. Between being in recovery and everyone being here. I haven't had the chance to just hold her." Sam said watching Tim. She noticed him looking at her and smirked.

"They say I can take short trips some place. Mind taking me to see Gracie?" Sam asked.

"I figured you would want Tony or even the girls do that." Tim said.

"Anytime they go I end up not holding her for long. Don't get me wrong I love em. But I wanna hold my baby for a few minutes." Sam said.

"Well then I would be honored to take you. Do you need help getting up?" Tim asked..

**10 MINUTES LATER**

Tim pushed Sam down the corridor into the Nursery. A nurse came over and smiled. "Oh hi. Who are you here to see?" She asked.

"Gracie Dinozzo." Sam said.

"Ok she's right over here. I was just fixing to feed her. Would you like to do that?" The nurse asked.

"Yes." Sam said smiling.

The nurse picked up Gracie from the bed and looked at Sam. "Ok here you go Mom." The nurse said and laid Gracie in Sam's arms.

Sam held her daughter and smiled down at her. "I love you so much. Yes I do." Sam said kissing her Daughter's head.

"Here dad. Here's the bottle." The nurse said.

Tim looked alarmed. "I'm n not the d dad.." Tim said uneasy.

"It's ok." Sam said to the nurse. She took the bottle and stuck it into Gracie's mouth. "Hi baby. I'm your mommy." Sam said smiling at the infant in her arms.

**OUT IN THE HALL**

Abby was standing at the window looking in at the scene in front of her. She was startled when Ducky Tony Jethro and Kate came running up to her. "Sam ain't in her room." Kate said.

Abby put her finger to her mouth. "She's in there." She said pointing to the nursery. Tony looked in and seen the most gorgeous picture. His daughter sitting her wheel chair holding her child.

"I see our young Timothy is making sure dear Samantha is ok." Ducky said.

"She looks so good doing that." Tony said.

"Cause she knows how to do it." Kate said smirking at him. Abby pulled her phone up and snapped a picture of the trio in the room.

"I want a copy of that." Jethro said.

"Absolutely." Abby said. All 5 agents stood watching Sam and Tim with Gracie smiling.

TBC


	39. Chapter 39

**HEY EVERYONE: HERE IS ANOTHER CHAPTER SAMMIE. THANK YOU TO MY BETA WHO TOOK ON THE TASK OF KEEPING ME STRAIGHT [HARD JOB] FEEDBACK IS WELCOME YALL :)**

**Sept 5****th**** [Labor Day] 6, AM**

**DINOZZO/GIBBS HOUSE**

Gibbs was downstairs making coffee when Tony stumbled into the kitchen. "What woke you up?" Gibbs asked.

"The bed got lonely." Tony said walking over and wrapping his arms around Gibbs' waist.

"Yeah? " Gibbs asked.

"Yeah. Why you up so early? I thought we were off til tomorrow?" Tony said.

"We are. I just got up for some reason. Don't know why. Coffee should be down in a few minutes." Gibbs said.

"You ok?" Tony asked.

"Yeah." Gibbs said.

"Are you mad cause we didn't have a big party for your birthday?" Tony asked.

"No. You know I've never been one for parties. Besides Samantha gave me the best gift." Gibbs said.

"She did give a nice gift. One that we'll love and Cherish forever. Speaking of which I wonder if we can bring our girls home today?" Tony said.

"I hope so. Tony you know Samantha best. Do you think she'll wanna leave Gracie with anyone besides the team?" Gibbs asked.

"Doubtful. Truth be told even if she does I may have to go behind her back. But from the experience she's had no. Why?" Tony asked.

"I was thinking of asking Abby if she was ok with keeping her down in the lab. As well as the director." Gibbs said.

"Sounds like a perfect idea. I know I started dating you for a reason." Tony said leaning around and kissing Gibbs.

"And here I thought it was to get a raise." Gibbs said causing Tony to chuckle into the kiss.

**10: AM**

**BETHESDA HOSPITAL**

Samantha was holding her daughter when Tony and Gibbs came in. "Hey guys." Samantha said.

"Hey how's the newest addition doing?" Tony asked siting down on the bed and touching the baby's head.

"She's ok. Momma on the other hand could really use her pain medication." Samantha said.

"No one has come and given you anything?" Gibbs asked.

"No. Nurse came by and brought her about 8. I've just been staring at her for gosh 2 hours." Samantha said adjusting Gracie on her chest.

"Can I take her please." Tony asked.

"Sure. Go to your grandpa Baby girl." Samantha said gently laying the baby in Tony's arms.

"Ahhh I see the proud Grandpas are here." Dr, Goodman said.

"Indeed we are." Tony said rocking the baby gently.

"Well Samantha how are you feeling?" Dr, Goodman asked.

"Sore. Can I get pain medication?" Samantha asked.

"Sure can. I'll have the nurse draw it up." Dr, Goodman said.

"When can she go home?" Gibbs asked.

"Probably this afternoon. Would you like that?" Dr, Goodman asked.

"Very much so." Samantha said laying her head back on the pillows.

"Alright I'm gonna go and get your discharge paper. It'll likely be this afternoon before you leave tho." Dr, Goodman said exiting the room.

"You happy?" Tony asked handing the baby over to Gibbs and getting onto the bed with Samantha. He laid his head on her shoulder and pulled her to him. "I'm ready to have you home. Gibbs cooking sucks. You make stuff I like. And you make it healthy." Tony said.

"Your grandpa is crazy." Gibbs told the baby in his arms.

"Hey don't be telling lies to the kid. She might believe you." Tony said rolling over onto his back.

Dr, Goodman came in. "I am sorry but I am gonna have to kick you guys out." Dr, Goodman said.

"Why?" Tony fake whined.

"Cause if you wanna take these 2 girls home. I need to make sure Samantha is ok to be home." Dr, Goodman. Tony rolled off the bed and went to the door.

When Tony and Gibbs were in the hall Tony looked at the baby his lover was holding and smirked. "What you smirking about?" Gibbs asked.

"Just that this little person came out of my little girl. My baby girl." Tony said rubbing his finger down Gracie's cheek.

"She is a lot stronger than you think.." Gibbs said.

"One of us probably better run home grab her some clothes. " Tony said.

"You take this one and I'll run home and do that. Does Samantha have this ones clothes picked out?" Gibbs asked.

"Yeah. It's the purple jumpsuit." Tony said.

"Alright take this one. And I'll be back in about 40 minutes." Gibbs said.

Tony smirked watching him stride down the hall way. "Your Poppa is a good guy. You just have to get past his grouch side." Tony said.

Dr, Goodman came out and smiled. "You can go back in. I am gonna go process the discharge papers." She said.

**2 HOURS LATER**

**GIBBS/DINOZZO HOUSE**

Gibbs pulled into the driveway carefully and eased to a stop. "Amazing that is the most easy drive Gibbs has made in history." Tony said.

"Well we have precious cargo Tony." Gibbs said getting out and opened the back door and helping a wincing Samantha out. Tony got out the baby carrier out of the back seat and they all walked in.

"I see Kate Abby Ducky, Tim Uncle Mike and Stacey are here." Samantha said.

"Wait how did you know that?" Tony asked shocked.

"The 3 cars on the street. Honestly dad who else drives a Morgan?" Samantha said.

"True. Well they just wanna see this gorgeous girl." Tony said down at the baby.

When they went inside they saw Kate and Abby siting on the couch. "Sammie!!!!!!" Abby lunged off the couch and went to hug her.

"Easy Abs. Remember she has stitches still." Gibbs said still guiding a shaky Samantha.

"Right sorry." Abby said hugging her carefully.

"How are you feeling?" Kate asked.

"Sore." Samantha said easing down onto the couch.

"Where's my niece?" Mike asked excited.

"Over there. Tho you may have to fight your brother for her." Stacey said smirking at Tony.

"Hey I'm telling her stories." Tony said. Everyone laughed at that.

**10: PM**

Samantha was laying on the bed gently rocking Gracie in her arms when Tony came in and laid out beside her and smiled at her. "Gosh she's gorgeous." Tony said touching Gracie's fingers.

"Yeah. " Samantha said.

"What's up with you?" Tony asked.

"Nothing." Samantha said adjusting Gracie in her lap.

"Come on Sammie girl tell me. What's wrong?" Tony asked rolling onto his side and laying his head on Samantha's shoulder.

"Will I make a good mother. Did I do the right thing keeping her?" Samantha asked quietly.

Tony was stunned. "Oh Sammie." Tony said closing his eyes.

Gibbs who was standing at door way and came in. "Am I interrupting anything?" He asked.

"You're just in time to help me convince my girl here that she made the right decision by keeping the baby." Tony said.

Gibbs sat down on the edge of the bed and smirked. "You're gonna make a great mom. You've already raised Tony here. Gracie will be a piece of cake." Gibbs said laying his hand on Tony's hip.

"Yeah but this is a baby. An infant. I'm scared." Samantha said in a whisper.

"Give me this one." Tony said taking Gracie from Samantha and passing her to Gibbs.

"Now you come here." Tony said wrapping Samantha in his arms.

"What am I gonna do daddy?" Samantha asked crying softly.

Tony rocked her back and forth. "It's gonna be ok Sammie. It's gonna be ok." Tony said casting a quick glance and Gibbs. Gibbs smiled at him softly and watched as Tony calmed down Samantha. Yeah he knew why he fell in love with his subordinate.

TBC


	40. Chapter 40

**Hi ALL THANK YOU FOR YOUR PATIENTS. THESE LAST FEW MONTHS HAVE BEEN HARD. BUT I AM SLOWLY RECOVERING. PLEASE KEEP READING I DO WRITE JUST NOT AS OFTEN. ONCE AGAIN I WOULD LIKE TO THANK ALISSA FOR HER HARD WORK OF BETAING THIS STORY. AND MANY OTHERS. SO ONWARD**

SEPT 7TH [Sunday]

9: AM

GIBBS/DINOZZO RESIDENCE

Tony , Jethro, Mike and Stacey were all sitting in kitchen drinking coffee. "How did Sam do the last couple of days?" Stacey asked.

"She did great. She was a natural." Tony said.

"Yeah she got up every time the baby cried." Jethro said getting up to put his coffee cup in the sink.

"Mommy you should go see Baby Gracie. She looks pretty." Heather said.

"She better be pretty." Mike said.

'She's got Dinozzo running through her veins." Stacey said. All 4 grown ups laughed. Sam came out carrying a sleeping Gracie.

"Sammie you look beautiful." Stacey said hugging her carefully.

"You sure do kiddo." Mike said.

"Thanks but I still feel like someone ran over me with a truck." Sam said handing Gracie over to Tony and walking into the kitchen.

"You don't have to go today." Jethro said from his seat beside Tony.

"I need to go and see Sandy. But you guys can stay home if you like. Just cause I go don't mean you have to." Sam said putting Gracie's bottle into the diaper bag.

"Not a chance. We'll go and make sure you're ok." Gibbs said.

Sam smirked. "Alright feed your granddaughter while I put some make up on." Sam said handing Tony the bottle on her way back to the bedroom.

"Guess she just gave you feeding duty Little Brother." Mike said smirking.

"He enjoys it." Gibbs said rubbing the baby's head softly.

10:45 AM

DC BAPTIST CHURCH

Tony Jethro Mike Stacey Heather and Sam all came into the church and found their seats. Mike Stacey and Heather behind Sam Tony and Jethro. "There's Barbara and Ronnie." Jethro said.

Barbara Sapp made a bypass to them and smiled seeing the baby with Sam. "Hey guys. Is that the newest addition?" Barbara asked.

"Sure is." Sam said standing and turning so she could see the baby.

"Oh she is so cute." Barbara said.

Ronnie came over. "Hey girl." He said hugging her carefully.

"Hi." Sam said

"So how are you doing?" Barbara asked.

"Sore still. But one day at a time." Sam said.

"I hear she was born on this old fella here birthday." Ronnie said pointing to Gibbs.

Sam laughed. "Yes I was at Mike and Stacey's and my water broke at 4 in the morning. I had her at noon that day." Sam said.

"That ain't bad for a birthday gift huh?" Ronnie asked.

"Not at all." Jethro said smirking at Sam. Just then the music started to play and Barbara and Ronnie took seats in front of Sam. "Welcome to Dc Baptist church." Doug said. Sam was startled when Tony took Gracie from her passing her to Gibbs. Tony then wrapped his arm around Sam's shoulder and she leaned on him.

12 NOON

The pastor was wrapping up the service when he looked and smiled. "I dunno if you guys saw. But Samantha came and brought the baby with her today. So I'm sure you all will want to go and see the gorgeous thing. Let us pray." Pastor said. When he finished everyone stood and got hymnals. Sam had took Gracie back and was swaying her back and forth when she noticed movement out of the corner of her eye. She seen Michael and Stacey walk down the aisle to the altar and pray with the pastor. Sam nudged Tony with her arm and nodded down to the front. Tony smiled. When the song ended everyone stood and looked at the Pastor.

"We have Michael and Stacey Dinozzo coming to us to join in the faith. Michael and Stacey as some of you remember got Married here recently in June was it?" Pastor asked.

"Yes Sir." Michael said.

"Right. Any ways if you will accept them as candidates for new membership. Say Amen." Pastor said.

Everyone said. 'AMEN." And everyone applauded.

"Good good. I think Michael had something to say." Pastor said.

"Oh boy I don't know if I can say it with out getting emotional. I have 4 daughters and out of all 4 daughters I have never seen a person with more strength than my brother's daughter...." Michael said tears cascading down his cheeks.

"What my husband is trying to say is that.. She has had a lot happen to her but she has never given up hope. And now out of that hope has came a precious Miracle. For that she has shown me and Michael that God works in mysterious ways." Stacey said.

"Amen. If you would like to welcome Michael and Stacey into our family they'll be in the back with me and Shirley. Ronnie Sapp please dismiss us with prayer." Pastor said. Sam swayed back and forth with the baby in her arms while the prayer was going.. Once the prayer ended she turned to put the baby back in her carrier when she seen Sandy standing over her. "Oh she's so cute." Sandy said touching Gracie's arm.

Doug came over and smirked at Tony. "I bet you're proud of that kid huh?" He said looking at Gracie in her carrier.

"Oh yes. Very proud." Tony said wrapping his arm around Sam's shoulder.

"So how long were you in labor?" Sandy asked sitting down and stroking the baby's cheek.

"Bout 7 hours. I never had strong contractions until about 6 am. That's when they proclaimed me in active labor. I wanna know what they claim as active labor. Cause at Noon that was active labor." Sam said causing Sandy and the 3 men to laugh.

"We better get baby girl there home." Gibbs said reaching for the carrier handle.

"Yeah. Will you be here Wednesday?" Sandy asked standing.

"I don't know it all depends on little one. And if dad and them have to work. I won't be able to drive til next week.." Sam said shouldering the baby bag.

"Ok. Well I'm so happy for you." Sandy said hugging her.

"Thanks." Sam said. Tony Gibbs and Sam made their way to the front of the church with Michael and Stacey's bibles and belongings.

"You guys gonna come to the house for some coffee. I'm sure Heather would love to spend time with Gracie." Stacey said.

"Let us go home and let Sam rest." Tony said

"Ok." Mike said kissing Sam's cheek. Mike and Stacey watched the 3 walk down the steps out to the car. Both smiling.

TBC


	41. Chapter 41

author's notes: well here is another chapter. Once again thanks to my Beta Alysa who without help this would be a mess. Feedback is welcomed guys

SEPT 17TH Wednesday] 5:30 PM

NCIS BULL PEN

Kate and Tony were sitting at Kate's desk. Tony was playfully sketching a face of the victim they seen. "I guess you and Gibbs won't be going to Church tonight." Kate said.

"Guess not Don't matter I guess. Sam can drive herself. I know she was glad when the doctor released her for that Monday." Tony said.

"Has McGee been by to see her?" Kate asked.

"Not the past few days." Tony said finishing his sketch and handing it to Kate. When Kate saw a stick figure she glared at him.

"Is that the best you can do Agent Todd?" Gibbs asked coming around the desks.

"No. Tony was playing around." Kate said glaring at Tony and stood up.

"Get anything from your army buddy?" She asked.

"Nope. Anything on the petty officers Wife?" Gibbs asked.

"Her last employer said she up and quit without notice. No other employers." Tony said.

"Damn. There has got to be someone who saw this guy before he died besides her. No one is going anywhere until we find one decent lead." Gibbs barked standing up going towards the staff elevators.

'Where you going?" Kate asked.

"To see Ducky and Abby. Call me if you find something." Gibbs said over his shoulder.

Kate and Tony jumped when Sam spoke. "You guys working or playing?" She asked.

"Gosh you scared me." Kate said.

Sam laughed. "Sorry. I came baring gifts." Sam said smirking.

"Ohhh what did you bring?" Kate asked.

Sam picked up Gracie's carrier and set it on Kate's desk facing Kate. "Your adopted Niece." Sam said smirking.

"Awww hey sweet pea. Your grandpas don't do you justice. You're too cute." Kate said rubbing Gracie's cheek.

"You going to church?" Tony asked from his desk.

"Yeah. I just need a favor. I don't wanna take her around all those kids. Sandy said they had 30 last week.. So......." Sam hedged as Gibbs came back in.

"Leave her here between the 6 of us we'll keep her safe. You gonna be home around 8:15?" Gibbs asked sitting down.

"Yeah. I'll call if it goes later." Sam said pushing the top of the carrier down.

Tim came up then and stopped when he seen Sam. "Hi Sam." He said.

"Hey Tim. How's it going?" She asked taking the baby's pacifier and putting it in her mouth.

"Fine. How's the baby?" Tim asked.

"Fine. Come see when you get a moment." Sam said.

"Sammie? You better get going. Rush hour traffic is in full swing." Tony said keeping his smile at bay.

'Right. She's got bottles in the bag. Although she just ate so she should be fine.. Diapers are in...." Sam was cut off by Gibbs.

"Sam we know where it all is. Go have fun. She'll be here when you get back." Gibbs said gently guiding Sam out to the elevator. Tony Kate and Tim were all quietly laughing.

"Ok ok. I'm going love you all bye." Sam said getting into the elevator. When it closed Gibbs came back and sat down. Everyone quietly got back to work. Kate sat Gracie's carrier on the floor by her foot.

**1 HOUR LATER**

Gracie who was still in her carrier let out a wail letting everyone know she was awake. "Ohh sweetie you awake now?" Kate asked and bent down to pick her up.

The baby wasn't quieting down so Tony got up and took her. "Hey baby cakes. You gotta quiet down now. Momma will be back in a while." Tony said swaying back and forth with her.

"Maybe she's hungry." McGee said.

"Sam said she was fed about an hour and half ago." Kate said.

Gibbs hung up his phone. "Kate Tim go see what Abby has please." Gibbs said. He knew Gracie was upset cause she was around newer people. Once they were gone he gently took Gracie from Tony and sat down at his desk.

"Ok sweet heart they're gone. You can calm down." Gibbs said. Tony went back to his desk it wasn't until he turned to sit down that he seen Abby standing behind Gibbs cubicle snapping a shot from her camera phone of the tender moment. He smirked and went back to his paper.

**MEANWHILE**

**DC BAPTIST CHURCH**

Sam was still eating pizza. Sandy was sitting with her and they were discussing the baby when Sam's phone beeped. She checked it and seen she had a photo message she opened it and smiled. "She's too much." She said quietly.

"What did you say?" Sandy asked.

"Oh sorry. Abby the goth girl who comes to church with my dad she sent me a photo message." Sam said showing Sandy the picture.

"Awww. That's so sweet. Are they good with her?" Sandy asked.

"Yeah. Gibbs amazed me by getting up the first night she was home and sleeping with her in the living room." Sam said.

"Aww. I wish you would've brought her." Sandy said.

"I didn't want for her catch something from all these kids." Sam said looking at the 30 something kids...

"You ain't a bad person for not wanting her to catch something." Sandy said catching Sam's look.

"I miss her. I know I've only be away from her for an hour and a half. But I miss her so much." Sam said shaking her head.

"I know how you feel sweetie." Sandy said going around and hugging her.

"I'm sorry." Sam said.

"It's ok. Come on let's get class started.

8: PM

NCIS

Sam came off the elevator to find Tim and Tony sitting at their desks. Mike and Stacey had decided to come with her and see the baby. When they got to the desks Tim was the first to see em. "How was church?" He asked.

"It was great. We got a treat tonight. Sammie sung." Mike said smiling at his niece.

"You're just lucky I didn't make you get up there with me." Sam said at him.

"I would've paid to see that." Tony said.

"Paid to see what Dinozzo?" Gibbs asked coming around the cubicles with a sleeping Gracie in his arms.

"Uh nothing boss." Tony said shaking his head.

Sam looked at her 'stepfather' and smirked. "So how was she?" Sam asked.

"Fine. Went to sleep at her normal time. Been asleep since." Tony said.

"Ahhh her normal place too I bet." Sam said smiling.

"Oh absolutely." Tony said laughing softly looking over at his love and their granddaughter. Tim Mike and Stacey all were confused.

"Wait I don't understand. What's her normal place to fall asleep?" Mike asked.

"Gibbs' chest. Every night since she's been home. Right at 7 barring no case overload I find him laying with her on his chest in the living room." Sam said as Kate and Abby came around the corner.

"Awww Gibbs. That's so sweet." Abby said. Gibbs glared at her and shifted Gracie so he could type one handed.

"Why don't I take her and go on home." Sam said going over and gently taking a sleeping Gracie from Gibbs.

"Ohhh please stay. I need someone to keep me company down in the lab." Abby said going over to Sam's arm and held it.

"Well I hate to say no but I need to get her home. It's getting kinda chilly." Sam said wanting a way out of this building. She wanted to be home in the safety of the house. Tony and Gibbs both looked at her and seen her fear.

"Abs it might be best if Sam went on home. You have a lot of work to do." Gibbs said.

"Yeah I was hoping Sam would bring the baby back and let me spend some Uncle time with her." Mike said saving her.

"Aww ok. Well maybe some other time." Abby said hugging Sam carefully.

"I'll call you and we'll get lunch sometime soon. Ok?" Sam asked placing Gracie in her carrier that was sitting on Tony's desk. Tony noticed her hands shaking and he helped her place the baby in the carrier. He shared a silent look with his brother who shared the agreement they would take Sam back to their place.

"Ok well we need to go and let the sitter go. Heather didn't wanna come tonight." Stacey said.

"Bye everyone." Mike said picking up the diaper bag.

Tony leaned over his desk and kissed Sam's cheek. "Me and Jet will come and get you two when we leave here. Or I will bring your jeep to you." Tony said.

"Ok. Bye guys." Sam said picking up the carrier and walked out of the squadron. After they left Gibbs stood and said he was heading to talk to Ducky leave the 3 other agents to their jobs.

MORGUE

Ducky was writing his report when Gibbs came in. "Ahhh Jethro. Where is our lovely baby girl at?" Ducky asked.

"Sammie came and got her. Mike and Stacey are taking them to their house til we can go home. Duck what would cause a girl so strong as Sam to literally crumble at the thought of being anywhere outside of home for a long period of time." Gibbs asked.

Ducky looked at him. "Jethro are you familiar with Post Parted Depression?" Ducky asked.

"Yeah Shannon had it with Kelly. Or so she said." Gibbs said.

"Yes well a symptom is fearfulness of places that they don't feel safe in...." Ducky said when

Gibbs muttered. "Darinsky. The shooting. Damnit. She was reliving it. Even tho it's been almost a year she relived it...." Gibbs said when Ducky finished for him.

"And because of her having Gracie she didn't wanna stay. It'll take some time." Ducky said.

Gibbs cell went off and he snatched it up. "Gibbs." He said. He nodded. "Ok Abs I'll be down there in a minute." He said shutting the phone. "Thanks Duck." Gibbs said leaving.

NCIS GARAGE

Gibbs came into the Garage to find Abby under an unfamiliar car. 'Abs?" Gibbs asked.

"Hey Gibbs." She said from under the car.

"What did you need Abs?" Gibbs asked hauling her up off the floor.

"Not me.. Them." Abby said pointing to Kate Tim and Tony.

"Did Mike call?" Gibbs asked.

"Yeah while you were still down with Ducky." Tony said smirking at his lover..

"So what did Ducky say?" Kate asked.

"How do you know I was talking to Ducky about Sam?" Gibbs asked.

"Oh come on Boss man. Sammie is like a team member to us. And a second daughter to you. So what did Ducky say?" Abby said.

Gibbs sighed. 'Said that it's Post Parted Depression. That what I explained to him is a symptom of it." Gibbs said.

"So what can we do?" Tim asked.

"Give her time Timothy . She's still learning to be a mom. And I'm sure it don't help to have a marine and an ex Homicide cop in the house." Ducky said coming out of the elevator.

"Ain't there a medication Or something?" Tony asked.

"There is. But I'm sure that the doctor is leery about giving it to Samantha cause of the HIV cocktail." Ducky said.

"Maybe me and Kate can take the Baby for her. I mean she was ok leaving Baby Grace here with us while at Church." Abby said.

"I got an idea. Can you help me?" Tony asked.

"Yeah what is it?" Abby asked. Gibbs watched as his lover explained what he wanted to do. And he smirked.

TBC


	42. Chapter 42

AUTHOR'S NOTES I know it's been a while. But I'm trying guys. Life seems to step in when i wanna write. But I will update sporadically.

Once again thank you Alisa who keeps this story clean :) FEEDBACK IS WELCOMED

SEPT 23RD [Tuesday] 1: PM

NCIS BULL PEN

Tony and Kate were doing paper work when Gibbs strolled in with an older man came in behind him. "McGee run this gun down to Abby." Gibbs said handed him the tray with the gun.

"Anything specific boss?" Tim asked. Gibbs glared at him.

"Everything got it." Tim said leaving for Abby's lab.

"Dinozzo help Corporal. Yost get comfortable." Gibbs said .

"You want me to be comfortable, slap a pair of handcuffs on me." Yost said.

"How about something else?" Tony asked.

"Any good at foot massages?" Yost asked. While Tony was massaging Corporal Yost's feet

Gibbs pulled Kate out of ear shot. "I need you to get his SRB." Gibbs said.

"For?" Kate asked.

"He claims he killed someone with the gun I had McGee run down to Abby." Gibbs said.

"And you believe him?" Kate asked.

"He's pretty adamant about it." Gibbs said.

"Got it. Got a serial number?" Kate asked.

"Ask him." Gibbs said.

"Gibbs I doubt he remembers his shoe size let alone his serial number." Kate said.

"Corporal Yost." Gibbs hollered.

"Yo?" Yost said.

"Serial number." Gibbs asked.

"330090, sir." Yost said.

Gibbs smirked. "Or you can just look for him under Medal of Honor recipient." He said going to his desk.

**6: PM**

**NCIS BULL PEN**

Yost was sitting at Gibbs desk. Tony was working on locating Yost's army buddies. Gibbs came in and spoke to Tony. "Take Corporal Yost home and bed him down." He said.

"What about Sam?" Tony asked.

"I'll take care of her. I'll have her call you before she goes to sleep." Gibbs said getting up and heading to Corporal Yost.

"Ernie Agent Dinozzo is gonna stay with you tonight. Just til we figure out what happened." Gibbs said.

"Come on young fella you can drive my 66 Mustang." Yost said.

'Sweet." Tony said pressing the elevator button.

Once they out of ear shot Kate spoke. "What do you think happened?" She asked.

"I think that's for you guys to find out. Cause I don't wanna have to send Tony back over there tomorrow night." Gibbs said harshly.

"On it boss." Tim said typing away.

"I'm going to run check on Sam. Call me if you have anything." Gibbs said going to the elevator.

**GIBBS/DINOZZO HOUSE**

Gibbs walked into the house to find Sam at the table working on some kind of homework. He seen Gracie was asleep in the bassinet that was set up in the living room. "She been down long?" Gibbs asked softly coming to the table.

"About an hour. Long enough for me to do the work that Gayle brought by. Where's Dad?" Sam asked closing her laptop.

"He's guarding an old man who claims he killed someone in 1932." Gibbs said getting some water from the fridge.

"Oh. You gotta go back?" Sam asked.

"I don't know." Gibbs said.

"I'm ok here by myself if you wanna go back. It's just public places that have me a little nerve wracked." Sam said smirking.

"How about you make some of that famous lasagna. And I'll eat then go back. Sound good?" Gibbs asked.

"Sure." Sam said getting up and starting to prepare the meal.

Gibbs smirked and went into the living room where he heard the faint sound of Gracie waking. "Hey sweet thing." Gibbs said picking her up and rocking her.

"You hungry. Let's go see if momma has a bottle ready for you." Gibbs said walking into the kitchen. Sam was chopping onions. "Hey do you have a bottle ready for this little girl?" He asked.

"In the fridge just warm it." Sam said going back to her chopping as Gibbs was getting the bottle from the fridge. After a few minutes Sam turned to see Gibbs sitting at the table feeding Gracie her bottle.

Sam smirked and went back to assembling the lasagna. Once it was in the oven she walked over and smiled. "Ok I'll take her and change her put her to bed." She said.

"I'll do it. You rest." Gibbs said getting up. Sam smiled softly and went to get a book to read.

**8: PM**

**ERNIE YOST'S HOUSE**

Tony was sitting on the couch reading an old war book Ernie had when Ernie came into the room. "Agent Dinozzo mind if I ask a personal question?" Ernie asked.

"Sure." Tony said closing the book.

"Are you married?" Ernie asked.

"No. But I am living with someone." Tony said.

"Do you have someone you go to and tell everything?" Ernie asked.

"I do. I have a 17 year old daughter who I go to all the time." Tony said.

"Let me guess raised her as a single dad?" Ernie asked.

"I did. Her mom was killed in a car wreck when she was only 2 weeks old." Tony said.

"Do you have a picture?" Ernie asked.

"Sure do." Tony said taking his wallet out and showing Ernie the picture of him Gibbs Sam and Gracie.

"Who's the baby?" Ernie asked.

"Gracie my granddaughter." Tony said. Ernie looked at him with a raised eyebrow.

Tony smirked. "Samantha my daughter was raped in early January." Tony said.

"She the girl who was shot in the NCIS Morgue?" Ernie asked.

"Yes sir." Tony said.

"Strong as an ox I bet." Ernie said.

"Better believe it." Tony said smirking.

**11: PM**

**GIBBS/DINOZZO HOUSE**

Sam was jolted awake on the couch from someone knocking on the door. Gibbs went back to the office after eating some lasagna. Sam got up and pulled her robe around her waist and went to the door. "McGee?" She asked.

"Hi. I I hope you don't mind." McGee said.

Sam smirked. "Come on in. I just was trying to watch tv and trying to not fall asleep." Sam said stepping back and letting him in. Once he was in she shut the door.

"How are you doing?" McGee asked.

"I'm tired. But I'm fine physically. Mentally is a whole other subject." Sam said.

"Gibbs talked with Ducky and he told him that it's Post Parted Depression." Tim said.

"Well it might be. Never thought of that. Any ways what brings you here?" Sam asked sitting down and nodding for Tim to join her on the couch.

"I figured since Gibbs came back to the office that you might be a little lonely. Figured I drop in and see how you and Gracie were doing." Tim said.

"Well she's asleep for now." Sam said.

"You going to church tomorrow night?" Tim asked.

"Yeah. I hope dad and Gibbs wrap this case up. I hate that dad is away but I'm used to it." Sam said adjusting the pillow behind her back.

"Gibbs tell you about the case?" Tim asked.

"Just that some Corporal came in claiming he killed his friend in 1932." Sam said.

"He won the Medal of Honor. He thinks he shot his best friend." Tim said.

Sam was shocked. "Oh my word. I wanna meet this man now." Sam said.

"I told Kate you would. So how about I pick you up at 4 tomorrow and go with you to Church and we can stop by and meet Corporal Yost." Tim said.

"Sounds good." Sam said smiling.

**Sept 24****th**** [Wednesday]**

6: PM

DC BAPTIST CHURCH -FELLOWSHIP HALL

Sandy Samantha Doug and Tim were all watching the kids. Sandy was holding a gurgling Gracie in her arms laughing at Doug making faces at her. "So have you gotten letters to go back to school yet? Doug asked.

"No. That reminds me I need to call em and ask." Sam said taking a bite of Pizza. She was surprised to see Tony and Mike come in.

"Hey there's my niece." Mike said coming over and draping his arm over Samantha's shoulders.

Stacey smirked. "Mike don't lean on her. She mite fall." Stacey said playfully.

"Nah she's much stronger than you think. I've heard stories of this girl." Mike said

"Gibbs take Corporal Yost to dinner?" Sam asked Tony.

"Yeah. To a Japanese restaurant." Tony said smirking.

Doug came in and smirked. "Good Tony. Could you do me a favor and sit with these 5 boys in church tonight. The rest of the classes are doing a program tonight." Doug said.

"Sure thing Jethro and his friend will be here in a little while. We'll make em be quiet." Tony said.

"Gibbs will scare em into quietness." Tim said from his seat. Gracie started whimpering and Samantha took her from Sandy and went into the kitchen and got her bottle ready.

"So when is Kate and Abby taking Gracie?" Sandy asked quietly.

"Tomorrow evening at 4. And then I am gonna take her to a nice dinner. And then I got tickets to see her favorite singer." Tony said.

"Good. She needs this." Mike said laughing.

7: PM

SANCTUARY

Tony and Jethro were sitting behind the 5 boys and they had sat quietly after a stern talking from Gibbs. When Sandy and Sam came out of the fellowship hall they were heading to the back to situate the girls when Samantha caught site of Mike holding Gracie. "Don't drop her Uncle Mike." Samantha said smirking.

"Hey I have you know I held my girls when they were babies." Mike said.

Samantha muttered to Sandy as they walked. "That explains a lot." She said causing Sandy to laugh.

Once the service started Sandy went and got up on stage. "Hi Welcome to our first of many programs. Tonight we're gonna give awards to all the kids for their God and Me programs. As well as awarding them Bible's for some special attendances. But first I have asked a girl who has become a teacher with me and has helped me and Doug out tremendously. I've ask Samantha to come sing my favorite song 'Amazing Grace'. Sam." Sandy said.

Samantha walked up onto stage and took the mic. Sandy said something causing her to laugh. "Yes Sandy did ask me to sing Amazing Grace. But I have another song I wanna do that with Miss Barbara's help I've been working on. So if no one objects I'll do that one too." Samantha said.

"No one objects Sam. Trust me no one objects to you singing." Vince Hall said. Samantha nodded for Doug to turn on the cd. When her music came in she sung 'How great thou art' like she sung any other song. With her heart. When she was done everyone was clapping. She then did 'Amazing Grace' To the best of her ability like always. And like always it came out with more power than anything. When she was done everyone was clapping. She walked off the stage.

Sandy came up and smirked. "Love her singing. Ok let's get started. Pastor is gonna come and preach for a few minutes and then the we'll do the awards." Sandy said coming down and sitting with Samantha smirking at her.

9: PM

GIBBS/DINOZZO HOUSE

Samantha was on her laptop typing when Tony came into the living rom and sat down. "So I hear Tim came over last night. Have fun?" Tony asked.

"Yes I did. We had a nice talk." Samantha said.

"That's good. I called him cause I figured you would be scared being here by yourself with Gracie at night." Tony said.

Sam smiled. "Thank you. Could you check on her for me?" Sam asked.

"Sure. I'll let you get back to whatever you were doing." Tony said standing and going into Sam's room. Sam opened her Email server and typed out an email.

TO: Edinozzo

from SammieGirl

Subject Sunday Sept 28th

Hi Emily,

I am writing you cause Mike and Stacey are gonna be baptized at our church. I thought you mite like to come and see this momentous occasion. Maybe spend time getting to know Dad. I could probably persuade him to go to lunch or something. Any way let me know

Sincerely

Samantha

Sam hit send and closed her laptop. She hoped she did the right thing.

TBC


	43. Chapter 43

**HERE IS THE NEXT INSTALLMENT OF THE SAGA. I GOT A JOB AND AM TRYING TO WRITE AS WELL. BUT I AM WRITING SOME STORIES WILL TAKE BACK SEAT BUT RIGHT NOW THIS IS BEING UPDATED SOME TIMES. LIKE ALWAYS PLEASE THANK ALISA FOR HER HARDWORK OF KEEPING ME ON TASK. THANK YOU**

**SEPT 25****th**** [THURSDAY] 3: pm**

**NCIS BULL PEN**

Tony was working on his report when Kate came from Abby's lab smirking. He looked at her suspiciously. "What are you all smiley about?" Tony asked.

"I just can't wait to get Gracie tomorrow night. Sam is coming by today and I'll ask her." Kate said backing to her desk not seeing Samantha behind her.

"Ask me what?" Samantha asked.

"Ohhh." Kate said startled. "You sure you don't have some of Gibbs' DNA in you?" Kate asked.

"Probably not. Considering I don't think men can have babies." Samantha said setting Gracie's carrier on Tony's desk.

"Didn't you have a question for Sammie?" Tony asked smirking at Kate as he picked up Gracie and smiled at her.

"Yes I did. I was wondering me and Abby would love to cash in our Aunts night. Would you mind if we took Gracie tomorrow night?" Kate asked.

Samantha seemed to think about this for a few minutes. "Ummm. Sure I guess. If you're sure you really wanna take her." Samantha said.

"Positive. Abby is looking forward to it." Kate said.

"Just no body piercing ." Samantha said.

Abby and Gibbs came from Abby's lab just then. "Hey there's my adopted Niece." Abby said going straight for Tony.

"Hey hands off she's mine." Tony said spinning his chair around.

"Hey Abs. We get her tomorrow night any ways." Kate said.

"Yay." Abby said. Gibbs looked over at Samantha and smirked.

**SEPT 26****TH**** [FRIDAY] 4: PM**

**GIBBS/DINOZZO HOUSE**

Samantha was in the kitchen filling bottles for Gracie when Gibbs came in. "Getting the diaper bag stocked for tonight?" Gibbs asked.

"Yeah. Could you hand me the whole milk out of the fridge?" Samantha asked. Gibbs handed her the jug of milk and she filled 4 more bottles placing them into the small cooler she had sitting next to the sink. She then filled 6 bottles of water.

Tony came in then holding a wide awake Gracie. "Sammie where is that NCIS onesie at?" Tony asked.

"Probably in the hamper with the other 20 or so outfits she's spit up on. There is a whole drawer full of clothes for her tho. Make sure you put a sweater in that bag too please." Samantha said placing the cooler on the table.

"Yes mom." Tony said teasing her as he went back into Samantha's room.

Sam rolled her eyes. "Gawd sometimes I wonder who raised who." She said causing Jethro to laugh.

"You did good with him." Jethro said.

Just then the doorbell rang. "That should be the girls." Gibbs said. They walked out into the living room and Gibbs opened the door revealing a excited Abby and a smiling Kate. "Hey guys. Come on in." Gibbs said stepping back and letting em in.

"Sammie!" Abby said rushing and giving the girl a hug.

"Hi Abby. We really need to look into getting you into some sort of rehab." Samantha said hugging her back.

"It would never work." Tony said coming out of Samantha's bedroom with Gracie in his arms.

"Ohh there's our little angel." Kate said going over and taking Gracie from him.

"Hi precious." Kate said swaying with Gracie in her arms.

"So what do you have planned for this weekend?" Abby asked Samantha.

"Well since it's just for tonight. Just gonna do laundry. There are 8 outfits in there. Well let me put it this way they're better be eight in there or dad won't live to see Christmas." Samantha said.

"If there's not we got some baby stuff. We anticipated keeping this little girl with us some so we got some baby clothes." Abby said.

"Right well I packed some extra formula and bottles in the suitcase. So you should be all set." Samantha said.

"We'll be fine. You just enjoy your free time." Kate said placing her hand on Samantha's arm.

"Thanks." Sam said smiling softly.

"Well you better go so you'll miss rush hour traffic." Gibbs said.

"Yes we better get. Here kiss her before we leave Mommy." Kate said walking over where Samantha was standing.

Sam leaned over and kissed Gracie's head. "Momma will see you later. Be good for Aunt Kate and Aunt Abby." She said.

"Alright we'll see ya Sunday in church." Abby said as they left closing the door behind em.

Tony turned to Samantha. "Matrix?" He asked.

"Sure." Samantha said following him to the couch and Gibbs went down to the Basement.

**6:30 PM**

Samantha got off the couch and turned the tv off. She turned to see her dad going down the basement stairs and smirked. She went into her room and was surprised to find a white box sitting on her bed. She cautiously opened it to find a nice black dress laying on top of it was a note.

_Sammie,_

_Put this dress on. Me you Gibbs Michael and Stacey have reservations at a nice Italian restaurant at 7:15. _

_Love _

_Dad_

Samantha smiled and took the dress out and found the pendent that Jethro had given her 2 months back. She hung the dress up and opened her laptop and signed was surprised to see an email from Emily Dinozzo. She clocked on it and read.

Dear Samantha,

I would love to come and see this church of yours. I am truly sorry I missed Michael and Stacey's wedding. What is the name of the church and I'll mapquest it. I have friends in D C I can stay with tomorrow night and be there bright and early. And I would love to have lunch with Anthony. If he is ok with it.

Sincerely

Emilly.

Samantha sent her the address and closed her laptop.

**7:30 PM**

**LOCAL RESTAURANT**

Gibbs Tony and Samantha were sitting at a table waiting on Mike and Stacey. "I can't believe you got reservations for this restaurant dad. They were booked solid last time Kate called." Samantha said.

"Well there are some things Kate can't do that I can." Tony said smirking gleefully at Samantha.

"Again I have to say Sam. You did a wonderful job raising him. Gracie will be easy." Jethro said causing Samantha to laugh.

"I second that." Mike said coming up to the table.

"No comments please Big brother." Tony said glaring at his lover and Daughter.

"Oh you guys stop teasing Tony." Stacey said sitting down beside Samantha.

"How is everyone tonight?" Mike asked.

"Fine." Jethro said.

"And how are you doing?" Stacey asked Samantha.

"I'm ok. Missing her will hit when it comes to getting up at 2 to feed her. But I'll be fine." Samantha said.

"Besides if you really have to feed someone at 2 am come to our house and cook me a midnight snack." Mike said.

"Oh Mike. hush." Stacey said smiling.

"What it's not fair they hog her good cooking all to themselves." Mike said.

"Hey she's mine all mine. You can't have her." Tony said wrapping his arm around Samantha's shoulders.

"Ok no fighting before dinner. Don't make me and Jethro take you 2 out back and spank you." Stacey said.

"They'd like it." Samantha said.

"She's right." Jethro said.

Just then a song that Tony had sung to Samantha when she was a kid came on. It was a nice slow song and he really wanted to dance. Tony stood and held his hand out. "Dance with me?" He asked. Samantha took his hand and let him lead her out to the dance floor. The 3 occupants at the table watched as Father and Daughter danced. All smiling softly. Samantha needed this. Tony too.

TBC


	44. Chapter 44

**AUTHOR'S NOTES: Wow been a long time. But here is another chapter of this story. I will post some more to a few others as well. **

**Sunday Sept 28****th**** 11:am**

**DC BAPTIST CHURCH**

Tony and Jethro walked into the Sanctuary Tony carrying Gracie's carrier. They sat down in pew in front of where Sandy sits and Tony picked up Gracie and held her smiling at her. "Mike and Stacey are getting Baptized today." Jethro said reading over the bulletin.

"I know. Mike called last night and asked how cold it was." Tony said.

"A guy by the name of Dick Harvey is gonna do some singing." Jethro said.

"Dick Harvey? Hmm wonder if it's the same as my old Baltimore partner." Tony said giving Gracie a bottle.

Sandy came in and sat down behind em. "Hey guys." She said.

"Hey where's Jessie?" Tony asked.

"I put her in the nursery with Doug's mother. " Sandy said. Mike Stacey and Heather came in.

"Hey guys." Mike said.

Jethro and Tony stood and let em get into the pew with em. "Hey." Tony said.

"Hey Gracie." Mike said rubbing her head.

"Gosh she looks like Samantha." Stacey said.

"Yes she does. Thank God." Tony said.

"Speaking of where is Sam?" Mike asked.

"She's in back with the rest of choir." Sandy said.

"Ahhh ok.." Tony said handing Gracie to Jethro.

The new singer came out and sure enough it was Tony's old partner. "When the pastor said that Tony Dinozzo graced the church I bout fell over. How you doing?" Dick asked sitting in front of Tony.

"Doing great. How you been?" Tony asked.

"Fine. Made Captain." Dick said.

"No kidding. That's great." Tony said.

Jethro cleared his throat. "Oh sorry. Jethro Gibbs this is Dick Harvey. Dick this is my partner Jethro. The other guy on my right is my Big Brother Michael his wife Stacey and their daughter Heather." Tony said.

"Nice to meet you all. So you finally decided to let yourself admit which team you truly swung for?" Dick asked.

"I think Sammie had a say in it." Mike said.

"I bet she did." Dick said smirking

"How's your kids doing?" Tony asked.

Samantha came in from the front and grabbed her headache medicine out of her purse. "Tony please tell me this girl is not little Samantha." Dick said.

"That's her." Tony said.

"Oh my word. Ang come check this out." Dick said calling his wife.

Angela Harvey came up. "What is it." She asked.

"You remember this fool don't you?" Dick asked smiling.

"I sure do. Tony Dinozzo how you doing?" Angela asked hugging him.

"Fine. Angela this is my Partner Jethro. This is Dick's gorgeous wife Angela." Tony said.

"Nice to meet you I would shake your hand but this thing is eating." Gibbs said.

"Yes and you don't come between a Dinozzo and their food." Mike said.

"Hey Angela can you guess who that is?" Tony asked pointing to Samantha.

"Oh dear. No it can't be. Is that Samantha?" Angela asked.

"It sure is. She grew didn't she?" Tony asked.

"She sure did." Angela said smiling.

"This little one here is Samantha's." Tony said.

"No kidding? How'd that happen?" Dick asked.

"Uhh you remember the girl who was Raped in her apartment by a double agent?" Tony asked.

"Yeah. That was Samantha?" Dick asked.

"Yeah. Been a rough year." Tony said.

"Dad Uncle Mike I just wanted to let you know that Emily is coming. Or so she told me she was." Samantha said.

"She is? Wow." Mike said shocked.

"Samantha this guy you may not remember. This is Dick Harvey he was..." Tony couldn't finish cause Samantha finished for him.

"Your partner in Baltimore. It wasn't that long ago." Samantha said.

"It's good to see you again. Gorgeous baby." Dick said.

"Thank you. She takes after dad. Thankfully." Samantha said.

"I think she looks like you both." Emily Dinozzo said from behind them all.

"Mom." Mike said shocked.

"Hello Michael." Emily said.

"Ummm I should really get back to the choir." Samantha said heading out the door she came in.

"Well are we gonna stand here the whole hour?" Emily asked.

"No Mama would you like to sit with me and Stacey?" Michael asked.

"Me and Jethro will sit back with Sandy. Samantha will likely sit back there any ways." Tony said. Gibbs got the meaning and moved next to the wall and placed the carrier between him and Tony.

"I'm sorry to cut this short. But we must be getting on stage. Angela why don't we sit right over there." Dick said pointing across the aisle.

"Sure thing." Angela and Dick got up and moved as Ducky

Tim Abby and Kate walked in. "Hey guys." Kate said.

"Hey I didn't know you guys were coming." Tony said.

"Well Gerald heard that Tony's daughter was singing I couldn't pass the opportunity up to show her off." Ducky said.

"Sandy Morris this is Gerald Jackson. He was Ducky's assistant before he was shot." Tony said.

"Nice to meet you." Sandy said.

"Sandy is a good friend to Sammie." Abby said.

"Well one can never have too many friends." Gerald said. Just then the Choir came in and Samantha was closes to the women's door. "Would you all please stand for the introduction." Vince Hall said. Everyone stood and started singing. Once the singing was done The Pastor stood up.

"You may be seated. Today we have a guest singer. His name is Dick Harvey he comes to us from Baltimore Maryland. He is gonna sing with his sons a few songs. As well as use the choir. Dick." The Pastor said.

Dick and his sons came up. "Thank you Pastor. We are so happy to be able to come and minister through music to you. These are my sons Albert and Daniel. They have been in church through out their lives. More with my wife than with me due to my job. The songs we're gonna sing today is very up lifting to me. One is called Arise. If you feel the need please stand with us. The choir is gonna back us up." Dick said nodding for Doug to turn the tape on. Once they were all done singing the choir came out of the choir loft and made their way to their seats except Samantha.

"I ask Samantha to sing with me this morning. If you weren't here Wednesday night you sure missed some fine singing. But this morning she is gonna do a song I heard a friend of mine do. And I don't speak any Spanish. So I went to Samantha who speaks not only Spanish but Italian. And she agreed to do it with me. The song is called 'The Prayer'." Vince said nodding for Doug to turn the cd on. Once it was on Vince and Samantha sang it from their hearts. Their voices mingling perfectly together. When they were done they both smiled at the applause. Samantha went to her pew and sat down between Sandy and Tony.

30 MINUTES

Everyone was sitting listening to pastor preach when he stopped. "You know sometimes we see Miracles right here in church. Back in July we had a youth here in the church experience a miracle. This person came to me about 2 weeks before a event here at church and said Pastor I have a feeling that in 2 weeks I will walk across the stage. And you know what that person was right. That said person was a young girl who has had a few trials to over come back has brought everything to the lord. Can you bring it all to him? Let us stand." The pastor said. Everyone stood.

"We gonna sing 'I surrender all'." Vince Hall said.

Once the song was finished the pastor nodded "Vince is gonna lead you guys in another song as Mike Stacey and I get changed for the Baptismal." Pastor said nodding for Mike and Stacey to follow one of the church ladies. Heather looked back at Samantha who motioned for her to come sit with them. Tony who had since taken Gracie from Jethro passed the baby to Samantha to hold smiling at her. Samantha held her daughter and swayed with her. The congregation sang a song and they saw the pastor step down into the water.

Samantha grabbed her camera and handed Gracie to Sandy who was itching to hold her. "Come on Heather we'll take pictures." She said going to the front of the church and sitting beside Vince. "Vince could you read the great commission from the gospel of Matthew." Vince stood and read the passage.

"So that's our responsibility to share our knowledge of the great Book with Michael and Stacey. So we come today to baptize Michael and Stacey. Come here Michael."

Samantha pulled Heather into her lap and gave her the camera. "Michael have you chosen Jesus Christ as your personal Savior?" The pastor asked

"Yes." Mike said.

"Alright Michael Dinozzo upon your profession of faith of Lord Jesus Christ I baptize thee my brother in the name of the Father. The son, and the hold Ghost. And everybody said." The pastor said.

"Amen." Everyone said and he dunked Mike down into the water. Everyone cheered.

"Alright Stacey come on down. We saved her for last cause her daughter is standing there with Samantha taking pictures. Stacey have you accepted Jesus as your personal Savior?" The pastor asked.

"I have." Stacey said.

"Then Stacey Dinozzo upon your profession of Faith of Lord Jesus Christ I Baptize thee my sister in the name of the Father. The Son, and the Holy Ghost and everyone said." The pastor said.

"AMEN!" Everyone said as the Pastor dunked Stacey in the water. Samantha smiled and took Heather back to the seat.

"Doug Morris would you please dismiss us?" The pastor said.

Once the prayer was over everyone stood gathering their things. "Let me make introduction real quick. Emily Dinozzo this is Kate Todd Abby Sciuto Dr Donald Mallard Tim McGee and Gerald Jackson. This is my mother Emily Dinozzo." Tony said.

"Nice to meet you all. Anthony I was hoping that maybe we all could go have lunch somewhere." Emily said. Samantha who was putting Gracie in her carrier was trying to not look at em.

"Well uh..." Tony was stammering until Jethro stepped in.

"That would be great. Samantha needs to take her medicine any ways we can all go changed and meet up at say 1:30?" Jethro asked.

"Sounds good to me." Ducky said coming over to where Samantha was strapping Gracie in.

"I wanna be the first to tell you that your singing was amazing today as it is every time." Ducky said.

"Oh thank you Ducky." Samantha said smiling.

"That's settled let's go I'm starving." Abby said.

"Sandy could you tell Stacey and Mike that I took Heather with me and that I'll call em and let em know where we're gonna eat at." Samantha asked.

"Sure will you all have fun." Sandy said hugging Samantha.

Samantha went to pick up the carrier only to have Tony pick it up. "Let me." Tony said smirking at her.

TBC

END NOTES: And please review. THANKS For being patient.


End file.
